S&S Detectives
by Noham
Summary: Dedicada a todos mis amigos de FFE y del foro de Ranma 1/2. Finalmente el inicio de una aventura ideada casi diez años atrás y que jamás conseguí publicar hasta ahora. [Universo Alterno] En un concurrido sector céntrico de Tokio, un extraño negocio familiar tiene su oficina para cualquiera que necesite un poco de ayuda. Y esta vez el trabajo será el más importante de todos.
1. Archivo 1

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

.

* * *

.

ADVERTENCIA: S & S Detectives es un fic de tipo "Universo Alterno" o "UA"; por tanto los personajes intentarán ser los mismos, pero se encontrarán en una situación diferente a la descrita en el manga original creado por Rumiko Takahashi. La gracia de un UA no es que los personajes pierdan sus personalidades originales, por el contrario, es conseguir que las mismas personalidades, los mismos personajes, se enfrenten a una situación que les sea extraña y no vista en la obra, para mayor diversión del lector. Como por ejemplo hacerlos vivir en otra época, o que se conozcan de una forma diferente a la del canon, entre otras infinitas posibilidades.

¿Por qué digo esto antes de comenzar la historia? Simple.

Si creamos un fic UA, y a la vez alteramos completamente las personalidades de los personajes, entonces no nos quedaría nada de la obra de la que tanto anhelamos escribir un fic. Serían solamente los meros nombres puestos a otros personajes "X" que nada tienen que ver con los que queremos utilizar; ¿se han imaginado a una Akane rubia de ojos claros hablando inglés, que vive en Texas y que además ha tenido veinte novios, es una experta en sexualidad y que para rematar no sabe nada de artes marciales, pero por el contrario, es una psicóloga experta que realiza terapia de parejas? No, yo tampoco, porque de hecho aunque ese personaje sea el más atractivo del mundo: simplemente no se asemeja en nada a la Akane Tendo creada por Rumiko. En ese caso sería mejor escribir una obra completamente original de nuestra autoría usando a ese personaje sin ningún impedimento, que tratar de disfrazar una obra original como un fic usando los nombres de los personajes de otro autor como si se tratasen de burdas máscaras.

El desafío de escribir un fanfiction se encuentra en intentar usar a los personajes a los que tanto afecto les tenemos, eso es lo divertido y también lo más difícil, y lo que le da sentido a toda una obra. No siempre lo conseguiremos, más metiéndolos en situaciones que no vimos en la obra original, sin tener la más remota idea de cómo reaccionarían, o cambiando contextos de su pasado que alterarían un poco sus reacciones. Sin embargo, intentarlo es el arte de este engorroso asunto llamado fanfiction.

Únicamente un pensamiento personal que espero puedan disculparme. Ahora, al fic:

.

* * *

.

..

.

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

.

..

.

_**S&S Detectives**_

_**.**_

_**Los investigadores privados / **__**La hija menor de Kimiko Tendo**_

.

..

.

En la capital de Tokio, en el denso y enorme barrio comercial y administrativo de Shinjuku, ella se detuvo ante el moderno edificio. Era una estructura bastante nueva y no muy grande en comparación a los rascacielos que se veían como oscuras siluetas más allá de los edificios que la rodeaban sobre las calles. Era de paredes blancas intercaladas con dos hileras verticales de cristales. Frente al edificio había una gran plaza con una laguna donde los habitantes retozaban en las bancas del borde empedrado con pequeñas rejas mirando a los patos nadar. Letreros de todos colores y luminosas pantallas animadas con publicidad se confundían con los semáforos en las densas calles. El ruido de las voces de la gente que transitaba producía un murmullo constante, junto con el tronar del calzado sobre la acera y las bocinas de los vehículos durante la mañana.

Dentro del edificio, tras el elegante mesón de la recepción, para su suerte un amable anciano atendía a los visitantes, y la orientó. Pasando del mesón, en el centro del amplio pasillo, cinco puertas metálicas la esperaban. Cualquiera de los elevadores serviría para llegar al décimo piso, el penúltimo del edificio.

Al abandonar el elevador se encontró en la mitad de un largo pasillo, el silencio aumentaba sus nervios y la mullida alfombra impedía escuchar incluso sus propios pasos para su mayor desesperación. Siguió el camino hacia la derecha: se encontró con consultas médicas privadas, asesores legales, expertos contables, consultores de informática, una pequeña compañía editora de videojuegos especializados en las novelas visuales de contenido adulto, y una popular astróloga conocida en el medio televisivo; todos indicados con pequeños e imaginativos carteles adecuados para cada una de sus especialidades, que colgaban de la pared a un costado de cada puerta por encima del timbre.

Pero era el lado equivocado del pasillo.

Volviendo sus pasos al centro junto al elevador, agradeciendo encontrarse sola para que nadie notara su torpeza, se dirigió hacia el extremo opuesto del pasillo. Ya no había más puertas, sino un pequeño mirador tras el ventanal a uno de los costados de la pared desde donde se podía observar buena parte de la ciudad y la belleza de los jardines del gran parque de Shinjuku a sus pies, rodeado por otras estructuras y altos rascacielos, y también el famoso edificio de gobierno y sus dos enormes torres del otro extremo del parque. Se detuvo un momento, sólo un instante, admirando el paisaje desde las alturas, y el convulsionado mundo de la gente a sus pies. Deseó estar en casa, donde la vida en un barrio residencial era mucho más calmada y llevadera.

El final del iluminado pasillo terminaba en una sencilla puerta y un macetero con una enorme planta de interior en la esquina, era una camelia de una variedad conocida por florecer en invierno. La puerta de madera poseía una ventana en su parte superior en cristal ondulado que no dejaba ver más que sombras y luces desde el interior, con pequeñas siglas escritas primero en alfabeto occidental, cosa extraña y llamativa, después seguida por una palabra escrita en finos kanjis:

_"S&S. Detectives privados."_

Ella: la chica que había tomado el tren urbano para llegar hasta ese lugar desde el tranquilo barrio de Nerima. Ella, la misma que durante el viaje de poco menos de una hora se distrajo conversando con una amable señora a la que ayudó a cargar las bolsas con las compras; la que también se extravió después al intentar seguir las indicaciones, y que dándose por vencida se había dispuesto disfrutar del día mirando la laguna en el parque, hasta el momento en que se dio un golpe en la frente cuando al alzar los ojos recién se percató que se encontraba ante el inconfundible edificio que le habían descrito. Ella, la misma jovencita que nerviosa tuvo problemas para hacerse entender ante el paciente recepcionista; y aquel anciano adivinando lo que ella buscaba, o quizás acostumbrado a que todo personaje en similar situación buscara lo mismo allí, le había indicado rápidamente el piso al que debía dirigirse. La misma niña, ella, de diecisiete hermosos años, casi dieciocho, que había caminado hacia el lado equivocado del pasillo tras dejar el elevador, y más avergonzada regresó sus pasos hacia el otro extremo. Y que a pesar de toda su prisa, nerviosismo, angustia y temores, se detuvo por un prolongado momento para admirar una vez más la laguna del parque desde el mirador en las alturas: porque así era su espíritu bello, optimista, de alegría sencilla pero no menos intensa.

Era la misma que ahora leía atentamente las letras pintadas en el cristal por tercera vez, con un dedo rozando los labios que movió casi en silencio, como si quisiera en esta ocasión estar completamente segura de hallarse en el lugar correcto, y también infundirse de valor al sentirse otra vez amedrentada por los nervios que carcomían toda su determinación. Al final recordó que no tenía otra salida a su problema, asumiendo con un resignado suspiro su suerte.

Levantó la mano con el deseo de tocar el timbre a un costado de la entrada, cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso paralizándola de miedo. Un muchacho se apareció repentinamente ante ella, avanzando como una locomotora desbocada, mirando hacia atrás, cubriéndola con la sombra de su atlético cuerpo.

—Ya dije que no, ¡no tengo tiempo para tratar con otra una estúpida mascota perdida…! ¿Eh…?

— ¡Ay, cuidado!

El joven chocó de frente con la chica que parecía tener su misma edad. Ella perdió el equilibrio a pesar del esfuerzo que él hizo por detenerse, pero antes de que cayera, él la sostuvo rodeándola con sus brazos atrayéndola en un desesperado movimiento hacia su cuerpo al intentar evitar caer también por su propio impulso, separando torpemente las piernas. Retrocedió un largo y forzado paso para recuperar el equilibrio, inclinando ligeramente la espalda hacia atrás, lo que hizo más fuerte y profundo el abrazo entre ambos.

La escena era extraña. Ella, con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir que se encontraba con los brazos juntos y el rostro hundido en un fornido pecho viril, sólido como una muralla pero confortable como una almohada, de fragante perfume masculino que le recordó a la madera de los recios árboles durante el otoño.

El joven, todavía agitado, tenía una mano rodeando a la chica por la espalda y la otra un poco más abajo de la cintura. Lo primero que pensó, fue que el cabello de esa niña tenía el aroma de las hierbas y las flores en un día de verano.

Tras conseguir salvar la situación y calmar sus corazones, ambos separaron sus rostros ligeramente y suspiraron aliviados. Ella con las manos sobre la camisa roja que recién notó de una suave y fina seda, con un diseño llamativo al ser de estilo tradicional de China que combinaba extrañamente bien con sus jeans negros y zapatos oscuros. El perfume varonil y juvenil de ese muchacho inundó sus sentidos entorpeciéndola.

Él todavía podía sentir las cosquillas que los mechones de la chica le provocaban en la nariz, pero quiso soportarlo, porque así podía seguir percibiendo el aroma que emanaba el cuerpo de esa chica; la que vestía un ligero conjunto de verano ajustado en la cintura y acampanado hasta las rodillas, junto con una bonita flor de tela engarzada en el pequeño pincho para el cabello con que adornaba la corta pero bonita melena.

—Estuvo cerca —silbó de alivio el joven, en un gesto forzado al recordar que la seguía abrazando por más tiempo del prudente, intentando disculparse en un tono más suave—. Lo lamento, no estaba mirando por donde caminaba, ¿estás bien?

Ella no respondió, con el rostro inclinado ocultó el intensó carmín de sus mejillas. Él, confundido, lo intentó de nuevo.

—Te he preguntado que si estás bien...

—Suéltame —susurró la chica apenas audible, con el cuerpo temblando violentamente.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, te lastimé?

—Te dije que me soltaras…

Una mujer de distraído mirar y alegre elegancia siguió al muchacho fuera de la oficina. Su atuendo era un formal kimono de colores primaverales y el cabello castaño oscuro lo llevaba cuidadosamente recogido con una fina peineta de madera y perlas.

—¡Ranma, hijo, espera!, no es lo que tú imaginas… Oh, ¿qué sucede aquí? ¡Pero si tú debes ser la niña de Kimiko! —clamó juntando las manos en un gesto de dicha—. Finalmente, estaba un poco preocupada de que no hallaras nuestra oficina, después de todo te esperábamos hace un par de horas y… Ranma, hijo, ¿por qué estás abrazando así a nuestra nueva clienta?

— ¿Clienta?... ¿Kimiko, Kimiko Tendo?... ¿Ella es "Akane Tendo"?

Ranma Saotome no podía dar crédito a sus propias palabras. Desde la discusión que había tenido con su madre esa mañana se había imaginado a "Akane Tendo" como una señora regordeta y odiosa de la que tendría que estar escapando en todo momento protegiendo su castidad, como le sucedía a menudo con esas mujeres mayores que los contrataban para nimiedades. Recién ante la acusadora mirada de su madre, que cruzó los brazos observándolo severamente, soltó la cintura de Akane recordando que todavía la tenía cobijada contra su cuerpo. Y tomándola por los hombros la apartó buscando su rostro.

—¿Tú eres "Akane Tendo", ésa "Akane Tendo" de la mascota perdida?

Ella siguió sin responder, al levantar el rostro Ranma la descubrió sonrojada y con un par de lágrimas de indignación asomando a sus brillantes ojos de canela.

—Eres… eres un…

—¿Un… qué? —preguntó lentamente el joven, sin comprender el temor que lo invadió.

—Un… ¡pervertido!

La fuerte bofetada hizo saltar incluso a la señora Nodoka Saotome, la que asustada se llevó los dedos a los labios. Tras el incomodo momento, la mujer intentó sonreír con el cabello ligeramente desarreglado.

—Q-Querida, oh, bueno, ¿por qué no pasas mejor, te apetece un poco de té?

Akane la siguió en silencio todavía indignada y avergonzada, con las manos fuertemente empuñadas, hacia el interior del departamento. Fuera de la oficina quedó Ranma sentado sobre el arbusto aplastado en el macetero contra la esquina de la pared, con los ojos perdidos en el techo y la bella mano de la jovencita inmortalizada en su mejilla derecha.

.

..

La oficina de Nodoka Saotome era muy distinta a la de las películas de investigadores privados: no se encontraba en penumbras, ni había humo de cigarrillo o una pila de cuentas impagas sobre el escritorio viejo y maltratado. Era un lugar bonito, cómodo, de paredes claras y modernas persianas blancas cubriendo la ventana que daba también en dirección de la plaza. Pero no dejaba de ser asombrosa la colección de adornos que colgaban de las paredes; parecían haber sido traídos de distintos lugares de Japón y de algunos países cercanos como China, Corea y Vietnam.

Había una máscara de dragón, vasijas y abanicos de la era imperial anterior a la dinastía Ming. Pergaminos y lanzas, cuchillos exquisitamente ornados de las distintas naciones y culturas. Había un rifle antiguo, de los primeros que utilizaron los guerreros samuráis cuando aplicaron el uso de la pólvora en la guerra; eran incómodos y se cargaban sobre el hombro antes de disparar. También había un traje tradicional y religioso de Corea muy similar a un kimono japonés en colores rojo y blanco.

Un estante de tres pisos escalonados lucía una maravillosa colección de perfectos bonsáis que representaban en una pequeña proporción exacta las distintas especies de árboles más conocidas del país. Además había un arco de tiro tradicional, delicadamente labrado, con la exquisitez de un instrumento ceremonial; haciéndole recordar que el uso del arco en Japón poseía también un trasfondo espiritual y de limpieza, a través de la práctica de esta disciplina.

La pieza más llamativa era la katana guardada en su funda de magnífica elaboración, y que parecía por su degastada superficie a pesar de encontrarse bien pulida y cuidada, ser una auténtica arma de más de cien años como las que mantenían las familias más antiguas, herederas de alguna dinastía de espadachines previos a la revolución de la era Meiji. Colgaba horizontalmente en la pared detrás del escritorio que ocupaba la señora Saotome.

—Ya te pedí disculpas —Ranma, sentado en un borde del escritorio junto a su madre, se defendió por quinta vez, sacando a Akane de su distracción cuando se había perdido admirando la oficina. Lo observó al instante con los ojos entrecerrados bajo los oscuros mechones. Él casi podía imaginársela gruñendo como un peligroso perro encadenado y muy peligroso.

Ella le retiró el rostro en un notorio desprecio que hizo al joven enfadarse todavía más, cerrando las manos con fuerza arrugando la camisa china.

—Qué maleducada…

—¡Ranma! —lo corrigió Nodoka con severidad.

—Está bien, no dije nada, pero que conste que no ha sido mi culpa —suspiró profundamente intentando enfriar sus pensamientos, recordando que él era un "profesional"—. Entonces, retomemos el caso: sucede que a la pequeña niña se le ha extraviado su mascota y necesita que la encontremos o se pondrá a lloriquear —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Akane reaccionó furibunda, para luego avergonzarse al recordar que se había propuesto no dirigirle la palabra a ese antipático muchacho, propósito en el que había fallado a la primera provocación.

—Ranma, no es una actitud varonil, menos profesional, burlarse de una jovencita, y mucho menos cuando ella es nuestra importante clienta.

Ranma gruñó humillado. Akane se sonrió agrandando su herida.

—Así es, "Ranma", obedece a tu madre y no fastidies.

—Akane, no es apropiado de una señorita hablar en términos tan hoscos, ni menos ofender a quién únicamente ha cometido una torpeza y ya se ha disculpado.

Akane apretó los labios sintiéndose sinceramente culpable. Ranma, en cambio, sonrió vengativo.

Nodoka pensó que sería mejor continuar con lo importante, pues le bastó un par de miradas para adivinar que esa niña poseía un carácter tanto o más fuerte que el de su hijo, y como el fuego y la pólvora si los dejaba discutir no terminarían nunca. A pesar de ello la criatura que tenía sentada delante de sus ojos revelaba lo que realmente era: una jovencita dulce y refinada, muy femenina y tímida en sus gestos, y que luchaba contra esa timidez cubriéndose con un matiz de agresividad cuando se sentía amenazada: como ahora, buscando ayuda entre extraños y sintiéndose víctima de un terrible dilema. Nodoka, dada su experiencia, se concentró en sonreír con la mayor calidez posible para hacer sentir confortable a la niña.

Y se parecía tanto a Kimiko, ¡tanto! ¡Oh, Kami, cómo la extrañaba!

La señora Saotome tosió para intentar contener la intensidad de su tristeza.

—Sé que lo discutimos anoche por teléfono, querida Akane, pero te encontrabas entonces un poco alterada. ¿Me puedes explicar nuevamente de qué se trata tu caso y darnos algunos detalles?

—Por supuesto, señora Saotome.

—Dime "tía", o "tía Nodoka". No es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo, querida. Tu madre y yo nos conocíamos muy bien, de hecho éramos como hermanas. Siento haber perdido el contacto con tu familia después de… No, mejor no hablemos de eso. Lo lamento, tuve mis propios problemas en ese momento... Oh, no, pero no debería usarlos de excusa por haberlas abandonado a ustedes, en especial tras haberle prometido a tu madre que me encargaría de cuidarlas. Permíteme ahora intentar resarcirme y ayudarte con todos los recursos que tenemos a nuestra disposición. No tengas miedo, te prometo que estás entre personas de confianza.

Akane la comprendió y quiso creer, necesitaba hacerlo, confiar en una persona su problema. Respiró profundamente y descansó la tensión que sostenía sobre sus hombros.

—Gracias, señora… eh… tía Nodoka. No sabía a quién recurrir, pero Kasumi, mi hermana mayor, siempre nos repetía que si llegara a suceder algo malo la buscáramos a usted; ya que siempre socorrió a nuestra madre cada vez que ella había tenido un problema.

—Oh, niña, me avergüenzas. Nunca fui de tanta utilidad para Kimiko.

—¿Así que ella es hija de la famosa Kimiko Tendo?

—Ranma, ten respeto por los sentimientos de la pequeña Akane.

—Lo siento —se disculpó honestamente. El antes agresivo muchacho se reveló silencioso y compasivo, incluso apenado, por la repentina tristeza que Akane no pudo ocultar ante el recuerdo de su fallecida madre.

—Háblanos, Akane, necesitamos más detalles para entender en qué podemos socorrerte —insistió la mujer con dulzura y también premura.

—Mi familia salió de viaje por unos días.

—¿Y te han dejado sola? —Ranma se adelantó a su madre preguntando con peculiar interés y un mal fingido enfado. Le irritaba la irresponsabilidad de los padres por motivos que a él le era mejor no recordar.

—No, no del todo. Sería únicamente por unos pocos días. Nuestro padre no podía postergarlo por más tiempo y yo tampoco podía faltar a clases.

—En estas fechas se encuentran por realizar los exámenes finales de preparatoria —recordó Nodoka—, debes estar cursando el último año ya.

Akane asintió con energía.

—Es por eso que me quedé en la ciudad, por lo menos hasta terminar mis exámenes y entonces alcanzarlos. Además, ¡no soy una chica débil!, practico el arte desde que era pequeña, sé cuidar de mí misma. Yo insistí en que podía hacerme cargo de todo, se los prometí, pero…

—¿Pero? —repitió Ranma. Cada vez menos firme en su propósito de mostrarse indiferente hacia ella.

—Antenoche "P-chan" desapareció.

—¿"P-chan"? —preguntó Ranma confundido. ¿Quién le ponía a una mascota un nombre tan ridículo como "P-chan"?

—¿Así que alguien lo ha robado? —Nodoka intentó mostrarse centrada en el caso, pero no dejaba de incomodarla el peligro al que habían expuesto a esa chiquilla por dejarla sola en casa—, ¿forzaron alguna puerta o ventana?, ¿desapareció otro objeto de la casa, dinero, artículos de valor?

Akane negó con la cabeza a todas las preguntas que con un calmado toque maternal le hacía Nodoka.

—No había ninguna señal, las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, nadie podría haber entrado o salido sin ser visto. Yo no escuché ningún sonido durante la noche...

—Pero se trata de una estúpida mascota, de seguro se perdió al igual que el inepto de Ryoga, ya llegara sola sin que tengas que buscarla.

—Ranma, hijo, no comprendes que…

—¡_P-chan_, no es ninguna mascota!

Akane, con el espíritu encendido otra vez por culpa de aquel insensible chico, hurgó rápidamente en su pequeña cartera de mano. Sacó una fotografía que deslizó sobre la mesa con impaciencia. Nodoka no se movió, sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo. Ranma cogió la imagen y alzó una ceja confundido.

En la fotografía aparecía la familia Tendo: un padre de cabello largo y bigote junto a tres jovencitas; y tras ellos, en un aparador cerrado de madera y metal, se podía ver entre otras figuras, la imagen de un pequeño cerdito bebé, pero en realidad no era un animal sino una réplica hecha a tamaño exacta en oro macizo.

— ¿Eso es...?

—"P-chan" —le explicó Nodoka muy bien informada—, es un antiguo tesoro familiar, de valor histórico incalculable de antes de la era Meiji. Pertenecía a la familia de Kimiko antes de casarse, y ahora está en posesión de la familia Tendo.

—Bromean, ¿cierto? —apuntó con el dedo hundido en la fotografía—. ¿Esta tonta figura de un cerdo un tesoro histórico?

—Ranma, no maldigas ni menos ofendas las antiguas tradiciones de nuestros clientes.

—Perdón, mamá… ¡Pero es un cerdo! ¿Qué tiene de especial, a quién se le ocurriría hacer una imagen de oro de algo tan feo?

—Qué tiene de malo —reclamó Akane ofuscada y un poco avergonzada—, además P-chan es bonito.

Nodoka no esperó a que su hijo respondiera escalando otra vez la discusión y prefirió preguntarle primero a la joven.

—Dime, Akane, ¿qué ha dicho la policía?

La chica perdió todo su furor e inclinó el rostro.

—No me digas que… —la mujer afiló la mirada—… ¿no has llamado a la policía primero? —la vio negar en silencio—. ¿Por qué? Esto es un asunto grave.

—No tienen que enterarse.

—Qué…

—Ranma, permítele continuar. Sigue, querida, ¿por qué no has llamado a la policía?

Ella miró la superficie del escritorio antes de responder débilmente.

—Mi… mi familia se enteraría y me culparían. ¡Es la primera vez que confían en mí, quería demostrarles que puedo cuidar de la casa estando sola!

—Y vaya que lo hiciste bien.

—¡Ranma! —Nodoka le dedicó una dura mirada a su hijo.

—Perdón —se encogió de hombros no muy arrepentido ante el regaño materno. Pero en cambio sí temió del furioso espíritu de esa chica que pudo percibir amenazándolo.

Nodoka Saotome lo pensó detenidamente. Akane se veía desvalida. Por otro lado su hijo ya no se mostraba tan indiferente a pesar de sus palabras, intercambiando el joven constantemente su mirada desde la ventana a la atormentada chica. Todavía tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo trabajar por el bien de Akane. Cruzó los dedos sobre el escritorio.

—Muy bien, Akane, tomaremos el caso.

— ¿De verdad?

—Mamá, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Ranma, ¿tienes miedo de no poder con este sencillo robo? Si te crees tan incapaz…

—¡Claro que no! Podría hallar a ese estúpido cerdo con los ojos cerrados, pero eso no es lo que yo…

—¿Te das por vencido?

—No he dicho que…

—Mi pobre hijo, qué desilusión, yo siempre te creía un hombre valiente y decidido.

—Para, mamá, que no es eso, es sólo que yo…

—Negándose a ayudar a una pobre chica en apuros, eso no es nada varonil. De hecho, te hace parecerte mucho a tu padre…

Ranma golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Apenas consiguió el interés de las asustadas mujeres se apuntó a sí mismo con el pulgar.

—Yo me haré cargo de este caso, ¿escuchaste, mamá? Hallaré a esa estúpida figura antes que la familia de Akane siquiera se entere que su torpe niñita dejó la casa.

—Oh, bien… Me parece maravilloso, supongo —Nodoka actuó como si recién se estuviera reponiendo del susto que le provocó la reacción de su furioso hijo—. ¿Qué dices, Akane, no te alegra saber que finalmente mi hijo se haya decidido a ayudarte?

—¿Él?, pero yo creía que usted…

—Estamos todos de acuerdo entonces —Nodoka se apresuró en hablar no dejándola terminar—. Ranma, comenzarás hoy mismo con la investigación.

—¿Hoy?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Akane, querida, ¿cuándo debías reunirte con tu familia? —preguntó sacando de la manga del kimono una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo con el que comenzó a anotar los detalles importantes del caso.

—Pues… —no muy segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, la chica se dejó llevar por la situación—, en una semana.

—Es muy poco tiempo, pero podremos hacernos cargo. Ranma, tu acompañarás a nuestra joven clienta de regreso a su hogar. Asegúrate que llegue sana y salva —repentinamente los ojos de Nodoka se enfriaron peligrosamente, cosa que Ranma conocía perfectamente bien y tembló—, recuerda que ella es hija de mi querida Kimiko, por tanto no es una clienta cualquiera.

—Ya lo sé.No tienes que repetírmelo.

—Además aprovecharás la oportunidad para buscar pistas en casa de la familia Tendo.

—Espera, mamá, todavía no he dicho que esté de acuerdo en escoltar a la "princesa en apuros".

—¡Y yo no quiero volver junto a un peligroso degenerado!

—¿A quién llamaste degenerado? Eres tú la que se cruzó en mi camino en primer lugar, idiota.

—Tú eres el idiota. Y qué manera tienes de tratar a una clienta, ¡qué poco profesional eres!

—No es mi culpa tener que lidiar con una cría tan temperamental que parece una vieja histérica.

—¡Cómo te atreves…!

—Niños, ¡niños, cálmense! Recuerden que tenemos un pequeño cerdito que encontrar. Akane, ¿no querrás tener que enfrentar a tu familia, verdad? ¿Sabes lo costoso y poco fiables que son las agencias de detectives privados, lo difícil que es hallar una en la que se pueda realmente confiar sin que quieran cobrarte más de lo que tienes? Porque supongo que tú no cuentas con el dinero para contratar nuestros servicios. A menos que se lo pidieras directamente a tu padre, y en ese caso…

—Él se enteraría de todo —respondió la chica palideciendo. La señora Nodoka Saotome tenía razón, bajo un manto de amabilidad descubría que esa mujer podía ser muy directa y estricta.

—Exacto, querida, por lo que te sugiero que confíes en mí. Recuérdalo, yo jamás haría nada que pudiera lastimar a la bebé de mi querida Kimiko, ni tampoco me atrevería a cobrarte nada por un trabajo que para mí, en este momento, declaro como un asunto que me concierne como si fuera de mi propia familia.

Akane asintió lentamente.

Ranma se mostró inconforme tras la derrotada expresión de la chica, como si no le hubiese gustado que tras la fortaleza con que lo enfrentó decayera tan rápidamente. Todavía no estaba convencido de tomar ese caso y más lo molestaba que nadie le hubiera pedido su opinión al respecto. Aunque no podía negarse al extraño sentimiento de culpa que ahora lo embargaba al notar la tristeza y temor en los ojos de esa chiquilla. Cuando se percató que su madre lo había estado observando atentamente mientras él se había encontrado distraído como un bobo en Akane, trató de ocultar su rubor con una enfadada respuesta.

—¿Y yo por qué tengo que hacerlo?

—Porque soy tu madre y te lo ordeno.

Ranma apretó los dientes haciéndolos sonar, pero apenas miró la katana que colgaba de la pared sobre la cabeza de su madre, dejó caer los hombros con resignación.

—Bien, lo haré, ¡pero no porque me lo pides, mamá! Soy un profesional, es todo, y si decides tomar este caso no tengo más que cumplir con mi trabajo: porque siempre lo hago. Y será mejor que acabemos pronto —murmuró—, tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

—Esa es mi línea —respondió Akane apesadumbrada, recuperando un poco las energías con que expresó su enfado al principio, sin preocuparse de la molestia que despertó en el muchacho.

.

..

Cuando entraron en el elevador, Akane dio un lento y muy largo paso hacia el costado recostando su cuerpo contra la pared como si quisiera hundirse en la misma. Ranma no lo notó hasta que giró el rostro encontrándose con la asustada y recelosa mirada de la chica. Por instinto volvió el rostro hacia el otro lado buscando la razón de tanto miedo y sólo halló su reflejo sobre la metálica pared. Más enfadado que antes intentó ignorarla y presionó con brusquedad el botón.

—Si no confías en nosotros, ¿por qué nos buscaste en primer lugar?

—Yo confío en la señora Nodoka… ah, quiero decir, en la tía Nodoka.

"Pero no en mí", pensó el joven sintiendo que la sangre le subía al rostro. ¿Y por qué tenía que importarle tanto la opinión que "una desconocida" pudiera tener sobre él? Ese día se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña. Se sacudió el cabello con una mano y tiró ligeramente de su trenza acomodándosela, para terminar descansando las manos tras la cabeza con los codos en alto. De reojo notó que ella lo observaba atentamente, y al cruzarse sus miradas Akane bajó el rostro para después mirarse sus propias manos jugando con la pequeña cartera que traía. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a esa chica?, ¿todavía seguía teniéndole miedo? Gruñó ligeramente.

El timbre de la puerta resonó antes de abrirse completamente. Akane se sintió un poco aliviada, pero al alzar el rostro descubrió que se encontraban en el subterráneo, frente a los estacionamientos del edificio. Siguió torpemente a Ranma antes de poder preguntarle, cuando él respondió a su curiosidad adelantándosele.

—¿Creíste que volveríamos caminando a Nerima?

La sonrisa tan arrogante provocó que ella lo ignorara enfadada intentando disimular su primera reacción de sorpresa. Había pocos automóviles y se dirigieron hasta el final del estacionamiento donde se encontraban únicamente dos ante la pared del fondo. Ella se detuvo ante uno, era lógico que el joven fuera el dueño de aquel pequeño vehículo de dos puertas económico. Pero él siguió hasta detenerse delante del siguiente, sacó las llaves del bolsillo trasero del jeans oscuro levantando el borde de su camisa china y presionó el botón de la alarma, el vehículo susurró al instante un seductor par de pitidos destrabando las puertas.

— ¿Te gusta? —cambió bruscamente de actitud hacia ella, llenándose de entusiasmo como un niño queriendo mostrarle su juguete recién comprado.

Ranma se encontraba de pie ante un hermoso deportivo rojo como la sangre, de marca extranjera: un clásico _Ferrari F355_.

—¿Tienes un automóvil?... Espera, ¿de verdad es tuyo?, ¿puedes conducirlo?, ¿qué edad tienes? —iba a preguntarle también cómo es que alguien tan joven tenía ya un deportivo, pero se mordió los labios al recordar que debería encontrarse enfadada con él.

—Para tu información cumplí la mayoría de edad hace tres semanas. ¿Qué edad tienes tú, diecisiete todavía? Ahora que lo pienso, deberías dirigirte a mí con mayor respeto, "niñita".

Ella notó que el deportivo todavía se veía tan resplandeciente como si estuviera nuevo.

—¿Hace tres semanas? Eso te hace apenas un mes y medio mayor que yo, así que no te creas tanto…

—Pero tengo un _Ferrari_ —se adelantó a ella abriéndole la puerta del deportivo, alzando una ceja, con una sonrisa burlesca y triunfal—. Y yo me lo pagué sin la ayuda de nadie. Tener un trabajo peligroso posee sus recompensas.

Apenas Akane se sentó en el interior se sintió muy cómoda y se distrajo admirando llena de curiosidad cada detalle de ese automóvil que sólo había conocido en revistas o la televisión. Pero cuando Ranma ocupó su lugar a su lado, ella cerró los labios y actuó otra vez con indiferencia. Esperó a que pusiera las manos sobre el volante para lanzarle un ácido comentario.

—Ahora estoy convencida de que eres un pervertido, y también un arrogante. ¿Así es como lo haces, seduces a las chicas tontas e ingenuas mostrándoles tu automóvil nuevo?

—Pues la única chica tonta e ingenua que se ha subido a mi deportivo es otra…

—¡¿Qué insinúas?!

—¡Tú empezaste! Además, yo no ando seduciendo chicas o lo que sea, ¿o quién crees que soy?

—Un aprovechado que me abrazó sin siquiera conocerme.

—Ya te dije que fue un malentendido —respondió sin mirarla, bajando el vidrio y sacando el brazo por la ventana para acomodar el espejo lateral, para después ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad—; salí corriendo, no te vi, tropezamos, y por poco caemos si no te sostengo, ¿por qué insistes en llamarme pervertido? Además fue sólo un abrazo, no exageres. Ni que fueras una monja, o una de esas chicas de internado que jamás han tenido una cita como para que te espantes tanto sólo porque recibiste un simple abrazo.

Ella no respondió, ahora se sentía confundida. Tal vez lo había juzgado mal. Terminó de ajustar su propio cinturón de seguridad cuando se decidió a ser honesta con él. Ese chico no parecía tan malo después de todo, y por la forma en que él actuaba recién pudo pensar que quizás en realidad ese tal Ranma no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho un momento atrás cuando la abrazó.

—Cuando me abrazaste… —Akane al momento perdió el valor, y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos sobre el vestido—, digo, sostuviste, ¿te fijaste dónde pusiste tus manos?

— ¿Mis manos, a qué te refieres? Obviamente que en tu cintura… —Ranma hizo memoria abriendo y cerrando los dedos lentamente, imaginando la altura que la chica tenía y la manera en él que había bajado sus brazos.

Con sorpresa miró a Akane, examinó rápidamente el cuerpo de la chica con una ávida mirada llena de curiosidad, como si estuviera repasando mentalmente el lugar que recorrieron sus manos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara con vergüenza y también molestia.

— ¡Oh…! Oh… Ya veo.

— ¿Entonces, no lo sabías? ¡Cómo pudiste no darte cuenta!

— ¡A qué te refieres! Fue un accidente, pensé que te había cogido por la cintura.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Eres muy desconfiada. Lo juro, no tenía idea que yo… Olvidémoslo, esta conversación se está volviendo estúpida. ¿Está bien?

Se miraron fijamente, casi como un desafío. Akane lo estudió hasta que imaginó que aquel muchacho era más un idiota que un pervertido auténtico. Suspiró lentamente dejando escapar toda la frustración y los nervios que había guardado desde que salió de casa esa mañana. Y no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra por un buen rato. Ranma con rabia cogió la pequeña palanca de cambios y haciendo un rápido cruce de pies sobre los pedales arrancó el vehículo con la violenta maestría de un profesional.

El vehículo dejó el estacionamiento. Salió del edificio hacia un callejón aledaño, y tras unos minutos zigzagueando por algunas calles más pequeñas viró rápidamente detrás de una camioneta entrando en la avenida principal. Dos cuadras más adelante se desvió para seguir las señales que lo guiaron a una amplia rampa, internándose en la rápida autopista suspendida con columnas de concreto a una decena de metros por sobre el nivel del suelo. Los altos edificios y lejanos rascacielos de la moderna ciudad de Shinjuku que como las sombras oscuras de lejanos gigantes fueron quedando atrás. A esa velocidad pronto estarían en Nerima. Akane se había distraído con el paisaje urbano, pero no podía olvidado del todo la vergonzosa situación que había vivido ni la rabia mezclada con el temor que sentía hacia ese muchacho. Jamás imaginó que se encontraría en una situación tan complicada, encerrada en el vehículo de un completo y peligroso desconocido.

A pesar de que Ranma, o como se llamara ese joven, había confesado ser un novato, ella pensó que él conducía con la firmeza y destreza que tendría un artista marcial. Podía saberlo con sólo observar sus gestos firmes porque ella había practicado el arte desde muy pequeña; no sólo era capaz de defenderse por sí misma sino que su talento la hacía capaz de humillar a cualquier autoproclamado maestro que se hubiera atrevido a menospreciarla sólo por tratarse de una chica. Lo que lastimaba todavía su orgullo al recordar el robo que había sufrido en su casa, bajo sus propias narices, sin siquiera haberse percatado de lo ocurrido.

Lo volvió a mirar atentamente, confiada en que él se encontraba distraído en el camino. Estudió su perfil sereno, los ojos profundos y brillantes, la manera en que estiraba el brazo para sostener el volante con una mano mientras usaba la otra para cambiar rápidamente las velocidades. Rememoraba el infame "abrazo" que él la había sorprendido, la facilidad con que él la había atrapado antes que hubiese podido siquiera parpadear; jamás le había permitido a nadie acercarse tanto a ella, no cuando estaba acostumbrada a defenderse de los ataques de esos pervertidos en la escuela.

Aquella indefensión ante ese tal Ranma Saotome era lo que más la atemorizaba. ¿O se habría tratado sólo de una coincidencia producto de la distracción que a ella la afectaba en su nerviosismo en ese momento? Era imposible que un hombre fuera más rápido que ella. Lo siguió mirando por largos minutos, lo notó enfadado, todavía, apretando los labios, taimado como un crío. Ella hubiese querido seguir disgustada pero su corazón no era dado a mantener el enfado por tanto tiempo. Además se había tratado de un malentendido, no tenía razones para que siguiera así de molesta con él. Después de todo, la confusión en parte sí había sido su culpa. Suspiró lentamente dejando escapar junto con el aire de su pecho, los últimos atisbos de su porfiado orgullo.

Ranma desvió los ojos rápidamente hacia ella, y Akane al ser descubierta avergonzada giró la cabeza en dirección opuesta hacia la ventana. Tras otros largos minutos de silencio ella se sintió una boba por la situación. ¿Es que eran un par de niños que no podían hablarse como personas normales? Se animó a dirigirle otra vez la palabra.

—B-Bueno, acepto que fue un accidente, pero a lo menos deberías haberte disculpado de mejor manera.

— ¿Disculparme yo, y por qué? —respondió suavemente, pero obcecado, sin dejar de concentrarse en la pista.

Movió la palanca de cambios, hizo un rápido movimiento con los pies presionando los pedales y el vehículo cambió de velocidad tan suavemente que ella apenas lo percibió, como si la hubieran mecido suavemente en unos brazos fuertes y protectores… Sacudió el rostro ligeramente, ¿qué clase de tontas fantasías tenía ahora? ¿Por qué volvía a recordar "ese abrazo"? ¿Qué de especial? Jamás le había sucedido algo semejante, no podía ser que se sintiera afectada por un tonto abrazo. El vehículo bajó la velocidad para tomar una desviación saliendo de la autopista.

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba pensando demasiado en ese asunto. Pero todavía no se sentía conforme, era como si algo en su interior la motivara a seguir peleando con él hasta conseguir una dichosa disculpa de su parte.

— ¿Cómo que por qué?... Oh, es aquí, dobla en la esquina siguiente, dos cuadras más allá se encuentra mi casa.

—Sé dónde queda tu casa, soy un grandioso detective privado, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Revisé tus datos antes de dejar la oficina. Además, tú fuiste la que no se ha cansado de tratarme de pervertido durante todo este tiempo, además que recibí una bofetada y por nada. Yo soy el que debería recibir tus disculpas en primer lugar.

El fuerte sonrojo regresó a la cara de la indignada chica. Cuando el automóvil se detuvo lentamente a un costado del muro, que separaba la calle del jardín de la tradicional casona japonesa.

—¿Yo disculparme contigo? ¿Qué clase de desvergonzado eres? Si tú fuiste el que pusiste tus manos en mí… en mí… ¡en eso!

— ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo que tu trasero sea tan plano que no se distinga del resto de tu espalda?

El hermoso _Ferrari F355_, con el famoso escudo de la marca en forma de un caballo negro salvaje reflejando el sol sobre la tapa del motor, se estremeció violentamente a pesar de encontrarse ya detenido. La puerta del lado del copiloto se abrió con fuerza y ella salió cerrándola de un portazo. Agitada caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada de la casa, con el rostro inclinado, los labios torcidos de rabia y estrujando con una mano su pequeña cartera.

Segundos después la puerta del lado del conductor se abrió. Ranma sacó del vehículo un pie, después el otro con gran lentitud. Cerró la puerta y descansó el peso del cuerpo apoyando los brazos sobre el techo del deportivo. Admiró el hogar de los Tendo detenidamente, y resultó ser más pequeño de lo que había imaginado. No era más que una gran casona familiar, nada fuera de lo normal en esa zona residencial en el barrio de Nerima; uno de los veintitrés barrios especiales que componen a la ciudad capital de Tokio. Suspiró apesadumbrado. Con las manos en los bolsillos la siguió entonces dirigiéndose a la entrada del hogar, revelando recién el otro costado de su rostro y la silueta de una pequeña mano pintada en intenso y ardiente rojo ahora sobre su mejilla izquierda.

.

..

_**- Archivo 1, cerrado -**_

..

.

..

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:**

.

Una nueva aventura, y otra más para mis pendientes. En este año que lo estoy dedicando a sacar todo lo que una vez dejé inconcluso. S&S Detectives es un proyecto muy especial y personal para mí, pues lo planifiqué, e incluso escribí algunas partes y adelantos, muchos años atrás. Iba a ser mi segundo fic junto con Ragnarok, mi segunda serie larga. Pero la historia fue distinta, Ragnarok absorbió toda mi atención, ya que después de haber terminado Crónicas y su sencilla trama de aventuras, Ragnarok se convirtió en un enorme mastodonte, en el que fui depositando todas mis ideas. No por nada llevo alrededor de diez años con esa historia.

Sin embargo, Detectives nunca dejó de existir como idea, como una fantasía más que daba vueltas completamente dentro de mi cabeza. En este mes que comienza, el mes de aniversario de Crónicas con más de una década a cuestas, es que quería finalmente escribir esta trama y publicarla. Si bien no tiene que ver directamente con el universo de Asgard; sí tiene que ver con mi historia personal detrás de la escritura.

S & S Detectives fue siempre la gran abandonada, la historia que vivió a la sombra de Ragnarok y jamás llegué a publicar. Y hoy, gracias al apoyo de mis camaradas de FFE y de mis amigas queridas del Foro de Ranma ½, es que me siento con fuerzas de retomarla y finalmente darle vida.

Originalmente quería acabarla completamente antes de comenzar a publicarla. Pero otra vez temí que se convirtiera en la eterna postergada entre tantos proyectos que este año he comenzado, porque no era capaz de terminarla sin volver infinitamente atrás cambiando detalles. Así que con tres cuartos de la historia ya acabada es que comenzaré a publicar los capítulos a medida que los vaya editando durante este mes. Espero que no se hayan aburrido con la torpeza de este primer episodio, por más que lo edito no consigo emparejar bien mi estilo actual, con el que tenía hace diez años cuando era más joven, y más dedicado a la aventura simple y menos detallista. Prometo que los siguientes, que ya se encuentran escritos, la trama se torna más interesante y, sí, nada es lo que parece. De hecho, ésta no es una historia "tan inocente" como aparenta. Están advertidos.

Se nos avecina un julio intenso, y si bien me he adelantado unos días, qué mejor manera de hacerlo con el primer capítulo de este postergado universo alterno. Casi diez años atrás la idee, y hoy, la publico para ustedes.

¡Feliz julio, feliz aniversario de Crónicas de Asgard y FFE! Y espero un feliz inicio de este nuevo miembro de la familia de fantasías que ahora les presento.

¡Hasta la próxima, mis FF Detectives!

.

* * *

**.**

**Pregunta para los FF Detectives:**

.

_La elección del Ferrari para Ranma en esta historia no fue una decisión casual. ¿Quién adivina la relación entre Ranma y la marca de deportivos italianos? Pista: puede ser una cuestión de nombres... Segunda pista: El sol, en los últimos párrafos de este capítulo, será vuestra guía. (Ésta es fácil, sólo para comenzar a calentar motores)_

_._

* * *

_._

**Curiosidades:**

.

_**Sobre el Ferrari.**_

El Ferrari que quería utilizar en la historia era mi querido "F430 Spider", pero lamentablemente sufría un problema de paradoja temporal. Porque mis fics, aunque nadie lo note, los ubico temporalmente en la época al que debieran haber pertenecido originalmente, cercano al final de la década de los noventa que es cuando se acabó de publicar el manga de Ranma ½. Haciendo cálculos, dos años más después del final de la trama en 1996, es que estaríamos hablando del año de 1998 a 1999, donde se desarrollan la mayoría de mis fics de tipo continuación. Y el Ferrari "F430 Spider" se lanzó después al mercado, ya iniciando la primera década del 2000. Por ello tuve que usar el que era justamente popular en los noventa, nuestro querido F355. Pero no teman, que este pequeño bebé rojo no se quedará atrás en las situaciones más tensas… Oh, ¿eso fue un adelanto? Quizás un poco, je.

.

_**Hablemos de Tokio.**_

He notado que muchas veces se comete un error en la ubicación de Nerima en el mapa, que se la representa como una ciudad apartada de Tokio, lo que no es así. Y quise dejarlo escrito en la historia y lo repito ahora para que les sirva a todos en sus fics, porque era algo que tampoco tenía claro hace más de diez años cuando comencé a escribir: Nerima y Tokio no son dos ciudades separadas, sino que una es parte de la otra.

Tokio es una metrópolis, la capital urbanizada de Japón que está constituida por veintitrés barrios especiales (que en algunos de nuestros países podríamos compararlas con nuestras comunas o municipios). La llamada también "ciudad de Nerima", en realidad es uno de estos veintitrés barrios especiales, dentro de la ciudad de Tokio. Es uno de los barrios que se ubica en el límite norte de Tokio, completamente opuesta a la bahía de Tokio que se ubica mirando hacia el océano al sur. Y si bien Nerima es una zona residencial y densamente urbanizada como el resto de Tokio, también posee zonas agrícolas en mayor abundancia que los otros barrios, que proveen del suministro de col de casi la mitad toda la capital como ejemplo. Aquí se explica el porqué aparecen "granjas" en Nerima, como la de la familia de Akari Unryu en el manga original, o se tengan tan cerca zonas de bosques y terrenos baldíos. Posee dos reconocidas universidades además.

Dos líneas de trenes urbanos, o "metro" como lo conocemos algunos para hacernos una idea, la unen con los otros distritos. Así que es muy sencillo viajar entre ellos, además de poderse utilizar las líneas de buses urbanos. No existe un distrito de "Tokio" separado de "Nerima", sino que Nerima está dentro de Tokio.

Otro barrio conocido dentro de los veintitrés que componen a la ciudad de Tokio, y no muy lejos de Nerima (sólo un barrio intermedio los separa) es el de Shibuya. Es un distrito donde se encuentran las tiendas de moda más famosas y la fuente de muchos estilos entre los jóvenes. Es en este reconocido barrio donde se encuentra el famoso cruce de calles _Scramble Koutasen_, que hemos visto en algunos animes y mangas, que se dice es el más concurrido del mundo, donde se detiene el semáforo en las cuatro esquinas a la vez permitiendo a los peatones inundar todo el cruce de las calles, bajo tres pantallas gigantes con publicidad. Frente a ésta se encuentra la plaza _Hashiko_, bautizada en honor a la tierna y triste historia de un perro que esperó allí a su amo fallecido el resto de su vida; esta plaza y frente a la estatua del perro, se dice que es el lugar de encuentro más famoso de los jóvenes cuando tienen una cita. Hacia el norte de la plaza y la estación de tren detrás del famoso cruce de calles, es que se encuentra una zona popular en entretenimiento para adultos, que reúne clubes nocturnos y moteles para las parejas (que también vemos en la ficción son muy populares allá, más en una sociedad tan tímida en que todo está automatizado y se prima la privacidad: incluso la adquisición y pago de las llaves de las habitaciones se hace a través de una especie de máquina expendedora, para que las parejas no deban tratar directamente con ninguna persona al entrar). ¿Por qué me detengo tanto en Shibuya y estos "divertidos" detalles? Quién sabe lo que nos deparará el futuro en esta trama…

No existe un barrio con el nombre de "Tokio" propiamente tal, ya decía. La administración de la ciudad corre de manera independiente para cada barrio a excepción de la policía y otros servicios, y algunos barrios por su población e independencia es que reciben el nombre y estatus de "ciudad" a pesar de encontrarse dentro de la ciudad de Tokio propiamente tal.

Sigamos paseando por Tokio, esperen, todavía no me canso de aburrirlos. En la diagonal entre Nerima y Shibuya, si miramos por encima un mapa de Tokio, se encuentra el barrio de "Shinjuku". Shinjuku es donde comienza nuestra historia. Es un barrio densamente poblado que también recibe el estatus de "ciudad". Es el centro comercial y administrativo de toda la capital de Tokio, el lugar que reúne los más altos rascacielos, concentra la mayor variedad de hoteles, restaurantes, bares, un barrio rojo, y también es donde se concentra la mayor cantidad de inmigrantes, más que en los otros barrios de Tokio. El famoso manga y anime "City Hunter" se desarrolla en Shinjuku.

Volvamos un poco a Nerima. Nerima es conocido también por ser el lugar de residencia de _Rumiko Takahashi_. Es el escenario de varios manga/anime famosos, no solamente nuestro querido Ranma ½, sino también otros como _Doraemon_, _Nerima Daikon Brothers_, _Urusei Yatsura_, _Digimon Adventures_, etc. Así como también es el escenario de la casa maldita en la serie de películas de terror _The Grudge_. Sin embargo, fuera de lo que sucede en la ficción, se podría decir que en la realidad Nerima es un barrio bastante tranquilo y hasta aburrido en comparación a las atracciones de otros lugares de Tokio.

Ah, lo olvidaba, y Nerima también es el barrio donde se ubica la sede central de _Las_ _Fuerzas Terrestres de Autodefensa de Japón_.

.

* * *

.

Espero no haberlos aburrido en demasía, pero una historia es mucho más rica si primero investigamos las localizaciones y los escenarios donde se moverán nuestros personajes. No es obligación usar todos los detalles, pero agregar un par de ellos para contextualizar la trama nos ayudará a ganar muchos puntos en la inmersión a la hora de leer y disfrutar de un mundo que no conocemos. Así como el investigar sobre los lugares que deseamos escribir no descubre nuevos sitios y aspectos de interés que sin proponérnoslo nos darán nuevas ideas para más divertidas escenas.

Y no sólo hablo de una locación tan general como una ciudad, sino también de los pequeños escenarios como la distribución de los muebles dentro de una habitación, la orientación de las ventanas o la vestimenta de los personajes antes de iniciar la acción. Todo ello nos pude crear interesantes posibilidades cuando comience a cobrar vida la escena. Como ejemplo, ¿qué mejor que describir el nerviosismo de un personaje si se pone a jugar con un accesorio de su ropa en lugar de tener que describirlo o decirlo a través de manera directa a través de un diálogo? Podemos generar, incluso a través del texto e incentivando un poco de imaginación del lector, todo un "lenguaje corporal" con nuestros personajes aunque en la obra escrita no existan imágenes que nos apoyen.

El truco está en tener clara la situación, el escenario y la ubicación de los personajes dentro del mismo. Así jamás nos confundiremos dentro de una escena. Si nosotros mismos no tenemos claridad al escribir, más difícil será transmitir claridad al lector.

De ustedes, iniciando un interesante y nostálgico mes de escritura en el aniversario de Crónicas y FFE, lleno de aburridas notas de autor en las todavía más aburridas y tediosas historias,

_Noham Theonaus.-_


	2. Archivo 2

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

.

* * *

.

**Advertencia:** Este fic está catalogado como un UA o "universo alterno". Por tanto todo lo que ya les dije en el anterior capítulo, para éste se los repito hasta el cansancio.

Ahora, corten la música de inicio un momento, sí, por favor; gracias. Esto tengo que decirlo primero. Bien, siéntense en cualquier lugar, pónganse cómodos, vamos a hablar seriamente ustedes y yo. No se asusten, no regañaré a nadie… todavía.

Vuelvo a insistir, un universo alterno se trata de "crear" una historia, donde "los mismos personajes originales" sean los protagonistas en un entorno "distinto" y "nuevo". Es muy lindo querer que nuestros personajes existan en el universo de otra obra ya creada. Pero eso tiene su propio género, se llama "crossovers", o cruces entre obras, ¡y hasta posee su propio espacio en FF! Así que no hay excusas para realizar un cruce de personajes sin ponerlo en su sección respectiva.

Pero no es esto lo que quería decir. Bien, comencemos: es interesante inspirarnos en otra obra para colocar a nuestros queridos personajes en un contexto distinto. Por ejemplo, poner a Ranma y Akane como a Romeo y Julieta en la obra de Shakespeare. No es malo "basarnos" en otra obra para crear algo único, o una parodia de dos mundos distintos. Lo que no podemos hacer, y lo repito, lo que jampas debemos hacer, es "copiar" literalmente una obra cambiando los nombres de los protagonistas por los de Ranma y Akane.

Esto caería en el mismo error que les planteaba en la advertencia anterior, en que prácticamente serían otros personajes únicamente con una máscara o un cambio de nombre. Pero mucho más terrible todavía, porque en el menor de los casos se consideraría un acto de pereza absoluta tomar una obra, transcribirla y cambiar los nombres de los protagonistas. Y en el peor, podría hasta ser considerado un plagio si, como se ha visto, se mantienen los diálogos o las situaciones originales de esa otra obra, y más, si ni siquiera se informa a los lectores previamente que tal o cual fic está inspirada en una obra real de X autor (novela, película, serie de TV, etc), y se publica como si fuese un fic original con situaciones y diálogos inventados en ese momento. Eso está mal, muy mal.

Casi tan mal como el horrible té de "Amaretto" que me acabo de servir. Es amargo, ¡espantoso! Y tendré que acabármelo porque soy un monstruo avaro y no pienso perder mi dinero. Como sea, les insisto, pueden crear un UA inspirado en el universo de otra obra si siempre informan previamente lo que están haciendo al lector, otorgándole mérito a quién lo merece originalmente. Y todavía más, no copien las escenas o los diálogos de manera literal a menos que esté justificado y explicado dentro de la obra.

Si tanto les ha gustado la trama de una película, un libro o una serie, y desean compartirla, les sugiero que simplemente la recomienden. Transcribirla y cambiar los nombres de los protagonistas por los de Ranma y Akane (pueden ser otros, sólo busco el ejemplo que más cercano que tenemos), no sólo destruye una obra, sino dos. ¿Y qué demonios hace Ranma, sin coleta, con corte raso militar, más músculos que en comercial de suplemento alimenticio para físicos culturistas, siendo un infante de la marina norteamericana que no conecta dos frases al hablar, y luchando en Vietnam contra un cazador extraterrestre?

Amigos míos, camaradas, colegas, chicos, ustedes pueden crear lo que quieran, pero ¡créenlo!, o reinterpreten una obra que también es bonito hacerlo, pero no la transcriban literalmente. ¿Para qué tanto esfuerzo en copiar y pegar algo, qué mérito tiene? Si desean escribir un fic les recomiendo el consejo del último gran filósofo de este siglo: el maestro iluminado Bob Esponja.

Alcen su mano, muévanla lentamente delante de sus ojos de manera horizontal y repitan conmigo muy lentamente: "usen su _imaginación_". De nuevo: "usen su _imaginación_".

Otra vez:

_**"Imaginación…"**_

Verán que es más divertido de esa manera… Oh, sí, el fic. Ya se me había olvidado el porqué vinieron. Lo siento, intentaré no beber más de este amargo té. ¡Música de inicio! ¿Dónde fue que nos quedamos en el capítulo anterior?

.

* * *

.

..

.

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

.

..

.

_**S&S Detectives**_

**.**

_**Nodoka entra en acción / Cercanía peligrosa**_

.

..

.

Ranma caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón levantando los bordes de la elegante camisa china, siguiendo a la nerviosa chica que lo guiaba con una forzada sonrisa por el interior de su hogar. La actitud de Akane comenzaba a exasperarlo.

—¿Quieres dejar de temblar como si fuera a atacarte en cualquier momento?, es incómodo.

Akane no dejaba de apretar la empuñadura de una vieja espada de práctica de madera, de la que no se había separado en ningún momento desde que lo recibió en la puerta de su casa. Ya se habían movido por casi todo el primer piso desde la entrada hasta la cocina, pasando por la sala y las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. En todo ese tiempo ella parecía estarlo amenazando con ese estúpido juguete, como él comenzaba a llamarlo a la tercera oportunidad que la abanicó delante de su rostro peligrosamente cuando la usó para indicarle las distintas habitaciones.

—No estoy temblando.

—¿Entonces por qué no te deshaces de esa espada?

—De lo único que estoy segura es que no te conozco en realidad. Además, tienes un deportivo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—A los hombres que gustan de los deportivos, y además son detectives, son todos unos mujeriegos.

—¿Otra vez con esa estupidez? No me digas que eres de esas niñas tontas que se creen todo lo que pasan por la televisión. ¿O es que todavía te asustas con las películas de fantasmas, ah?

Ranma respondió sin mirarla, ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a discutir con esa chica y no necesitaba concentrarse en ello. Miraba constantemente cada rincón de esa casa, pero no podía encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. En su distracción y con el rostro girado hacia un costado no notó que ella se había detenido pensativa por culpa de su último comentario.

Y chocó contra la espalda de Akane.

La chica dio un grito, se le erizó el cabello y giró al instante. Ranma dio un rápido paso atrás cuando se encontró con la punta de la espada a centímetros de su nariz.

—No te atrevas a acercarte un sólo centímetro a mí, tú…

—Ranma, Ranma Saotome, ¿quieres aprendértelo? Es molesto que me trates de pervertido como si ése fuera mi nombre; tengo uno, y me gusta, a lo menos úsalo para dirigirte a mí.

Akane lo pensó un momento. Toda esa situación llena de tensión y disgusto no la hacía sentir cómoda tampoco. Bajó la espada.

—Como sea, Saotome. Pero no te acerques a mí.

—Sólo llámame Ranma… —al ver la fría seriedad de Akane, su intento por bromear se terminó tan rápido como su sonrisa—, olvídalo. ¿Y qué te hace creer que puedo estar interesado en una chiquilla como tú? Para tu información en mi trabajo me codeó con las más hermosas mujeres de Tokio, ¿qué podría querer de ti, ah, de una cría que parece un chico?

—¡Repite eso!

Ranma dio un segundo paso atrás, antes de reaccionar tan enfurecido como ella.

—¡Baja ya tu tonta espada! Tengo que trabajar, no tengo tiempo que perder con una asustadiza niña como tú.

—No tengo miedo.

—Se nota.

Akane abanicó la espada y Ranma deslizó los pies alzando las manos en una postura de defensa. Se mantuvieron así durante algunos segundos, hasta que ambos reaccionaron, dándose cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, sintiéndose un par de idiotas por igual.

—Esto no está funcionando —reclamó la chica—, se suponía que tú ibas a ayudarme y lo único que haces es molestarme. ¿Te gusta burlarte de tus clientes, es eso?

—No lo hago porque quiero, tú eres la que me está provocando en primer lugar.

—Así que ahora es mi culpa, Ranma… o como te llames —Akane exhaló una profunda bocanada de aire intentando recobrar la calma—. Será mejor que lo olvidemos.

—Eso fue lo que yo dije desde el principio, pero tú insististe en seguir, no hagas ahora como si yo tuviera un problema, porque tú…

—¡Olvídalo! —la chica insistió con fuerza, interrumpiéndolo.

—Espera, Akane, ¿adónde vas?

—A mi habitación, necesito pensar un poco.

—Pero…

—Tú has lo que quieras, ya no me importa. Si lo deseas puedes dejar este caso, se nota que poco o nada te importa, yo me disculparé después con tu madre y… ¡gracias por nada!

Ranma la siguió hasta las escaleras, apoyando una mano en el inicio de la baranda, mirándola subir.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

—Ése ya no es tu problema… como si te importara —murmuro tan fuerte desde el piso superior que él pudo escucharla.

Akane desapareció de su vista. Escuchó un fuerte portazo y comprendió que se debió haber encerrado en su habitación. El joven se sintió un poco idiota, él normalmente no actuaba así con un cliente; de hecho, ni siquiera le importaba relacionarse con ellos. Sin embargo, cada palabra de esa odiosa chica terminaba sacando lo peor de su carácter. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo, es que había dormido mal o algo por el estilo? Dio un profundo suspiro intentando calmar sus nervios, porque los tenía, no podía negar que estar cerca de esa tal Akane comenzaba a perturbarlo y de una manera que no le gustaría reconocer: ella no le era indiferente.

Se rascó la cabeza examinando la silenciosa casa cuando se percató de un detalle importante.

—Este lugar se siente enorme cuando uno está solo...

Comenzaba a sentirse culpable. Se suponía que él era un profesional y que se encontraba en casa de la familia Tendo para ayudarla. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella todo le salía al revés y terminaba perdiendo el control. Él no era así, normalmente no. Regresó a la sala y por costumbre comenzó a hacer lo que debió desde un principio, examinando cada rincón de ese lugar.

—Así que esa boba quiere que yo me vaya —murmuró incómodo y enfadado, con una forzada media sonrisa—. ¡Cómo si alguien me dijera lo que tengo que hacer!

.

..

Akane se encerró en su habitación. Impaciente agarró el primer cojín que encontró en el camino y lo lanzó contra la pared. ¡Idiota, grandísimo idiota! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan desagradable? No sabiendo como desahogar su rabia se tiró sobre la cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Poco después respiró profundamente y se sentó más calmada en el borde de la cama. Pensativa y con las manos sobre las rodillas, miró el cielo a través de la ventana. Una pequeña nube blanca, la única que había casi insignificante, cruzaba lentamente la inmensidad azul quebrando la eterna monotonía del firmamento.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Quizás sí tenga que ir con la policía, pero entonces papá va a enterarse de lo sucedido y no volverá a confiar en mí… ¡No!, no puedo hacer eso: yo misma encontraré al ladrón y recuperaré a P-chan, sé que puedo hacerlo —se animó con el puño en alto, y al momento dudó otra vez—. Pero, ¿por dónde debo empiezo?

Descansó otra media hora enredándose a sí misma en ideas que al final desechaba por ser impracticables. Al deambular por la habitación vio desde la ventana el Ferrari de Ranma todavía aparcado en el mismo sitio frente a su casa.

—¿Todavía sigue aquí?

Salió corriendo al pasillo, bajo las escaleras, cruzó frente a la cocina y lo descubrió en la sala. A un costado del pequeño altar con la fotografía de su fallecida madre, donde se encontraba en la esquina el mostrador de cristal, en apariencia viejo y sin importancia. Muchos objetos antiguos y de valor se encontraban detrás de la puerta de cristal, y únicamente faltaba uno en el centro. El mueble parecía intacto, el cerrojo de la pequeña puerta de cristal y madera no había sido forzado.

Ninguno de esos detalles importó a la chica, ya que el mueble se encontraba en el mismo estado en el que lo había encontrado un día atrás cuando descubrió el crimen ocurrido en su propia casa. Lo que sí llamó su atención era la figura del joven Ranma, inclinado con una rodilla en el piso examinando el lugar. Con la boca sostenía una pequeña linterna de bolsillo mientras usaba las manos para esparcir un polvo blanco con un pequeño pincel en busca de huellas u alguna otra prueba. Cogió un par de hebras de hilo blanco con una pinza, con mucha delicadeza, que introdujo en una pequeña bolsa plástica que guardó celosamente en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, para después seguir estudiando el mueble.

—El cerrojo no está forzado —murmuró entre dientes, creyendo encontrarse solo, sin soltar la linterna—, ¿quién más tendría la llave?

—Papá es el único que tiene la llave de ese aparador—dijo Akane sorprendiéndolo.

—Ah… —al abrir la boca dejó caer la linterna, que al reaccionar atrapó con la mano antes que tocara el piso, y en su arrogancia al instante fingió calma—. Oh, ¿sí? —tosió intentando aclarar su voz—. ¿Y no te ha dejado ninguna copia?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a él lentamente y se arrodilló a su lado acomodando con la mano su vestido en un gesto delicadamente femenino e inconsciente.

— ¿Encontraste algo?

—Quizás —Ranma no observaba el mueble como ahora lo hacía Akane, sino que la miraba a ella. Al percatarse de lo que hacía sacudió rápidamente su rostro volviendo su atención hacia el frente—, no estoy seguro todavía. ¿No se llevaron nada más?

—Nada, lo único que faltaba cuando desperté en la mañana era P-chan. Noté al instante el robo porque la puerta del aparador estaba abierta hasta atrás. No lo había visto abierto antes y eso llamó mi atención —confesó Akane, intrigada—. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, nunca en mi vida he visto que papá abra este mueble.

—Déjame adivinar algo, ¿tú bautizaste así a la figura?

—Sí. Desde que era pequeña siempre me ha gustado mucho y… Oh, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Repentinamente Akane sintió un poco de admiración por las habilidades detectivescas de aquel muchacho en el que antes no había tenido ninguna fe. Pero Ranma no se sintió igual de orgulloso ante tan obvia deducción.

—Tuve una corazonada. ¿Quién más sabía de la existencia de la figura? ¿Posee algún valor en especial además de ser "un tesoro histórico"?

Ella no notó el tono irónico del joven, y con una mano en la mejilla lo pensó seriamente antes de responderle no muy segura.

—¿Es de oro?

—Sé que es de oro, Akane. Pero si fuera por eso el ladrón se habría llevado todo lo que está aquí adentro. Me sorprende que en una casa como ésta y a la vista de todo el mundo se guarden piezas semejantes. Son increíbles, jamás habría creído que estos cacharros fueran en realidad tan valiosos, pero lo son. ¿Ves este joyero?, pues parece una caja de madera, pero la sola tapa posee incrustaciones de diamantes, y podría valer más que un pequeño y feo cerdito de oro, ni hablar de las joyas que guarda en su interior.

—P-chan no es feo. Espera, ¿dijiste diamantes? ¡No es posible, y yo que creía que eran simples cuencas de cristal!... Por Kami, si Nabiki se enterara…

—¿Nabiki?

—Mi hermana, ella es un poco… No, no, nada, no es importante ahora. ¿Qué más descubriste?

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Este cristal no es común —dio dos suaves golpes en la puerta de cristal y madera del aparador—, juraría que es blindado. Y el cerrojo tampoco es normal, probé diez métodos distintos para intentar forzarlo y con ninguno he podido; hacerlo habría requerido el trabajo de un experto y muchas más horas de las que creo utilizó el ladrón si pudo pasar desapercibido para ti.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tus zapatillas deportivas se encuentran en la entrada todavía, me dice que acostumbras salir a trotar cada mañana, lo que tiene que ser muy temprano para después atender las clases en la preparatoria Furinkan. Que de seguro es tu escuela por ser la única que se encuentra cerca de aquí y a la que puedes llegar a pie sin tomar el transporte público.

—Eres increíble. ¿Adivinaste todo eso de mí? De verdad pareces un detective.

Ranma sonrió ufanándose. Pero mentía descaradamente, porque no confesaría que en realidad había leído todo aquello del informe que su madre, la famosa detective privada Nodoka Saotome, le había preparado con anterioridad antes de dejar la oficina junto a Akane.

—Además, con lo miedosa que eres al encontrarte sola en casa por unos días, de seguro te habrás dormido más tarde de lo acostumbrado, y dejando todas las luces encendidas. Lo que le daría al ladrón un muy corto margen para actuar.

—¿Miedosa yo?

—¿Lo pregunta una chica que se asusta sólo de que un chico se acerca a menos de un metro de ella?

—Fue tu culpa, sólo estaba siendo precavida.

—¿Y ahora no?

La pregunta de Ranma, en un tono de broma, la cogió desprevenida. Cuando ambos se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro de rodillas frente al aparador. Ella pareció pensarlo detenidamente, para responder encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo que ya no.

Fue Ranma el que se sorprendió por la respuesta de Akane.

—Espera un momento, ¿es que ahora confías en mí?

—Pues, mirándote bien, no te creo con el valor suficiente para intentar hacerme algo tampoco.

—¡Tú…!

Pensó en lanzarse sobre ella sólo para demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba. Las manos temblaron ligeramente con el deseo de tomarla otra vez en sus brazos. Pero se abstuvo por culpa de una regla de oro que su madre le había enseñado hasta el cansancio: "nunca te involucres emocionalmente con los clientes". Bien, el caso ya se estaba poniendo más complejo de lo que creía en un principio como para enredarlo todavía más: lo que fuera, no se trataba de un simple robo.

Sin responderle se puso de pie bruscamente. Akane retrocedió el cuerpo un poco asustada, para después descubrir que Ranma sólo se preocupó del mueble ignorándola por completo. Se sintió un poco desilusionada, como si hubiera esperado algo distinto tras su broma, aunque no podía dilucidar ni ella misma lo que inconscientemente había anhelado.

El joven cerró la puerta del mueble y con la mano sobre el cristal estiró el brazo retrocediendo un poco, calculando la distancia con los pies. Alzó el puño y giró el torso retrocediéndolo desde el cristal hasta el costado de su cuerpo. Ante el grito de espanto de la chica le lanzó un golpe directo al vidrio. Para sorpresa de ella el mueble completo tembló, hasta el piso vibró por la fuerza de ese violento joven, pero no cedió; el cristal ni siquiera se agrietó, parecía ser tan sólido como un muro de concreto. Ranma sacudió su mano rápidamente, apretando los dientes adolorido.

—Demonios, tenía razón, está blindado. Ni siquiera una bomba podría haberlo abierto. ¿Lo sabías?

Akane lo negó, con una mano sobre su pecho, los ojos extremadamente abiertos y fuertes movimientos de cabeza. El descubrimiento de que el viejo mueble junto al que había crecido no era lo que aparentó ser todos esos años la hizo llenarse de nuevas dudas.

.

..

Ranma hablaba por teléfono en voz baja en el pasillo de la casa de la familia Tendo. Akane, su clienta, intentaba leer una revista sentada en el suelo frente a la pequeña mesa de la sala, pero toda su atención se encontraba en intentar escuchar lo que él estaba conversando con la detective privada Nodoka Saotome, o la "tía Nodoka", como la madre de ese tal Ranma le había pedido que la llamara, al haber sido ella muy cercana a su difunta madre. Akane se tensó y regresó los ojos a la revista cuando lo escuchó colgar el auricular y volver a la sala.

—Akane, te tengo una buena noticia y una mala noticia —dijo Ranma sin rodeos al entrar en la sala.

—¿Cuál es la buena?

—Creo que tenemos un par de pistas y… eso.

Akane no estaba segura de si se animaba a preguntar, no al ver la expresión en el rostro del joven. Comenzó a creer que Ranma no era ese tipo de personas que escondían secretos, sino que era tan ingenuo y directo como había aparentado desde el principio.

— ¿Y la mala noticia?

—Es posible que el estúpido y feo cerdito…

—se llama P-chan —lo corrigió al instante—, y ya te dije que no es feo.

—Como digas, es posible que P-chan no haya sido lo único que le interesaba al criminal, lo más probable es que regrese.

—¿Y qué más querría alguien de esta casa que no sea dinero? Esto es confuso, Ranma, porque tú ya me dijiste que no era dinero lo que el criminal habría buscado. ¿De qué se trata esto, por qué habría de regresar, desea algo más de la colección? —terminó de preguntarle mirando otra vez las piezas dentro del aparador—. ¿Y cómo es que sabes que va a volver?

—Estamos trabajando en eso, es sólo una suposición. Aún así no es seguro que te quedes sola en esta casa después de lo ocurrido —respondió a regañadientes rascándose la cabeza. En realidad se encontraba enfadado porque la única persona que parecía tener indicios, su propia madre, tampoco le había dicho nada a él de sus motivos para ordenarle proteger a Akane—. ¿Tienes alguna criada que te acompañe, que venga continuamente a esta casa a limpiar, cualquier persona extraña a tu familia?

—No, no realmente, nadie trabaja con nosotros. Mi hermana mayor Kasumi se encarga de todo, su esposo que es un quiropráctico muy reconocido, él vive con nosotros y trabaja en una consulta cercana, y mi hermana Nabiki atiende la universidad casi todo el día. Y también está el señor Genma, el jardinero y... Oh.

—¿"Oh"? Un momento, no me dijiste nada sobre un jardinero.

—No pensé que fuera importante.

— ¡Maldición, Akane! ¿Cómo quieres que investiguemos el caso si no me dijiste que había otro sospechoso?

—Es que el señor Genma ha trabajado durante años con nosotros. De hecho lo llamamos a menudo "tío Genma". Es verdad que es un poco perezoso… —inclinó la cabeza apesadumbrada suspirando—, digo muy perezoso; apenas trabaja aunque se queda por días enteros aquí y come como uno más de la casa. Se la pasa jugando _Shogi_ con mi padre que parece soportar todas sus excentricidades y le tiene mucho aprecio. Pero es de confianza, ha venido periódicamente a casa desde hace algunos años y siempre ha sido un gran amigo de mi padre.

—¿Entonces, por qué te preocupa ahora? ¿Notaste alguna actitud sospechosa en él antes del robo?

—No, no, nada de eso. Pero debería haber llegado ya, de hecho, se suponía que vendría también ayer a ver cómo me encuentro por encargo de papá, pero no ha aparecido desde que… desapareció P-chan. ¡Oh, cómo pude olvidarme de él! ¿Será posible que lo hayan secuestrado, y si el tío Genma está en peligro?

Ranma se llevó una mano a la frente, ¿esa chica era en verdad tan ingenua?

—Supongo —mintió, no estaba de ánimos para discutir otra vez. Pero finalmente tenía una pista—. ¿Así que su nombre es Genma, qué edad tiene?

—Bueno, no lo sé exactamente, debe tener la edad de mi padre y su nombre completo es Genma Saotome… Vaya, tiene el mismo apellido que tú, Ranma.

—¿Dijiste… Genma Saotome?

—Sí, ¿sucede algo malo? —Akane recién se percató del extraño gesto de Ranma y se sintió intranquila—, ¿lo conoces?

—No, ¡no!, nada, en absoluto, jamás había escuchado ese nombre en mi vida —Ranma se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada de la casa, siendo seguido por Akane. Se veía un poco pálido—. Tengo que dejarte un momento, regresaré pronto. Cierra todas las puertas y ventanas —supuso que el temor de su madre tenía que ver por la misma razón que él acababa de descubrir. ¡Por eso ella no había querido decirle por teléfono, demonios!

—Pero, Ranma…

—Debo investigar una pista. Por favor —se detuvo antes de salir, y en un arrebato de temor, sabiendo que sí "él" estaba involucrado nada bueno podría resultar de todo eso. La tomó por un brazo mirándola directamente a los ojos—, cierra todo, hazme caso, te aseguro que regresaré pronto. ¡En menos de media hora, te lo prometo, no vayas a hacer nada imprudente, Akane!

Akane, tras cerrar la puerta detrás Ranma y ponerle llave, corrió a su habitación para alcanzar a verlo partir desde la ventana. Ranma miró hacia la ventana de Akane antes de subirse a su Ferrari encontrándose con ella. Notó que Akane parecía un poco nerviosa por su propia reacción, pero también había algo más, ¿o lo estaría imaginando? Retiró el rostro, se metió dentro del vehículo dejándose caer en el asiento del conductor. Dio otra mirada hacia la ventana de Akane, ella seguía allí. Cerró la puerta del deportivo con fuerza. Deslizó las manos por el volante, las tenía húmedas por el sudor.

—Jamás te involucres con una clienta —se repitió a sí mismo como un regaño, olvidándose por un segundo de "lo otro" que lo había impactado tan fuerte como si hubiera chocado contra una pared de concreto a toda velocidad. Giró la llave y arrancó el motor.

.

..

Genma Saotome era un hombre solitario. Vivía en un pequeño departamento para solteros, en un económico condominio de dos pisos normalmente ocupado por estudiantes. Unas cortas escaleras de metal guiaban hasta el segundo nivel desde el sitio eriazo que era el jardín. Un largo pasillo con un balcón de barras de acero de poco más de un metro de alto adornaban el frontis del segundo piso y las puertas que separaban las distintas habitaciones.

Llegó frente a la última puerta del pasillo y se detuvo. Respiró profundamente, intentó su más calmada sonrisa y apretó con fuerza el bulto rectangular que cargaba junto a su cuerpo. Entonces golpeó. Golpeó de nuevo. Golpeó más fuerte.

—¡No hay nadie! —se escuchó una ronca voz desde el interior.

Suspiró. Golpeó una vez más.

—¡No estoy en casa!

Golpeó otra vez.

—¡Dije que…!

—Genma, deja de esconderte bajo las mantas —respondió Nodoka, con calma pero la suficiente fuerza como para hacerse escuchar desde el interior—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Nodoka?

Se escuchó un escándalo en el interior del departamento. La mujer dio un paso atrás cuando el robusto hombre abrió repentinamente la puerta.

—¡Nodoka, querida mía! —Genma Saotome se ajustó los anteojos con interés, mirando mejor el esbelto y siempre atractivo cuerpo oculto debajo del bonito kimono—. Qué placer volver a verte, mi amada esposa.

—Ya no soy tu esposa, Genma. ¿Me invitas a pasar?

El hombre, pálido como un cadáver, la dejó entrar retrocediendo hacia el interior. Nodoka se movía con la elegancia que desprendía su fuerte orgullo, siempre retenido por sus cuidadosos modales y estricto protocolo, a la vez que se manejaba con la suficiente humildad como para pasar desapercibida; en la calle nadie podría distinguirla de una simple dueña de casa que vestía a la usanza tradicional. Se detuvo en el centro del pequeño cuarto examinándolo con un ligero gesto de desaprobación. La puerta del clóset donde debía guardarse la cama dejaba ver por la ranura de la puerta mal cerrada, el extremo de ropa y bolsas guardadas con prisa. La pequeña mesa plegable frente a ella no tenía más que una taza de té. El aroma a polvo la molestó. La pequeña cocina que se encontraba en el par de metros de pasillo que separaba la entrada de ese cuarto se encontraba atiborrada de implementos sin lavar. Nada se encontraba distinto a como ella lo esperaba.

Se sentó en el piso de tatami doblando las piernas con elegancia, con la espalda recta y sin variar su seriedad. Abrazaba con inusitado celo el bulto rectangular envuelto en tela. Y lo miró como si esperara a que él se sentara también. Genma se veía un poco desaliñado, más que de costumbre. El pañuelo blanco con que cubría su calvicie tenía el nudo mal hecho, el traje de entrenamiento con que acostumbraba a vestirse en todo momento, parecía estar mal ajustado por su cinturón de tela y el rostro revelaba una barba incipiente de un par de días. Nodoka torció los labios intrigada, aquel hombre era muchas cosas, pero siempre se veía impecablemente afeitado; era parte de su propia disciplina, o de la poca que todavía le quedaba. Actuó con naturalidad.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo, Genma.

—Sí, algunos meses desde la última vez, Nodoka —se acomodó en el piso frente a ella, del lado opuesto de la pequeña mesa. Cruzó las piernas y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas. Ella las notó nerviosas, temblaban ligeramente, un gesto que conocía lo delataba cuando había cometido alguna fechoría—. Eh, qué buenos tiempos vivimos juntos —repentinamente movió los brazos y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa inclinándose sobre la superficie, acercándose con una pícara sonrisa a la mujer—, ¿no te gustaría revivirlos?

Ella respondió únicamente dejando el bulto sobre la mesa, anteponiéndolo entre los dos. Genma sudó frío y retrocedió rápidamente dando una tonta risotada.

—¿Sabes algo sobre la familia Tendo? No viven muy lejos de aquí y poseen un dojo —preguntó ella de forma directa, pero sin perder su tono amable.

—¿Familia Tendo? Nodoka, no me digas que viniste únicamente por trabajo. ¿No extrañas las emocionantes noches que pasamos juntos, no viniste a tener un poco de compañía?

—¿Hablas de las noches que pasamos con frío y hambre? ¿O las noches en que debía ocultarte de tus acreedores? ¿O serían las noches de angustia que pasé cuando te llevaste a Ranma de mi lado? Oh, ahora que lo dices, lo recuerdo tan bien que no me siento con deseos de revivirlas —respondió inocentemente, mirando el techo, con los dedos tocando su mejilla.

Genma se atoró. Tosió desesperado antes de conseguir calmarse otra vez. Ella lo seguía mirando con esa mezcla de ingenuidad e ignorancia, pero que él sabía ocultaba una severa condena sobre su pasado.

—No sé nada sobre ninguna familia Tendo —agregó enfadado cuando consiguió recobrar la voz. Quería terminar lo más rápidamente posible con ese encuentro.

—Qué extraño, según tengo entendido trabajaste con ellos durante los últimos años. Me preguntaba que estarías haciendo después de que nos separamos, al final, el único que siempre consigue contactarte es Ranma.

—Él es mi hijo.

—No le negaré ese derecho a mi hijo, Genma, el de ver a su padre si desea hacerlo. Y me alegra que a lo menos no te ocultes de él como lo haces con el resto del mundo como si todos fueran parte de la policía. ¿Serían nueve, diez, once años ya desde que nos separamos?

—Catorce años, Nodoka.

— ¡Catorce! Sí, qué buena memoria tienes, Genma. Me parece extraño que no puedas recordar entonces que trabajaste en casa de tu amigo Soun Tendo hasta… ¿hasta ce tres días atrás?

—No conozco a ninguna familia Tendo —insistió con porfía, ajustándose los anteojos con un severo gesto de desafío.

Nodoka comprendió que ya no sacaría nada forzándolo, ese hombre era tan terco como cobarde. Recurrió a su arma secreta. Desenvolvió el bulto de género descubriendo una hermosa caja para almuerzo negra decorada con hojas de otoño carmesí. La abrió y reveló una docena de rollos de Sushi deliciosamente decorados con semillas. Escuchó el estómago de Genma gruñir, un hilo de baba cayó por su mentón.

—Los he hecho esta mañana con mis propias manos —dijo Nodoka, con sumisa humildad que remató el deseo que ese hombre sintió por los manjares.

Genma estiró sus temblorosos dedos hacia la caja, pero fue interrumpido cuando ella la volvió a cerrar con rapidez.

—Tendré que compartirlos con algún contacto que me dé información fidedigna. Lo siento, Genma, esperaba que fueran para ti. Me pregunto si el amable señor Jiro se encuentra todavía en la ciudad, él siempre ha sabido darme muy buenas pistas, además que aprecia mucho mi comida. Y es un hombre muy apuesto también.

Genma azotó ambas manos sobre la mesa.

— ¡Nodoka, no te atreverías!

— ¿Por qué no, Genma? Soy una mujer soltera, no hay nada reprochable en que pueda visitar a un gran amigo como Jiro…

—No serías capaz de darle de comer a ese cerdo que no sabría apreciar un verdadero manjar. ¿Y qué puede saber él que yo ignore?

—Oh… —Nodoka no sabía si sentirse triste o aliviada al entender que el interés de Genma por ella se encontraba únicamente en la comida—, entonces es verdad que sabes algo.

—Puede que sí, puede que no, ya no lo recuerdo.

Ella sacó un rollo de salmón que le ofreció recatadamente. Él lo cogió y se lo echó a la boca con desesperación.

— ¿Y ahora?

Genma, con la boca llena y las mejillas hinchadas, comenzó a murmurar.

—Tendo y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, durante años, incluso antes de conocerte.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Más?

Ella le ofreció otro rollo que devoró como una piraña.

—Estudiábamos bajo la tutela del maestro —se chupó los dedos.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces Soun también conocía al maestro Happosai? —Nodoka se quedó perpleja, tras tantos años comenzaba a creer que el mundo era más pequeño de lo que ya habría imaginado—. ¿Soun también es un miembro de tu…?

—¡No!, no, él cree que el maestro y yo practicamos solamente artes marciales.

Nodoka suspiró aliviada.

—Pero no es eso lo que he venido a preguntarte, Genma. ¿Qué tienes que ver con la desaparición de una pequeña figura de oro con la forma de un cerdito?

Genma enmudeció.

— ¿No habrás tenido nada que ver con su robo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Si tocara esa cosa maldita seguramente ya sería un hombre muerto —se tapó la boca con ambas manos ante el asombro de su ex esposa.

La mujer se mostró sorprendida al principio, luego intrigada y le preguntó otra vez lentamente, muy lentamente.

—Genma, ¿qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto? ¿Qué secreto guarda la familia de Kimiko? Estoy segura que Soun, si confiaba en ti como su amigo según me dijeron mis informantes, podría habértelo confiado.

—Lo siento, ya no hablaré más. Este asunto, Nodoka, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

— ¿Quieres otro rollo?

Genma se negó con un movimiento de cabeza, cruzó los brazos aparentando dignidad, cuando en realidad temblaba de miedo.

— ¿Dos, tres, quieres cinco rollos de Sushi?

—Ni por una cena completa. Lo lamento, Nodoka, pero será mejor que lo dejes.

—Me pides que me rinda ante un desafío, Genma, sabes lo que eso significa para mí.

— ¡No es un desafío, ni siquiera es un pequeño misterio! Es la cosa más boba que puedas imaginar, no vale la pena, te lo juro. ¡Por lo que más quieras no me hagas más preguntas!

La ventana se quebró cuando una pelota entró en la sala rodando frente a ellos. Al girar reveló ser una esfera de varias capas de papel pegado con una mecha encendida en uno de sus extremos.

—Oh…

—Ah…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Ranma entró cargando con el hombro. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la situación cuando corrió hacia la bomba y la pateó de vuelta al exterior abriendo otro agujero en la ventana. Todos se cubrieron cuando la explosión en el exterior sacudió los cimientos del pequeño edificio.

—Ranma, hijo, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo quisiera saber, mamá —el joven se dirigió violentamente a Genma cogiéndolo por la camisa—. ¡Y tú qué tienes que ver con el robo en casa de Akane!

—Qué interesante —Nodoka sonrió—, ya la estás llamando por su nombre con mucha confianza.

—Mamá, no empieces ahora.

—Hijo malagradecido, ¿finalmente te animas a visitar a tu pobre y abandonado padre?

—Y tú no me cambies el tema, papá, y respóndeme de una vez. ¡Sé que fuiste tú!

—Ranma, ¿no deberías mejor estar cazando al criminal que nos atacó? —Nodoka, sin moverse de su lugar, lo aconsejó maternalmente indicando la ventana—. Él podría tratarse del ladrón y todavía debe andar cerca.

—Eso… —Ranma miró a su padre bobamente, Genma hizo lo mismo, entonces ambos miraron hacia la ventana—. ¡Es verdad!

Lo soltó dejándolo caer y corrió hacia el ventanal, cuando en un gesto instintivo se detuvo deslizando los pies, agachándose en el último momento. Otras cinco bombas entraron terminando por destrozar el cristal y rodaron por todo el suelo. Las mechas encendidas resonaron como serpientes de cascabel en la pequeña habitación. Los tres se quedaron mirando las bombas en un instante de pánico.

—Esto no es bueno —murmuró Nodoka.

.

..

El humo salía como una larga columna desde la puerta y la ventana del departamento. Los vecinos se amontonaban para mirar y ya se escuchaban las sirenas en la cercanía. Ranma miraba detenidamente la escena desde el terreno baldío delante del edificio.

—Creo que se nos olvidó algo —pensó en voz alta.

—No lo creo, querido —respondió su madre Nodoka. Ella se encontraba sana y salva en brazos de Ranma, que la había sacado del cuarto en el último momento corriendo a gran velocidad—. ¡Salvé el Sushi! —le mostró con entusiasmo a su hijo la pequeña caja con comida en las manos—. ¿No quieres, Ranma? Hoy comiste muy poco durante el desayuno, eso puede ser malo para tu desarrollo.

De la puerta escupiendo humo, emergió la titubeante figura de Genma, con la ropa chamuscada y el pañuelo de la cabeza todavía encendido en un extremo, el rostro ennegrecido y los anteojos resquebrajados.

—Me han abandonado… ellos me han abandonado —gimoteó antes de desplomarse inconsciente.

.

..

El programa de televisión no la distraía. En una extraña mezcla de furia y decepción miraba constantemente al joven que sentado del otro extremo de la mesa parecía mirar el programa con tan poco interés como ella. La noche comenzaba a caer sobre Nerima y una brisa fría hacía sonar la campana colgada en la entrada del jardín.

—Fue un accidente—repitió con sentida insistencia.

— ¿Intentar envenenarme con la cena? Seguro que fue un accidente. Ya imagino los titulares de mañana: "apuesto detective privado asesinado por la prodigiosa cocina de una torpe chiquilla de preparatoria".

— ¡Ya te pedí disculpas! ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

—Debiste haberme dicho que no sabías cocinar desde el principio, yo podría haber hecho algo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste en primer lugar, Akane, tanto te desagrado que quisiste jugarme una broma? —Ranma dejó descansar la mejilla sobre la mano. Cuando la vio levantarse repentinamente—. Espera, Akane, ¿dónde vas?

—A mi habitación. No creo que necesite una escolta para subir las escaleras.

—Pero…

—Agradezco que estés aquí para cuidarme y lamento haber intentado envenenarte. Así que me retiraré para que no tengas que soportar mirar más a esta potencial asesina.

Akane subió las escaleras dando fuertes pisadas y dio un portazo a la puerta de su habitación que se escuchó incluso desde la sala.

—Era una broma —bufó el joven entre dientes, no muy convencido de su propia inocencia—, ¿todas las chicas tienen que ser tan temperamentales?

Apagó la televisión y dio un rodeo por la casa, se cercioró por segunda vez que todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas. Una cosa era tratar con un ladrón, otra distinta con un idiota que de verdad intentó asesinarlo. Recordó las bombas, su primera reacción fue imaginar que podría haberse tratado del maestro, más luego y conociéndolo como sólo él podría, supuso que no eran las mismas que el maligno Happosai habría creado. El atacante ignoró que él sí reconocería los auténticos trucos del maestro Happosai. ¿Por qué alguien los atacaría, y más aún, intentaría cubrirse tras la reputación del viejo maestro?

Tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente el número de su oficina.

—Hola, ¿mamá? Sí, todo sigue en calma por aquí…

.

..

Nodoka cogió el teléfono a su lado en la mesa rápidamente pero sin prestar mucha atención, ya que se encontraba atareada, sosteniéndolo entre la oreja y el hombro para seguir ocupando las manos. La mujer como siempre vestía otro de sus hermosos kimonos de colores primaverales, pero ahora protegiéndolo con un delantal y un par de guantes quirúrgicos cubriéndole las manos. Sentada frente a la mesa del pequeño laboratorio que tenía instalado en su oficina revisaba algunas pruebas que su joven hijo había conseguido durante el día.

—Ranma, hijo, qué alegría que me hayas llamado. ¿Cómo está todo por allá? ¿Tranquilo? Me parece perfecto, ¿y el clima? Te dije que llevaras un cambio más abrigador para cubrirte, podrías enfermar... Oh, Ranma, querido, te recuerdo además que no vayas a hacer enfadar a nuestra joven Akane. No quiero molestarte, pero no es de un hombre entre hombres reírse de una dama, te lo advierto de antemano… ¿Por qué gruñes? —Nodoka no tuvo que seguir preguntando, supuso que su advertencia había llegado tarde y mirando el techo suspiró penosamente—. Ay, Ranma, debes tratar de ser un poco más varonil y amable con ella; yo no te eduqué de esa manera, querido.

Escuchó algunas protestas de su hijo, pero en realidad no le estaba prestando atención hasta que lo escuchó preguntar.

— ¿Qué si descubrí algo más? —repitió pensando en voz alta la pregunta de Ranma, mirando la pequeña hebra de hilo blanco que sostenía con una pinza frente a sus ojos. La acomodó bajo la luz de un pequeño microscopio y la examinó sin soltar el teléfono—. Es seda, muy delicada, puedo suponer que pertenece a un único tipo de prenda: ropa interior femenina.

.

..

Ranma levantó una ceja confundido.

— ¿Ropa interior femenina? ¿El ladrón es una mujer? No, espera… aunque fuera una mujer, ¿por qué razón habría hebras de su ropa interior en el lugar del crimen? No tiene sentido —el joven se rascó impaciente la cabeza—. ¿Qué puede tratarse de un pervertido que cargara prendas íntimas?... No lo creo, éste no es el tipo de trabajos que le gusta hacer a ese viejo. Estoy seguro que lo de esta tarde no fue él. Ya sabes que él únicamente se mete en asuntos importantes, o eso es lo que él dice.

.

..

La mujer se acomodó el teléfono antes de continuar.

—Hijo, ten cuidado. Tu padre me reveló algunos nuevos datos muy interesantes… ¿Cómo? No, no mucho lamentablemente, pudo hablar muy poco antes de volver a dormirse. Aunque sospecho que fingió hacerlo —dio un largo suspiro—. Tu padre jamás cambiará. El hospital es un lugar seguro, no te preocupes, y sé que el ataque no iba dirigido en contra de él sino de la información que ahora tengo.

Examinando otra muestra, Nodoka encontró partículas misteriosas en la segunda hebra.

—Estoy bien, no temas, hijo. Deberías tener más cuidado ahora con Akane, estoy segura que el criminal intentará llegar a ella. ¿Por qué lo sé?

Nodoka dejó el microscopio y miró atentamente la pared, donde la imagen de dos chicas con el uniforme de preparatoria azul oscuro, blusas con cuello de marinero y faldas largas hasta los tobillos, se abrazaban afectuosamente posando para la imagen.

—Digamos que es una corazonada. Por favor, te lo ruego, Ranma, no vayas a dejar a Akane en ningún momento sola.

.

..

Ranma miró el techo dudando, como si quisiera mirar a Akane a través de las tablas para asegurarse que todavía se encontraba segura, cuando el silencio lo incomodaba un poco.

—Trataré, si ella no me mata primero —bufó impaciente.

.

..

Nodoka Saotome cogió con firmeza el auricular antes de responderle seriamente a su hijo.

—Gracias, hijo. Sabes lo importante que Kimiko era para mí. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, tú podrías haber crecido junto a ella como amigos desde la infancia, o por lo menos conocido mucho antes. Pero... No, no es tiempo de hablar sobre eso. Ranma, confío la vida de Akane en tus manos.

.

..

Ranma mostró los dientes, una extraña oleada de ira se apoderó de él al recordar el atentado sufrido ese día y también, al pensar después, en el adorable rostro de su protegida. Si el maestro estaba involucrado o no, ya no era tan importante. Porque quién quiera que fuera el culpable lo pagaría. Pero más fue su celo por la seguridad de su clienta que lo perturbó, haciéndolo hablar sin pensar.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Si alguien le toca un cabello a Akane, juro que lo mataré.

La rabia del muchacho se deshizo cuando su rostro se tornó tan rojo como una manzana madura ante las palabras que le respondió su risueña madre.

— ¡Que no es por eso, ella no me importa de esa…! —gritó al auricular que cogió con ambas manos—. Mamá, ya deja de insistir, no necesito una novia, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Mamá? Ya te dije que no es lo que estás pensando. ¿Qué dices? ¡No! ¡No prepares ninguna maldita boda, no en una semana ni nunca, deja ya de bromear! Demonios…

Colgó con fuerza el auricular. Agitado murmuró algunas incoherencias negándose a confesar la incómoda sensación que tenía cuando estaba cerca de esa chica, y que por las bromas de su madre Nodoka, ahora se sentía más invadido por los nervios al recordar que se encontraba a solas con Akane en esa enorme y silenciosa casa. Y pasarían así, solos, toda la noche. Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos sacudiéndose el cabello.

— ¡Deja de pensar idioteces! Ella me odia, ¿está claro? ¡Me odia!... Espera, ¿por qué me importa lo que ella piense de mí? Es mi clienta, nada más. ¡Apenas tengo un día de conocerla!

Miró su propio reflejo en un pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared. Tiró del párpado examinándose los ojos, como si estuviera enfermo.

— ¿Me estaré volviendo un idiota al igual que papá? —sufrió un intenso escalofrío. Dejó caer los brazos, se sentía agotado y la confusión lo superaba. ¿Era o no Happosai el que se llevó a P-chan? La prueba de los hilos decía que sí; pero el ataque con bombas que reconoció como falsas lo confundía. ¿Para qué, por qué motivo, de verdad era Happosai o alguien intentando inculparlo? Cosas más raras había vivido en el pasado.

Pero Happosai ya era una leyenda viviente y únicamente conocido en el bajo mundo de Tokio. ¿Quién querría echarle al maestro la culpa entonces? Con una prueba así la policía jamás daría con él, ni siquiera lo reconocerían entre los posibles sospechosos. No, no, ¡no! No tenía sentido, intentar inculpar al maestro Happosai era una idea inútil, no tenía sentido. Si las pistas lo acusaban, es que debió ser ese viejo… ¿Pero las bombas falsas? Y sí, no podía equivocarse, estaba seguro que esas bombas no eran del maestro. De hecho, el viejo los conocía a todos en ese cuarto, no tendría motivo alguno primero para atacarlos, y segundo, para haberse ocultado de ellos. Eso aumentaba su confianza en su propia deducción.

¿Y si el que efectuó el hurto, y quién los atacó, era dos personas distintas? Pensó rápidamente sobándose el mentón. Sí, eso podría ser, Happosai fue el ladrón, pero otra persona los atacó. ¿Pero quién, y por qué? ¿Algún oscuro socio del maestro o un rival? Más dudas por cada suposición. Ya le dolía la cabeza, eso no era lo suyo, su madre siempre se encargaba de esos asuntos y el de atrapar a los culpables a base de una buena y bien merecida dosis de violencia. Sin embargo, esta vez presintió algo diferente, que su madre Nodoka estaba ocultándole también información y no le gustaba.

Si hubiera una manera de confirmar, de estar seguro si el maestro había sido o no el ladrón que se metió en casa de la familia Tendo y así despejar a lo menos una de sus dudas. Una prueba que un impostor no sería capaz de imitar… entonces…

Ranma chasqueó los dedos. ¡Sí existía una manera de saberlo! Si el maestro estuvo allí, era lógico que debiera faltar algo más en esa casa. Sonrió.

—Soy un genio —se aduló a sí mismo no perdiendo más tiempo, corriendo hacia las escaleras.

.

..

Akane se encontraba en su habitación, cruzada sobre la cama con las piernas estiradas descansaba la espalda contra la pared. Abrazaba con fuerza su almohada.

—Ese idiota, y yo que sólo quería preparar algo especial. Podría haber sido un poco más amable a lo menos. ¡Pero no me equivoqué con él, sabía que era un insensible desde el principio!

¿Por qué quería cocinar en primer lugar? Era sencillo pedir que le trajeran algo a casa, así lo había hecho los últimos días en que se encontró sola. Sin embargo, se había propuesto intentar otra vez cocinar cuando sabía que nunca le había resultado muy bien en el pasado. Quería agradecerle así el gesto que se estaba tomando por cuidar de ella… aunque fuera su trabajo hacerlo. ¿Pero realmente lo era? Ni siquiera le estaba pagando por su ayuda.

—Yo sólo quería…

¿Qué quería? Verlo sonreír, aunque fuera un poco, después de todo habían comGenzado muy mal al conocerse y todo por un tonto malentendido. Quizás ella exageró un poco las cosas, ¿pero no había sido él igual de bruto? Toda la situación la tenía nerviosa y por momentos se olvidaba por completo de la desaparición de su P-chan. Todo lo que tenía en la mente era la presencia de ese joven hombre paseándose a sus anchas por su propia casa mientras que ella se encerraba prisionera en su propia habitación como una tonta. ¿A qué le tenía miedo? ¿A él?

Era estúpido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Se encontraba cansada, seguramente mañana pensaría las cosas de manera distinta. Se puso de pie y buscó su pijama. Al desabrochar los primeros botones de su blusa se detuvo sintiéndose insegura. ¿Se desnudaría teniendo a un hombre desconocido en su propia casa? Pero ese desconocido tenía nombre, era Ranma, el muchacho que tenía por trabajo protegerla. Miró el cerrojo de la puerta, había olvidado asegurarla. Con la mirada fija en la puerta lo pensó, para luego creer que estaba siendo una paranoica y encogiéndose de hombros siguió desabotonando la blusa. Primero cayó la blusa al piso, luego la falda que se deslizó por sus piernas hasta cubrir los pies. Su juvenil cuerpo ahora se encontraba únicamente cubierto por un bonito conjunto de ropa interior. Se frotó las mejillas, se sentía aturdida por tantos sucesos y dudas. Tomó la parte superior del pijama.

Y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Akane, necesito verificar…!, verificar… que…

El joven se quedó paralizado en la entrada de la habitación, mirando a Akane pasmado. La chica, sonrojada, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para gritar. Se encontraba casi completamente desnuda ante sus ojos y abrazando la camisa del pijama contra su pecho como única protección ante esos ojos voraces y aterrados.

—Yo… yo sólo quería… quería…

—Da-da-da… ¡Date vuelta, imbécil!

Ranma se giró al momento, dándole la espalda.

—L-Lo siento, ¡lo siento, de verdad, no sabía que te estabas cambiando!

—¿Y-y no p-podías haber golpeado primero? —Akane levantó un puño en alto, ya lo hubiera golpeado de no ser porque necesitaba sus manos para cubrirse. Y también porque estaba asustada.

—¡Fue un accidente! Además que a mí no me… no, eso no. ¡Quiero decir que…! No, tampoco —Ranma sudaba frío, entre la emoción que se agolpaba en su rostro haciéndolo sonrojar, y el frío mortal que recorría su espalda temiendo una muerte muy dolorosa en manos de esa violenta muchacha, su mente parecía no trabajar en absoluto—… Es una pista, ¡una pita, necesito revisar una pista importante!

—¿Una pista?

Akane se relajó, no del todo, pero a lo menos calmó las ansias asesinas que nublaban sus pensamientos.

—Sí, una pista.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro.

—¿Por tu vida?

—Por mi vida.

—¿Por tu honor de artista marcial?

—Por mi… ¿estás hablando en serio? —impaciente giró por reflejo la cabeza para enfrentarla, olvidándose por un segundo de la comprometedora situación.

—¡No te atrevas a mirar! —lo regañó con fuerza cubriéndose con mayor celo y temor, obligándolo a mantenerse quieto—. Y sí, hablo en serio.

—Entonces lo prometo solemnemente por mi honor de artista marcial que no tenía ninguna intención deshonesta al entrar a tu habitación.

Akane esperó. El silencio entre ambos se tornó incómodo. Los fuertes latidos de sus corazones eran los únicos resonaban en la habitación. Ranma sudaba, la alegría inconsciente de lo que había visto se esfumó rápidamente por el inminente dolor que ya comenzaba a imaginar sufriría por culpa de una torpeza. Lo que él en su nerviosismo no notó, era que Akane con confianza al verlo quieto dejó de cubrirse, para rápidamente vestirse con la parte superior de su pijama. Una vez abotonada la camisa observó a Ranma por otros largos segundos. Cogió el pantalón de su pijama de la cama y más rápida y nerviosa que antes se terminó de vestir.

—Ya puedes darte la vuelta, y no intentes nada divertido o lo lamentarás.

Ante la escalofriante orden, el muchacho obedeció con los ojos entrecerrados. La vio ya con el pijama y bastante tranquila: fríamente tranquila, casi atemorizante, en especial por esa maldita espada de madera a la que el joven le tenía ya una enfermiza repulsión, empuñada firmemente con una mano. Ella levantó la espada, y él hizo lo mismo con ambas manos en señal de inocencia. Ni cuando había sido apuntado con un arma en sus peores momentos se sintió tan nervioso como ante esa enfurecida chica.

—Te prometo, Akane, que yo no quería… ¿cómo crees que a mí me gustaría…?

—Más te vale no decir otra de tus bromas ahora, Saotome.

Ranma cerró la boca con fuerza. Estaba a punto de hacerlo otra vez. ¡Él era un profesional!, no podía dejarse cohibir por un vergonzoso accidente como si fuera un crío. Sonrojado, tanto como ella, bajó una mano y se rascó la mejilla intentando actuar con normalidad.

—Venía a… a asegurarme de algo… importante para el… caso.

—Sí, eso dijiste.

—¡Es verdad!

—¡No he dicho que no te crea!

—¡Entonces por qué me gritas!

—¡Porque tú gritaste primero!

Ambos respiraron profundamente llenando sus pulmones, y exhalaron lentamente el aire, hasta sentirse agotados.

—Lo siento, es sólo que yo…

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que…

—No vi nada.

—No es necesario que mientas, no lo empeores. Ya sé que fue un accidente.

—Te aseguro que yo…

—Si no te callas ahora, lo lamentarás. Será mejor que te olvides de todo para siempre.

Ranma asintió. Pero al mirarla, no lo hacía a sus ojos. Akane lo descubrió examinando su cuerpo con vergonzosa curiosidad. ¡Ella lo sabía, ese idiota la estaba imaginando desnuda otra vez!

—Te dije que te olvidarás de todo —gruñó furiosa.

—¡Eso intento, demonios! —protestó el joven, enderezándose y mirándola a los ojos como amonestado. Sintiéndose más idiota por su respuesta que provocó que ambos se sintieran todavía más avergonzados.

Akane intentó calmarse, todo desde que lo conoció hasta ese momento se estaba tornando estúpido, y no quería que se convirtiera en una costumbre entre ellos. Intentó extirpar de su cerebro la idea de que él la había visto casi desnuda, y que Ranma era el primer y único hombre que lo había hecho; quizás jamás podría casarse ahora… a menos que fuera con él. ¡No!, pensó sacudiendo con fuerza la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso, ella no creía en esas viejas costumbres. Trató de sepultar la humillación. Dos años atrás lo habría hecho polvo con sus propias manos, con la mesa, con la piedra del jardín o con la puerta, con las pesas, ¿con el escritorio?, quizás, o lo habría hecho rodajas con la katana de la vieja armadura que atesoraba su padre, ¡o peor!, lo habría clavado en la pared con cien flechas también del arco que era de su padre. Lo pensó detenidamente, quizás no era tarde todavía para ir por esa vieja armadura.

Pero ella ya no era una niña. Era la más madura y sociable Akane que nadie podría imaginar. Se sentía segura de sí misma, orgullosa de su dominio propio. ¡Había conseguido no matarlo tras lo sucedido hasta ese segundo! Y al ver al joven tan nervioso, no seguro y ni creído como antes, pensó que definitivamente, de los dos, ella era la más madura. Le daría un par de suaves palmadas en el hombre a ese atolondrado muchacho, lo perdonaría por su torpeza y quedaría al instante como la mejor de los dos. Ya no más arrogante señor detective, ni "yo tengo un Ferrari a los dieciocho"; sería ella la que lo consolaría por su vergüenza y le recordaría en todo momento, en lo que durara la investigación para recuperar a P-chan, que ella lo había perdonado en su grandeza, conciencia adulta y piedad… Ya ni siquiera su intento de cocinar él podría recordárselo a ella sin sentirse humillado por la grandeza que ahora le demostraba, por su magnanimidad y delicadeza, como la mujer adulta y mesurada que ella era.

—R-Ranma, me dijiste que tú… querías investigar una p-pista —tragó recatadamente para intentar aclarar su voz. Mostrarse calmada era más difícil de lo que había imaginado—. Si quieres puedo ayudarte… ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Ella no iba a abofetearlo? Por el contrario Akane, aunque un poco forzada y con la ceja ligeramente temblorosa, intentaba sonreírle como si fuera un ángel. Y esa sonrisa era preciosa… Ranma sacudió la cabeza negándose a sus pensamientos. Él también podía hacerlo, debía mostrarse como un adulto y profesional, porque él lo era, claro que sí. Si ella era capaz de superar aquél bochorno con tanta madurez, él no podría ser menos. Así que se irguió mostrándose serio, como lo haría un auténtico detective privado, frío y profesional.

—Así es, Akane, necesito que me ayudes a confirmar una pista que tengo muy importante para el caso.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es? —Akane insistió en sonreír acercándose un poco a él con paciencia. A pesar que su rostro parecía quemarse a cada centímetro que se aproximaba a Ranma no pudiendo olvidar que la había visto casi desnuda.

—Yo… —el joven se llevó la mano empuñada a los labios, y tosió un par de veces, intentando recobrar el valor, cuando veía esa maldita espada de práctica balanceándose todavía en mano de Akane. Para hablar con voz más ronca y solemne—, Akane, yo…

—Tú…

—Yo…

—Ranma, dilo de una vez.

—Yo… necesito ver tu ropa interior.

La esforzada sonrisa de Akane se congeló. Y la dulce señorita madurez desapareció para siempre.

.

..

Ranma esperaba otra vez en la sala intentando mirar la televisión, con el codo sobre la mesa y la mejilla descansando en la mano. Con los labios torcidos no podía ocultar la rabia que sentía, ni el dolor que todavía lo molestaba. Alzó la otra mano y se tanteó el rostro inflamado alrededor de su ojo entintado. Se quejó y retiró los dedos. Estúpida, violenta e insensata Akane, pensó gruñendo.

La chica, sin saber lo que él rumiaba dentro de su cabeza, se encontraba a sus espaldas mirándolo desde la entrada a la sala en una mezcla de disgusto, y también un poco de culpa. Después de todo ella había entendido mal su proposición; no sabía que lo único que él deseaba hacer era revisar su ropa interior guardada en su cajón para asegurarse que no faltara ninguna prenda. ¿Cómo podía imaginar que un famoso ladrón robaba también la ropa interior femenina? Pero también fue culpa de él, debió haberse explicado mejor. Aspiró lentamente para intentar calmar sus nervios. Intentó hablarle con suavidad, pero todo lo que consiguió fue amenazarlo otra vez:

—Voy a tomar un baño, ¡y más te vale que no te atrevas a espiarme!

Tras la amenaza, Akane se retiro no queriendo escuchar una respuesta y encerró en el baño llevándose consigo su espada de madera. Ranma tuvo un enorme deseo de partir esa arma en dos sólo para asegurarse que no volvería a sentirla sobre su cabeza. Dejó caer los hombros. Ya no se encontraba tan relajado como hace un momento, estaba ansioso y no por Akane. Había confirmado que algunas prendas de la chica habían desaparecido sin que ella antes se hubiera dado cuenta hasta su investigación.

Happosai sí había estado en esa casa, y tratar con él sería un problema. ¿Pero por qué robar una figura de oro de una insignificante casa cualquiera? Ese no era el estilo del maestro, no de un hombre tan reconocido y buscado como él. ¿Y lo de las bombas falsas, había sido él también o seguiría creyendo que alguien más estaba involucrado?

No poseía la destreza de su madre para las deducciones, pero sí su instinto. Y todo su cuerpo le advirtió que algo no estaba bien. Era un presentimiento que siempre antecedía a algún problema grave. Y haber visto de nuevo a su padre en ese día también lo tenía de mal humor y con los nervios alterados. La última vez que se sintió así de incómodo, por no escuchar las advertencias de su instinto había terminado oculto tras un pequeño bloque de concreto de metro y medio de alto, bajo una lluvia de gravilla y restos de roca despedazada, mientras una pandilla de yakuzas descargaba cuatro cargas de ametralladora sobre él. Más le valía esta vez estar atento.

Se deslizó por la casa por tercera vez revisando las entradas. Necesitaba estar seguro, la sensación de peligro seguía incordiándolo y se hacía más intensa a cada minuto. Como si esperara a que algo sucediera en cualquier momento.

Al final de su paseo se acercó a la puerta del baño y esperó en silencio. Quería saber cómo se encontraba Akane. ¿Estaría bien si golpeaba la puerta? Pero luego dudó, si su suerte seguía siendo la de siempre de seguro la terminaba sorprendiendo en una situación incómoda de nuevo.

Ignorando como actuar, se sintió aliviado cuando la escuchó cantar en la tina. Era una melodía sosa, en la que a veces repetía palabras y en otras únicamente susurraba. Pero Ranma se quedó quieto y en lugar de apartarse tras comprobar que ella se encontraba bien, descansó la espalda en la pared a un costado de la puerta. El silencio absoluto que antes envolvía el vacío hogar de la familia Tendo cedió a la melodía de Akane, que llenó cada rincón. Ranma se relajó un poco cerrando los ojos.

Era extraño. Por primera vez en su vida acostumbrada al ruido, la suave voz de una persona era capaz de relajar su cuerpo y calmar sus nervios.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Soltó los primeros botones de la camisa china y reveló una camiseta negra. Sobre la camiseta portaba un ajustado chaleco de cintas de cuero que llevaba alrededor de los hombros y el torso, a la usanza de la policía, del que colgaba oculto el estuche de su arma semiautomática en el costado de su cuerpo bajo el brazo. Desabotonó el seguro del estuche de cuero y sacó el arma deslizándola lentamente. La revisó con avidez, de manera metódica con la destreza de quién estaba acostumbrado a manejarlas.

Su "Minebea P9", pistola semiautomática que era en realidad una variante de la ya famosa en las fuerzas especiales del mundo "Sig-Sauer P226", pero licenciada para el uso exclusivo de la JSDF (Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón), poseía un original y llamativo diseño en dos colores, donde las piezas negras y plateadas en un fuerte contraste componían el cuerpo del arma. Normalmente este tipo de pistolas utilizaban una munición de calibre más popular y fácil de manejar como la "Parabellum 9mm". Pero al retirar el cargador, el joven revisó su munición que resultó ser muy particular: eran balas del tipo "10mm Auto", una munición de gran poder y capacidad de parar a un gran hombre de un único disparo solamente por la fuerza del impacto. Originalmente había sido una munición creada para el FBI en Norteamérica, pero que luego fue cancelada porque requería gran corpulencia y entrenamiento para utilizarse por su brutal fuerza de retroceso al disparar, a tal punto que era imposible de ser manipulada por las agentes femeninas de la organización occidental.

Ranma contó las veces que había debido utilizar esa arma en una situación auténtica con desagrado, jamás había lastimado a alguien… todavía. Recordaba con molestia que su madre insistió en que la llevara cuando regresó al hogar de los Tendo para cuidar a Akane durante la noche, porque no acostumbraba a hacerlo y tendía a inventarse excusas para dejarla en la oficina. Sólo en dos ocasiones la había utilizado a pesar de que practicaba diariamente con ella, y sólo él podía utilizarla sin salir lastimado por la gran fuerza que requería. Odiaba las armas de fuego, prefería depender de su habilidad con el arte. Pero esta vez no discutió mucho la precavida decisión de Nodoka, porque la seguridad de Akane era prioridad antes que su honor si algo muy malo llegaba a suceder. ¿Era siempre tan importante para él la vida de uno de sus clientes? Torció los labios, qué tan importante o no era Akane en comparación a cualquier otro cliente que hubiera atendido antes era algo que no le interesaba pensar en ese momento. De hecho, jamás lo hacía, parecía que siempre se movía por instinto más que por razonamiento. Y su instinto le decía que esa chica tenía que ser protegida.

Volvió a insertar el cargador en la pistola y la preparó deslizando la corredera. Al instante el martillo del arma, la pequeña pieza apenas visible, crujió listo para accionarse, la bala se deslizó dentro de la recamara. La cogió con ambas manos, una alrededor de la otra que tomaba con firmeza la pistola. El dedo estirado a un costado del gatillo, un suave toque y el arma se dispararía. Todo lo hizo siempre apoyado a un costado de la puerta del baño, fríamente, mientras se dejaba conmover por la melodía de Akane. Era como dragón de las antiguas leyendas custodiando la puerta de un santuario.

¿Qué estaba haciendo, había preparado su arma sin ningún motivo? ¿Es que se estaba volviendo loco? En esa casa los únicos que estaban eran él, y esa chica Akane. Se percató de que estaba haciendo algo peligroso e insensato. Moviendo los dedos se decidió a bajar el martillo de la pistola, la pequeña pieza que de golpear provocaría el mortal disparo. Lo hizo ajustando otra vez el seguro, bloqueando todo su posible uso. Un arma era una herramienta delicada, no podía permitirse el disparar por accidente, menos influenciado por sus nervios y su insensato instinto. Estaba cansado, nada más.

Con el arma en las manos pero ya no preparada para disparar, relajó los hombros alzando el rostro, descansando la cabeza contra la pared. Cerró los ojos una vez más. Esa endemoniada chiquilla no tenía mala voz. Tan distraído y somnoliento se encontraba que no se percató a tiempo del ruido de unos pasos que habían ingresado en la casa de la familia Tendo por la ventana de la cocina. Ensimismado en la canción de Akane tampoco presintió como aquella figura alta y maciza, que sorprendentemente poseía unos reflejos felinos y silenciosos, sacaba del bolsillo una cuerda de plata lo suficientemente larga como para enrollarla entre ambas manos dejando un pequeño espacio en el centro como para envolver con una fría caricia un delicado cuello.

Menos escuchó cuando aquella silueta lo descubrió al asomarse por la puerta de la cocina, a él, al distraído guardián con los ojos cerrados en la mitad del pasillo a un costado de la puerta del baño.

Y envuelto en la melodía de Akane, Ranma no sintió tampoco cuando aquella silueta guardó la cuerda. Y aparentemente cambiando de estrategia, porque pareciera que ese intruso no se había esperado encontrarse además con ese muchacho, en silencio retrocedió de regreso a la cocina. La figura oscura sacó del bolsillo otra arma en su lugar: una empuñadura de madera que al presionarla liberó una cuchilla retráctil. Y se dirigió hacia la caja de electricidad de la casa.

Ranma, embobado por la voz de Akane, nada notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Con un brusco chasquido la luz en la casa se cortó y escuchó desde el baño el grito de Akane producto del apagón.

Abrió los ojos, y se espantó: no podía ver nada. Y ya casi sobre él pudo escuchar las fuertes y veloces pisadas que por la oscuridad del pasillo corrían a su encuentro.

Un resplandor de plata fue lo único que se iluminó ante sus sorprendidos ojos.

Todo lo que pensó entonces, fue en que no debió haberle puesto el seguro a la pistola.

.

..

_**- Archivo 2, cerrado -**_

..

.

..

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:**

.

Tengo que decirlo antes que alguien me lo haga saber. Odio que me digan lo que ya sé. Y así nadie podrá decirme "te lo dije", porque yo "me lo dije" a mí mismo primero. ¡Sí, gané!... En fin.

Es notorio que la atracción entre Ranma y Akane es más rápida e intensa en este UA que en el manga original. Es intencional. Aunque sea lo correcto darles tiempo para que se conozcan y acostumbren el uno al otro, la mecánica de la trama me obliga a acelerar los pasos. Por lo menos me queda el consuelo que en toda serie de acción, las emociones son intensas, tanto como la violencia. A veces las situaciones más extremas alimentan a los sentimientos, que es el paradigma de toda pareja expuesta a peligros. ¿O es que no han ido al cine?

Además, me estoy saltando varias situaciones que provocaron, a mi creer, el rechazo que al principio se expresaron: primero, no hay compromiso obligado, se notaba que de no haber sido por eso y por el accidente del baño, no se habrían "detestado" o sentido "amenazados" por culpa de la presión a la que fueron expuestos, hasta incluso hubieran sido desde el principio los buenos amigos que terminaron siendo al final; y segundo, la edad, pues a los dieciocho espero, realmente espero con todos los dedos cruzados, que estos dos personajes no sean tan inmaduros y a la vez tan inseguros de sí mismos. Sin contar que el todavía no contado contexto detrás de Ranma es bastante más interesante en este UA y le dará mucha más seguridad de la que tenía originalmente.

Akane en esta trama prácticamente creció casi igual que en el manga, pero con un enorme detalle a cuestas: no conoció a Ranma a los dieciséis. Un pequeño retraso en el destino que puede tornar las cosas muy interesantes.

Sí, porque mi teoría no es cambiarlo todo en un UA, sino que dar un pequeño giro, una desviación distinta en el destino, que pudo provocar un gran cambio. Pero como soy un fiel creyente de la teoría de una muy querida y maravillosa escritora (¡abrazos!), el destino siempre ha de cumplirse con estos dos. Pero (sí, el gran pero), soy también creyente que un destino puede cumplirse más fácilmente, o más duramente, dependiendo de nuestras acciones. Y entorpecerlo sólo nos provocaría angustias innecesarias, y los tercos son los que más sufren al final.

No adelantaré nada más.

.

* * *

.

**Pregunta para los FF Detectives:**

.

_Existe una notoria diferencia en el momento y lugar en el que Shampoo irrumpe en escena en la versión del anime y la del manga. ¿Quién recuerda en qué situación se encontraban Ranma y Akane cuando Shampoo apareció EN EL MANGA?_

_Lo sé, también es fácil. Pero no se confíen, que nadie ha sido capaz de responder la anterior todavía. ¡Qué vergüenza! Así jampas me atreveré a ponerles las preguntas de verdad difíciles._

.

* * *

.

**Curiosidades:**

.

_**Ferrari F355.**_

Otra vez con el tema del Ferrari. Pero nadie respondió la pregunta anterior. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiese quedado con mi plan original de no actualizar esta historia si no respondían las preguntas de cada capítulo?... ¡Pfft! Agradezcan que soy generoso.

Mi amor por los Ferrari no proviene de un amor por el mundo tuerca. De hecho, es únicamente por esta marca que nació mi afición cuando investigué esa interesantísima coincidencia, la misma de la pregunta que les hice,** la misma que ustedes no contestaron**; y que casi diez años atrás me provocó, como buen fan de Ranma ½, no poder imaginarme a Ranma conduciendo otro costoso modelo deportivo que no fuera un Ferrari si la situación lo ameritaba. Lo sé, adoro los símbolos. Los que me han leído en Ragnarok saben lo obsesivo que puedo llegar a ser con ese tema de los símbolos y los objetos con gran significado oculto dentro de la trama. No esperen menos de ésta.

.

_**Las armas de fuego en Japón.**_

Sé que en la ficción acostumbran a ver muchas armas de fuego. Pero deben entender que en Japón, en la realidad, es muy difícil obtener una. Japón es uno de los países con el control de armas más estricto del mundo. De hecho, no existe permiso para poseer una de manera legal siendo un civil. Todo lo contrario a países como Estados Unidos, donde la posesión de un arma de fuego se lo considera casi un derecho.

Como sea, no pretendo entrar en juicios morales (_cof, cof, las estadísticas dicen que Japón es uno de los países con menos crímenes violentos asociados a armas de fuego y asesinatos en el mundo… cof, cof, cof_), pero es tal el control sobre las armas, que incluso miembros de las instituciones que portan armas, como la policía, no poseen un arma de servicio personal como en otros países. Sino que ellos deben dejar su arma junto con el uniforme una vez que terminan su jornada laboral en el cuartel.

Las armas tienen dos capacidades: la de penetración, y la de parada. Por penetración, como su nombre lo indica, es la capacidad de perforar el cuerpo. Pero municiones más comunes y ligeras como la "9 mm", tienden a perforar el cuerpo dejando una herida pequeña, que no necesariamente puede detener al objetivo. Por el contrario, municiones como la ".40", o la ".357" poseen mejor equilibrio entre ligereza de uso y capacidad de "parada". Para las policías es muy importante la capacidad de poder detener el movimiento de un criminal con un disparo certero, en especial en enfrentamientos a corta distancia en que un disparo a quemarropa puede ser un factor crucial.

Pero una munición como la que describí en la historia, la "10 mm Auto", es muy poderosa. No, no la inventé, realmente existe y como se describe tal cual, de un único disparo puede detener a un hombre. Y no se refiere a la herida que pueda provocarle, sino a la fuerza del impacto mismo que es capaz de detenerlo. Esto puede ser importante que lo recuerden, pero un disparo, aún con un chaleco antibalas, puede dejar un horrible moretón en el cuerpo. Y si es potente la munición, aunque la protección los salve, igual podría partirles una costilla o dos únicamente por la fuerza del golpe.

Jamás se metan en un tiroteo, están advertidos.

Debo reconocer que el uso de la "10 mm Auto" en una pistola como la P266 de Ranma, fue una osadía de mi parte. No soy conocedor de armas de fuego, no más de lo que leo para investigar para mis historias. Sí sé que la P266 puede usar munición "Parabellum 9mm", la ".40 S&W" y la ".357 SIG". Perfectamente podría haber buscado otra pistola que sí usara con seguridad la "10 mm Auto". Sin embargo, necesitaba que fuese una P266 la que utilizara Ranma. De hecho, era más importante que fuera la variante de esa pistola conocida como la "Minebea P9" por las razones que ya expliqué dentro del mismo fic. Allí hay otra pista del nuevo pasado de Ranma.

.

**La ropa interior de Akane**

Es rosada y lisa, sí, bien normal, y sí, sin ningún adorno en especial. Que no, no es la que tiene encajes, ni la lila con transparencias y sensual de… ejem… otro fic por allí que ya no recuerdo. Lo siento por el fanservice, pero ésta vez Ranma sí la ha pillado desprevenida. Aunque, creo que el muchacho no se está quejando de todos modos, que la ropa fue lo que menos miró en esa escena. (Lo sé, lo sé, ésta fue una curiosidad trol)

.

* * *

.

Muchas gracias por leerme de nuevo. Sé que esta es una historia complicada de leer y seguir, puede que se torne un poco más densa de aquí en adelante. Sólo espero que les guste, y que luego encuentren más diversión a medida que avance y tome forma.

De ustedes, para ustedes y por ustedes,

_Noham Theonaus.-_


	3. Archivo 3

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

.

* * *

.

**Advertencia:** "El tabaco puede matarte" (de hecho lo hace), ¿y el fanfiction no? ¿Han intentado sobrevivir a una semana de desvelos, lecturas hasta la madrugada, mucho café tan cargado que llega a ser difícil girar la cuchara, y además leyendo fanfictions de autores que parecieran disfrutar torturar el buen ánimo de los pobres e ilusos lectores que únicamente deseaban un poco de feliz fantasía para escapar de sus grises realidades?

No hay corazón que soporte aquello. Un infarto, casi seguro, no por nada es una de las principales causas de muerte en el mundo. Así que les suplico, si han de crear dramas espantosos y angustiantes, porque sé que hay lectores que gustan de todos los géneros distintos, a lo menos sean piadosos y no esperen tanto entre actualizaciones. O si están obligados a postergar las actualizaciones, bien, pero a lo menos que sean capítulos más completos en sí mismos y que no provoquen saltos masivos desde los altos pisos de las oficinas.

Una trama debe estar siempre construida de principio a fin, a lo menos, como un borrador mental antes de comenzar a escribirla; no significa que un capítulo deba ser más largo, o más corto, sino que debe tener un contenido mínimo que justifique su existencia. ¿O es que les gustaban esos capítulos de Naruto de veinticinco minutos, donde los primeros diez minutos eran un resumen del anterior, los cinco siguientes el nuevo contenido, y los diez últimos un adelanto del siguiente en el que ya se les anunciaba que no sucedería nada? ¿Cuántos capítulos se necesitan únicamente para describir un viaje desde la entrada de la casa hasta el paradero del autobús de la esquina? ¿Eran necesarios tantos capítulos de relleno para que Goku llegara a conocer a Kaiosama? (Estúpido camino de la serpiente, todavía te odio con rencor infantil y traumático)

Bien, si se tratara de una enriquecedora trama donde cada paso posee un profundo significado sobre la existencia humana en el cosmos, perfecto. ¿Pero y si no sucede nada relevante, para qué crear quince capítulos sobre eso? Lamentablemente esas cosas suceden, en especial porque hay momentos en los que nuestra impaciencia nos supera, y no nos sentamos a pensar la trama antes de comenzar a escribirla. Al ser novatos, muchas veces nos dejamos marear por nuestras propias historias y comenzamos a escribir todo lo que se nos viene a la cabeza sin medirnos, como si estuviéramos conversando con alguien. Pero, ¡esperen!, incluso al conversar pensamos antes lo que vamos a decir, y si no lo hacemos luego lo lamentamos. Lo mismo sucede en la escritura. En un escrito no existe la improvisación. Sí, es verdad, existen técnicas de escritura rápida o espontánea: pero nada se publica tal y como ha sido escrito la primera vez, aquello se llama "borrador", y es algo que deberíamos editar a lo menos una vez antes de ser publicado.

La imaginación es un arma poderosa, y deseamos siempre contarle nuestras fantasías a alguien más, compartirlas, que es la magia de este asunto del fanfiction. Pero, insisto, ¡pero!... imaginar una historia y contarla son dos trabajos completamente diferentes. El primero se disfruta para uno mismo; pero el segundo es un trabajo duro para el disfrute de los demás, ya que se goza más en el placer que buscamos al querer traspasar esas fantasías de la manera más perfecta posible a un lector. Y no crean aquello que dicen algunos de: "yo escribo solamente para mí", porque si así fuera cierto, entonces no se publicarían esos textos en primer lugar en un espacio público donde han de ser leídos por otros. Si se publican, es que existe la intención primera, segunda o tercera de que otros la lean; como diría mi abuela que en paz descanse: "no nos leamos las manos entre gitanos."

Cuando vayan a escribir, primero deben calmarse, pensar la trama, la manera en que se llevarán a cabo los acontecimientos más importantes. No deben pensarlo todo, los detalles sí pueden ser hijos de la improvisación, e incluso crear giros que cambien el final de la misma, pero siempre será un final ya pensado aunque distinto; la improvisación siempre se convertiría en un juego controlado al encontrarse acotada entre dos puntos que ustedes ya han trazado previamente. Y cuando lo consigan, podrán separar esa trama en capítulos intentando mantener una buena cantidad de contenido dentro de cada uno de ellos como para sorprender y agradar a sus lectores que con tanta dedicación y buen ánimo nos recompensan esperando durante días una nueva actualización.

Y si los capítulos nacen de la inspiración del momento, lo que es válido ya que existen historias modulares donde cada capítulo tiende a vivir por sí mismo y no es parte de un plan más elaborado; les ruego ¡hagan que valgan la pena! Si van a contar algo pues cuéntenlo, nárrenlo, explíquenlo, disfruten plasmar su propia visión de los hechos con todo el afecto que podrían tener por sus propias obras. Escribir es comunicar, comunicar es informar, cada historia posee un mensaje, cada mensaje es el corazón único de un ser humano, una opinión tan valiosa como la del resto, un "eso" que es lo que queremos transmitir de nosotros mismos al resto del planeta.

No nos pongamos como esas señoras chismosas de la peluquería que te pueden hablar dos horas y al final no te dicen nada.

Diez capítulos no son necesarios para contar algo que podría suceder únicamente en dos. Ahora, al fic:

.

* * *

.

..

.

_Fantasy Fics presenta:_

.

..

.

**"S&T" Detectives**

.

_**Kimiko Shimizu / Nodoka Torii**_

.

..

.

Nodoka se paseaba de un lado al otro de la oficina. Ni la suavidad natural de su rostro podía ocultar la severidad con que se dirigía a aquel joven que, para aumentar más su enfado, no mostraba arrepentimiento. Ese día su elegante kimono negro deslumbraba por su falta de color, adornado apenas por una pequeña hilera estampada de botones de cerezos azules. Únicamente vestía así de formal y con tan pocos colores cuando se encontraba enfadada, y casi siempre era por alguna acción de su inconsciente hijo.

—Ranma, ¿te das cuenta lo que has hecho?

—No fue mi culpa.

—No, no lo fue, hijo; nunca es tu culpa.

—Cortaron la electricidad, a oscuras fui víctima de un ataque a traición con un puñal.

—Y mi gran hijo, el guerrero invencible, ¿no se suponía que debía estar preparado para ese tipo de sorpresas desagradables? —Nodoka se frotó la sien, no ocultó de él su mirada de decepción y dolor—. Quizás tu padre tenía razón, años atrás, cuando dijo que en mi compañía podrías volverte descuidado, que podría malcriarte con mi afecto.

—¡Deja de repetir eso, mamá! No soy más o menos hábil si al final hubiera entrenado con el idiota de papá o el maestro. Ya soy mucho mejor que él, esto no significa nada. Además lo detuve, e incluso creo haberle dislocado un brazo si es que no llegué a quebrárselo a ese maldito.

—Pero perdiste tu arma, dejaste que quién te haya atacado te la quitara de las manos por culpa de tu torpeza. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¿Sabes lo delicada que es tu situación ahora? Si alguien sale lastimado con tu arma, ¿qué crees que podría sucederte? Tenerla no es un derecho, es un privilegio que debiste cuidar mejor. No sabes por los problemas que he debido pasar, ni las influencias que debí mover para que pudieras tener una, y sólo lo conseguí gracias a tu rango militar. De no ser así…

—Mamá, tú me obligaste a llevarla. No fue mi idea en primer lugar.

—¡Porque confiaba en ti, Ranma! ¿Y por qué tenías tu arma en las manos antes del ataque?

Ranma no respondió. Apretó los labios con rabia, no le diría lo que sintió en ese momento. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ni siquiera él había podido comprenderse a sí mismo del todo. Nodoka, ante el silencio que creyó otro atisbo del taimado orgullo del muchacho, continuó con el sermón:

—¿Qué sucedió con ese Ranma mesurado, que no sacó su arma aunque un grupo de yakuzas acribillaron el pequeño muro en el que te ocultabas? ¿O aquel frío detective que no respondió a los disparos de un asesino profesional aunque lo amenazó directamente con un revólver en las alturas de la torre de Tokio? En todas esas situaciones recurriste a tu habilidad con las artes marciales, a pesar de que te hubiera apoyado si hubieses disparado para defenderte, no lo hiciste, jamás perdiste el control. ¿Pero ahora, cómo pudiste perder tu arma en una situación tan confusa y ridícula?

—Me atacaron a oscuras, ya lo dije. Intenté defenderme y usé la pistola para detener el arma de ese sujeto, ambos fuimos desarmados por el golpe. Lo traté de agarrar pero me aplastó contra la pared. Era más grande que yo, mucho más grande que yo y parecía poseer algún tipo de entrenamiento militar. Ambos perdimos nuestras armas, eso fue todo, mamá —Ranma alzó las manos tras la cabeza—. No sé por qué haces tanto escándalo si al final nadie resultó herido. Bueno, a excepción de ese idiota que se atrevió a atacarme.

—¿Así de simple? ¿Y te niegas a decirme por qué tenías tu arma en las manos? ¿Qué te hizo sacarla? Ranma, no me estás ayudando a entenderlo.

Mala suerte, eso había sucedido. Pero la mala suerte era sólo el resultado de un descuido anterior, de una fatal distracción. Con los ojos cerrados podría haberse defendido de cualquier rival, pero en el momento en que detuvo el golpe del puñal en plena oscuridad, había sucedido algo más: Akane gritó aterrada. Entonces perdió la concentración y un segundo golpe le dio en el hombro cuando supuso buscaba su rostro. Aquél oponente era rápido, pero pudo responder también con una patada que sabía le habría dejado un buen recuerdo a aquel sujeto que lo atacó. Sin embargo, su preocupación por Akane lo hizo perder el siguiente embate y fue arrojado contra la pared. Aquél hombre era enorme y muy fuerte, sintió cómo lo había cogido por el cuello estrangulándolo. Pero ese idiota había menospreciado su propia fuerza y con un rápido giro se libró, lo cogió por el brazo y, sin piedad, se lo dobló hasta que los huesos tronaron.

Recordaba la voz de ese hombre maldiciéndolo en su dolor. Pero él no había estado conforme y lo pateó en el cuerpo tres veces, sin soltar el brazo doblado, arrojándolo después contra la otra pared.

Akane gritó su nombre, quizás asustada, desnuda y a oscuras en el baño no pudiendo imaginar lo que sucedía justo fuera de la puerta del baño con tantos golpes que remecían la frágil pared.

Entonces Ranma había sentido terror auténtico, cuando sucedió aquello que ahora también supuso temía su madre. Su preocupación por Akane, ateniendo a su voz, lo hizo dudar, y no se arrojó sobre el criminal cuando debió haberlo hecho. El misterioso atacante aprovechó el momento de duda para agacharse y coger el arma, su arma, que había olvidado. Se vio apuntando directamente al rostro por su propia pistola, lo único que pudo distinguir reflejando la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la sala, empuñada por una silueta oscura y sin forma.

Se escuchó el gatillo topar. El seguro estaba puesto todavía en el arma e impidió su propia muerte. Al no tener otra oportunidad el desconocido escapó por el pasillo, con el brazo lastimado aquél atacante debió suponer que no podría ganarle al muchacho. Ranma lo había seguido. Aquel hombre con su fuerza derribó el panel que daba hacia el jardín chocando con el hombro, y sin detenerse escapó hacia el exterior. Ranma lo hubiera perseguido, pero Akane lo llamaba. No pensó en recuperar su arma, no pensó en atraparlo, no pensó en nada más que en asegurarse de que esa chica tonta estuviera bien.

Aunque él no lo pudiera adivinar, lamentaría mucho esa mala decisión en el futuro.

Los recuerdos le provocaron agotamiento, que expresó con un lento suspiro ante su madre. Tampoco quería recordar lo que sucedió después, cuando estando a oscuras quiso entrar al baño forzando la puerta para socorrerla. Ella estaba del otro lado y sus manos cayeron en el lugar equivocado... como siempre. Al final le dolían más los golpes que Akane le dio en la oscuridad que los sufridos por el misterioso atacante.

Nodoka le dio tiempo para meditar, aunque conociendo a su hijo eso únicamente serviría para que inventara nuevas excusas.

—Ranma, si no me respondes harás peor tu situación. ¿Sabes por qué aquel ladrón se llevó tu arma?

Él negó con la cabeza. Pero de algo estaba seguro, ese tipo no era un ladrón, pues no había entrado en la casa para llevarse nada más que la vida de alguien; y ese alguien no había sido él. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante esa verdad; ¡cómo lamentaba no haberlo atrapado entonces!

—¿Pudiste ver su rostro, algún rasgo?

El joven volvió a negar.

—Hijo mío, a veces me irritas tanto como tu padre.

Ranma apretó los dientes.

—¡Me atacó a traición, demonios! ¿Qué más podría haber hecho? Tampoco podía dejar a Akane sola.

—Ranma, no me levantes la voz. Recuerda que soy tu madre.

—Perdón, mamá.

La mujer se calmó. Su rabia no era por el error de su hijo, sino por el miedo que sentía ante el peligro al que él se había expuesto. ¿Y si el ladrón en lugar de escapar hubiera usado el arma de Ranma en su contra? Ella no sabía que sí había intentado hacerlo porque él no se lo contó, por suerte o su enojo habría sido peor. Y de haber sucedido el resultado habría sido trágicamente distinto.

Ella tenía su propia teoría sobre lo sucedido. Su propio y prudente hijo le había dado la espalda a un armado desconocido para socorrer a una chiquilla que sólo gritaba ante el repentino miedo de un apagón. ¡Ay, su Ranma a veces era tan idiota!

Recorrió todo el camino de regreso al escritorio y se sentó recatadamente apoyando las manos cruzadas sobre la superficie.

—Te diré lo que yo vi, hijo mío, cuando llegué allá: la casa de nuestra clienta a la que debías proteger fue atacada, detuviste al agresor, pero no fuiste capaz de atraparlo; ni siquiera de conseguir alguna prueba para poder identificarlo. Pero no solamente eso, sino que has perdido tu arma, lo más sagrado que debes cuidar siempre, porque el peligro de que tu propia arma sea usada en tu contra en ese momento como te enseñé, o en contra de tus protegidos, te hace el doble de responsable sobre su posesión. Ah, y qué más… ¿no te enseñé que un detective serio jamás debe involucrarse emocionalmente con uno de sus clientes?

—No me he involucrado con Akane ni con nadie. Apenas la conocí ayer, ¿qué podría gustarme de esa chica odiosa y tan poco atractiva?

—Hijo, esta mañana cuando arribé a casa de los Tendo, ¿me puedes recordar con qué me encontré exactamente? —esperó. Ranma, enrojeciendo, inclinó el rostro—. Tú pasaste toda la noche "protegiéndola", o eso dices, pero al llegar me encuentro con Akane vestida únicamente con tu camisa. ¿Qué idea quieres que me hiciera al respecto?

—Pero ya te expliqué lo que sucedió. En la oscuridad se la di para que se cubriera y después ya no hubo tiempo para que se cambiara, además…

—Vistiendo únicamente tu camisa —Nodoka recalcó secamente—, y sin su ropa interior.

—¡Agh! ¿Es que no me crees?

Nodoka Saotome respiró profundamente. La honestidad en los ojos de su hijo la lastimaba, pero el trabajo era serio y peligroso, tenía que ser dura con él porque los errores no sólo se pagaban, sino que podrían hacer que él se lamentara una vida entera.

—Como tu madre debo creerte. Ranma, te creo.

—Pero… —el joven alzó una ceja desconfiado. Sabía que habría algo más.

—Pero como tu jefa debo basarme únicamente en los hechos. Hiciste un pésimo trabajo —las palabras de Nodoka era como bofetadas para el orgulloso joven—, dejaste que te derrotaran en combate —habló sin titubear. Ranma hizo crujir los dientes, por más que le dijera que había ganado, la sensación de derrota también podía compartirla—, perdiste tu arma y con ello pusiste no sólo tu vida en peligro, sino también la vida de Akane. Por tanto, sólo me queda una única decisión: quedas fuera de este caso.

—Un momento, mamá, ¡no puedes hacerlo! Me necesitas.

—He sido una detective durante años. He solucionado problemas desde que estudiaba en la preparatoria resolviendo los líos en los que se metía mi querida Kimiko. Crucé todo Japón durante dos años únicamente para encontrarte cuando eras apenas un bebé. Así que no me digas qué puedo o no hacer, Ranma.

En aquel momento Ranma comprendió que su gran orgullo no era algo que hubiese heredado del miedoso de su padre Genma.

—¿Y Akane?

—Yo la protegeré. Le he pedido que se quede aquí conmigo durante los próximos días.

—¿Aquí?

—Por supuesto, Ranma, su hogar en Nerima no es seguro ya. Ambos sabemos que ese criminal anoche no vulneró el hogar de los Tendo simplemente para cometer un robo. Este caso se tornó más peligroso de lo que imaginaba. Pero también no puedo permitir que vayas a interferir, ni te confundas más en su cercanía actuando de manera insensata. Es necesario que no la vuelvas a poner en peligro a ella, ni a ti mismo. Por lo que he decidido que vivirás por unos días en tu propio departamento que renté en Nerima. Espero que lo encuentres cómodo.

—¿Me estás echando? ¿De mi propia casa?

—Sólo será por unos días, cariño. Ya verás que resolveré este caso en menos tiempo de lo que alcances a extrañarme.

Ranma no se sentía furioso, sino desvalido. Toda la fuerza que antes tenía la perdió al instante palideciendo. Como un pequeño abandonado arrastró los pies fuera de la oficina, incrédulo por lo que su propia madre le había dicho. Nodoka dejó la máscara de frialdad y llevó una mano a su rostro cerrando los ojos. Tenía que enseñarle, no quería que fuera igual de irresponsable que Genma y lastimara a las personas que lo rodeaban. Pero le dolía dos veces más a ella de lo que supuso sufría su hijo.

Además, el joven tenía razón en algo; durante los últimos meses había aprendido a depender de la destreza de Ranma para enfrentarse al peligro. Sería un problema quedarse sola en ese momento en que la vida de Akane estaba en peligro.

.

..

La oficina de Nodoka se encontraba entre el amplio y cómodo departamento al interior del edificio donde vivía, y el pasillo exterior que daba hacia el elevador.

En el pasillo del edificio Ranma se topó con Akane. Fue como una puñalada para terminar de rematar su miseria, más dolorosa a medida que la vio apartarse del ventanal desde donde parecía disfrutar la vista del gran parque de Shinjuku. Y más angustiado todavía la observó en silencio acercarse a él con su mirada inocente y una sonrisa que no había descubierto en ella el primer día en el que se habían conocido bajo tanta presión.

¿Estaría ella molesta con él por lo sucedido durante la noche? Él deseaba con todo su corazón que así fuera, cómo quería discutir y poder gritarle a la causante de tantos dolores de cabeza. A pesar que no quería reconocer que todo el problema lo tenía él mismo en su mente, ya que ella nada había hecho para provocarle tantas turbaciones.

Pero a medida que ella se acercaba y él comenzaba a insinuar los dientes como un lobo acorralado, la sonrisa de Akane crecía con una tímida alegría que más lo intimidaba y ponía en guarda.

El hermoso vestido ligero de verano resaltaba el odioso encanto que esa chica tenía. No recordaba haberla visto tan arreglada el primer día, ni tampoco verla con aquel suave carmín sonrosado que adornaba sus labios o las pequeñas piedras que brillaban en sus orejas, los hombros desnudos le provocaba malestar al recordar la imagen de casi total desnudez que no podía apartar de su memoria, adornaba la corta melena con un cintillo claro que combinaba con el destello ámbar de sus ojos. ¿Siempre se vestía así de arreglada? ¿Por qué tenía que verse más bonita el mismo día en que él se había propuesto odiarla por su propio bien?

—¡Ranma!

Golpe final. Ella lo saludó con una enérgica expresión. Alegre, como si ellos dos hubieran sido amigos toda una vida o compañeros de escuela más que íntimos. ¿Olvidó ya la bofetada que ella le propinó, la manera en que lo trató de pervertido, después de que él hubo puesto las manos sobre sus pechos desnudos en la oscuridad y que tardó mucho más tiempo del prudente en retirarlas, a pesar de sus rápidas disculpas? ¿Y también olvidó el miedo que la invadió cuando él le contó, a regañadientes, lo del ataque que había sufrido y en parte del peligro en el que ahora ella se encontraba involucrada?

No llevaban más que un día y algo de conocerse. ¡Estúpida y confiada Akane!, no debería mostrarse cercana a él tan rápido, no cuando todavía él podía ser una persona desagradable. ¡Más difícil se le hacía la determinación de no pensar en ella! Más difícil… casi imposible.

—Akane, ¿qué demonios haces fuera del departamento?

Ella no se percató del desánimo del joven. Se detuvo ante él inclinando ligeramente el rostro. Juntando la punta de los dedos, balanceaba el cuerpo suavemente como si se encontrara nerviosa. ¿A qué estaba jugando, a la niña dulce y encantadora, es que se estaba burlando de él o quería atraparlo desprevenido antes de darle una segunda bofetada?

—Te esperaba —respondió cándidamente.

¿A él? Ranma apretó los ojos un momento. Respiró profundamente y se rascó detrás de la cabeza con fuerza. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, cambiar el tema de conversación antes que se terminara ilusionando como un completo idiota. Akane era así, o creía que ella era así, de ese tipo de chicas amigables y confiadas, que trataba bien a todo el mundo si se la buscaba con amabilidad, no como le había sucedido con él. Así que no debía creerse merecedor de un trato especial, él no era como su imbécil amigo Ryoga que se enamoraba de la primera chica que lo trataba bien. Sí, él sabía que Akane no era tan brusca como la había conocido, ya lo sabía por la forma en que había tratado sus heridas después del bochornoso malentendido del baño. Ella era una chica muy dulce cuando se lo proponía y… No, se suponía que no debía pensar en ella; o a lo menos protegerse de sentir apego por una clienta, intentando recordarla como a una maniática violenta, desconfiada y para nada atenta. ¡Pero ahora no podía hacerlo!

—Eh… ¿no te molesta haber dejado tu casa?

—Bueno, un poco, sí. Pero me alegra saber que estaré con… con ustedes —se corrigió torpemente, como si su intención al responder hubiera sido otra—. Me hace sentir un poco más segura. La tía Nodoka me ha explicado la situación.

—¿Te lo dijo? —Ranma se sintió atrapado por un extraño sentimiento de temor y vergüenza. ¿Acaso ella ya sabía que él había sido apartado del caso? ¿Qué todo lo que hizo anoche había estado mal, que no se comportó mejor que un novato? ¿Y eso la hacía tan feliz? ¡Lo sabía!, ella se preparaba para humillarlo por su torpeza.

—Sí, la tía Nodoka me dijo que es mejor que me quede con ustedes hasta que todo se resuelva. Según parece el criminal quiere algo más además de P-chan y cree que yo lo tengo. Lástima que no sepa lo que es; siento no ser de mucha ayuda en el caso.

—¿Sólo eso te dijo?

¿Su madre no le contó a Akane sobre que el famoso robo en realidad había sido un intento de asesinato? ¿Y tampoco le contó sobre su decisión de apartarlo del caso por sus errores?

—Sí. Ranma, ¿hay algo más que debería saber?

—Yo… —quería gritarle en el rostro que lo sucedido anoche, su terrible distracción, había sido culpa de ella. La canción que entonó en el baño, el haberla visto casi desnuda, el que ahora ella le estuviera sonriendo como una tonta, todo, ¡todo era culpa de Akane por trastornarlo hasta la locura sin ninguna maldita explicación!—. No… nada, Akane, todo está bien así. Olvídalo.

Gruñó contra sí mismo. Era un maldito cobarde.

—¿Vas a salir? —Akane se mostró un poco defraudada—. Lo lamento, has estado trabajando mucho por mi bien. No sabes cuánto te… cuánto se los agradezco.

La mente del joven era un furioso caos: ¡grítale, oféndela, dile que se ve más gorda que una ballena a punto de parir, ignora su vestido, no mires sus coquetos labios, lánzale una broma pesada, comenta que el cabello corto le sienta mal y trata de dejar de pensar lo contrario, maldición, deja de fijarte en sus pechos y no recuerdes como se sentían en tus manos! ¡Por los mil demonios, deja ya de fijarte en sus labios, mira hacia otra parte!

—Sí, voy a salir ahora —respondió otra vez sin energías. Conteniendo su deseo de explotar.

—Perdóname. Ni siquiera les estoy pagando, y después de lo que sucedió anoche, me siento culpable de los peligros que tienes que pasar por mi problema —lentamente decayó su voz, pero recordó algo que la hizo levantar otra vez el rostro un poco agitada—. ¿Tu hombro está mejor?

Ranma recién recordó el moretón que tenía en el hombro tras lo sucedido anoche.

—Sí, no te preocupes, no fue nada.

Akane se tensó. Recién en su distracción y alegría que quizás no debería tener, pudo notar la falta de energía del joven. Ese muchacho vacío y decaído no era aquel arrogante Ranma con el que había discutido ayer con tantas energías.

—¿Está todo bien? Pareces un poco… agotado.

—Todo está bien, créeme. Ahora debo irme.

Pasó por el lado de Akane y se dirigió hacia el elevador.

—¿Volverás a la hora de la cena?

Ranma se detuvo bruscamente, pero no se volteó, no quería mirarla otra vez, no lo soportaría. Sin gritos ni insultos, no tenía ninguna otra arma que lo pudiera defender de esa hipnótica presencia que lo había destruido a los ojos de su madre y de su propio orgullo. Había tratado con mujeres que lo intentaron seducir en su trabajo, ¡sí que lo había hecho!, pero a todas las encontró molestas, ninguna había llamado su atención. Pero ahora, la única que no intentaba seducirlo le había hecho más daño de lo que podría haber imaginado. Sería un tonto si se negaba a sí mismo lo que estaba sucediéndole.

Akane se sintió ofendida por su silencio. Recobrando su fuerte carácter, que se había sumido en una extraña timidez ante él, declaró al límite de su paciencia.

—No cocinaré yo, por si eso te preocupa.

Ranma dudó. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, volveré pronto —mintió.

—Ranma, espera un momento.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

Akane le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa imaginando todos los inconvenientes que él estaba pasando por su culpa. Tras lo sucedido anoche la chica le había tomado el real peso al peligro que la rodeaba a pesar que no conociera toda la verdad, y también lo importante que él estaba haciendo por ella al arriesgarse de esa manera protegiéndola. Él era un desconocido en su vida, pero uno que ya había luchado por su bienestar sin haberle pedido nada a cambio; era la primera vez que un chico se comportaba así con ella, tras los idiotas que la acosaban en su escuela, y se sentía intrigada por ese tal Ranma Saotome.

—Gracias, Ranma.

Ranma parpadeó confundido, pero no quiso detenerse y sin darle tiempo para otra pregunta avanzó con largos pasos alejándose de ella, de la oficina, de su madre Nodoka, y de su caso.

.

..

La escuela preparatoria a finales de la década de los setenta en el barrio de Nerima, ciudad capital de Tokio, era similar a cualquier otra; como solían ser todos los edificios construidos en base a un modelo de escuela que el gobierno japonés tomó de las preparatorias estadounidenses, durante los años cincuenta en que estuvieron bajo la ocupación norteamericana y se inició la modernización del estado. Grandes edificios blancos de varios pisos, salones distribuidos por orden numérico para identificar el año escolar del curso, acompañados por una letra del alfabeto occidental para segregar entre los distintos grupos de alumnos que cursaban el mismo año. Eran tres bloques de edificios con un jardín delantero con árboles y uno trasero, muy amplio, donde se encontraban las canchas deportivas. Contaba con un gimnasio amplio y bien equipado, salones para los maestros, un auditorio, comedores, una tienda y un pequeño bosque que rodeaba los contornos de todo el terreno.

La campana del reloj en lo alto del edificio principal marcaba los minutos lentamente cuando los alumnos entraban caminando y conversando al establecimiento. El uniforme de los chicos era muy tradicional, de tono oscuro, con cuello corto cerrado sin doblar. Las chicas usaban una blusa azul oscuro estilo marinero de mangas largas con cintas rojas en el cuello, y faldas largas entabladas que les llegaban a los tobillos. Las risas y las conversaciones eran triviales, tan alegres como sólo podían ser de niños esperanzados con un futuro que no se apresuraban en alcanzar, porque más felices eran por vivir cada día la juventud que les quedaba.

Dentro de uno de los salones de primer año, una jovencita de cabello largo y oscuro en un tono ligeramente castaño, casi caoba con un leve reflejo rojizo, leía atentamente una novela. El cabello largo lo tenía tomado con una trenza ancha que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos, a veces soñadores, en otros ingenuos, tenían un resplandor travieso cuando sonreía entre labios por culpa de la maravillosa lectura. Así la encontró otra jovencita que entró al salón buscándola, con el cabello ordenado en una corta melena muy ondulada, con bonitos risos formándose sobre su frente. Aquel rostro enérgico y risueño era coronado por un par de ojos ámbar de mirada chispeante.

—Nodoka… —parándose frente al pupitre llamó a la chica que estaba leyendo con fuerza—. ¡Nodoka!

—¿Kimiko? —La chica de la trenza alzó los ojos despegándose de la novela. Nodoka era un poco más baja de estatura y de contextura más pequeña que la recién llegada.

—Sí, soy yo, todavía lo sigo siendo y supongo que lo seré por un tiempo más. ¿De quién más podría tratarse, eh? ¿Y otra vez leyendo, no te aburres de esas viejas historias de samuráis?

—Pues no —respondió educadamente, en un tono distante que demostraba su infantil enfado—. Y para que te enteres, es una novela muy hermosa: es la historia de un guerrero que se enfrenta varonilmente a un malvado señor de la guerra para rescatar a la princesa…

—Bla, bla, bla, ya entendí, deja de perder el tiempo con esos tontos cuentos. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido? —Kimiko cogió la silla del puesto siguiente y la giró sentándose frente a ella, apoyando los brazos en la mesa obligando a Nodoka a sacar el libro con prisa.

—¿Divertido? Kimiko, no de nuevo, la última vez…

—Eso fue un error, esta vez sí resultará.

—¿Resultar qué?

—El plan para escapar de la escuela.

—¡Kimiko, no! Pareciera que no tienes límites.

—Pero si me quedo aquí, ¿cómo voy a cumplir el gran sueño de mi vida?

—¿Tu sueño?

—¡Ser una famosa actriz!

—Espera, ¿no que querías era cantante?

—Oh, pues, es casi lo mismo, ¿no? —sacó la lengua.

—Y la semana pasada quisiste ser una religiosa —Nodoka inclinó el rostro avergonzada recordando lo mal que la había pasado entonces—. Hiciste que nos coláramos en un convento, tomamos prestados unos hábitos y nos disfrazáramos de monjas sólo para satisfacer tu curiosidad.

—Fue divertido.

—No lo fue —respondió severa al borde de las lágrimas—. Cuando nos descubrieron y llamaron a nuestros padres, tuve que dar muchas explicaciones para hacerles entender que no había traicionado nuestras creencias.

—Pero…

—Basta, Kimiko, sólo basta.

Kimiko se sintió decaída ante el serio regaño de Nodoka. Perdió la energía, e inclinándose sobre la mesa descansó el rostro en los brazos.

—Hoy estás más aburrida de lo habitual —se quejó con un fingido gimoteo.

—Quiero leer, ¿no deseas en cambio que te preste alguno de mis libros?

—No, gracias. Todas tus novelas hablan de "hombres varoniles y poéticos" y "princesas recatadas de modales perfectos"; eso es aburrido.

—Claro que no lo es —Nodoka se sonrojó ligeramente por la pasión que le despertaban sus historias—. Ser el ideal de la mujer japonesa es el sueño de toda niña.

—Será tu sueño. Lo que es yo no tengo ni la más mínima intención de disfrazarme de dama con un kimono todo el día, ni menos aprender a hacer arreglos florales.

—¿Por qué no te empeñas mejor en aprender a cocinar? —preguntó Nodoka con una pequeña sonrisa malévola.

—¿Para qué?

—No querrás envenenar a tu futuro esposo como le sucede seguido a tu padre.

—¡Yo no he envenenado a nadie! Oh, bueno, no todavía. Además cocinar es aburrido, y sólo practico para no entristecer a mamá. Pero no lo necesito ya que no pienso casarme.

—Otra vez con lo mismo —Nodoka puso los ojos en el cielo.

—Nodoka, mala amiga, lo dices como si no me creyeras. Los hombres son desagradables, son todos unos pervertidos que sólo piensan en "eso".

—¿Eso?

—¡Sí, eso! —Kimiko insistió con forzada seguridad, intentando disimular su turbación. Pero para Nodoka era evidente que su ilusa amiga sabía tan poco del tema como ella misma.

Escucharon los cuchicheos de un grupo de chicos de su clase formando un círculo en una esquina del salón. Para las chicas, era obvio que ellos estaban mirando alguna revista prohibida.

—Qué poco varoniles —se quejó Nodoka indignada–, así no es como debería comportarse un hombre noble de sentimientos puros y elegantes.

—Convéncete, lo que tú buscas no existe: todos los hombres son unos pervertidos de mente degenerada. Por eso te lo digo, Nodoka, jamás me casaré, ¡jamás!

.

..

Muchos años después. En la cómoda sala del departamento de la famosa detective privada Nodoka Saotome, ambas compartían una taza de té. Akane se sonrojó ante la divertida pregunta que le hizo Nodoka Saotome. Y sin proponérselo respondió furiosa, olvidándose que estaba tratando con la madre de Ranma.

—No, yo no… ¡Nunca me casaré!

—¿Y por qué no? Eres una chica muy dulce, de seguro has de tener una lista de pretendientes en tu escuela. Me extraña que todavía no tengas un novio.

—¡Nunca! —Akane arrugó la falda empuñando la mano enfadada—. Los hombres son todos unos pervertidos. En mi clase tengo muchos que me molestan constantemente no importando cuántas veces los rechace, o golpee.

—¿Golpear? —Nodoka reaccionó intrigada y un poco incómoda.

—Sí... —al darse cuenta de lo que decía, titubeó nerviosa—. Bueno, no es como si quisiera golpearlos, aunque se lo merecen, pero es un poco complicado de explicar.

—Inténtalo —Nodoka asintió con paciencia.

Akane lo dudó un prolongado momento, después se resignó y comenzó a hablar. Quizás necesitaba hacerlo y la tía Nodoka la hacía sentir tan segura como si estuviera hablando con su madre.

—En mi escuela hay un idiota, más idiota que el promedio, que se le ocurrió la genial idea de proponer a toda la escuela sin preguntármelo, que el que quisiera salir conmigo tenía que derrotarme primero en combate y… —exhaló cansada—, ya van casi tres años de lo mismo. Pronto terminaré la preparatoria y jamás se me ha acercado un chico para preguntarme algo de manera amable; o me desafían a un duelo, o se asustan cuando me ven creyendo que el resto de los idiotas los atacaría también a ellos si alguno intentara algo conmigo —al terminar, se percató de lo que había dicho e intentó rápidamente resarcirse—. P-Pero no es como si quisiera tener un novio o algo así; no me interesan los chicos, son todos unos inmaduros y sinvergüenzas —terminó reaccionando sonrojada ante su inoportuna confesión.

—¡Hombres atacando a una jovencita! Qué vergüenza, eso no es noble ni digno de un auténtico varón. ¿Te han lastimado?

—Claro que no, me es sencillo barrer con todos ellos cada mañana, incluso con el estúpido de Tatewaki Kuno, pero nunca aprenden.

Nodoka se sintió frustrada, aquello elevaba la lista de los potenciales sospechosos a unas cuantas decenas. ¿Alguno habría robado a P-chan para chantajear a Akane dada su popularidad? Quizás el robo de la figura y el escalofriante intento de asesinato no estaban conectados, y no se trató más que de una oportuna coincidencia.

Era una posibilidad, aunque tras la sorpresa inicial que le provocó su propia conclusión, se calmó concluyendo que todavía no habían recibido ningún mensaje exigiendo alguna condición para el rescate; por lo que podía pensar en desechar la idea. Además, los atentados que habían sufrido no cuadraban con el perfil de un adolescente atolondrado y obsesionado con una chica. Sin embargo, era una posibilidad que no podía descartar todavía.

—Debe ser muy duro. Pero ya encontrarás a tu hombre ideal, querida, no desesperes.

Nodoka se enterneció ante el gesto de desesperanza que hizo Akane; en eso era tan idéntica a su amiga Kimiko, en la manera cómo reaccionaba cada vez que en el pasado ella había sacado el mismo el tema sólo para molestarla. Aunque le agradaba con alivio descubrir que Akane era mucho más femenina, tierna y recatada de lo que jamás fue su difunta amiga; sí, y también mucho más centrada e inteligente que su problemática Kimiko. Sin embargo, no se sentía tranquila con el nivel de torpeza que podían tener los jóvenes de hoy en día. ¿Atacar a una jovencita para llamar su atención? Los tiempos modernos la mareaban.

—No lo creo —continuó Akane sacándola de sus pensamientos—, ya me tienen aburrida los hombres y sus idioteces. Por eso digo que jamás me casaré —insistió orgullosa.

—Es una lástima que pienses así.

—¿Por qué lo dice, tía Nodoka? —Akane bajó la taza, llena de curiosidad.

—Creo que a mi hijo Ranma no le eres indiferente —respondió con ligereza, mientras regresaba a la cocina para buscar unas pocas galletas. Y se sonrió no necesitando mirarla para adivinar el tierno rostro que su invitada ahora debía tener, porque seguramente era el mismo que una vez vio en otra persona años atrás. Nodoka suspiró fingiendo auténtico pesar—. Será toda una decepción para mi pobre hijo; parece que se estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones contigo, querida.

—¿Interesado en mí, Ranma, será posible?

Akane probó un poco más de té intentando calmarse, y terminó inclinando la taza hasta beberse todo el contenido víctima de su ansiedad. Miró con impaciencia el reloj, deseando que las manecillas se movieran más rápido para que llegara la hora en que Ranma iba a regresar. Ella no sabía nada sobre la discusión que madre e hijo habían tenido. Y así poder descubrir, a pesar del miedo que comenzaba a invadirla y le provocaba cosquilleos en el estómago, qué era lo que realmente la tenía tan alterada cuando estaba cerca de él.

.

..

A finales de los setenta, la familia Shimizu poseía una bonita casona tradicional en el barrio de Nerima. Era amplia, de dos pisos, con un gran jardín y una pileta. E incluso poseía su propio dojo.

La joven Nodoka Torii saludó a la madre de Kimiko, la señora Shimizu, con una silenciosa reverencia. El ambiente en ese día se encontraba silencioso e incómodo, como durante un funeral. La gran casona tradicional era muy hermosa, a ella siempre le gustó el hogar de su amiga, con el gran jardín y la pileta, y también el dojo. Pero no así al padre de Kimiko que era un hombre estricto y muy tradicional, no el estilo de hombre noble y de profundos pensamientos con que ella imaginaba a los artistas marciales; sino un hombre brusco, duro para hablar y poco dado a la risa a pesar de que amaba mucho a su hija única. Y era tan terco como su hija Kimiko.

Nodoka subió por las escaleras de madera. En el segundo piso se encontraba un nuevo pasillo con algunas puertas. Una de las habitaciones tenía un pequeño cartel con un cisne de madera y el nombre de Kimiko tallado sobre la superficie. Nodoka respiró profundamente y golpeó.

—¡Déjenme en paz!

—Soy yo, Nodoka.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Kimiko la arrastró al interior y asegurándose con una rápida mirada que no había nadie más afuera, cerró la puerta.

—Kimiko, ¿estás bien?

—¡Y cómo podría estarlo! —ella se paseaba furibunda delante de su amiga, empuñaba las manos y lanzaba maldiciones al aire. Gruñía como una fiera y pateó el pequeño papelero desparramando una pila de pelotas de papel arrugadas.

Nodoka recogió una de las hojas, y sentándose en el borde de la cama la estiró. Lo único que decía era una veintena de líneas con la frase: "odio a Soun Tendo" escritas por todo el papel.

—Con una maldición como ésta de seguro lo harás desdichado por una década.

—No me molestes, sabes que no funcionará, es sólo una niñería de mi parte.

—Kimiko…

Ella se dejó caer sentándose a su lado en la cama y apretó las manos con fuerza arrugando la falda de su uniforme escolar.

—Me obligarán a casarme, Nodoka, con ese idiota de Soun Tendo.

—Tu padre no puede hacerlo…

—¡Ya lo hizo! Fijó la fecha para el matrimonio en dos meses más. Ni siquiera me dejará terminar la preparatoria el muy idiota de mi papá.

—Es descortés hablar así de tu propio padre.

—¡Apenas tengo dieciséis y me va a casar! Al demonio con él.

—¡Kimiko!

Tras el fuerte intercambio de palabras, ambas se calmaron. Nodoka no podía comprender el dolor que debía sentir su amiga, aunque lo intentara. Todas las románticas historias que había leído, con matrimonios concertados, dramas y finales felices llenos de cursilerías de las que se había enamorado con tanto idealismo, ahora las sintió vergonzosas. La realidad era mucho peor que la ficción, más si se trataba del futuro de su querida amiga a la que amaba tanto como a una hermana.

—Podríamos intentar hablar con tu padre, el señor Shimizu entenderá que no es lo que quieres.

—No servirá de nada. Incluso mamá le suplicó que desistiera; pero lo conoces, cuando se trata de conservar la tradición y el arte, se convierte en otra persona. Si tan sólo lo hubiera envenenado con mi comida.

—Kimiko, ya basta, cuando hablas así me das miedo.

—Cómo si a él le importara lo que yo siento.

—Eso no es verdad, es tu padre y te ama, si entiende que te está haciendo sufrir, el podría…

—Amenacé con quitarme la vida, ¿y sabes lo que me dijo? —Kimiko perdió todas sus fuerzas. Al recordar a su padre parecía rendirse, como si entendiera que aquel hombre era dos veces más terrible que ella—. Pues me respondió casi riéndose en mi cara: "traeré mi katana y yo mismo te asistiré, hija mía. Me enorgullece que desees seguir el camino del honor, eres mi digna heredera". Así que ahora tengo dos elecciones: o me quito la vida; o me caso con un desconocido. Y no sé cuál de las dos es más maravillosa y debería escoger, Nodoka.

—Ha de estar bromeando, él sabe que tú no lo harías.

—Estamos de acuerdo, él sabe que yo soy una cobarde y se burla de mí —Kimiko apoyó las manos sobre la cama inclinando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Miró el techo de su habitación sintiéndose desarmada—. Pero si pudiera hacerlo… no tiene caso, mi vida se terminó de todas formas.

Nodoka la observó por largos minutos. La enérgica Kimiko, la siempre problemática Kimiko, la molestosa Kimiko, la inventiva y siempre impredecible Kimiko; se había dado por vencida. Aquello provocó un quiebre en el interior del corazón de Nodoka. Siempre vivía para detenerla, ella se sentía a veces la casi pizca de conciencia que le quedaba a su atolondrada amiga. Pero en ese momento era ella la que se sentía pronta a estallar si no hacía algo, sobrepasada por la impotencia que la situación le provocaba.

—Soun Tendo debe ser una persona realmente desagradable si lo odias con tanta energía.

—Quizás…

—¿Quizás? —Nodoka torció los labios—, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Lo odio porque estoy obligada a casarme con él —confesó humillada—, no es que lo conozca o algo por el estilo.

—Eres una tonta.

—¿Qué dijiste, Nodoka?

—¡Que eres una grandísima tonta! Estás aquí protestando por un novio que ni siquiera conoces. ¿Qué esperas para ir a verlo? Entonces entenderé que lo rechaces —para Nodoka hacer algo era mejor que no hacer nada. Tiró de su larga trenza acomodándosela por encima de su hombro y se paró de un salto—. Iremos a conocer a tu prometido.

—Pero... pero no sé dónde vive exactamente.

—Investigaremos.

—¿Cómo los detectives de las películas?

—Sí. Después de todo ser una detective es el gran sueño de tu vida, ¿no es así, Kimiko?

Kimiko parpadeó confundida.

—Yo nunca he dicho que quiera ser una detective… Ahm… —contó con los dedos repasando todos sus sueños anteriores, pero al comprender la mirada de complicidad que le estaba dando Nodoka, estalló en una risotada. Se levantó de un salto al lado de su amiga con los puños en alto—. ¡Por supuesto que sí!, algún día seré la gran detective Kimiko Shimizu, y es mi deber el comenzar revelando este misterio: descubriremos la verdadera identidad del malévolo Soun Tendo y desbarataremos sus planes para apoderarse del dojo de mi familia.

—Bien dicho —concluyó Nodoka cogiendo emocionada las manos de la otra vez alegre Kimiko—. Juntas lo haremos.

.

..

En el interior del departamento Nodoka se acercó a la ventana mirando la calle a sus pies. La historia que le acababa de relatar a Akane sobre sus padres, la invadía de tiernos recuerdos.

—¿Así que mamá no quería casarse? ¿Y escaparon de casa para conocer a papá? —Akane se sentía confundida—. Es increíble, no recuerdo que ella fuera así. En realidad no recuerdo casi nada de ella —lamentó con tristeza.

—Sí, tu madre era una mujer muy entusiasta, jamás se rendía y cuando lo hacía no era más que un pequeño respiro, porque en poco tiempo lo volvía a intentar. Todo lo que necesitaba a veces… —vio salir el Ferrari rojo de Ranma internándose entre el tráfico—, era un poco de motivación para hacer lo correcto —concluyó llena de alegría. Se acercó a un florero y sacó de entre las flores un pequeño micrófono. Lo observó con curiosidad, su hijo Ranma se estaba volviendo muy astuto, en eso también se parecía a su padre Genma. Ahora podía confiar en que su hijo se encargaría de investigar aquella pista relacionada al acosador que molestaba a Akane en la escuela.

Volvió a dejar el micrófono entre las flores como si nunca lo hubiera encontrado.

—Y bien, Akane, creo que ya hemos conversado lo suficiente. ¿Te gustaría salir un poco?

—¿Salir?, ¿a dónde, tía?

—Tenemos un caso que resolver, ¿o ya lo habías olvidado? El que no vayas a pagarme no significa que no harás nada: hoy trabajarás como mi asistente, si no te incomoda —la elegante señora mostró una alegría infantil—. Será como revivir los viejos tiempos cuando me metía en líos junto a tu madre Kimiko.

Akane, en lugar de asustarse, dejó el sillón con entusiasmo.

—Sí, estaré encantada de ayudar en lo que pueda. Después de todo es mi problema, haré todo lo que usted me pida, tía Nodoka.

.

..

Regresaron en taxi a Nerima. Internándose en las zonas rurales del barrio donde las casas de amplios terrenos se comenzaban a confundir con las primeras plantaciones agrícolas, y los pequeños edificios de departamentos se veían lejanos en el horizonte. El taxi se detuvo frente a una de las grandes casonas que parecía estar delante de un extenso campo. Nodoka bajó confiada, se ajustó un poco el cabello y cogió con más firmeza la katana envuelta en género que siempre llevaba consigo para ciertos encuentros importantes con amigos que conocía muy bien, y pertenecían a la tradicional familia criminal de Japón, aunque ya muchos, como el que iba a visitar hoy, vivían retirados de sus antiguas vidas de peligrosas aventuras. Tras ella Akane dejó el taxi pagándole rápidamente al conductor para alcanzar con rápidos pasos a su tía, a la que después siguió con el mismo ritmo calmado en el interior del patio delantero de la vivienda.

—Tía Nodoka, ¿qué es este lugar?

—Era una granja donde se entrenaban antiguamente a cerdos en el arte de la lucha. Se apostaban fuertes sumas de dinero a los campeones más selectos. Era un negocio muy lucrativo entre los yakuzas locales.

Akane se detuvo un par de pasos más atrás mirando a su tía con un notorio gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Cercos combatiendo y... yakuzas?

—Sí, querida, además que eran perfectos guardaespaldas. Pero ante los nuevos tiempos la actividad de esta granja ha quedado en el pasado. Ahora se dedican a un negocio un poco más interesante.

—¿Entonces vamos a visitar a yakuzas? —Akane no sonó muy segura.

—El jefe de esta familia era un yakuza, Akane, ya no. Su familia es tan normal como la tuya.

La puerta de la casona se abrió de par en par, una optimista chica tan o más joven que Akane apareció para recibirlas con una cordial reverencia. Todavía vestía el uniforme de la preparatoria cubierto por un delantal, como si la hubieran interrumpido a mitad de alguna tarea doméstica.

—Señora Saotome, qué placer tenerla de visita. No nos dijo que vendría, la habríamos recibido con un poco más de preparación.

—Es eso lo que quiero evitar, Akari querida, no es necesario provocarte más trabajo del que ya tienes. Déjame que las presente, ella es Akane Tendo, a la que quiero como si fuera mi sobrina.

—Buenos tardes —Akane hizo una reverencia un poco avergonzada por el afecto que la tía Nodoka le estaba demostrando al presentarla de esa manera.

—Y esta jovencita es Akari Unryu, la nieta del dueño de este interesante negocio de antigüedades.

—El placer de conocerla es mío, señorita Akane.

—Llámame Akane solamente, te lo pido; no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, Akari.

Akari las guió por el interior de la casa donde se encontraba una increíble colección de antigüedades: platos de porcelana, jarrones traídos de china, antiguas herramientas de algún templo, estatuas enormes y otras pequeñas, joyería de todo tipo, pinturas de la época Edo. Sin embargo, el asombro inicial de Akane fue reemplazado por la incertidumbre. Todas las piezas en ese lugar tenían algo que ver con cerdos: las figuras eran de cerdos, la vajilla tenía dibujos de pequeño cerditos, la joyería era con forma de cerdos, los jarrones parecían cerdos, incluso los tradicionales leones que normalmente se erigían en la puerta de los templos, aquí tenían su versión en figuras de cerdos aguerridos con collares.

La mirada de la chica se mostró a cada paso más y más confundida que antes.

—¿Son todos cerdos?

—¡Sí! —Akari se acercó a ella cogiendo las manos de Akane con entusiasmo—. Son hermosos, ¿no te parecen?

—Sí… ¡Sí, claro! —Akane intentó sonreír con el sudor recorriendo su frente, esperando que ella no notara su turbación.

—Akari, querida, ¿puedo hablar con tu abuelo?

—Él está esperándola, señora Saotome.

—Gracias, querida. Akane, ¿te importaría si me esperas un poco? Podrías mirar algunas de las piezas junto a Akari por un momento, estoy segura que ambas se llevarán muy bien.

—Eso… eso sería maravilloso, tía —Akane hubiera preferido ir con ella. La mirada resplandeciente y voraz de Akari como si la estuviera amenazando la hizo temblar. Estaba segura ahora que esa chiquilla lo único que deseaba era compartir su pequeña afición con alguien.

Antes que pudiera defenderse, Akari ya la estaba arrastrando por el brazo.

—Tenemos una colección completa de piezas de shogi talladas como una hermosa corte imperial —dijo Akari. Akane miró las piezas, eran cerditos disfrazados de antiguos nobles japoneses—. Oh, y también hay un lindo juego de muñecas…

.

..

La puerta de madera y papel se escuchó sonar con un par de suaves golpes.

—Adelante, señora Saotome, la estaba esperando.

Nodoka, formalmente sentada en el piso sobre las piernas, deslizó la puerta con las manos. Entró sin levantarse del piso para deslizar la puerta tras ella. Depositó la espalda en el tatami y se inclinó de manera correcta ante el anciano. El abuelo de Akari yacía en cama, de espaldas apenas movía la cabeza.

—Hoy usted tiene un muy bien aspecto, señor Unryu.

—Oh, Nodoka, no te engañes —el abuelo la llamó de manera informal, como si se dirigiera a una hija—, qué alegría poder verte otra vez. A estos ojos no le quedan muchos más días de vida —tosió pesadamente.

—Señor Unryu —Nodoka intentó sonreír cuando lo interrumpió, hacía años que el viejo tenía la costumbre de sentir la cercanía de la muerte a pesar de la maravillosa salud que derrochaba—, he venido por un asunto de trabajo.

—¿Trabajo? —el anciano habló con voz firme, olvidándose de su fingida tos. Al instante se sentó en la cama lleno de energía—. ¿Se trata de una pieza interesante?

Oculta en una de las mangas de su kimono, Nodoka sacó una pequeña fotografía con la imagen de P-chan, la estatuilla de oro con forma de un cerdito bebé, y se la mostró. El anciano arqueó las cejas.

—Me gustaría saber si conoce algo sobre esta figura.

—Interesante. Puede que sí la haya visto en algún otro tiempo, pero será una historia un poco larga.

—Tengo tiempo —Nodoka repitió la reverencia, menos formal que antes—, me honraría con su ayuda, señor Unryu, no existe otro experto en antigüedades en la capital que conozca tanto como usted.

El viejo se rió sonrojado, orgulloso de sí mismo disfrutaba ante las lisonjas que la famosa y hermosa Nodoka Saotome le estaba prodigando.

.

..

Al final de la visita, cuando subieron a un nuevo taxi acomodándose en el asiento trasero, Akari las despidió con mucho entusiasmo.

—Pareces agotada, querida, ¿no te fue bien con Akari?

—No, no, tía, no es nada. Akari es una chica maravillosa… aunque un poco obsesionada.

—Sí, eso es verdad.

Akane se sintió agradecida que su tía pensara de la misma manera, evitaba un poco el sentimiento de culpa que la embargaba. Pero otro tema la estaba incomodando.

—Ella me contó que tiene un novio.

—¿Lo tiene, ya, tan joven? Qué noticia más maravillosa. Oh, de saberlo antes la hubiera felicitado personalmente. ¿Te contó algo más?

—Pues que se llama Ryoga Hibiki, y parece que es un viejo conocido de Ranma.

—¡Pero si es su mejor amigo! Bueno, cuando no están peleándose, aunque es la manera de jugar que ese par de niños tiene. Esta noticia de seguro sorprenderá a Ranma, no esperaba que el joven Ryoga madurara tan rápido. O quizás mi hijo ya lo sabía y no había querido informarme. ¡Jóvenes, qué alegría!

—Sí, es increíble, supongo —Akane miró por la ventana y su rostro se ensombreció un poco, suspirando pesarosa—. Pensar que ella es de mi misma edad y ya tiene un novio.

—Ella es un año menor que tú, Akane.

—¿Menor? ¡Oh…! Oh...

—Querida, no debería preocuparte el tema. Sé que has tenido una relación difícil con los chico de tu escuela; pero ya llegará el correcto.

—¡No, tía, no es eso! Yo no quiero tener un novio, ¡no me hace falta uno!... Es que… es sólo que yo…, cómo decirlo...

La chica se sonrojó furiosamente no pudiendo continuar. No había querido comentarle aquello a su tía Nodoka, pero se le había escapado en un momento de debilidad. Ella no necesitaba a un novio, ¡no necesitaba a ningún hombre! Pero en aquel momento en su reflejo en la ventana del automóvil, vio a otra persona en lugar de ella. Toda su vergüenza se esfumó rápidamente, cuando la sobrecogió un mal presentimiento.

—Sólo espero que mi hijo Ranma no se esté metiendo en algún lío —murmuró Nodoka con la mano en la mejilla, lo que aumentó los temores de la joven Akane que se encontraba pensando en lo mismo.

.

..

_**- Archivo 3, cerrado -**_

..

.

..

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:**

.

Siento ir un poco lento en la trama, insisto, pero se debe a que esta historia originalmente iba a ser un oneshot enorme, realmente gigantesco. Así que opté por cortarlo delicadamente para ir sirviéndolo en pequeñas bocanadas. Y a lo menos por esta semana me dedicaré únicamente a publicar varios trozos de esta historia. De tal manera que quede bien armada antes de la siguiente semana en que pasaré al segundo plan dentro de este mes de aniversario, y publicaré los archivos perdidos asociados a la saga de Ragnarok, textos de oneshots que se creían perdidos, así como también historias que otros autores me regalaron en su momento inspirados en el universo de Asgard. Lo siento, ese no es el tema ahora. Hablemos de Detectives.

Siento haberlos asustado. Y sí, fue un... no, no lo diré porque acabo de recordar que cierta lectora lee primero las notas antes que el capítulo, así que no me arriesgaré a provocar innecesarios adelantos. (Sonrisa maligna)

Así que me dedicaré a entregar los premios de hoy por las respuestas a las preguntas que les hice. Primero a la pregunta sobre el Ferrari, la ganadora del P-chan de oro es para nuestra estimada "lulupita", por ser la primera en responder y con tan bella lengua. Adoro el portugués. El Panda de plata para Carnadyne y Kylisha por sus excelentes complementaciones a la respuesta. Y, Romi... llegaste un poco tarde. Pero como tu sentimiento por Shampoo lo comparto con la misma pasión, es que te has ganado (lo sé, soy un juez corrupto y para nada imparcial), una "pelirroja de bronce".

Y felicito a todos los demás que han participado. Escribo esta historia en mi lugar de trabajo y es posible que al momento de crear esta nota, ya hayan habido más respuestas que no alcancé a ver. Si es así, ruego me disculpen, pero a todos les agradezco el tremendo interés en mi pequeña historia, y por participar de este juego.

Gracias a todos por participar. Vendrán más preguntas a futuro, pero no corran a responderlas a menos que sea por diversión solamente... ya que se me acabaron los premios. No me miren así, el presupuesto de un escritor de fics es limitado.

La primera pregunta era sencilla, como bien respondieron, la relación entre el significado del nombre de Ranma (caballo salvaje) y el caballo encabritado en el escudo de la marca Ferrari, lo encontré años atrás tan perfecto, que poco menos me resultaba intencional para un fic. Y como dijeron en sus respuestas, el color rojo del automóvil combina también con el nombre de Akane en cierta medida. ¿Cómo no usarlo entonces?

La segunda pregunta fue más por diversión que nada. Sí, en el manga Shampoo irrumpe en la escena en que Akane se estaba recuperando tras haber caído al agua, justo después del duelo de patinaje. En el anime no sólo alteraron el orden haciéndola aparecer antes, sino que también lo improvisaron en otro lugar, en una fuente de soda. Pero que Rumiko abusó de Shampoo para arruinar escenas, lo hizo, hasta que apareció Happosai y devoró por su propia carisma a todos los demás secundarios de la serie. Y ya sabemos que fue la aparición de Cologne la que supuestamente terminó por cancelar la presencia del estimado doctor Tofú en el manga, porque ella cumplía la misma función de ese personaje, pero de manera más caótica y divertida.

Es común en las tramas del manga, en general, que las historias estén unidas unas a otras casi como una sola línea; incluso al final de un arco histórico ya se comienza a preparar el siguiente. Lo que hace a una trama mucho más emocionante y dinámica. (Ya lo saben, en sus historias intenten cerrar una trama dejando siempre un gancho abierto para la siguiente en cada capítulo. Es un sencillo truco que genera a la vez tanto la satisfacción de lo leído, como las ansias por lo que ha de venir)

Mientras que en el anime, normalmente las tramas son divididas de manera intencional, haciéndolas más individuales o modulares. Esto se puede apreciar mucho más, como ejemplo, en la historia de Inuyasha al comparar el original del manga, con el anime. Las historias en el manga corren una tras otra de manera intensa sobreponiéndose entre ellas, en que el final de un arco ya está enredado con el inicio el siguiente sin dar tregua; en el anime, están las mismas tan separadas que hasta parece se tomaron los personajes un descanso entre cada aventura, haciéndolo sentir un poco lento y repetitivo.

Un dato interesante es la elección que hice de los apellidos de soltera de las mujeres. Quería conseguir un juego de palabras que sonara similar al encanto y gran truco que posee el título de este fic. ¿Nadie notó que el título del fic, al inicio de éste capítulo en particular, está alterad? Si hasta comillas le puse para que lo vieran. Y sí, fue intencional. Es como uno de los grandes temas de esta saga, para que vayan sacando sus propias ideas.

.

* * *

.

**Pregunta para los FF Detectives, edición altruista (sin premio, estoy quebrado)**

.

_Bien, veamos qué tan valientes están para realizar conjeturas. Esta pregunta no posee una respuesta correcta, es más bien una opinión que me gustaría justificaran a su propio antojo:_

_¿Qué edad creen que tiene Nodoka en el manga?_

.

* * *

.

**Curiosidades:**

.

_**Sobre los nombres.**_

Como han podido comprobar, en Japón los nombres son muy importantes por su significado, en especial cuando los escogen para las tramas de la ficción. Rumiko no fue una excepción y varios de sus personajes poseen nombres adecuados a sus roles, o por lo menos que permiten alguna broma o interpretación un poco más poética. En esto no voy a detenerme, es tema que mucho se ha hablado y comentado. Por ello me detendré en los que busqué para este fic.

Los apellidos Torii y Shimizu. (Y no diré, insisto, de quién los usa, por cierta persona que lee las notas antes que el capítulo... ¡Fu!)

Primero, como decía antes, quería que los nombres tuvieran una relación casi simbólica en la letra con que se inician. Sí, ¿ya notaron la similitud con otro par de apellidos? Todo está en los títulos de este capítulo y el cambio casi sin avisar que realicé. Es un juego que creo puede repetirse en el futuro. Además, recuerden que las historias tienden a ser cíclicas. ¿Qué digo? Ni idea.

A pesar de ello, no sólo busqué nombres por las letras, intenté que tuvieran un significado más o menos interesante. _Shimizu_, podría significar _fuente de agua_, o _manantial de agua_. Sí, es bonito. Pero el que más me gustó fue _Torii_, pues además de ser un apellido, es también el nombre de los arcos de madera que existen en los templos. Y según la tradición simbolizan la barrera entre lo sagrado y lo profano.

Interesante lo que puede suceder a futuro. Porque los que me conocen saben que uso símbolos rebuscados: así como decirles ahora que el significado de Shimizu lo tomo como la idea de _la fuente de donde comenzó todo_, en la historia. (Eso fue un adelanto, que conste, aunque con lo ya escrito pueden ir sacando conclusiones) ¿Cuál será entonces el secreto de _Torii_?

Los dejo con dudas. Pero no teman, lo sabrán algún día. (Es rebuscado, podrían terminar este fic y no notar lo que puse por allí. Ni modo, sólo disfrútenlo)

.

* * *

.

Esperando, otra vez, que hayan disfrutado de la aventura, y prometiéndoles, de nuevo, que tengan paciencia porque la acción ya ha de llegar (y cuando lo haga no habrá descanso), sin más que agregar, más que agradecerles profundamente, a todos mis queridos amigos, el que me hayan dado una oportunidad de compartir esta fantasía con todos ustedes.

.

_Noham Theonaus.-_


	4. Archivo 4

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

.

* * *

.

**Advertencia:** La pizza con mostaza no combina bien. (No importa lo que diga uno de mis hermanos, se ve grotesco, y sabe mucho peor)

Mezclar temas no es malo, de hecho, es bastante divertido tener más de un tema dentro de una historia. Lo malo, es cuando les mentimos a nuestros lectores: les decimos "disfruten de esta saludable comedia"; y terminan en el capítulo quinto encontrándose con un drama capaz de hacer que uno se corte las venas en el baño escuchando una canción de Isabel Pantoja. Lo sé, no fue una imagen muy bonita que digamos. ¿Y al revés?, lo mismo: un buen fan del drama y la tragedia se prepara para su historia favorita vistiendo un cómodo pijama, con una caja de pañuelos desechables al alcance de la mano, helado y salsa de chocolate, su música predilecta, y con el ánimo dispuesto a derramar copiosas lágrimas a placer saboreando la delicia de la catarsis y… ¡risas!, el capítulo se ha convertido en una comedia disparatada donde todo lo sufrido hasta ese momento no fue más que una broma. No quiero ni imaginar la cara que tendrán los pobres decepcionados con el pañuelo en la mano y la boca entreabierta riéndose a medias, casi a la fuerza, con un tic nervioso en el párpado.

Insisto, mezclar géneros es divertido; lo que no es divertido para el lector, es cambiarle lo que les hemos prometido a mitad de camino. Nos encanta eso de "para generar mayor impacto". Sí, es verdad, impacta ver una escena de sangrientas decapitaciones al final de una trama que fue sólo romance, a lo más con un poco de drama, pero en la que nunca esperábamos algo semejante. (_School Days_, te estoy mirando a ti. ¡Sí, a ti, te conozco, anime malévolo que simulaste ser un inocente drama escolar todos tus capítulos para terminar con un final traumático que debió ser suspendido en Japón!)

Por lo que si el género a trabajar es la aventura, les recomiendo que sea ése; si es romance, bien, por allí untaremos nuestros cuerpos de dulce mermelada; ¿y suspenso?, entonces viviremos sospechando hasta del perro del vecino mientras dure nuestra trama. No quiero hablar del terror o la tragedia, los ejemplos que se me ocurren son, por decirlo así…

Por ello normalmente en los primeros capítulos de una historia es que uno tiende a trazar los temas que va a trabajar. A veces es imposible abarcarlo todo en un único capítulo, por ello se necesitan varios, pero son los primeros los que nos darán el espectro de sentimientos en los que nos moveremos. Sucede también en las series animadas o de la televisión, en que los primeros capítulos nos dan la pauta del tono que encontraremos por el resto de la aventura. Incluso a veces es bueno crear un "mini arco histórico" de introducción, una aventura menor en que los primeros capítulos nos introduzcan en el nuevo mundo, antes de saltar a lo más complicado. Esto es bueno para las historias más largas.

Y esto no sólo sirve para ordenar la trama y las ideas. Sino también para uno, al escribir, pueda "soltar la mano". Ya que cada historia posee su estilo propio, y siempre al principio se nos pega un poco el que usamos en una historia anterior y se demora en moldearse a uno más adecuado para la historia nueva que vamos a trabajar.

Cuando uno desea hacer un cambio drástico de temas, algo así como endurecer la trama pasando de una comedia a un drama angustiante, en ese caso les recomiendo encarecidamente que terminen la primera historia con un final bonito y adecuado; y luego hagan una continuación con el nuevo "espectro de temas" que se han propuesto si desean seguir con los mismos personajes. Sí, de esa manera no decepcionarán a los lectores y podrán hacer lo que quieran con sus tramas. Así, por ejemplo, la primera historia puede ser más amena; y una segunda historia podría ser una continuación más dramática o dura. Aunque, de todo corazón les recomiendo que no lo hagan mucho. En el mundo de la ficción hay cientos de ejemplos de cómo un buen universo ficticio se enrarece por culpa de que el autor quiso "cambiarlo" un poco y no lo acabó a tiempo. Es un error en el que todos hemos caído alguna vez. Respetemos un poco más a nuestros personajes, ellos también se merecen vidas felices y finales cálidos por tanto esfuerzo que les cuesta provocarnos un poco de placer.

Si llegasen a estar complicados con una trama y no saben cómo solucionar el lío en el que se metieron, pues apliquen plan B: terminen la historia rápidamente con un final adecuado, aunque sea abierto dejando sueltos esos cabos que no pueden desenredar. Y así con libertad y la mente despejada, es posible escribir otra historia diferente, o una continuación con un nuevo estilo y formato para no seguir bloqueados con el anterior.

A todo esto, las palomitas de maíz con mostaza sí saben bien. (Lo sé, soy un hipócrita)

Y como siempre, el fic:

.

* * *

.

..

.

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

.

..

.

**S&S Detectives**

.

_**El Relámpago Azul / La Rosa Negra**_

.

..

.

Ranma en el interior del Ferrari, todavía en el estacionamiento del edificio, con la ventanilla abierta descansaba el brazo sobre la puerta. Con la otra mano presionaba un pequeño audífono contra su oreja.

—Así que Tatewaki Kuno, ¿eh? —sonrió. Sabía que los micrófonos instalados en su propio departamento algún día le serían de utilidad—. Ya verán como resuelvo esto, de seguro algo tiene que ver en el robo ese maldito acosador.

Se sacó el audífono con prisa tirándolo sobre el lugar del copiloto, se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó el motor. Cuando giraba el volante saliendo del estacionamiento, no alcanzó a escuchar como a través del mismo audífono tirado en el asiento a su lado, seguía escuchándose el resto de la conversación entre su madre Nodoka y Akane; justo en el momento en el que hablaban sobre él.

.

..

No fue difícil hallar el lugar donde vivía ese tal "Tatewaki Kuno". La mansión en las afueras del barrio de Nerima le pareció más un antiguo castillo feudal, y tan lúgubre y silencioso como una casa embrujada. Estacionó el Ferrari en una calle aledaña. Vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca, saltó el muro cayendo tras un matorral. Se deslizó detrás del tronco de un árbol; uno de los muchos que formaban un pequeño bosque en el jardín.

—No parece muy seguro, tampoco veo sirvientes o guardias de seguridad —Ranma susurró pensando en voz alta, mientras se asomaba por el costado del árbol—. ¿Qué clase de mansión es ésta? Parece desierta y en pésimo estado.

Avanzó por el bosque, siempre atento. No quería otra vez ser cogido desprevenido. Cuando descubrió la primera trampa en el camino.

—Tienen que estar bromeando…

Ranma se llevó una mano a la frente pasándosela pesadamente por el rostro, no sabiendo si reírse o lamentarse por lo ridículo que le parecía la imagen.

Frente él había un notorio cable curvado a pocos centímetros del suelo sostenido entre dos cortos listones de madera, del que colgaba una decena de latas de conserva vacías. Contuvo una risotada llena de arrogancia, y con burlesca calma rodeó la trampa. Ya del otro se sacudió las manos murmurando tras dar un resoplido.

—Novatos.

Dio un paso más y el suelo crujió.

—¿Eh?... ¡No…!

Y la tierra se separó revelando ser una compuerta oculta, que como una trampa se abrió bajo sus pies. Ranma lamentó su torpeza, cuando dio un grito al caer desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

.

..

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y rígido, y los brazos le dolían. Al enfocar la mirada notó la razón de su sufrimiento. Colgaba atado por las muñecas en una amplia sala vacía de varios metros de alto, de paredes lisas construidas con grandes bloques de piedra y soportes de madera. Parecía encontrarse en el subterráneo de un castillo feudal. Intento recordar la razón de hallarse en tal predicamento.

—Caí en una trampa en la mansión de aquel idiota de Kuno —murmuró para sí al recordar lo sucedido. Y más rabia le provocó la vergüenza de haber sido tan incauto.

Un coro de risas arrogantes y estridentes hizo eco en el amplio espacio.

—Finalmente has caído en mis manos, Saotome, vil detective de segunda.

—¿"Vil detective de segunda"? —Ranma torció los labios intrigado—. ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?

Inclinó la cabeza. Recién notó que colgaba a diez metros por encima de una piscina de agua fría. En el borde de la misma una pareja lo observaba divertida. Eran los personajes más ridículamente vestidos que no se sentía agradado de volver a encontrar. El primero era un joven de sonrisa pedante, cabello oscuro con el exagerado atuendo de un noble samurái en estridente color azul eléctrico con bordes blancos y estampados de cerezos, para empeorar el horroroso atuendo llevaba un antifaz de tono metalizado también azul con plumas en un costado.

A su lado una joven vestía un leotardo de gimnasia con exagerados detalles negros y brillantes, con pantimedias de diseño entretejido que parecían una telaraña cubriéndole las piernas y también un pomposo antifaz que hacía vergonzoso juego con la negrura del resto del atuendo y la capa de detalles góticos que usaba en conjunto con el ridículo sombrero sobre su cabello.

La risa estridente de la chica fue por mucho lo peor de toda su ridícula imagen, tan espantosa que ya no provocaba risa, sino que escalofríos al joven llenándolo de pésimos recuerdos de sus anteriores encuentros con esos dos.

—¡Oh, amado detective! —la chica lo llamó coquetamente con aire meloso y romántico—, el destino se encarga de reunirnos otra vez, inundando mi corazón de bella dicha.

—No, hermana querida —la regañó el samurái azul eléctrico con ridículo antifaz—, él es nuestro enemigo y debe ser destruido. Erradicado como la plaga que ha perturbado todos nuestros propósitos.

—Pero, hermano, no debes eliminarlo; ¿es que no te apiadas del corazón de tu hermana? ¿Será nuestro amor interrumpido por hallarnos en lados opuestos de la injusta ley? Como Romeo y Julieta nuestro amor nos une a pesar de la enemistad que existe entre nuestras vidas; oh, cruel tragedia, destino que se jacta de nuestro amor, mi gallardo detective y yo jamás podremos ser felices a pesar del amor que nos profesamos…

—Yo no te profeso nada… o lo que sea; ¡ni siquiera me importas! —reclamó el joven prisionero sin ser tomado en cuenta por esos dos.

—Hermana, como me gustaría concederte tus deseos y mis bendiciones. Qué difícil decisión tengo entre manos ahora.

El rostro de Ranma se tornó gris, con la mirada apagada y un gesto de asco al escucharlos hablar como si estuvieran en su propio mundo.

—Suficiente de estupideces, ¿qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí, par de hermanos locos?

—Esa pregunta es la que nosotros deberíamos hacerte, sabueso. ¡Yo, el famoso Relámpago Azul, vengador nocturno e hijo de la justicia injusta!, tener que soportar tu intromisión en mi guarida. Pero debo reconocer que eres hábil, jamás esperé que tus dotes deductivas estuvieran a la par de las mías como para habernos descubierto —sonrió entre labios con un par de dedos en la frente, en una dramática pose—, eres mi digno némesis, detective Saotome.

—¿Ah? ¿Dotes deductivas? ¿Tu guarida? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Ranma silbó de disgusto—. ¿Hijo de la justicia injusta?... Lo que sea, eso no importa ahora; tú no eres más que un simple ladrón de antigüedades al que ya estoy aburrido de atrapar cada semana, hasta me siento mal por tener que cobrarles a mis clientes para recuperar lo que tú les has sacado, es demasiado sencillo. Además, deja ya de darte aires de grandeza, yo sólo he venido a investigar la mansión de un tal Tatewaki Kuno que… no… espera un momento… eso quiere decir que… ya lo tengo, ¡dame un segundo!… No… ¿entonces tú?… —Ranma recién entró en cuenta de la relación los hechos—. ¡Tú eres ése Tatewaki Kuno y ésta es tu casa!

El Relámpago Azul de justicia injusta retrocedió afectado por el sagaz descubrimiento del detective.

—¡Sublime! Tú mente maestra realmente me ha atrapado esta vez, detective. Primero el haberme perseguido hasta mi guarida y ahora ¡haber revelado mi verdadera identidad! —Kuno se arrancó el estridente antifaz tirándolo al aire—. Me presento ante ti, pobre plebeyo: mi nombre es Kuno Tatewaki, el heredero del clan Kuno, último y auténtico señor de estas tierras que la tiranía de este falso gobierno le ha arrebatado a nuestra familia; pero que pronto me propongo recobrar con nobleza.

—¿Recobrar tus tierras robándole a la gente, y dices que eso es noble? —Ranma deseó tener las manos desatadas sólo para borrarle la sonrisa a ese inepto—. Vaya disparate: apuesto a que el banco es el que te va a quitar esta mansión por no pagar la hipoteca. Eso debe ser, se nota que no tienes dinero para pagar siquiera a los empleados. ¡Y por eso te has convertido en un vil ladrón de antigüedades!

—Mi amado detective no entiende del todo la grandeza de nuestros planes, hermano, deja que yo se lo explique. Mi apuesto detective, necesitamos recursos para contratar a una armada de guerreros ninjas que secuestren a los empleados municipales, y así obligarlos a firmar documentos de propiedad a nuestro nombre —agregó la Rosa Negra, la hermana del maniático Relámpago Azul, y de la que Ranma no guardaba mejores recuerdos tampoco.

—Hermana, no olvides el protocolo, primero debes presentarte de manera adecuada antes de comenzar con tu maravilloso monólogo.

—Oh, hermano, lo lamento, tienes toda la razón; he sido descuidada en mi proceder —girando su cinta negra de gimnasia esparció una lluvia de pétalos negros cuando se arrancó su antifaz arrojándolo al aire—. Mi nombre verdadero es Kuno Kodachi, segunda heredera del clan Kuno y la capitana del equipo de gimnasia de la escuela para señoritas San Baco. Tengo actividades del club los días martes y jueves; los lunes firmo autógrafos para mis admiradores; y los fines de semana después de las seis de la tarde los tengo ocupados con mi trabajo como la hermosa Rosa Negra; así que miércoles y viernes, querido detective, puedes invitarme a dónde tú gustes. ¡Mi corazón está hinchado de tanta emoción! El que hayas descubierto mi identidad secreta es como si hubieras desnudado mi atractivo cuerpo con tus cálidas manos, ¡eres insaciable, amado mío!

—Detective, te estás tomando muchas libertades con mi pequeña hermanita, todavía no te he otorgado mi consentimiento para vuestra relación.

—Hermano mío, ¿te opondrías en el camino de nuestro amor?

—Hermana mía, pero él sigue siendo nuestro enemigo…

—¡Oh, la desgracia que me maldice por corresponder a tu amor prohibido, mi detective!

Ranma comenzó a canturrear una melodía entre labios; primero como un susurro, hasta que la terminó casi gritando, intentando no escucharlos hablar. Si hubiera sabido que el tal Kuno del que habló Akane era el idiota del "Relámpago Azul", y su maniática y "venenosa" hermana la "Rosa Negra", habría desistido de venir aunque el mismísimo P-chan brillara en lo alto de esa mansión a la vista de todo el mundo. ¡Todo era culpa de Akane! Sabía que sus malos presentimientos nunca erraban.

Muchos clientes habían recurrido a sus servicios ante el temor que les impidió ir con la policía, por culpa a las amenazas de esos dos cuando robaban alguna pieza de arte de pésimo gusto. Dar con ese par siempre era un juego de niños, su madre ni siquiera se molestaba en participar de los casos que desde el principio parecía adivinar cuando se trataba de ellos dos. Y ahora los había encontrado gratuitamente; porque no podía dejar de recordar que ni siquiera le iban a pagar por esto.

Primero su madre sacándolo del caso, después el haberse topado con una Akane que se le presentó tan endemoniadamente hermosa... y ahora ellos.

¡Maravilloso día el que estaba teniendo, iba de mejor en mejor!

—¡¿Quieren guardar silencio?! —los interrumpió impaciente balanceando el cuerpo al gritar desde las alturas—. Yo no he venido hasta aquí para atrapar a ninguno de ustedes dos, porque últimamente no han hecho nada malo… o eso espero. Todo lo que necesito es un poco de información.

—¿Información? —Kuno alzó una ceja, para estallar en una fuerte risotada—. Ah, Saotome, hábil rival y detective, finalmente has comprendido que nadie puede compararse a mí, en mis conocimientos sobre el bajo mundo de la ciudad, y requieres de mis oscuras influencias.

—Idiota… —Ranma dobló el cuerpo al encontrarse colgando por las muñecas con los brazos extendidos, levantó las piernas de forma acrobática, consiguiendo con los dientes alcanzar el primer broche de su camisa china bajo el mentón, tirando del borde, abriéndola bajo su cuello con destreza hasta la mitad de su pecho. Para luego sacar también con los dientes la fotografía de P-chan que traía consigo. Dejó caer las piernas estirando el cuerpo para descansar.

—_Esshoy busshando eshta figussha, ¿la hash vishto?_ —intentó hablar con la fotografía entre los labios.

—Admira, hermano, las dotes de mi amado detective Ranma. Se ve que no es como los comunes plebeyos, sino que es un hombre de mundo que domina innumerables dialectos.

—Me sorprenden tus habilidades lingüísticas, detective, insisto en que eres un digo oponente de mi enorme intelecto. Y tus habilidades en otros idiomas son casi tan buenas como las mías: "_Poshke yo tashbién she hablarsh in ingrésh"_.

—Hermano, tú también eres admirable, y tu pronunciación perfecta, como un digno heredero de la familia Kuno.

Kuno se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Lo sé, querida hermana, han sido años de ardua preparación y disciplina.

Ranma gruñó entrecerrando los ojos. Había llegado al punto en que simplemente no podía creerlo. Escupió la fotografía con hábil premeditación, la que dio planificados giros en el aire antes de ser atrapada por la mano de Kuno.

—Estoy buscando esa figura —bramó impaciente—, y si la tienes, cuando salga de aquí te enviaré directo a prisión por eso, por molestar a Akane en la escuela y por haberme hecho escuchar todas tus sandeces, puedes estar seguro de ello.

—¿Qué clase de broma es ésta, detective Saotome? —Kuno arrugó el rostro cuando examinó la imagen del pequeño P-chan de oro—. ¿Pretendes insultarme? Jamás robaría algo tan horrible, ¡es una burla a mi buen gusto y creciente popularidad!

—Espera un momento, ¿lo dices en serio, tú no lo robaste? —Ranma se sintió confundido, estaba casi seguro que había dado con el final del caso. Aunque todavía le faltaba hallar al que lo había atacado durante la noche, porque ahora dudaba que pudiese haber sido cualquiera de esos dos—. ¿Estás seguro que no lo robaste ni siquiera por accidente?

—¿Y por qué lo haría? Nosotros sólo "recuperamos" artículos de auténtico valor.

—Lo supuse porque esa figura le pertenece a la familia de Akane, y a ella parece gustarle mucho —Ranma respondió ingenuamente—, pensé que querrías chantajearla para obligarla a salir contigo o algo por el estilo…

—¡Cómo no lo pensé antes! —Kuno se quejó dolorosamente cerrando los ojos y empuñando la mano en alto arrugando la fotografía—. Ahora comprendo el auténtico valor que posee esta bellísima pieza de arte que tanto atesora mi amada Akane Tendo.

—Oye, Kuno, espera un momento, yo sólo te decía que…

—Yo, Kuno Tatewaki—sacó la espada del cinto con energía, alzándola en una pose dramática—, heredero del clan Kuno, el legendario Relámpago Azul que protege el dulce sueño de la ciudad de Tokio; proclamo que atraparé con el filo de mi espada al bandido que ha cometido tan imperdonable crimen.

—¿Filo? Pero si siempre usas una espada de madera… y además, soy yo el que está investigando la desaparición de P-chan, nadie más.

—Y cuando la recupere ella estará agradecida y hará lo que sea por su héroe —el maniático joven Kuno imaginó como Akane corría a sus brazos, gritando emocionada su nombre—. ¡El tímido corazón de Akane Tendo finalmente se sentirá confiada en mi amor, y confesará su deseo por mí!

—¿Me estás escuchando? Y además... cómo si Akane… cómo si ella... ¡Cómo si yo fuera a permitirlo, grandísimo idiota!

—Oh, Saotome, ¿todavía sigues aquí? Me había olvidado de ti por completo.

—Bueno, como sea —respondió el joven detective en su incómoda posición, intentando hablar con calma a pesar del enojo—, ya que estamos de acuerdo en que esto fue sólo un malentendido, ¿me dejas bajar? —terminó su pregunta sonriendo inocentemente.

Kuno Tatewaki, el Relámpago Azul, lo miró fríamente. Bajó la espada con la semblanza de un juez.

—Lo siento, detective, pero creo que el señor tortuga todavía quiere conocerte.

—¿Tortuga, qué tortuga?

El joven villano chasqueó los dedos. El agua de la piscina se estremeció formando ondas. Ranma recordó su maravillosa suerte durante ese día, y comenzó a sentir escalofríos.

La superficie del agua estalló en una gran columna, de la que emergió un enorme y sobrealimentado cocodrilo, con las grandes fauces abiertas buscando devorar a su presa.

Ranma dio un chillido de pavor y rápidamente alzó el cuerpo doblándolo, evitando los dientes que rozaron en su espalda. El cocodrilo cayó otra vez en la piscina levantando el agua que se esparció por todo el lugar.

— ¡Es un maldito cocodrilo, un cocodrilo! —Ranma se quejó agitado, intentando tirar con desesperación de la cuerda que le ataba las muñecas.

—Hermano, si él muere romperás mi corazón —Kodachi se quejó tirando de la camisa de Kuno, amenazándolo agresivamente.

—Lo lamento, hermana, no estaba pensando en ti. Saotome, eres un detective afortunado.

—Eso… lo dirás… ¡tú! —Ranma se balanceaba y doblaba el cuerpo constantemente evitando uno a uno los saltos y fauces del cocodrilo.

—Si lo deseas puedes unirte a nuestro clan en lazos inmortales con mi querida hermana. Estoy dispuesto a olvidar todos nuestros rencores pasados y recibirte como mi nuevo hermano y secuaz.

La escalofriante risa de Kodachi fue acompañada por su coqueto gesto cuando le cerró un ojo al agitado y desesperado joven detective. Ranma lo pensó un momento, un muy largo y serio momento, entre los intentos que hacía por salvar la vida.

—¿O pierdo la vida, o me caso?... ¿Ah?... _¡Cuál de las dos es más maravillosa!_ —murmuró entre desesperados movimientos por evitar la muerte. Cuando Ranma notó como Kodachi se relamió los labios, mirándolo a él como lo haría una boa a un pequeño roedor, respondió al instante más seguro que nunca—. ¡El cocodrilo, elijo al cocodrilo!

Kodachi lanzó una indignada maldición, llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas de rabia. Kuno meció la cabeza.

—Cómo tú quieras, Saotome. Será nuestra despedida eterna, mi digno oponente. Tras el final de mi único rival, dedicaré mis esfuerzos a recuperar esta fea… quiero decir, bellísima figura, y con ella el amor de mi hermosa Akane Tendo…

Aquellas palabras terminaron irritando al joven más allá que toda la peligrosa y ridícula situación en la que ya se encontraba.

—Akane… ¡Akane no te pertenece!

Ranma giró en el aire justo cuando el cocodrilo parecía alcanzarlo al haber dado un salto más alto que los anteriores, evitándolo por centímetros. Los dientes de la bestia rozaron la cuerda que ataba sus manos cortándolas como un cuchillo. Mientras el enorme animal caía, más rápido fue Ranma que libre de las ataduras alcanzó el duro lomo, para dar un segundo impulso y escapar de la piscina.

Todo lo que Kuno pudo ver, a mitad de su fanfarrona risotada, fue la sombra de Ranma cayendo sobre él; como una silueta oscura de ojos resplandecientes de ira.

.

..

La antes silenciosa mansión de los Kuno, se hallaba en ese momento ocupada por un ruidoso contingente de policías. Patrullas policiales y un camión ocupaban el jardín. Una decena de agentes sacaba uno tras otro los históricos tesoros que parecían ser parte del botín de los infames ladrones, mientras dos peritos criminalistas hacían un inventario de todo lo encontrado.

Cuatro agentes de la ley sacaban de la mansión a un conmocionado Tatewaki Kuno que apenas se podía sostener en pie, con su escandaloso traje azul de samurái hecho jirones y la espada de madera partida hasta la empuñadura sobre su cabeza como si fuera un ridículo sombrero. Y Kodachi Kuno lo seguía no menos confundida, con los ojos desorbitados como si se encontrara mareada, atada desde el cuello hasta la cintura por su propia cinta de gimnasia.

La chica reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza cuando vio al centro de sus afectos de pie junto a otros agentes.

—¡Ranma, amor mío!, no llores en mi ausencia por esta indigna separación: pronto regresaré a tu lado.

Ranma, que hablaba con el inspector Muto de la policía metropolitana de Tokio, sufrió un horrible escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, y evitó mirarla hasta que esposada la sentaron dentro de una de las patrullas junto a su igual de desquiciado hermano.

El inspector Muto, un hombre de cabello corto al estilo militar y que bordeaba los cincuenta bien conservados años, se limpió el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. Muto era un hombre risueño a pesar de poseer un cuerpo recio y rostro anguloso. Vestía de manera impecable, con abrigo en los días de invierno o traje durante el verano. Abusaba de la colonia y adornaba la solapa de su traje o abrigo oscuro, como el que usaba en ese día, con un pequeño prendedor dorado con la forma de un círculo compuesto por pequeños triángulos, que era el escudo de la ciudad de Kioto, la antigua capital histórica de Japón hasta la era Meiji. A ese hombre siempre le era difícil creer las situaciones en las que se topaba con ese muchacho o su interesante madre.

—Gracias, Saotome, me alegra que finalmente pudiéramos capturar a ese par de rufianes. Hemos encontrado muchas piezas robadas dentro de la mansión que felizmente devolveré a sus auténticos dueños. Aunque no comprendo el gusto de algunas personas por comprar cosas así de feas; de haber sido ellos, les habría pagado a esos ladrones porque las conservaran.

—¿Y el señor tortuga?

—¿Quién?

El joven se dio un golpe en la frente, antes de responder un poco avergonzado.

—Hablo del cocodrilo.

—Ah, eso. Está encerrado adentro, pronto vendrá control de animales con un kilo de sedantes para sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a un zoológico. Fue un trabajo magnífico, mi joven Saotome, normalmente sabes que no concuerdo con los investigadores del sector privado, pero en el caso de tu madre y el tuyo, siempre son buenas noticias cuando me llaman.

Y quizás un buen ascenso a costa del trabajo de otros, pensó Ranma al mirarlo no muy confiado. Por alguna razón no le agradaba mucho el inspector Muto.

—No hay nada que agradecer. ¿Me puedo retirar ya?

—Recuerda que en un par de días tendrás que declarar en contra de ellos.

—Lo sé, conozco el procedimiento de memoria. Como sea, ahora estoy en mitad de otro caso y necesito marcharme.

—Claro. Ah, Saotome, recuerda saludar a la señora Nodoka de mi parte.

—Sí, sí, lo haré —Ranma se sonrió al darle la espalda al inspector, ¡cómo si fuera a hacerlo! A él no le gustaba la manera en que ese sujeto, como tantos otros, intentaba acercarse a su madre a la primera oportunidad.

Todo lo que deseaba ahora era alejarse de esa maldita mansión y pensar un poco.

Cuando se subió al Ferrari y aceleró, deambuló por las calles de Nerima sin ningún propósito claro. Deteniéndose en una esquina apoyó los brazos sobre el volante. Pensó en Akane, en cómo ella le preguntó si volvería y recordó que no podría hacerlo, ya que su propia madre lo había sacado del caso y también de su hogar. Tampoco había podido hallar nada útil que lo ayudara a encontrar a P-chan, ni resolver el misterio del atacante nocturno.

El semáforo cambió a verde y escuchó las bocinas de los vehículos que impacientes vibraban detrás de su Ferrari.

Sólo había un lugar cercano que le era conocido: el restaurante de su amiga Ukyo Kounji, y recordó que se hallaba hambriento.

.

..

El local "Uchan", que era el mismo nombre con el que como un cariñoso apodo llamaba a su amiga Ukyo desde la infancia, era pequeño y acogedor. Pocos clientes lo visitaban a esa hora de la tarde. Ranma entró con las manos en los bolsillos, agachándose para pasar bajo el borde de género del cartel de la entrada, cuando percibió una amenaza. Retrocedió el cuerpo a tiempo, justo para evitar el _kunai_, un tipo de puñal que acostumbraban a utilizar los ancestrales espías o _ninjas_, que se clavó en la pared rozándole la nariz.

—Bienvenido al Uchan, joven Ranma, me alegro que se encuentre en forma como siempre.

—Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, Konatsu, que me llames solamente Ranma; me aburren las formalidades —respondió relajado a la hermosa chica vestida como una _ninja kunoichi_ auténtica, que contrastaba su histórico atuendo con un cómodo delantal de cocina. Atendía detrás del largo mesón al fondo del restaurante. Ranma arrancó el Kunai de la pared y se sentó frente al mesón clavándolo en la superficie.

—¡Konatsu, querida, queremos más _sake_! —un cliente que ocupaba la mesa junto a un grupo de alegres oficinistas alzó la voz.

—Enseguida los atiendo, ya voy.

—Vaya, ¿más admiradores? Me pregunto qué pensarán cuando se enteren que en realidad eres un hombre.

—Ellos ya lo saben. Son clientes muy atentos y alegres.

— ¿De verdad, lo saben? —Ranma dio una rápida mirada a aquel grupo. La manera en que trataban a Konatsu, con tanto desvergonzado afecto como si de verdad creyeran que "él" era una adorable jovencita de dieciocho años, lo perturbó. Sacudiendo el rostro, no comprendiendo el gusto de algunas personas, volvió su atención al mesón.

—Siento que la señora Ukyo no se encuentre hoy para recibirlo —Konatsu se disculpó en nombre de su jefa.

—Está bien, no venía a hablar con ella —Ranma parecía agradado de no haberse encontrado con Ukyo; aunque estimaba a su amiga de la infancia, a veces se cansaba de sus constantes acosos; desde que ambos habían crecido ella parecía haberse propuesto conquistarlo. A él la sola idea le desagradaba, no podía verla más que como a una amiga, a lo más como a una hermana. Y la evitaba porque temía que de rechazarla de manera directa podría llegar a lastimarla. Era el tipo de problemas con los que no sabía cómo lidiar—. ¿Qué hay en el menú?, no he probado bocado desde el desayuno.

Konatsu sonrió agradado, le gustaba complacer a sus amigos.

—Hoy tenemos un especial de _okonomiyaki_ con camarones, también una oferta de _okonomiyaki_ de tortuga, _okonomiyaki_ de salmón, _okonomiyaki_ de anguila y, el más peligroso y especial de todos, _okonomiyaki_ de pez globo.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que no tenga agua de por medio? Digamos que ya he tenido bastante para todo el mes.

—¿Un día difícil, joven Ranma?

—Mejor no me lo preguntes.

—Entonces le sugiero un sabroso okonomiyaki de cerdo.

Konatsu se dispuso a cocinar sobre la plancha. Ranma no quedó muy convencido con la última opción. Ese día su suerte realmente había sido malévola, y hasta el final parecía estarse burlando de él. ¿Es que no tenía nada bueno para él, nada, ni siquiera un poco de buena suerte para terminar la tarde?

—Ah, Konatsu, mejor que sean dos —dijo hambriento, olvidándose de sus preocupaciones, escuchando a su estómago gruñir.

Sacó la foto de P-chan, la imagen se encontraba arrugada y con una esquina cortada.

—¿Dónde diablos te metiste, estúpido cerdo? No puedo llamar a la oficina —recordaba que era su madre la que se encargaba de la investigación y él del trabajo que requería fuerza y acción. Ahora se sentía perdido, sin contactos, sin pistas, sin una guía a la qué seguir; ¿qué habría hecho su madre en su lugar?

El asalto a la mansión de Kuno había sido una peligrosa pérdida de tiempo. O quizás, no del todo. Con un gesto de conformidad recordó la paliza que le dio a ese par de maniáticos hermanos.

—Ya no molestará más a Akane —pensó en voz alta, susurrando, y se rió con una ligera inclinación de los labios. Saberlo lo hizo recobrar de inmediato un poco de su buen humor.

—¡Qué lindo cerdito! —dijo Konatsu mirando la fotografía, cuando le sirvió la comida a Ranma.

El joven no estaba de acuerdo. ¿Qué le encontraban las mujeres de encantador a un pequeño y estúpido cerdo? Luego recordó que Konatsu era en realidad un hombre y se sintió realmente incómodo. Al probar la comida la encontró deliciosa, pero al tercer bocado un extraño sentimiento de culpa y ansiedad lo invadió. Miró hacia la salida, donde se veía el cielo anaranjado y oscuro del atardecer.

"_¿Volverás a la hora de la cena?"_

—Ya es la hora de la cena —murmuró gruñendo al recordar las palabras de Akane—, y aquí me tienes agotado, comiendo solo, y a dos horas del departamento; ¿te parece eso una buena respuesta a tu boba pregunta?

—Joven Ranma, ¿con quién está hablando? —Konatsu le preguntó confundido.

—¿Qué, lo dije en voz alta? Olvídalo, ¡olvídalo!, sólo pensaba en otra persona, es todo —suspiró penosamente, perdiendo un poco el apetito.

—Es la primera vez que lo noto tan decaído. ¿Se trata de una mujer?

—¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso!

Konatsu retrocedió asustado. Ranma mismo se sonrojó por haber perdido el control de manera tan infantil. Apesadumbrado inclinó el rostro y siguió comiendo en silencio.

—Será mejor que esto no se lo mencione a la señora Ukyo —lamentó el joven Konatsu, cocinero a media jornada y ninja travestido de tiempo completo. Acercándose al mesón se quedó observando otra vez la fotografía con mayor detenimiento.

—¿Sucede algo? —Ranma preguntó entre bocados.

—Me parece haberla visto en otro momento, ¿es una figura popular?

Ranma golpeó la mesa con las manos y lo interrogó sosteniendo los palillos con los dientes.

—¿Dónde fue que lo viste?

—No estoy seguro.

—Konatsu, es importante, ¡tienes que recordarlo!

El joven ninja cogió la fotografía con ambas manos intentando concentrarse. Ranma seguía cada gesto que hacía atentamente, alegrándose en los momentos en que Konatsu parecía recordar asintiendo, y con frustración cuando al momento lo negaba con ligeros movimientos de cabeza.

—¡Ah! —exclamó al final.

—¿Ya lo recordaste?

—No… no fue entonces.

Ranma se contuvo de maldecir.

—¡Oh!

—¿Y ahora?

—No, no, tampoco.

Ranma dejó caer la cabeza sobre el mesón.

—Konatsu, inténtalo, necesito que lo hagas…

—¡Ya lo recuerdo, joven Ranma! Fue antenoche, hubo gran movimiento de público, la señora Ukyo se encargaba de cocinar y yo de servir las mesas, por eso me fue difícil...

—Ve al grano, Konatsu.

—Oh, perdón. La vi en una de las mesas, estaba siendo manipulada por un grupo de clientes como si la examinaran o algo así, dándole de golpes sobre la mesa, mirándola por abajo; e incluso uno de ellos intentó morderla.

—¿Recuerdas quiénes estaban en esa mesa, alguna característica especial, lo que sea?

—Eran tres, se los veía silenciosos y muy nerviosos.

—¿Tres, recuerdas algo más?

—Sí, eran dos hombres y un anciano. El primero usaba anteojos y un pañuelo en la cabeza… —ante esa descripción Ranma sintió el rostro arder de ira. ¿Qué su padre no sabía nada sobre el robo? Konatsu continuó—. El segundo de los hombres evité mirarlo, me provocó un poco de inquietud, era alto y muy fornido, ancho de cuerpo y calvo. Tenía una mirada muy atemorizante, como si quisiera asustarme por haberlo mirado al rostro, y se mantenía en silencio y de brazos cruzados mientras los otros dos jugaban con la figura del cerdito. Se lo veía un poco incómodo —ante esas palabras Ranma no pudo evitar recordar a su atacante. Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse, y temió que Konatsu confirmara sus sospechas sobre el último de los tres hombres que habían sido vistos con P-chan.

—¿Y el último de ellos, cómo era?

—Pues era un divertido anciano. Parecía el más relajado de los tres, se reía y bebía, e incluso molestaba a los otros dos todo el tiempo. Me saludó con mucho afecto, pero cuando me acerqué me rechazó con violencia y enfureció; para después dirigirse a mí con frialdad por el resto de su estadía. Parece que se percató que yo no era una mujer y eso lo disgustó mucho…

—¿Anciano? ¿Era de baja estatura, como así? —Ranma le mostró la altura separando las manos—, ¿de poco cabello, canoso, muy enérgico, saltando por todas partes y ruidoso?

—Sí, sí, se parecía bastante, en especial por el pequeño tamaño… Además que me pareció que el anciano era también un experto en el arte. Sé reconocer eso, joven Ranma, ya sabe que soy el último de mi clan.

—¿Y antes de enterarse que tú eras un hombre, te llamó: "preciosidad, hermosura, lindura", o algo por el estilo?

—¡Ay!, Joven Ranma, agradezco sus cumplidos —Konatsu se mostró avergonzado, como una niña recatada—, pero debo rechazar sus halagos, pues a mí me gustan las mujeres, no los hombres.

—¡No seas idiota! Estoy preguntándote si fue el anciano el que te habló así; no yo, el viejo, ¡el viejo! ¿Te quedó claro?

—Sí, sí, lo comprendo. Lo siento. Pues sí, me llamó de esa manera cuando todavía parecía creer que yo era una mujer.

—¡Happosai! —exclamó Ranma dando un puñetazo en la mesa. Dejó el plato a medio acabar para sorpresa de Konatsu que lo conocía bien, sacó algunos billetes que depositó sobre el mesón y corrió a hacia la salida.

—¿Joven Ranma?

—Gracias, Konatsu, fuiste de mucha ayuda.

—Estoy para servirlo, joven Ranma. Regrese al Uchan cuando usted lo desee, lo estaremos esperando.

.

..

_**- Archivo 4, cerrado -**_

..

.

..

* * *

.

**Notas del autor: **

.

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Algo de coherencia cuando uno está obligado a trabajar con personajes tan incoherentes como ese par de hermanos idiotas? Lo sé, puede que este capítulo no haya estado muy al tono de los anteriores, incluso les suene un poco a "relleno". Pero al final una gran, impactante y demoledora revelación por la que todos debieron haberse sorprendido de leer y… que no volveré a repetir en estas notas. (Hay que leerlo en el interior, lo siento)

También es verdad que los primeros capítulos de mis historias son un poco experimentales, en el que tiendo a estirar la trama para ver hasta qué punto la puedo trabajar en distintas direcciones; para luego relajarme y dedicarme a una sola cosa, encausándola en su verdadero contenido.

Aunque, confesaré oscuramente, mi predilección por personajes como Kuno y Kodachi es del tipo "aparecen para decir algo estúpido y los sacamos de un golpe". ¿Para qué más podrían servir?

Hablando seriamente, quería relajar un poco la tensión, porque no saben lo que después vendrá y les aseguro que me agradecerán estos pocos momentos de humor. Además, desde el principio es que quería agregar a esos dos para reírme un rato, porque yo también necesito disfrutar un poco a veces, fu. Y de paso, que Ranma compitiera un poco por Akane. Pero no se confíen, esta historia no está trazada para ser una comedia ligera. El ataque en los capítulos anteriores es la pista para que vayan percibiendo qué tipo de tono podría tomar después esta historia. Esto fue el último descanso antes de que la auténtica trama se inicie. (¡Al fin! Ya quería llegar a lo que comienza en el próximo episodio)

¿Y alguno se esperaba ver a Ukyo? Esa son las clases de broma que me gusta jugarles a ustedes. Espero me disculpen. Pero me gusta un poco ese elemento de nombrar a personajes como si fueran constantes en una historia, pero no hacerlos aparecer. Le da un toque especial, como si el mundo fuera realmente más grande de lo que uno narra, y lo narrado no es más que uno de los aspectos de la vida dentro de ese universo ficticio. Siento que cuando todo el universo de una obra gira en torno a los personajes, deja de ser creíble; porque el mundo jamás gira en torno a una persona, sino que trasciende a ella. De la misma manera me encanta dar la ilusión que un mundo es más grande e importante que los personajes, que posee una historia antes, después y múltiples tramas en paralelo que se insinúan dentro de la que se narra. Hace sentir a la ficción más grande y realista de lo que es.

Sobre el tema de la edad de Nodoka, y que agradezco que todos hayan compartido su opinión conmigo, es algo que me tuvo preguntándome mucho tiempo. En distintos sitios le ponen la edad que se les antoja. Y no es malo, después de todo estimar la edad de Nodoka es más una cuestión de lógica que de auténticos datos. Al final se trata de una decisión arbitraria de cada autor, y en mi obsesión por los detalles, tenía que tenerlo claro, antes de lanzarme a escribir un fic que iba a abusar de los datos históricos y saltos en la línea del tiempo. (Mi gran obsesión, lo sé, jugar con los tiempos)

Y esto es únicamente para que entiendan cuántos problemas me hago con mis tramas sólo por el placer de sufrir.

Pues la decisión más importante para mí era a qué edad Nodoka debió tener a Ranma. Esto que parece tan simple, en realidad era muy complicado, porque debía coincidir con los tiempos de los nacimientos de las niñas de Kimiko, que si bien en la trama original no se conocen, en este fic sí se conocen y también tienen la misma edad, por lo que ambas están relacionadas. También basándome en este dato podía ir hacia adelante o hacia atrás, y así estimar los años en que ambas mujeres eran estudiantes de preparatoria según este fic. Cómo ya les explicaba antes, este fic está ambientado un par de años posterior al final oficial del manga de Rumiko. Por tanto está ambientado en los años de 1998 y 1999. Pues tomando como referencia 1998, retrocedí veinte años atrás para decir que el primer año de preparatoria de Nodoka y Kimiko fue a finales de los setenta. Digamos que podría ser entre 1977 y 1979 (número mágico para mí)

La preparatoria en Japón se cursa durante tres años, se entra normalmente a los dieciséis y se termina con dieciocho años. En esta fantasía estoy estimando que Kimiko se casó joven, muy joven (perdónenme si me gusta casar a los personajes a tan corta edad, supongo que es uno de mis clichés). Y, tal como conocemos la historia, Kasumi tiene diecinueve al comenzar el manga, Nabiki diecisiete y Akane dieciséis. Así que primero tuvo a Kasumi, tardó más de un año en concebir a Nabiki, y al año siguiente a Akane. Nos sabemos si tuvo a su primera hija poco después de casarse, o mucho tiempo después. Pero bajo la cultura japonesa de que la mujer tiende a quedarse en la casa, y ven al primer hijo como un objetivo, no creo que esperara mucho para ello, más todavía a finales de los setenta y principios de los ochenta, cuando debió haber vivido sus primeros años de mujer casada según esta trama.

Así que vamos a suponer que Kimiko tuvo a Kasumi a finales del primer año de casada o a mediados del segundo. Bien. Ahora, ¿cuándo se casó? Si digo que muy joven, podría ser al terminar la preparatoria, a los dieciocho. Por otra parte, no sabemos todavía qué diferencia de edad tiene con Soun. O incluso, no sería mal visto que se casara antes de dejar la preparatoria, a los dieciséis o diecisiete, lo que me ayudaría mucho al aligerar el peso de los años a la trama.

En Japón la preparatoria no es obligatoria, sino que es opcional. Normalmente tras la secundaria se podría comenzar a trabajar. Eso sí, hoy en día casi todos los jóvenes pasan por la preparatoria con la idea de ingresar a la universidad. Pero la opción de dejarla y trabajar o casarse existe, y no es mal vista. No me tilden de machista, perfectamente podría decir que Kimiko quiso ser ingeniera aeronáutica y posponer sus planes de matrimonio durante diez años más… ¡pero no me compliquen más trama, demonios! Ok, ok, ya me calmé. Entonces, voy a suponer que tuvo una vida muy tradicional, lo que para ellos, insisto, no es mal visto. (No me crucifiquen)

Pero la pregunta era la edad de Nodoka, toda esta parrafada sobre Kimiko es para intentar ubicarme y hacerlas coincidir dentro del universo de la trama. Nodoka debió tener a Ranma un poco antes que Kimiko tuviera a Akane, por tanto ya conocía a Kasumi y Nabki. Y la muerte de Kimiko, apegándonos al manga, debió suceder cuando Akane era muy pequeña, pero ya no era un bebé en todo caso. ¿Tendría sus tres o cuatro años, cinco quizás? Sería una suposición segura. Sin embargo, en esta trama Nodoka dejó de ver a Kimiko, o su familia, en cierto momento, por culpa de "algo" sucedido con Ranma. Esa es otra historia a la que regresaremos a comentar en un futuro episodio, cuando se revelen más datos.

Por ahora, mi escenario es que Nodoka se casó muy joven también. Porque de ser más madura y centrada no habría caído jamás en las garras del malévolo Genma (sí, lo sé, ese fue un troleo gratis. Lo siento, no es que odie a Genma, de hecho es el segundo personaje más divertido de Ranma ½ después de Happosai, pero eso es una historia un poco larga de contar en estos momentos), o eso es lo que planteo en mi trama. Por tanto, voy a "suponer" que Nodoka tuvo a Ranma en el margen que va desde los diecisiete a los veinte años. Pero debe coincidir con Akane. Según mi idea de Kimiko casándose durante la preparatoria, siendo lo más joven que podría haber tenido a Kasumi es desde los diecisiete a los dieciocho años, teniendo a Nabiki entre los diecinueve y los veinte, y a Akane a los veinte o veintiuno; significaría que Nodoka debió tener a Ranma a los veinte o veintiuno también. A los veinte, si pensamos que Ranma es unos meses mayor que Akane en este fic. Pero si presionamos todavía más el tema y decimos que Kimiko tuvo a Kasumi a los muy jóvenes diecisiete, que sería el número menor posible, entonces podría asegurar que Nodoka tuvo a Ranma a los diecinueve y no a los veinte, abusando de esa pequeña diferencia de meses con Akane, que debió nacer cuando Kimiko tendría veinte años. ¿Se entiende? Kimiko es la que llevaría en este fic la pauta para cortar los años. Por tanto, calculando que en este fic Ranma ya tiene dieciocho, entonces su madre debería estar en la edad de los treinta y seis, a los treinta y ocho años; que son dos años más de los que debería tener en el manga original. Por tanto en la trama original estaría más de acuerdo con la teoría de Romi sobre la edad de Nodoka, y parece que a los dos nos gusta que los personajes sean más jóvenes, ya que por allí leí que le tiraban incluso hasta unos cuarenta y cinco. Pero lo dudo. ¿Les gusta mi complicada teoría?

Eso significaría que Kimiko sí se casó muy joven, antes de terminar la preparatoria. Prácticamente incluso al inicio de la misma y la dejó por su nueva familia. Soun, quizás, debería ser un poco mayor o no habría funcionado, alguien debe mantener el hogar. Bien, ya veremos entonces qué sucede.

Creo que por allí hay un dato perdido en la trama de este fic, cuando Nodoka regaña a Ranma en el capítulo anterior, le dice un número de años sobre cierto suceso que debió pasar después de esto. Cálculos y más cálculos, el mundo comienza a tomar forma.

Así que basándome en esto, puedo decir que en mi fic Nodoka tiene alrededor de los treinta y siete, a los treinta y ocho años de edad. ¡Una mujer muy joven y bella! ¿No lo creen?

Bien dicen que los hijos varones se parecen a las madres por genética. Es lógico, hasta Rumiko nos lo susurra en el manga, que lo apuesto de Ranma es por herencia materna… afortunadamente. Siempre he creído que si bien tiene astucia, Ranma es bastante ingenuo porque en eso se parece a su madre. Así que quise rescatar este pequeño detalle un poco más en el fic y crear más relación madre e hijo que hiciera divertida la trama, porque en el manga tenemos mucho el aspecto padre e hijo, quería jugar con la otra posibilidad. Un detalle más que me gustaría comentar, es que Nodoka sí es una mujer atractiva. No es únicamente por el diseño de personajes en un manga, en el que uno imaginaría que todos los personajes por dibujo tienden a ser llamativos. No, porque Rumiko es de esas dibujantes de comedia que saben hacer personajes de mediaba edad realistas y para nada atractivos. Sus series cortas no muy conocidas están llenas de estos personajes cotidianos, rellenos, enjutos, bajos, altos, calvos, arrugados, bastante realistas. Incluso los personajes ancianos que dibuja también son realistas a su manera; Happosai y Cologne son como la excepción en la comedia al haberlos hecho tan pequeños y activos.

Pero a la vez destaca con mucha facilidad cuando entre "adultos", aparece un personaje atractivo por tener el dibujo de sus personajes más adolescentes. Lo he notado mucho en sus historias cortas. (Y sus mejores personajes femeninos atractivos y de distintas edades, "casi siempre" se parecen un poco a Akane, supongo que debe ser su ideal en su estilo) Por ello, al ver como dibujó a Nodoka, supuse de inmediato que hacerla atractiva fue una nota intencional de la autora. ¡Y qué mejor chiste que ése!, el padre de Ranma, como lo conocemos, tiene a una esposa "así de encantadora". ¿Quién se lo esperaría?

Y sí, perfectamente podría haberle dado más edad a Nodoka y los números serían mucho más sencillos de cuadrar. Sin embargo, ¡me gustan los personajes jóvenes! ¿Algún problema con eso, ah?... ¡Pfft!

Perdonen mis desvaríos en asuntos que a nadie le interesan. Mi obsesión por los detalles a veces se torna peligrosa, lo sé.

Así que están advertidos, no se fíen, esta historia será muy dramática en lo siguiente.

.

* * *

.

**Pregunta para los FF Detectives:**

.

_Aquí los atrapo desprevenidos: ¿cuál fue el primer manga publicado por Rumiko Takahashi?_

_Quiero nombres y fechas._

_¡Sí, no se lo esperaban, ja! Ahora, comiencen a usar google, mis estimados FF detectives. Les advertí que sería cruel… ¿Qué, no lo hice? Bah, detalles._

.

* * *

.

**Curiosidades:**

.

**Los Kuno.**

Aunque ya casi todo el mundo lo sabe, es bueno recordarlo. Por un problema de doblaje se prestó para muchas confusiones el nombre de Kuno en la historia. Nadie sabía al principio si ése era su nombre o su apellido. Pues es más, al principio del fandom, muchos años atrás, ni siquiera sabíamos bien que en oriente se usa comúnmente el apellido para nombrar a una persona en lugar del nombre. Más confusión teníamos entonces.

Hoy sabemos que Kuno es el "nombre familiar" de Tatewaki, o como nosotros entendemos, su apellido. Lo que sucede es que bajo esta misma costumbre japonesa, todos se llaman entre sí por sus apellidos, lo mismo sucede en la escuela. Sólo entre cercanos o muy amigos, o entre los que no toman en cuenta el protocolo, se llaman por sus nombres directos. Así que el nombre es Tatewaki Kuno, y por eso en el doblaje, lo que creo estaba bien, el director que era su padre lo apoda "Tachi" o como se escriba, que sería un diminutivo de "Tatewaki". Y Kodachi, por esa misma regla, es que su nombre completo es "Kodachi Kuno".

.

**El apellido de Nodoka.**

El doblaje siempre metiéndonos en líos. Todavía recuerdo que en el doblaje latino de Ranma ponían que Nodoka firmaba la carta que le envió a los Tendo con su nombre de soltera: "Nodoka Iory". Y vaya desastre. Primero, porque Nodoka como mujer casada jamás se presentaría con su nombre de soltera. Recordemos que en Japón casarse es dejar a la familia original y unirse a la familia del conyugue, por tanto Nodoka es Saotome y Saotome solamente a menos que se haya divorciado, y eso no sucede en ninguna parte en el manga, ni tampoco lo menciona. Es la esposa de Genma y punto. Además, hasta donde tengo entendido, "Iory" es nombre, no apellido en Japón, lo que significaría otro error del doblaje. Me parece que en el manga la carta de Nodoka está firmada únicamente con su nombre. Eso sería raro también, porque debería usar solamente su apellido, o ambos, nombre y apellido, que sería lo formal. Pero creo que esto sirvió para el chiste de la escena, en no dar a descubrir al resto de los personajes que es la esposa de Genma todavía. No sé cómo queda el original Japonés a todo esto sobre ese detalle, debería preguntarle a Ely…

Esperen un momento, si esto es así, ¿cómo es que la Nodoka en mi fic sigue llamándose Saotome en lugar de usar su apellido de soltera, si se supone que está separada de Genma? Interesante pregunta…

.

**Cultura Japonesa 101**

Sobre lo anterior, de los nombres, me es divertido recordar esto que lo he dicho hasta el aburrimiento, y por puro gusto de satisfacer mi corazón de fan lo repito: el que Ranma y Akane se llaman por sus nombres de manera directa desde el principio del manga y no por sus apellidos. Esto es algo que se da únicamente dentro de la familia, entre amigos muy cercanos, o una pareja con mucha confianza; de hecho, es un cliché romántico de los japoneses cuando una pareja de novios (y no sólo en edad escolar, que hasta de adultos son tímidos) comienzan a usar sus nombres en lugar de sus apellidos para tratarse mutuamente, porque aún ya saliendo en citas pueden todavía por un tiempo usar sus apellidos u honoríficos antes que sus nombres por costumbre. Suele ser incluso vergonzoso hacerlo en público (otro chiste cliché en que la gente de alrededor puede verlos como "pareja" si se llaman por sus nombres de manera casual). Pero en Ranma y Akane es lo más normal del mundo, incluso no es algo que se dé por la traducción, ya que en el manga original japonés también era así desde el principio, y yo supongo que sería una razón aparente por la que todos sus compañeros deben considerarlos tan pareja aunque lo nieguen. Detalles, recuerden que en el mundo de Japón se vive de los gestos y los detalles.

Recuerden también que para un japonés, decir lo que se siente de manera abierta es un gesto que se considera brusco y descortés. (Ranma es un malhablado reconocido, hosco y que no respeta el protocolo, más que la media de un adolescente japonés) ¡Más si viven en Kioto!, como dato freak se los cuento: el "dialecto de Kioto" (la antigua capital antes de Tokio), es famoso incluso entre los mismos japoneses por ser el arte de las indirectas y los mensajes ocultos con una cortesía apabullante, donde los habitantes de las otras ciudades pueden sentirse tremendamente perdidos .

Sé que estoy citando muchos clichés del humor japonés. Pero ¿no estamos acaso escribiendo fanfictions sobre una serie japonesa? Parte del encanto y truco que siempre uso para que mis personajes se vean parecidos al canon, es simplemente abusar del contexto cultural y de los clichés japoneses que también son habituales en Ranma ½. Eso automáticamente hace ganar puntos en la inmersión haciendo todo un fic similar a la obra original.

.

**Sobre las leyes matrimoniales.**

Este es a pedido. Hemos hablado en otros fics de cómo el matrimonio en Japón es un simple trámite legal, un formulario que se debe llenar con la firma o sello familiar, más la firma de dos testigos que sean adultos, y presentarla en el municipio de la localidad donde se viva. Y un conyugue deja a su familia para ser oficialmente parte de la familia del otro. También el divorcio cumple la misma facilidad siempre y cuando haya acuerdo entre ambas partes, de no ser así habría que recurrir a un juez mediador, o en caso de desaparición o lejanía de uno de los conyugues por más de tres años, para pedirlo de manera unilateral; pero en estos casos siempre tendrá que ser aprobado por un juez.

Incluso las cantidades a pagar de un conyugue al otro por manutención, como compensación después de una separación, se puede acordar de palabra sin ninguna ley que lo modere y se respeta como si fuera ley. Manutención por causa de que, como ya sabemos en Japón, la mujer por costumbre cultural tiende a dejar de trabajar para volverse dueña de casa. Por ello es común que el ex marido la siga manteniendo por un tiempo hasta que la mujer rearme su nueva vida. Como verán, esto es novedoso, porque en nuestro lado del mundo normalmente la manutención es por los hijos solamente, no por el conyugue. ¿Se entiende la diferencia? (Este tema lo vi en uno de los manga oneshots de Rumiko, en el de la chica que mantiene la capilla y sala de eventos para matrimonios, ¿lo recuerdan?)

Otro detalle interesante, y es una ley que se da en algunos países también, es que una mujer tras haberse divorciado no puede casarse de nuevo hasta haber pasado algunos meses, seis meses en Japón para ser exactos. Esto se hace por la posibilidad de que exista un embarazo no conocido. En ese caso, el hijo se le atribuye automáticamente al ex marido, a menos que éste inicie una demanda legal para negar la paternidad. Pero si no, es de él y se considera hijo del matrimonio para todos los efectos legales, aunque ya estén divorciados.

La edad para casarse, ésta era la pregunta original que me hicieron. Japón tuvo una modificación a la ley para amoldarse a las leyes internacionales. Tuvo una primera reforma en la época Meiji, donde se estipuló que la edad para casarse era 17 años para el varón y 15 años para la mujer. Después de la segunda guerra mundial, es que vino la segunda corrección a esta ley, además de incluir muchos derechos que igualaban al hombre y a la mujer (en la ley de la era Meiji, la mujer estaba muy desprotegida en cuanto a herencia, matrimonio y divorcio). Con esta corrección, la nueva ley estipuló que la edad para casarse quedó en 18 años para el varón y 16 años para la mujer. Eso sí, aunque cumplan con el mínimo, igual necesitarían permiso de a lo menos uno de los padres para casarse, a menos que cumplan los 20 años y entonces ya no necesitarían ninguna autorización firmada. (¿O sería 21?, ya no lo recuerdo bien)

En resumen: hombres a los 18 y mujeres a los 16. Y a los 20 sin permiso de los padres. Si son menores que eso, igual me parece que se puede pero con el consentimiento paterno, pero de esto no estoy seguro porque leí la mención pero no las edades permitidas para esta modalidad.

Otro cambio que vino con las leyes nuevas, es la libertad para casarse. En Japón los matrimonios concertados por las familias eran culturalmente comunes. Muchos conyugues se conocían en el mismo día de la boda. Después de la guerra esto se siguió dando un poco, a pesar que la ley protegía la libertad, en la práctica pocos podían opinar contra la familia. Pero los años cambiaron esto y ahora existe, como en el resto del mundo, libertad para casarse con quién uno quiera.

Pero en la cultura japonesa, con la dificultad que tienen los jóvenes para encontrar parejas, es que figuras como el "Omiai" siguen existiendo; ya no como matrimonios concertados, sino como citas arregladas por las familias para que una pareja se conozca y vea si se agradan, y así seguir saliendo hasta decidir casarse. La diferencia con una simple "cita ciega", es que el omiai se hace con la intención expresa de casarse, por tanto ambos pretendientes se conocen sabiendo que el otro también busca una pareja para formar una familia.

En el caso de Ranma ½, por más que el compromiso estuviera fijado por sus padres y se tratara de un asunto de honor, legalmente no tenía ninguna validez. Es por ello que los padres de los chicos insistían con tanta porfía en una trampa para que "ellos" aceptaran casarse. Pero aquí hay dos contradicciones: primero, Ranma no tiene 18 años, por tanto el matrimonio con quién sea no sería legal "a menos que sea con el consentimiento de los padres"; y segundo, ellos son libres de decidir con quién casarse, así que una vez se independizaran los padres perderían sobre ellos cualquier poder de coacción. De allí que tanto intentaran casarlos con trucos y trampas.

Otro detalle. En mi fic "La esposa secuestrada", los chicos ya tienen más de 20, por tanto, no necesitaban el permiso de nadie para casarse. (Y sí, me falta lo de los dos testigos adultos que firmaran el documento. Nadie notó ese detalle, pero tengo una trama para justificarlo muy divertida, el problema, es que no sé donde hacerla calzar ahora que se viene el arco histórico final y quizás la omita completamente como muchas otras escenas que se quedarán en carpeta)

Un dato interesante más. En los años setenta y ochenta, el promedio de edad de los japoneses al casarse iba de los 20 a los 25 años. Mientras que en estos últimos años, el promedio está en 30 a 31 para los hombres y 29 para las mujeres. La mujer en Japón posee una de las tasas más altas de ingreso a la educación superior en el mundo, de hecho, llegan más mujeres a la universidad que hombres. Lamentablemente y al contrario de lo que uno creería por el dato anterior, en su cultura el trabajo es tan exigente y la maternidad tan poco apoyada, que se reafirma su cultura conservadora de que la mujer al casarse, y más con hijos, se queda en casa, y la que trabaja no puede tener hijos. Las jornadas pueden llegar a las dieciséis horas laborales al día, no existen muchas ayudas y es un país donde te miran mal si no trabajas con la misma intensidad que los demás, o incluso si pides licencias, o eres el primero en irte a casa al terminar la jornada laboral aunque ya no tengas nada más que hacer. Las salas cunas son carísimas, incluso las estatales, y poseen largas listas de espera para poder acceder a sus servicios.

Una madre trabajadora en Japón vive la situación más difícil de todas, castigada injustamente por el sistema, que las presiona para desertar del mundo laboral. (Material para fic, anímense)

A pesar de este cambio en la edad para casarse promedio, a la mujer japonesa se la sigue mirando mal si no se casa a los 25, y se usa un horrible apodo para ellas: las "Christmas Cake", o "pastel de navidad", porque a esos pasteles "nadie los quiere después del 25" (de diciembre, en Japón la tradición para navidad es comprar un pastel). Lamento la referencia tan desagradable, por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto, pero creí les podría servir para contextualizar alguna historia a futuro.

Por ello Japón, como el resto del mundo, está sufriendo de índices de natalidad negativa: nadie se casa joven o simplemente no se casan, nadie quiere tener hijos porque son costosos, es el mundo del vivir para satisfacerse uno mismo; cuando la paternidad y maternidad es lo contrario, un tema que requiere compromiso y entregar tu vida a la felicidad de un nuevo ser que será también tu felicidad. Sólo un pensamiento al despedirme por hoy.

.

* * *

.

Aquí los saludos finales, una cariñosa y merecida dedicatoria, los propósitos para el futuro, promesas ambiciosas y todas esas cosas que se ponen al final de una nota. ¿Verdad que ha sido divertido el inicio de este mes de julio?

.

_Noham Theonaus.-_


	5. Archivo 5

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

.

* * *

.

**Advertencia:** Si ponen a un gato dentro de una caja, junto con una botella de veneno y una trampa activada por un sensor nuclear, ¿qué tenemos? Pues un experimento de física cuántica.

Maravillosa manera de gastar las neuronas. Pues el experimento dice que si se abre la tapa, el gato muere al instante. Pero mientras está cerrada no podemos saber si el gato se encuentra vivo o muerto. La física cuántica plantea con este ejemplo que, según el científico que creó este modelo hipotético (exacto, no es real, que no ha muerto ningún gato… todavía), representa lo que es la física cuántica: que en cierto momento, dentro de la caja, ante la imposibilidad de saber si está vivo o muerto, se forma un "doble estado" o "estado superpuesto" en que "ambas posibilidades son verdaderas a la vez". Suena tonto, pero en la física cuántica se dan cosas muy interesantes con las partículas. Por ejemplo, en otro experimento lanzando partículas subatómicas contra una plancha de metal, resultaba que hay cierto momento en que una única partícula pareciera impactar en dos puntos distintos a la vez. Sí, a la vez. Pero si se observaba a cada una de ellas, no se daba este suceso; si no se siguen, se da. Al final, la física cuántica estudia las posibilidades que algo pueda o no pueda ser a la vez. Por ello tantas historias de ciencia ficción que hablan sobre viajes en el tiempo con varias líneas temporales, dimensiones o universos paralelos, no se cansan de repetir la palabra "cuántica" o "cuántico" hasta el cansancio. Es casi como el cliché de la ciencia ficción por estos días. Tanto como lo fue la famosa "radioactividad" y lo "post apocalíptico" en la ficción de los ochenta.

"Clichés", divertida palabra, y además en plural porque nunca vienen de a uno. ¿Cuántos de nosotros mismos abusamos de los clichés? Es algo que encontramos desde el cine, hasta en las novelas. Y en la política también (sonrisa irónica a medias), cómo no, si los políticos vienen prometiendo lo mismo desde que Atenas era una Polis y a la diosa se le cansaba la mano de tanto afirmar su pesada máscara de piedra con forma de búho. La obra original de la que escribimos posee ya clichés del humor oriental; los fanfictions poseen sus propios clichés, nuestro fandom en español los tiene todavía. ¿Y qué me divierte tanto? Que los clichés no se sobrescriben, sino que se suman. Al final uno se encuentra con obras que no sabes si están citando al original, o lo hacen imitando a otros fics, que a su vez sacaron cosas de otros fics, que estos también hicieron lo mismo con más fics conocidos… Y ya ni siquiera se parece a la obra que tratamos de dibujar.

Un ejemplo con Ranma ½: ¿cuántos de nosotros hemos leído alguna vez la palabra "pelirroja"? No es un crimen, de hecho, se inspira en el "anime" de Ranma ½. Porque en el manga Rumiko es de esas artistas que cuando coloreaba las primeras páginas de sus números, algo común allá, ella lo hacía de cualquier color según su antojo. Así que originalmente Ranma no cambiaba de color de cabello al transformarse. Ése fue uno de los elementos agregados por el anime para crear un lenguaje visual más notorio en la transformación. Pero lo que era un detalle, se convierte en una ley, luego en una verdad, entonces tenemos que Ranma posee ahora hasta genes de "pelirroja" que puede heredar a sus hijos; suma y sigue.

¿Y clichés en las tramas? Cada cultura tiene los propios, y nosotros, hijos de la tragedia y del más doloroso drama, no podemos vivir sin nuestras historias inspiradas en las melodramáticas telenovelas con las que crecimos, crecieron nuestras madres, e incluso algunas de nuestras abuelas. ¿Nabiki siendo la villana, pero villana de verdad y no esa chica divertida que sólo le gusta bromear en el manga, y que conspira contra su hermana los peores males del infierno para quitarle a su prometido? Sólo falta que le quite el bebé a Akane y que la pobre quede además ciega…

¿Y el de Ranma mujeriego que tiene mil novias hasta que conoce el amor en brazos de una virginal Akane?, creo que hace diez años ya lo leía; de hecho también es un clásico del manga "Shojo".

¿Y las tramas donde Akane deja a Ranma porque él abusa psicológicamente de ella y cambia completamente de vida, dejando de ser la que era?, van cien.

¿Y nombré las del otro lado, de cuando el pobre Ranma es abusado físicamente por Akane?; pues sobre eso ayer leía una parte del manga, cuando "todas las chicas" se enojaban con Ranma por tener una cita con Hinako. Adivinen que pasó: "¡lo golpeó Akane!", casi. Ella, femeninamente indignada "como acostumbra a hacerlo" (aunque no lo crean, o aunque le crean más al funesto anime), lo deja sin esperar sus explicaciones y se marcha. Ranma quería seguirla y justificarse con ella, pero "las otras tres" lo apalearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente "como siempre". Sí, como siempre, si contara las veces en que "las otras tres" ya casi parecen el chiste de los tres chiflados y únicamente hacen acto de presencia para apalear a Ranma hacia finales del manga… Pero, pero, pero Akane es una abusadora, ella tiene la culpa, siempre es ella la que lo golpea y nadie más, que Kodachi sea la que apareció con un martillo enorme en el manga no dice nada, ¡la culpa la tiene Akane! Fue ella, me tapo los oídos y no escucho más, ¡fue ella! Lalalalala… ¿no?

Ésta es nueva, aquí los sorprendo. "Ranma se va de viaje de entrenamiento durante muchos años". Sin razón aparente, sin motivo alguno, sin recordar que en el manga existieran cien pruebas diferentes de que Ranma es incapaz de alejarse de Akane aunque diga lo contrario, aunque ella se lo pida, aunque todos se lo rueguen, aunque el mundo entero se le venga encima o se sienta el más rechazado del mundo. Allí se queda el muy terco molestando hasta que las cosas se arreglen de alguna manera. Pero en fin, quién respeta a las personalidades originales y deseos de los personajes hoy en día: _eso está tan "out"_.

Y como Ranma científicamente comprobado es la fuente de todos los males del universo y peligro para las mujeres del mundo, es menester de todo escritor de fics que se merece llamarse como tal, castigarlo horriblemente. Así que es obligación mandarlo a entrenar por muchos solitarios y sufridos años para después permitirle volver para reencontrarse con Akane, sólo para descubrir que ella tiene un novio infinitamente mejor, que es un dejado de virtudes masculinas, apuesto como un actor de cine y más dedicado que terapeuta con poderes psíquicos capaz de saber exactamente lo que una mujer piensa y desea. Y ambos son tan felices, que más le vale a Ranma realizarse un seppuku rodeado de soledad y humillación, al estilo escarnio público para que sirva de ejemplo a los demás personajes Casanova. A veces, realmente creo que los autores nos creemos las historias que nos cuenta Kuno al respecto.

¿Dije nuevo novio? Comienzo a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo incómodo cada vez que una nueva prometida o un nuevo prometido hacen acto de presencia. Muy en especial cuando aquel nueva o nuevo personaje tiene ligeros aires de personificación similares al autor, o de perfección irritante que yo no voy a denunciar, pero que poseen un nombre muy famoso…

¡Pero cómo pude haberme olvidado de Shampoo! Sí, la amazona maquiavélica que es el principio y fin de medio millón de historias con alguna de sus trampas. Y otra vez crear historias de cuarenta capítulos, para tramas que en el manga no duraban más que uno o dos.

Y están "las otras historias", aquellas que no quiero nombrar, aquellas que más que un simple drama, son auténticas tragedias que se toman con ligereza las más dolorosas situaciones humanas: asesinatos, violaciones, infidelidades, prostitución, etc. ¿Se puede disfrutar escribiendo cosas así? No voy a juzgar a nadie, pero siempre que me las topo me imagino la historia de "Iván el Terrible". Cuando Iván era un niño, dicen los textos de historia, ya se divertía arrojando a cachorros por un barranco, viéndolos agonizar y morir con gran infantil placer. La morbosidad que hace gozar al ver el sufrimiento ajeno, y que también se traspasa a los personajes de ficción, es algo que todavía me impacta.

¿Y nombré las historias donde se inicia el manga de una manera distinta? Es una idea muy divertida, he gozado con fics como esos. Pero cuando se comienza a leer el décimo fic que copia casi literalmente las escenas del manga y los diálogos, línea por línea, y toda la diferencia que encontramos está en un par de diálogos o contexto, pues… ¿y esperan que volvamos a leernos escrito los treinta y ocho volúmenes del manga sólo para ver un ligero cambio al final? Que Ranma más inteligente, que Akane más femenina, que Ranma piensa antes de hablar, que Akane sabe cocinar, que… interesante. Pero como decía, "línea por línea" copiando lo mismo que sucede en el original, no justifica un ligero cambio en dos escenas. Tampoco una serie de cuarenta capítulos donde necesitas veinte únicamente para pasar apenas lo equivalente a la primera aventura de la historia original.

No soy enemigo de la creatividad, pero repetir las mismas historias una y otra vez es todo lo contrario a ser creativo. Los escenarios pueden ser los mismos, los personajes también; "la manera de contarlo" es lo que debe nacer de cada uno de nosotros, en base a lo que creemos y sentimos. No copiando las ideas de otro sólo para escribir historias que generen impacto y mayor cantidad de lectores. Porque eso, ¿satisface al final? ¿O se convierte en una historia más que se lee una vez y se desecha para siempre?

A todo esto, la física cuántica dice que hay una nada despreciable posibilidad de que yo no exista. Exacto, creo que es por alrededor de un 0,000000000000001 por ciento de probabilidades de que yo realmente no esté aquí escribiendo; sino que estoy en el mundo subterráneo del planeta Marte, dirigiendo a mi ejército intergaláctico pronto a conquistar este pequeño y patético planeta llamado Tierra. Me pregunto qué será mejor pedir como tributo a mis futuros esclavos humanos, si pasteles de chocolate o sacrificios humanos. Difícil elección.

La falta de sueño realmente provoca peligrosos casos de desinhibición. Me pregunto si todavía quedará en Rusia un cupo para pedir asilo político.

Disfruten de la historia.

.

* * *

.

..

.

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

.

..

.

"**S&T" Detectives**

.

_**La chica de la trenza / El secreto de P-chan**_

.

..

.

Kimiko comenzó a despertar. Acurrucada hacia la ventana del tren y cubierta con una manta hasta los hombros, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue un paisaje agreste, de pocas casas tradicionales en el horizonte, rodeadas de cerros y las montañas cerrando el valle de fondo. Todo cubierto por frondosos bosques de húmedos tonos oscuros. La neblina descendía por encima de las copas hasta los pies del valle cubriendo el lejano inicio de los campos de arroz; los mismos campos que como largas piscinas rectangulares separadas por una malla de delgados senderos de tierra, terminaban justo bajo sus ojos, a un costado los rieles que se hallaban en un montículo en altura a más de un metro por encima de los campos.

—Ya era hora, roncas como un oso panda —la escuchó quejarse. Su amiga Nodoka cubría su larga falda del uniforme de preparatoria con otra manta. Un libro descansaba en su regazo y su rostro demostraba por las marcadas ojeras que poco o nada había conseguido conciliar el sueño.

—Nodoka, ¿ya llegamos?

La joven Nodoka cerró el libro que en sus nervios no había conseguido avanzar más que un par de páginas.

—Creo que sí.

—Estás pálida —Kimiko susurró perezosa frotándose un ojo a la vez.

—No he conseguido dormir nada. ¿Qué dirán nuestros padres cuando se enteren que nos escapamos?; seguramente nos castigarán hasta nuestra graduación.

—Deja de quejarte, por una vez en la vida ha sido tu idea esta aventura, no te atrevas a arrepentirte ahora.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, jamás te importó meterte en líos.

Kimiko se enderezó, parte de la manta se deslizó sobre las piernas y estirando los brazos bostezo con fuerza; ante la reprobadora mirada de Nodoka por tan poco femenino recato que ella estaba demostrando.

Se frotó el rostro con fuerza y las mejillas antes de responder, sin dejar de hacer sonar la boca de manera empalagosa.

—Si nos atrapan diré que fue mi idea, ¿está bien así?

—Pero…

—Una más, una menos, qué me importa; de todas maneras me creerán, pues saben que soy yo la que siempre te arrastro en mis locuras, y con lo que ya he hecho durante este mes seguramente estaré castigada hasta que cumpla los noventa, ¿qué importa un par de meses más encerrada? Diré que trataste de detenerme y que al final me acompañaste para protegerme de mí misma.

—¡No tienes que hacer eso! Fue mi idea…

—No, fue "mi idea" escaparnos de casa. Tu idea fue únicamente la de conocer a mi "futuro marido". Así que deja ya de protestar que comienzas a parecerte a mi mamá.

—Kimiko... —Nodoka suspiró profundamente. Cuando ella se ponía así de obcecada era imposible convencerla.

.

..

Cuando bajaron del tren algunos pasajeros miraron extrañados al par de jovencitas con uniformes de preparatoria. Era evidente que pertenecían a la capital, tanto por su manera de hablar, como por la forma tan torpe con que nerviosamente se desenvolvían mirando en todas direcciones.

—Debimos cambiarnos de ropa —se quejó Nodoka avergonzada, sabiendo que llamaban la atención.

—¿Y perder el beneficio de pagar un pasaje reducido?, claro que no.

—Eres una tacaña —Nodoka suspiró pesarosa, cerrando los ojos con una mano en la mejilla. Luego los abrió y parpadeó un par de veces, cambiando completamente su estado de ánimo—. Oh, ¡mira, venden caramelos!

—¿Me compras uno?

—Kimiko, pensé que querías que cuidáramos el dinero que todavía nos queda.

—Por supuesto que quiero cuidar "mi dinero", pero como eres mi mejor amiga vas a invitarme, ¿cierto?

—Kimiko…

—¿Cierto, cierto?

La cálida sonrisa de Kimiko era irresistible, más cuando actuaba como una chica dulce de ojos brillantes y necesitados de afecto. Los chicos en la escuela eran incapaces de negarse a nada que ella les pidiera y abusaba de su particular don para librarse así de los problemas: tampoco se salvaban sus amigas cuando necesitaba copiar los apuntes de clases después de haberse dormido, o ayudarla a estudiar para los exámenes en el último momento. Aún Nodoka, conociéndola, sabía que era mejor ceder antes que intentar oponerse a sus deseos.

—Bien, pero serán sólo unos pocos, no te hagas ilusiones.

—¡Ouhhh!… ¿Por qué tan egoísta?

—Porque puedes engordar más de lo que ya estás —Nodoka sonrió malévolamente—, y después no te entrará el vestido de novia.

Kimiko infló las mejillas y le mostró un puño en alto. Nodoka, conteniendo su risa, huyó de ella rápidamente. Una vez sola Kimiko se dedicó a deambular por la estación. Era una pequeña casona de madera construida a lo largo de la plataforma de concreto a un costado de los rieles. Los pilares envejecidos por la humedad sostenían un largo cobertizo de finas terminaciones que protegía todo el andén, un anciano era el encargado de la estación y conversaba con el maquinista. Los pasajeros eran pocos, se saludaban continuamente al cruzarse cuando unos subían con equipaje y otros bajaban de los vagones, como si todos fueran viejos conocidos. Las bancas parecían tan antiguas como los libros de la biblioteca de su escuela.

A ella le gustaba la tranquilidad que inspiraba ese lugar, pero no podía olvidar la mente malévola que vivía oculta en esas tierras. Empuñó la mano con más fuerza que antes; ¡ella conseguiría desenmascarar a aquél hombre con el que querían obligarla a casarse! La imaginación de Kimiko cobraba ribetes peligrosos cuando aquello que antes creía una mala broma comenzaba a tomar forma real en su mente. Soun Tendo debía ser un hombre mayor, seguramente un viejo pervertido que quería casarse con una jovencita para satisfacer su lujuria, y de paso apoderarse de las riquezas de su familia y del dojo.

¡Pero no contaba con que ella era una prodigiosa y "casi famosa" detective! Se imaginó a sí misma vistiendo un largo abrigo abierto sobre su uniforme escolar y un pequeño sombrero como de los años cincuenta que combinaba perfectamente bien, según su propia fantasía, con su corta melena; además de portar una brillante pistola. ¡Porque sí, porque debían haber armas de fuego en su fantasía, o no sería una historia interesante! Y con su brillante pistola que cogía como una experta, se imaginaba enfrentándose a un misterioso villano sin rostro, de capa oscura, y dientes siniestros.

En su distracción mientras caminaba con el rostro inclinado, envuelta en su propia fantasía, no vio la espalda de un joven estudiante detenido en mitad del andén. El muchacho parecía estar contando las pocas monedas que le quedaron tras el viaje con un penoso gesto de resignación. Y Kimiko chocó contra él bruscamente. Sintió que tras rebotar en la dura espalda de ese joven iba a caer por su torpeza, cuando el muchacho giró ágilmente y la cogió por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo en un desesperado abrazo para conseguir salvarla, y también mantener él mismo el equilibrio.

El joven, tras el abrazo, lo primero que pensó fue en sus monedas que rodaron por todo el suelo. Pero al momento suspiró resignado a su suerte dándolas por perdidas. Recién entonces pensó en la chica a la que estaba abrazando contra su pecho, y avergonzado la apartó disculpándose muy nervioso.

—P-perdóname, no te vi, no fue mi intención lastimarte, no quería que cayeras; ¡pero tampoco quería aprovecharme!, es sólo que yo… eh… ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó finalmente, un poco cohibido, al notar que en todo su largo y atolondrado monólogo ella no había dicho una sola palabra.

—Sí, sí estoy bien… gracias por preguntar —Kimiko, sorprendentemente dado su carácter explosivo, respondió suavemente con femenino recato, en un tono de voz aletargado y un poco distraída. Pues mientras lo escuchó excusarse todo lo que hacía era observarlo fijamente a los ojos como si hubiera encontrado una cosa muy interesante. La misma expresión que Nodoka temía cuando su amiga descubría alguna nota en un periódico o revista, o en un programa de televisión que la incentivara a una de sus peligrosas aventuras.

Tarde Kimiko se percató de la situación incómoda en la que se encontraba. Tenía ante ella a un estudiante de preparatoria que parecía ser un poco mayor, quizás de último año y pronto a graduarse, y que tras abrazarla con tanta fuerza ahora la sostenía por los brazos. A otros menos valientes había castigado por mucho menos; todavía recordaba a aquél idiota que se atrevió en la escuela a tocarle un hombro en uno de sus forzados avances y terminó sentado dentro de un contenedor de basura. Pero a ese muchacho no se sintió movida a reclamarle nada. El joven tenía el cabello oscuro y muy liso, tan largo que se lo tomaba en una ajustada coleta que caía recta por la espalda. El rostro de un tono bronceado, muy propio de un chico del campo, y no como esos paliduchos niños enclenques de la ciudad a los que tanto detestaba. Además se veía fuerte, la había sostenido como si ella no hubiera pesado en absoluto. Sí, todo un campesino, un joven que se imaginó vivía acostumbrado a los trabajos pesados, y a las largas caminatas recorriendo esos bosques de humedad tan agradable cada mañana.

Víctima otra vez de sus fantasías Kimiko se lo imaginó también pescando en la ribera de un río, con una camiseta holgada y sus firmes brazos, los mismos con que todavía la sostenía provocándole una extraña debilidad en las piernas, desnudos al aire frío de otoño sin siquiera pestañar; por el contrario lo imaginó disfrutando del fresco aire como si se sintiera en su propio elemento, con esos poéticos ojos aletargados y soñadores que le inspiraban un aire de profunda madurez. Aunque le parecía un poco distraído, ¡mejor todavía le pareció!, pues debía tratarse de un ingenuo muchacho del campo: de mente saludable y puros sentimientos como los que ya no existían en la capital, todo lo contrario a los pervertidos y degenerados críos de su preparatoria. Además, esos ojos tan intensos y calmados, tan tímidos y a la vez desamparados, la obligaban a tenerle piedad no importando qué crimen él hubiera cometido.

¿Y la había salvado de caer? ¡También era un héroe! Él era todo un caballero, un hombre valiente dispuesto a todo por proteger a una mujer... se corrigió al instante en sus pensamientos con una traviesa sonrisa: dispuesto a proteger "a una hermosa mujer" como ella.

—¡Lo siento, juro que no intentaba hacer nada! —volvió a disculparse apresurado cuando notó que todavía la tenía cogida por los brazos y la soltó. Kimiko no parecía disgustada, por el contrario, se sintió incómoda tras la brusca separación frotándose a sí misma sus brazos bajo sus hombros, donde antes él tenía puesta las manos. Pero lo que hizo después la descolocó.

Antes que Kimiko pudiera hablar, ese muchacho dio un paso atrás y con una energía que la asustó un poco, juntó las piernas con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, y realizó una recta y profunda reverencia ante ella insistiendo en sus disculpas.

—Fue mi error, pido que me perdones por mi torpeza —el joven mantuvo la cabeza inclinada ante ella. ¡Y también era un hombre de honor, no se equivocaba, sí existían, de verdad que existían! Pensaba ahora arrepentida en las veces que se había burlado de Nodoka por creer en tales personajes. Pero sí existía un muchacho así, romántico y honorable hasta el punto de inclinarse ante ella por un simple descuido. Más ejemplar todavía al echarse la culpa, porque el error, ella sabía, había sido suyo desde el principio.

—N-no te preocupes, no ha sido nada, fui yo la que no miraba por donde estaba caminando…

—Perdóname por favor, no he querido ser descortés contigo, lo siento mucho.

—¡Por Kami, cuánta seriedad! —murmuró Kimiko asombrada, y todavía algo perturbada con una mano en la mejilla. No sabía si sentirse halagada, o avergonzada por el espectáculo que estaba dando ese exagerado muchacho ante todos en la estación.

—¡Kimiko! —escuchó que Nodoka la llamaba.

—Nodoka, aquí estoy.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada, sólo tropecé con este amable joven que… —al girar la cabeza descubrió que estaban solas—. ¿Dónde se metió?

—¿Con quién hablabas? —Nodoka había alcanzado a ver que ella se encontraba con alguien, pero no pudo distinguirlo.

—Juraría que estaba aquí hace un momento —con la mirada vacía, y confundida, ordenó un mechón de cabello por encima de su oreja. Al final Nodoka jaló de ella obligándola a acompañarla para dejar la estación. Le fue difícil moverse al principio, ando cortos pasos, un pie tras otro, como si su voluntad pesara una tonelada al intentar dejar ese lugar siempre mirando hacia atrás con un anhelo que ella misma no comprendía.

Mientras ambas se retiraban conversando, el muchacho las observaba agazapado tras una banca. Se había asustado con la aparición de la amiga de aquella chica y en un acto instintivo se ocultó a pesar de no saber por qué lo había hecho. Recordaba la mirada de "Kimiko", el nombre de esa niña que ahora conocía gracias a la intromisión de su amiga. En especial pensaba en el momento cuando la había sostenido entre sus brazos, y todos sus recuerdos se tiñeron de fondo rosa y pétalos de cerezos.

.

..

La joven Nodoka Torii, a sus florecientes dieciséis, se encontraba muy relajada tras el extenuante día que habían tenido. Ambas compartían una habitación en un pequeño hostal del pueblo. Después del exquisito tiempo que habían compartido en los baños termales, vestían ahora cómodas yukatas, un kimono de algodón muy sencillo y delgado que se usaba tanto para dormir como para descansar. Kimiko de rodillas detrás de ella se divertía peinando el largo cabello castaño de su amiga.

—Qué frustración, nos llevamos todo el día preguntando por la ubicación de la familia Tendo y nada —Kimiko se quejó sin auténtica molestia, pues sonreía mientras deslizaba suavemente el cepillo por el cabello de Nodoka, intentando pensar—. Este pueblo resultó ser más grande de lo que me esperaba.

—El apellido Tendo es muy común, pero tampoco me esperé encontrarme con cinco familias que compartieran el mismo nombre en un solo lugar —Nodoka lamentó todavía un poco sonrojada las humillaciones que debió pasar en lugar de su amiga, ya que a ella le había tocado actuar con rebuscadas excusas para presentarse en cada vivienda y conseguir algo de información; y descubrir si alguno de ellos era el posible hogar del infame "Soun Tendo". Kimiko era muy valiente en apariencia para comenzar los grandes planes, pero en realidad siempre le tocaba a ella hacer el trabajo más vergonzoso y complicado.

—Nos queda un único lugar más que revisar, ¡ya verás que mañana estaremos de suerte!

—Suerte tendremos si nuestros padres que ya deben estarnos buscando, no nos encuentran primero y nos despellejan vivas.

—Deja de ser tan pesimista, Nodoka, ¿a qué no nos estamos divirtiendo en esta aventura?

—¿Divertirme? Estoy aterrada, jamás he dormido fuera de casa a excepción de los días en que me he quedado contigo, pero eso no cuenta. ¿Y ahora nos estamos hospedando en un hostal fuera de Tokio? Me siento de lo peor, mi madre ha de estar llorando a estas horas por mi culpa, ¿y si piensa que me ha sucedido alguna desgracia?

—Nodoka, Nodoka, Nodoka —Kimiko la regañó en un tono maternal abanicando el cepillo en la mano—, te hacen falta más emociones, pareces una anciana amargada. Algún día comprenderás que casarse y tener hijos no lo es todo en la vida, o por lo menos no para una chica tan osada como tú.

—¿Yo, osada? —Nodoka pensó que su amiga estaba hablando de otra persona.

—Sí, osada —Kimiko se inclinó abrazándola por detrás—. Sin ti, amiga, no habría podido jamás haber realizado ninguna de mis aventuras. Tú me haces sentir segura y capaz de cumplir con lo que me proponga no importando los problemas a los que nos enfrentemos: porque siempre ha estado allí para solucionarlos todos.

—Kimiko, ¿estás bien? Nunca me habías hablado así, tan seriamente. ¿Tendrás fiebre? ¡Te dije que te pusieras un sombrero!, caminaste todo el día bajo el sol como una boba, te advertí que te podías hacer daño, por Kami, ¿será que nunca me escuchas?

Ella sonrió ante las típicas aprensiones de su amiga, siempre protegiéndola como si ella fuera una niña pequeña y descuidada.

—Nodoka, estaba pensando justamente en que ésta puede ser nuestra última aventura: la última de Kimiko Shimizu. Porque una vez que volvamos a casa, mi padre seguramente me prohibirá inclusive ir a la escuela... con lo malhumorado que es ni siquiera lo dudo. Me tendré que casar lo antes posible y entonces dedicarme a mi nueva familia, como debe hacerlo una ideal mujer japonesa en este mundo lleno de injusticias.

—Kimiko, no digas eso. Todavía no nos hemos dado por vencidas. Y no creo que tu padre sea capaz de semejante barbaridad.

—No lo conoces...

—Lo conozco, por eso sé lo que te digo. El señor Shimizu puede que sea estricto, pero siempre te ha amado mucho. Por ello toda esta historia del compromiso me suena extraño y no lo creeré hasta que lo confirmemos.

—Te lo dije, ¿ves que tengo la razón? Tú siempre consigues hacerme seguir adelante sin rendirme —la chica dejó ese tono triste que tanto había preocupado a su amiga recobrando al momento las energías. Pero Nodoka no podía ser engañada, pues veía que los ojos de su amiga seguían opacados y su sonrisa era melancólica.

—Te ha crecido mucho el cabello —Kimiko cambió el tema de conversación, deslizando los dedos entre los suaves y largos mechones de Nodoka.

La joven Nodoka asintió feliz. Ella siempre se lo había cuidado con mucho esmero, a diferencia de Kimiko que lo tenía corto porque la incomodaba tener que atender esos tontos detalles, como decía ella. Luego se preocupó por el repentino silencio de su amiga, la que seguía acariciándole el cabello lentamente, muy lentamente y de manera sospechosa.

—Kimiko… Kimiko Shimizu, ¿qué estás pensando?

—¿Recuerdas la semana pasada cuando fuimos al cine con las chicas de la escuela?

—Sí —lamentó Nodoka—, y nos obligaste a ver esa película de artes marciales.

—Lo dices como si te pesara. Fue divertido.

—Yo quería ver una de romance y espadas…

—¡Aburrido! Como sea, ¿recuerdas a la chica que protagonizaba la historia, la que vestía atuendos chinos y peleaba como un hombre?

—¿Te refieres a Zhang Liu Pei, apodada Pei Pei como su madre, hija del mítico Zhang Wei; la invencible guerrera que luchaba utilizando el estilo secreto de "la garza que retoza bajo la sombra del sauce"?

—¡Oh, vaya!, parece que alguien sí le estaba prestando mucha atención a la película —Kimiko se jactó ante la sonrojada Nodoka que se sintió atrapada—. Pues pensaba justamente que te pareces mucho a ella.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Ahora que te observo, eres realmente como la chica de la película: igual de pequeña, muy delgada, además que también tienes un rostro bonito y exótico.

—No soy tan bonita —Nodoka se llevó las manos al rostro avergonzada—, deja ya de molestarme.

—No bromeo. Si usaras ropas chinas te verías muy parecida a ella, me lo imaginé ese día cuando te vi con el cabello trenzado. Pero esa trenza era muy gruesa y aburrida, ¿y si te hago mejor una trenza más pequeña y ajustada estilo chino?

—Pero mi cabello es muy largo y no se puede… —Nodoka comprendió en ese momento hacia dónde quería llevarla "su querida amiga"—. ¡Ni lo sueñes, "Shimizu"!

Retrocedió apartándose de ella, y la descubrió con una gran tijera en la mano y los ojos brillando de entusiasmo.

—Pero, Nodoka, no seas tan aburrida. A todas nos gusta de vez en cuando tener un cambio de estilo.

—No.

—Sólo serán unos pequeños cortes aquí, y allí, no notarás la diferencia.

—No… —insistió Nodoka retrocediendo por el piso, abrazando celosamente su largo cabello contra su pecho al borde de las lágrimas.

—Será divertido.

—¡No!

Nodoka giró en el piso y se apoyó en las manos para pararse y correr, antes que su amiga le cayera encima.

—¡Ven aquí, cobarde!... Nodoka, ya detente, no me hagas sudar que recién me bañé, amiga desconsiderada.

—¿Estás loca? No pienso hacerte caso. Tú no tocas mi pelo, Kimiko, ¡ni uno solo de mis cabellos!

Ambas comenzaron a dar giros y giros por toda la habitación enredándose las yukatas en sus tobillos. Kimiko reía como una demente haciendo sonar las tijeras, mientras que Nodoka lloraba suplicando por la vida de su hermoso cabello castaño oscuro.

.

..

Akane Tendo colgó el teléfono lentamente con ambas manos. Era la quinta vez que lo había intentado esa mañana y su familia seguía sin responder a sus llamadas. Miró la ventana un poco perturbada. La silueta oscura del enorme edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano de Tokio, que terminaba en dos largas torres del tamaño de un rascacielos, se veía más amenazante que nunca del otro extremo del gran parque de Shinjuku.

Repentinamente escuchó ruidos en la sala del departamento. ¡Era la voz de Ranma! Olvidó sus preocupaciones por un momento y suspiró aliviada. Tras no saber nada de él durante el día anterior temió que le hubiera sucedido algo, a pesar de las tranquilizadoras palabras de la tía Nodoka como si ella no hubiera estado preocupada en lo más mínimo por su hijo. ¿O es que confiaba plenamente en él? ¿Sería tan bueno Ranma en su trabajo? A ella le hubiera gustado poder respirar con la misma confianza, porque se sentía sumida en todo momento en un terrible presentimiento.

En la sala, Nodoka sentada en el sofá con la espalda erguida en una orgullosa postura, miraba a su hijo seriamente. En ese día la señora Saotome vestía un sencillo kimono de colores claros y diseño de flores con la silueta de aves encumbrando el vuelo. El joven ese día vestía jeans negros y una camisa china de tono Azulada. De pie ante su madre, con las manos tras la espalda, parecía en su orgullo no aceptar el rol de un acusado, y también se erguía para demostrar su estatura moral al creerse con la razón.

—Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí? —Nodoka preguntó finalmente más calmada, no se la veía enfadada como el joven creyó que la encontraría por su desobediencia, por el contrario más bien parecía aliviada.

—Encontré una pista muy importante y creo que tenemos problemas, muchos problemas.

—Te dije que ya no participarías en este caso, Ranma, no es bueno que me desobedezcas no importando la excusa que tengas. Además, ya creo tener alguna idea de la razón por la que se llevaron a P-chan de la casa de Kimiko… digo, de la casa de Akane.

—¿P-chan? ¿Es que todo el mundo va a llamar así a ese estúpido cerdo?... Ah, eso no importa ahora.

—Hijo, te he pedido que no intervengas…

—¿Quieres lidiar sola con Happosai, mamá?

Nodoka guardó silencio. La mirada de su hijo era honesta y furiosa.

—No puede ser verdad, ¿por qué el maestro…? Sí, sé tanto como tú que las pruebas lo inculpan, pero también esto no concuerda con su modo de operar. Sabes tan bien como yo que el maestro jamás robaría en una sencilla casa de Nerima; él trabaja para clientes más importantes... Oh…

La mujer guardó repentino silencio. Ella misma se había respondido a una duda que antes tenía, tras su descubrimiento en la granja Unryu. Eso podría ser un buen motivo para el robo porque después de todo Happosai no necesitaba ninguno, sólo una buena paga por sus servicios. Sin embargo, el miedo a estar en lo correcto y creer que habían más involucrados en ese caso, la obligaba a estar más segura de sus suposiciones, e insistió en negarlo todo.

—Además, tu padre me lo dijo en el hospital, él me aseguró que el maestro no tenía nada que ver esta vez. Tú mismo, Ranma, me confirmaste que las bombas con que nos atacaron en el departamento de tu padre no pertenecían al maestro Happosai: eran una imitación. Y el maestro jamás es tan descuidado como para dejar tantas pruebas de su presencia.

—A menos que tenga la oportunidad de robar la ropa interior de una chica muy atractiva… —sonrojándose se corrigió al instante con orgullo—, no estoy diciendo que Akane sea atractiva... —dudó, cuando su madre lo miró severamente alzando las cejas. Como si le recordara lo inútil que era mentirle a ella—, digo… ¡ya no importa! Lo que quería decir es que a Akane le faltaba ropa interior de su gaveta. Únicamente el maestro podría haberse robado esas prendas.

—Eso no prueba que…

—¿Y le creíste a papá, cuántas veces nos ha mentido antes? Mamá, es imposible que sigas siendo tan ingenua.

—Pero él… ¿estás seguro que el maestro sí estuvo involucrado? Será mejor que le haga otra visita a tu padre.

—Ya no será necesario. Anoche fui personalmente a verlo y exigirle explicaciones por lo que acababa de descubrir.

—¿Qué te dijo, y qué descubriste que te tiene tan seguro de la culpabilidad del maestro?

Ranma dibujó una media sonrisa. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria había atrapado a su madre desprevenida, a la famosa detective privada Nodoka Saotome.

—No me dijo nada. Se escapó, como siempre, no estaba en la habitación cuando llegué. Nadie sabe de su paradero y… no pagó la cuenta del hospital.

Nodoka se quedó perpleja. Cerró los labios e inclinando el rostro se mostró pensativa.

—Después llamaré al hospital y nos haremos cargo de su cuenta —suspiró resignada—. ¿Pero qué fue lo que descubriste, Ranma?

—Tengo un testigo: Konatsu. Sí, Konatsu, pues resulta que el día después del robo "ellos" se reunieron en el restaurante de Uchan.

—Lógica elección si querían tratar con un "cliente", muy cerca del lugar del trabajo que realizaron para no tener que transportar por mucho tiempo el botín, en especial si lo creen peligroso… ¿ellos? —Nodoka se percató recién de la palabra escogida por su hijo mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Cliente? —preguntó Ranma a la vez mirando con la misma curiosidad a su madre. Al momento comprendió que él debía ser el primero en aclarar su información y continuó rápidamente—. Eran tres en el restaurante y tenían la figura con ellos: Happosai, papá… —esperó unos segundos para que su madre procesará la información. Ella palideció. A Ranma no le gustaba hacerla sufrir, pero debía contarle la verdad—, y un tercer sujeto que no conozco, pero que por su descripción se ajusta al que me atacó durante la otra noche. Mamá, dijiste "cliente", ¿supones que ese hombre debió ser el cliente de Happosai, que encomendó el robo de P-chan?, digo, de ese cerdo, ¿entonces el robo fue por encargo de alguien más? ¿Y para qué robarse una figura tan fea? Sé que ese viejo libidinoso trabaja únicamente para gente importante, ¡por eso menos lo comprendo! Revisé muy bien la casa de Akane, no tienen nada en especial.

—¿Esperabas hallar algún indicio en el hogar de los Tendo, Ranma?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy seguro, mamá, pero tras sospechar de la participación de Happosai, me dispuse durante la noche a recorrer esa casa de nuevo para estar seguro. Creía que podría encontrar una conexión con el crimen organizado, o quién sabe. Pero en esa casa no había nada en absoluto fuera de lo normal, ¡nada!

—Conozco esa casa, pertenecía a la familia de Kimiko antes de casarse con el joven Soun. No existe un lugar más tranquilo y conservador que ése en todo Tokio.

Ranma se rascó con fuerza la cabeza desordenándose los mechones e insistió:

—Pero no todo es normal en esa casa. El aparador se encontraba blindado, las piezas que guarda y que aparentan ser baratijas, son en realidad auténticas joyas —Ranma se sentía ofuscado—. El resto de la casa parece normal, pero lo que me encontré dentro de ese mueble no es para nada algo que podría estar a la vista de todo el mundo. ¡Y el ladrón no se llevó nada más! El maestro debería haber reconocido el valor de esas piezas y aún así las ignoró por completo. ¿Pero por qué el estúpido cerdo y no lo otro?

—Porque P-chan no es una figura cualquiera. Ranma, ¿recuerdas lo sucedido con los títulos nobiliarios durante la era Meiji?

—Sí… sí, eso creo… eh... ¿a qué de todo te refieres, mamá?

La sonrisa nerviosa de su hijo la hizo comprender que no tenía idea de lo que ella hablaba. Meció la cabeza con desaprobación. Pero ése no era el tiempo para sermones así que prosiguió con su historia:

—Al final de la era Meiji, Takamori Saigo, el último samurái de nuestra historia, a pesar de haber sido parte del nuevo gobierno de la restauración, sus ideas agresivas a favor de la guerra contra los países vecinos le costó la gracia del emperador y del parlamento, que apelaban a la paz con el mundo occidental. Se retiró decepcionado, creyendo que nos vendíamos a las potencias extranjeras y abrió una academia militar privada en Kagoshima. Pero el destino no quiso darle paz, y es en Kagoshima donde se reunieron los samuráis que se sentían despojados por el gobierno central. Viendo la amenaza de formarse una insurrección, el gobierno envió una numerosa fuerza que los atacó en su ciudad. Takamori se vio obligado a dirigir a los insurrectos, y una cruel batalla se llevó a cabo. Fueron más de trescientas mil huestes de las fuerzas del gobierno, armados con cañones, fusiles y morteros; además de un entrenamiento más moderno. El ejército de Saigo no contaba con más de cuarenta mil hombres y escasos recursos, la munición para sus armas se les había agotado. Los últimos cuatrocientos que quedaron se enfrentaron a las fuerzas del gobierno con sables y arcos hasta que no quedó ninguno vivo. Ese día Takamori Saigo falleció también… y con él… terminó la era de los samuráis…

Nodoka inclinó ligeramente los ojos, siéndole imposible continuar con su historia. No por el relato mismo, sino porque no le gustaba asociar a ese nombre en particular con la idea muerte: pero se trataba únicamente de una coincidencia, de un alcance de nombres, nada más. Suspiró profundamente antes que su hijo la interrumpiera a mitad de sus dolorosos recuerdos, de lo sucedido a ella hacía ya casi doce o trece años atrás.

Al mirar a Ranma pensó en ese momento en lo mucho que el joven había crecido desde entonces; y lo maravilloso que su niño era ahora convertido en todo un hombre, comparado a ese día en que se había reencontrado con él cuando era tan pequeño y hermoso. El dolor de los días en que creyó que había perdido a su hijo para siempre volvió a punzar en su corazón.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro caso? —insistió el joven, no notando la turbación silenciosa de su madre.

Nodoka, un poco más repuesta, continuó como si nada le hubiera sucedido.

—Ranma, intento que aprendas un poco de historia. ¿O es que no retuviste nada en la academia durante tu preparación en la _JSDF_? Quizás, fue un error de mi parte permitir que te enlistaras al salir de la secundaria, en lugar de obligarte a cursar la preparatoria como el resto de los chicos de tu edad.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, mamá, sí puedo acordarme de esos… detalles —Ranma recordó sus días en la academia, sentado en el último puesto para no ser descubierto por el maestro mientras dormía escondido tras un libro de historia—. Además me gradué con honores por si eres tú la que no lo recuerda.

—Sí, con honores, aunque no gracias a tus conocimientos teóricos, querido hijo. Pero tienes razón, dudo que en una preparatoria hubieses prestado más atención que en las clases de la academia —se lamentó trágicamente exagerando su dolor con una mano en la mejilla.

—¡Mamá!

—Es la historia de nuestra nación, Ranma, parte de tu identidad; y la manera en que podemos aprender de nuestros errores y no volverlos a cometer en el futuro condenando así a nuestros descendientes a…

—¡Lo sé, demonios! Ah, lo siento, mamá, no quería maldecir. Entonces, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Podemos enfocarnos en el caso y en ese tonto cerdito, sin tener recorrer toda la historia de Japón de paso?

—Era importante recordarte la historia, porque el señor Unryu me explicó que P-chan pertenecía directamente a esa época. Tras la derrota de Saigo y la caída de la llamada "rebelión Satsuma" en Kagoshima, un hábil artesano que servía a las familias sobrevivientes de esos samuráis creó una serie de cofres herméticos especialmente diseñados para pasar desapercibidos. Allí ocultaron títulos de propiedad y listas de parentescos, ilusionados con la idea de recobrar sus posesiones en algún futuro gobierno que restaurara sus derechos nobiliarios.

—Pero eso no sucedió nunca —afirmó Ranma con seguridad.

Nodoka asintió.

—Muchos de esos cofres fueron abiertos y ahora pertenecen a coleccionistas del mercado negro, o unos pocos a los museos. Sin embargo, ahora sabemos que uno de ellos siguió en secreto…

—Hasta ahora. ¡P-chan!, ¿no es así?

—Sí, Ranma, es tal como dices. La pequeña figura de Akane era un tesoro de la restauración Meiji, pero más que eso, también era una de los contendedores secretos creados por aquel artesano. Debe valer mucho más por el contenido que debió ocultar todos estos años en un aparador de la familia Tendo, que por su propio peso en oro.

—Pero si era tan valioso, ¿por qué tenerlo a la vista de todo el mundo?

Nodoka se llevó un dedo a los labios, meditó un momento antes de responder.

—Tengo un par de ideas, hijo mío. Primero: recuerdo que esa figura se encontraba en casa de Kimiko desde que la conocí a principios de la primaria, por lo que es posible que ni siquiera su familia hubiera conocido la auténtica importancia de P-chan o lo que ocultaba.

—Pero dudas que eso sea cierto, ¿no es así, mamá? —agregó Ranma. Conocía ese gesto de su madre. Nodoka parpadeaba rápidamente con los ojos perdidos en el vacío cuando algo no la terminaba de convencer.

La señora Saotome asintió ligeramente antes de proseguir.

—Y segundo: también recuerdo que en los días de preparatoria cuando visitaba ese hogar, había descubierto al padre de Kimiko, el señor Shimizu, limpiando en varias oportunidades las piezas del aparador. Era como su colección privada de antigüedades, sólo un pasatiempo, o eso creía entonces. Él debía saber lo que allí se ocultaba, lo que descarta la primera opción. Así que hizo lo que sólo una persona astuta haría: dejarlo al alcance de todos, así nadie creería que realmente se trataba de una pieza valiosa. ¿No te sucedió a ti, querido, cuando creíste que esas piezas eran baratijas al verlas tan expuestas?

—Sí, todavía no puedo imaginarme todavía que esas cosas sean tan valiosas en realidad. ¡Hay una peineta con un ópalo del tamaño de una aceituna! Con lo que allí vi podría comprarme otro Ferrari, o dos.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta, querido. Lo que más me preocupa, es saber que el criminal quería únicamente a P-chan. Tú mismo me dijiste, Ranma, lo valioso que era el resto de la colección. ¿Cuál era realmente el secreto dentro de la figura? ¿Títulos sin valor real, nombres que sólo le gustarían a un historiador?

—Lo dudo, no es el tipo de cosas por el que alguien estaría dispuesto a contratar al maestro —Ranma cruzó los brazos—; ese viejo realmente cobra caro, en especial si fue él mismo quién hizo el trabajo y no mi padre.

—Hijo, ya te dije que tu padre no trabajaba más con… lo siento, olvidaba que fue otra de sus mentiras —Nodoka se lamentó siempre caer en los engaños de Genma por muy tontos que parecieran, era una de sus únicas debilidades.

—Papá podría haberse encargado él mismo del robo. No importa que estuviera sellado el mueble o fuera tan perfecto el cerrojo, conozco las malditas habilidades que posee.

—Más todavía habiendo tenido tanto tiempo cerca de la figura, prácticamente años —mencionó Nodoka. Ahora dudaba que la amistad de Genma y Soun fuese producto de la casualidad. ¿Pero preparar un golpe por tanto tiempo? Sonaba ridículo.

—¿Años?… Lo dudo. Pero lo más importante es que tras tantos años, haya sido el maestro el que finalmente lo hizo.

—Quizás fue por una previsión, o por petición específica del cliente. Basándose en la importancia que esa figura debía tener para él. El cliente debió haber exigido que el maestro la sustrajera personalmente —dedujo Nodoka.

—Más valiosa que todas esas joyas.

—Más valiosa todavía por lo que debió ocultar en su interior.

Madre e hijo pensaron detenidamente. Ranma se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala. Nodoka inclinó el rostro, con los codos sobre las piernas y los dedos cruzados bajo el mentón. Había un "pequeño detalle" que ambos sabían, pero que ninguno quería nombrar.

—Así que tras el robo… —comenzó Ranma, hablando muy lentamente con su semblante ensombrecido.

—Volvieron a entrar en casa de la familia Tendo —completó Nodoka.

—Lo que fuera que hubiera dentro de P-chan…

—Provocó que "el cliente" de Happosai intentara atacar a la pequeña bebé de mi Kimiko —concluyó la señora Saotome con una mirada tan directa y peligrosamente fría como la de su hijo.

Ambos lo sabían. La segunda intromisión no había sido un intento de robo. También era adivinable que aquel atacante, por su manera de actuar, tampoco hubiera esperado encontrarse con la resistencia de Ranma esa noche. Y por la forma en que había combatido, y que por poco le costó la vida al joven detective, supusieron también que no debió tratarse de una persona normal.

—Ese sujeto intentó asesinar a Akane, ése era su plan desde el principio —Ranma aparentaba estar sereno, pero en realidad su mirada gélida parecía traspasar la pared. Las manos las empuñó y apretó con tanta fuerza que sus huesos crujieron.

—Sí, y todavía tiemblo al pensar que si la pequeña Akane no nos hubiera contactado ese mismo día, quizás jamás la hubiésemos llegado a conocer… — Nodoka se sentía confundida, jamás imaginó que un peligro tal rodeara a la familia de Kimiko. Tenía dudas, demasiadas, pero no era ése el tiempo de dejarse atrapar por la incertidumbre. La mujer al momento se mostró enérgica y seria—. Hijo, Ranma, será necesario que cambiemos de plan —el tono calmado en apariencia y a la vez su forma de expresarse más formal de lo normal, en ella sólo anunciaba su contenido enojo—; debemos proteger a Akane.

—¿Y P-chan?

—Tendremos que olvidarnos de él por ahora. Además, creo que supones tan bien como yo que el criminal será el que nos buscará esta vez. Y puede ser muy peligroso.

—Olvidarnos de P-chan, me gusta ese plan —Ranma sonrió chocando su puño contra la palma extendida con fuerza. No pensaba en el estúpido cerdito, sino en el sujeto que había querido lastimar a Akane. Cómo ansiaba que lo volviera a intentar, porque ésta vez a él no lo cogería desprevenido. Era una maldita promesa.

Detrás de la esquina de la sala que daba hacia el pasillo del amplio departamento, Akane, con la espalda descansando en la pared, escuchaba todo atentamente sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban.

¿Alguien había querido asesinarla?... Pero, ¿por qué?

.

..

_**- Archivo 5, cerrado -**_

..

.

..

* * *

.

**Notas del autor: **

.

Por hoy seré un poco escueto con las notas. Chicos, ¡estoy escribiendo y editando cinco historias en paralelo!, y cuál más densa que la anterior. Estoy tremendamente complicado con las notas, porque sin desearlo se me mezclan los temas que deseo tratar en cada una. Cuando comience a equivocarme y se encuentren aquí con comentarios sobre espadas, en Ragnarok citas sobre la vida de casados, y en La esposa con descripciones de armas de fuego, entonces me declararé rotundamente perdido.

Bien, mientras no enloquezca completamente, continuemos.

Agradezco vuestras repuestas a la pregunta anterior. Sí, el primer trabajo de Rumiko fue justamente ese oneshot que luego la inspiró para dibujar Urutsei Yatsura. Es una fecha importante para mí, porque al final y ante las dudas para decidir, fue ese dato que reencontré por azar el que me hizo decidir el año exacto de la primera aventura detectivesca de Nodoka Torii y Kimiko Shimizu. Así que oficialmente el viaje de ambas chicas por descubrir al malévolo "Soun Tendo" se desarrolla durante el año de 1978. ¿No lo creen más interesante así?

Otro detalles sobre sus nombres familiares inventados, que finalmente puedo aclarar. Busqué que sus nombres fuesen un juego cruzado de palabras. Notaron el juego de palabras con el cambio del título, ¿pero alguien notó la similitud de los apellidos?

Más allá de los significados, que también poseen importancia, existe otro pequeño juego por el que los terminé escogiendo.

"Tori" posee dos sílabas, como "Tendo", y ambas parten con la consonante "T". Incluso posee una pronunciación igual de prolongada en la última vocal, pues "Torii" podría haberse escrito como "Torī", al igual que hacemos con Tendo; ya que en realidad debería ser "Tendoo", "Tendō" (el guión sobre la vocal significa que es alargada al pronunciarse) o "Tendou" para los de habla inglesa, el "ou" final es su manera de entender la prolongación de la vocal en inglés, puesto que el japonés se pronuncia casi idéntico fonéticamente al español, mientras que para los de habla inglesa les es mucho más difícil pronunciar las palabras orientales, lo que para nosotros es sencillísimo.

Por una cuestión fonética es que intencionalmente decidí escribir "Tori" como "Torii", para que no se pierda la prolongación de la última vocal al leerse, puesto que la "i" es una vocal un poco débil y aguda, mientras que al leerse con la prolongación del sonido, se conserva la fuerza y "solemnidad" de su pronunciación original e importancia (o lo intento). Y preferí hacerlo de manera sencilla con la repetición de la vocal porque no se ve mal, y también porque se me hace líos andar buscando los símbolos especiales a mitad de una inspirada línea XD. Con "Tendo" jamás he tenido ese problema pues la "o" ya suena de manera más profunda (¡excusas!)… ¡nah!, en realidad es por costumbre. Años escribiéndolo así no pienso cambiarlo ahora, lo siento. Aunque no sea lo más correcto. Fu…

Pero bien, detalles, sigamos.

De igual manera "Shimizu" posee tres sílabas, como "Saotome"; bien, está bien, "Saotome" puede que tenga cuatro por culpa de un diptongo que existe en la primera sílaba. Y como en el caso anterior ambas comienzan con la consonante "S". Sí, ¿lo ven ya, han descubierto lo que quise hacer?, ésa fue la rebuscada trampa de la historia de los apellidos.

Ahora comprenderán algunos aspectos de la personalidad que intento forzar o remarcar en los personajes, pues se trata de un pequeño juego de apellidos cruzados así como de personalidades, o mejor dicho de roles que se cumplen dentro de la dinámica de una pareja y que se cruzan de una generación a la siguiente; y por pareja no me refiero únicamente al aspecto romántico, sino de "compañera", acudiendo a esa famosa dinámica de la ficción en que dos comparten protagonismo. Quería destacar ese aspecto, como de "historia que se repite" pero en direcciones opuestas, con las mismas importantes implicancias de cómo uno influye en el otro. Aquí me estoy tornando críptico, lo sé, es intencional porque no puedo adelantarles más de lo que ya he hecho, y es bastante. ¿Será que Ranma y Akane formarían una dupla como la que el destino truncó para la famosa detective y su amiga?... interesante. Pero de esto no trata la historia, ya saben que me encanta relatar algo que tenga muchas tramas a la vez; así no me aburro. Y esto que les conté hoy entra más en el terreno de las lecturas y las interpretaciones. Aún así, quería compartirlo. ¡Cómo me hago líos hasta para escoger un par de nombres!, pero, como he dicho en muchas oportunidades: el detalle más pequeño investigado antes de comenzar a escribir, les puede abrir un mundo de nuevas ideas y posibilidades dentro de las tramas que antes no imaginaban. ¡Es increíble!, así que jamás cierren una puerta en sus tramas, dejen todos los cabos sueltos que quieran, luego podrán tomarlos y hacer más cosas con ellos.

Espero que con esto no se asusten y vean trampas en todas partes. No es mi intención, únicamente deseo con todo este empeño, enriquecer un poco más las historias para que valga la pena leerlas con placer más de una vez. Es el sueño de todo escritor, supongo.

Ya estoy agotado, quería comentar sobre la personalidad de Kimiko y mis teorías al respecto de cómo la fui moldeando, pero lo dejaré para otra oportunidad. Lo que sí puedo adelantarles es que siempre he leído que se crea la personalidad de la madre de Akane basándose como el ideal que representa Kasumi, o la mujer toda bondad y tierna fuerza que es Akane. ¿Pero por qué a nadie se le ocurrió que ella podría llegar a ser tan traviesa y poco prudente para pensar en las consecuencias como Nabiki? Siempre he creído que Nabiki, más que gustarle el dinero, ama la diversión y el caos. El dinero es sólo un medio para obtener el fin, no un fin en sí mismo; porque nunca la he visto con actitudes de codicia o avaricia, más bien en plan de fastidiar para que la situación se torne lo más ruidosa posible. Digamos que la intenté hacer como una mezcla de las tres, pero sí, quiero reivindicar a la olvidada hija del medio, la siempre problemática, la que tiende a llamar la atención porque no es ni la mayor que cruza la vida primero, ni la menor que se lleva todos los amores; así que Kimiko es tan "alocada" y despreocupada como Nabiki, también como impaciente, manipuladora y enemiga del aburrimiento; pero por el contrario mucho más dulce, romántica y no tan astuta. Bien, es una teoría interesante de trabajar, veremos que resulta de todo esto.

.

* * *

.

**Pregunta para los FF Detectives:**

.

_La restauración Meiji, como muchos otros sucesos de la historia humana, no comenzó sino mucho antes, con un hecho histórico que alteró para siempre la política y economía japonesa, y que los llevaría a los cambios sociales que provocaron la restauración y el final de la época de los shogunes. Este evento tuvo que ver con una forzada apertura de Japón hacia el mundo exterior._

_¿Cuál nación fue la que provocó este suceso, y de qué se trató exactamente?_

_¡Sí, está difícil! Pero confío en ustedes, detectives._

.

* * *

.

**Curiosidades:**

.

**Saigo Takamori:**

No quiero agregar mucho más de lo que ya se dijo en el fic. Sí, Saigo Takamori (Takamori Saigo para nosotros, pero nunca lo encontrarán en el orden occidental si investigan) es un personaje real de la historia de Japón. Participó del gobierno en varios cargos, pero su idea nacionalista lo hacía creer, como muchos otros samuráis que se unieron al nuevo gobierno, que otra vez unificado tras la caída del sistema del shogunato, la nación retomaría su poder bélico e independencia de antaño.

Japón se encontraba en una terrible crisis económica y social. Saigo deseaba que el gobierno entrara en guerra con los países de China y Rusia, y ocupara Corea. Tal era su lealtad hacia el gobierno, que él mismo se ofreció para ir como "enviado diplomático" a corea, y provocar que lo asesinaran en el clima de tensión que ya existía entre estas naciones. De tal manera de otorgar a precio de su vida una excusa para que Japón pudiera declarar la guerra.

Y esa fue la idea que le negó el gobierno y el emperador. Sintiéndose traicionado dejó el gobierno, pero terminó luchando en contra de él durante "la rebelión Satsuma" en 1877.

Puede que sea un personaje al que regresemos después, no se apresuren.

Saigo Takamori es reconocido en Japón como "el último samurái". De hecho, esa película actual con Tom Cruise que se titulaba de la misma manera, fue inspirada en este personaje histórico. Obviamente con nombres distintos y un trasfondo inventado, aún así, la idea viene de él.

Takamori fue perdonado por el gobierno de Japón de manera póstuma poco más de diez años después de su muerte, dado su gran aporte a la restauración y al nuevo gobierno. Ahora existe una estatua en su honor y figura como un personaje muy reconocido de la historia de su nación.

.

* * *

.

Es domingo, se va otra semana y más trabajo pendiente que me enloquece… Je, esto se va a poner divertido. Me tomaré un descanso por unas horas, desapareceré en las sombras, porque ahora necesito acosar a una víctima con mucho adorable placer… ¡es el camino ninja! (_Chiste interno_)

.

_Noham Theonaus.-_

_._


	6. Archivo 6

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

.

* * *

.

**Advertencia: **Otro emocionante día en el que han venido corriendo como mansos corderitos llenos de auténtica inocencia para leer un capítulo más de esta historia. Pero este no es otro capítulo. No. Debo comunicarles que por diversos problemas familiares, laborales, y otros de índole personal, no continuaré esta historia.

Sí, es lamentable, pero lo cierto es que se me fue completamente la inspiración para continuar este fic. Lo había empezado a escribir hace mucho, con el brío propio de la juventud, queriendo vivir emocionantes aventuras junto a Ranma y Akane en una de esas historias que tanto me gustaban, de detectives persiguiendo a los malhechores, con grandes escenas de acción, disparos, persecuciones automovilísticas, explosiones. ¡Sí, muchas explosiones!

Pero debido al avance inexorable del tiempo, las obligaciones domésticas, en fin, la vida real que llama a mi puerta, deberé dejar inconcluso este fic. Esto marcará la despedida, mis queridos camaradas, porque tampoco podré terminar mis otros pendientes: siento tener que decirles que se estancará para siempre Las esposa secuestrada; el final tan próximo de Crónicas de Asgard: Ragnarok tampoco verá la luz. Este es mi alejamiento definitivo del fandom, mis queridos amigos, no hay palabras para expresar mis sentimientos en este triste momento, nunca pensé que ocurriría, no por lo menos de esta forma. Si bien planeaba dejar el fanfiction un día para dedicarme con gran fervor a mis propias historias originales, eso tampoco ocurrirá porque he perdido completamente la inspiración y las ganas de escribir; la profunda emoción por contar cada vez mejores historias llenas de divertidos episodios cotidianos, de fantasía, de luchas de espada y, ¿por qué no?, de romance, todo eso se ha ido. Me siento profundamente acongojado y fue difícil tomar esta decisión, pero me veo en la obligación de hacerlo; al menos vengo a explicárselos y no dejo el fic sin actualizar por años sin dar ninguna señal de vida, agradézcanme esa molestia que me tomo.

No se puede explicar lo inexplicable, pero si tuviera que dar razones a este cambio radical en mí debería decir que me siento desganado porque mi esfuerzo no es tomado en cuenta. Ustedes, queridos lectores, son los únicos que pueden alimentar el alma del pobre y solitario escritor de fanfics con sus palabras, una respuesta desde aquel otro lado llena de dicha a este ser agobiado de responsabilidades que igual se toma un tiempo cada día para compartir con ustedes un trozo de su imaginación. Pero si supieran ustedes la desazón que se siente cuando alguien agrega tu historia a favoritos sin dejar un mínimo comentario, un "bien", un "me gustó", un "gracias"; más aún cuando ves que tu fic pasa a engrosar la lista de 350 favoritos de la persona en cuestión como si fuera simplemente uno más. Debo decir que me siento defraudado de que, cuando lucho por escribir una historia interesante y basándome en las reglas ortográficas y gramaticales del idioma español, recibo tan pocos reviews, pero otra historia que no tiene la mayúscula en los nombres propios y cuenta la misma trillada y aburrida historia de siempre, de un Ranma mujeriego que usa a las mujeres y una Akane virginal y pura que llora por sus insultos y se cree poca cosa, cuando esa historia tiene 10 reviews sin hacer un mínimo de esfuerzo... En esos momentos es cuando me pongo a reflexionar, mis queridos amigos, y llego a la conclusión de que ya no quiero escribir porque ya no tengo ganas, porque no vale la pena.

... Aunque, claro, si llegara a recibir de 15 a 20 reviews ahora, podría llegar a subir el siguiente capítulo de Detectives que, por otra parte, ya está listo.

De lo contrario, anunciaré mi retiro definitivo del fandom y de la escritura en general.

... ¿Se lo creyeron?

¡Bleh! ¡Es broma! Fu, fu, fu, fu... No voy a dejar de escribir y sí que continuaré todas mis historias y haré muchas más para deleite de todos vosotros. Pero ¿a qué no es desmoralizante ver actualización de una historia que seguimos con mucho interés y encontrarnos con que no hay nuevo capítulo si no una nota donde el autor dice que no continuará el fic? ¿Es que no tiene corazón con nosotros, pobres lectores? ¿Cómo que se quedó sin inspiración? ¿Cómo que no sabe cómo continuarla? ¿Cómo que se le fue de las manos y ya no sabe para dónde va? ¡Cómo! ¿Entonces por qué la publicó en primer lugar?

Consejo de veterano del fanfiction: nunca publiquen nada dominados por la emoción del primer momento de inspiración. Insisto, hay que planear una trama, tener un borrador con los hechos más importantes que sucederán a lo largo de nuestro fic y así podremos recurrir a él cuando la inspiración nos abandone o nos estanquemos para continuar, y cuando se sientan seguros entonces ¡adelante! y a llenar la página de maravillosas nuevas historias. Ninguno de nosotros se gana la vida escribiendo fanfics, no paga las cuentas ni el alquiler con esto, los fanfics no nos dan de comer, entonces muchos pensarán que porque no recibimos ninguna compensación material no tenemos ninguna obligación con los lectores y podemos hacer lo que queremos. Gran error. Si no asumimos un compromiso con algo que hacemos por puro placer, ¿cómo seremos en los demás órdenes de la vida? ¿Qué queda para todo lo otro que tenemos el deber de hacer, con qué grado de responsabilidad lo llevaremos a cabo?

Al comenzar una historia tenemos que asumir el compromiso de terminarla sin importar qué pueda ocurrir. Deberíamos mantener esta regla de oro, como una expresión mínima de respeto, y es que ¿si no nos respetamos en este pequeño espacio al que ninguno de nosotros viene obligado si no por elección, en qué se convertirá esto? Respeto, mis estimados, respeto del autor al lector. Autores, ¿qué es eso de chantajear a sus lectores con que no volverán a publicar si no reciben reviews? ¿Qué es eso de que quieren un determinado número de comentarios para actualizar más rápido? No se juega así con los lectores, que son por los que estamos aquí al fin y al cabo, porque si nadie nos leyera ¿qué vendríamos a hacer a esta página? ¡Respeto, damas y caballeros!... y respeto también del lector hacia el autor. Sí, a ustedes los observo con mirada taimada, a ustedes lectores de "agrego-a-favoritos-y-no-dejo-un-comentario" les estoy hablando, los tengo en la mira: seré tan encantador de aquí en adelante que no podrán evitar llenarme de reviews y alabarme.

Y ahora, por fin, sí, ya, otro capítulo de Detectives. Que sí, que hay capítulo; que no, que no voy a dejar de escribir, que eso era solo una broma. Hay Detectives para rato, me tendrán por aquí un buen tiempo más. Fu, fu, fu...

.

* * *

.

..

.

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

.

..

.

**S&S Detectives**

.

_**Pasión sobre ruedas / Doble emboscada**_

.

..

.

"_Kimiko modeló el vestido delante del espejo en su habitación. Sería la última vez que la ocuparía antes de cambiarse a otra más grande dentro de la misma casa en la que había crecido. En la realidad serían unos cuantos metros de diferencia, pero en su corazón significaba un cambio completo de vida. Dejar su habitación de soltera, de niña, de estudiante de preparatoria con todas las cosas con las que había crecido, para mudarse a la habitación más grande con un atemorizante y a la vez emocionante futón doble donde esa misma noche comenzaría una vida completamente diferente._

_ O a lo menos eso es lo que debería ella estar pensando, supuso Nodoka, emocionada al borde de las lágrimas, mientras ayudaba a vestirse a su amada amiga con ese bonito traje de novia. Pero Kimiko parecía menos nerviosa que ella, hasta divertida, mientras balanceaba y giraba el cuerpo delante del espejo, como si fuera otro más de sus disfraces._

_ —¡Quédate quieta, Kimiko, o voy a pincharte!_

_ —No seas exagerada, Nodoka, que no me va a pasar… ¡Ay!_

_ —Te lo advertí. Necesito ajustar esta parte con alfileres antes de hacer un retoque, pero te mueves más que una niña pequeña. Es increíble que en el último momento recién recuerdes que… ¡Deja de moverte! ¿Es que nunca vas a cambiar, cómo puedes ser tan descuidada?_

_ —Nodoka, deja de estar tan nerviosa. Si pareciera que tú te fueras a casar y no yo._

_ La chica comenzó a tararear una marcha nupcial mirándose en el espejo y, como si danzara, balanceó otra vez el cuerpo olvidando que debía quedarse quieta. Los alfileres que Nodoka con tanta dificultad había ajustado en la cintura de su amiga por detrás, saltaron por toda la alfombra. Nodoka gruñó, quedándose con un alfiler en la mano que estaba a punto de colocar, y luego no dudó en castigarla._

_ —¡Ay!_

_ —Lo siento, Kimiko, fue un accidente —susurró con una sonrisa._

_ —¡Ay, no!_

_ —Es que no te quedas quieta._

_ —¡Ay, ay, basta, que eso duele!_

_ —No me interrumpas, estoy trabajando "en tú vestido"._

_ —¡Ay, no! Nodoka, ya entendí, perdón, ¡perdón!_

_ —Ya era hora que te quedaras quieta. Así no vamos a terminar nunca. ¿O es que no te das cuenta que la boda comenzará en menos de una hora? Eres imposible._

_ —Eres tú la que siempre está tan tensa tomándoselo todo con exagerada seriedad. Nodoka, debes aprender a relajarte un poco; ¡deja ya de preocuparte!_

_Nodoka meneó la cabeza enfadada._

_ —Tratándose de ti, Kimiko, si yo no me preocupara por todo…"_

.

..

Nodoka abrió los ojos conteniendo un violento suspiro. Se quedó quieta mirando el techo de su habitación. Se llevó una mano al rostro, todavía podía ver la sonrisa de Kimiko con su vestido de novia. Era un sueño recurrente en el que volvía al pasado cada vez que se sentía estresada por una situación.

Y siempre Kimiko le decía lo mismo en sus sueños: "relájate". Sonrió a medias disconforme, pensando en todos los problemas que ahora tenía entre manos; como si fuera tan sencillo hacerlo. Las situaciones a las que se había enfrentado en su vida, estaba segura, ni la misma Kimiko se hubiera atrevido a imaginar.

Pero la obedeció, otra vez como siempre hacía cuando la recordaba, y se relajó respirando profundamente, sintiéndose al momento un poco más calmada y con la mente despejada. Se sentó en la cama, un cómodo futón muy tradicional que contrastaba un poco con la modernidad de su habitación y del resto del departamento de estilo occidental. Su largo cabello suelto colgó desenroscándose por su espalda. Miró hacia su lado, pegado a su futón había otro más, donde dormía su protegida. Akane se acurrucaba hacia ella. La chica parecía un poco inquieta en sus sueños, ¿pero cómo no estarlo, tras enterarse que casi fue la víctima de un asesinato? Por mucho que fuera una chica fuerte y valiente, hasta hace unos días su vida había sido absolutamente normal. A ella misma, recordó, le costó mucho tiempo y tormento acostumbrarse a los cambios que significó enfrentarse a situaciones que antes siquiera sabía que existían.

A Nodoka, el rostro de Akane dormida le recordó el de su querida Kimiko. La escuchó murmurar mientras movía inquieta los dedos, seguramente por culpa de su propio sueño.

—Mamá…

—Pobre niña, estoy segura que tu madre debe estar dándote tantos problemas como a mí —dijo con sumo cariño recordando a su amiga—. Cuando ella intentaba dar un consejo terminaba siempre enredando más las cosas.

Acarició lentamente la frente de Akane removiendo los tiernos mechones. Ella tenía el cabello más liso que el de Kimiko, seguramente lo había heredado de su padre Soun. La chica pareció relajarse un poco con la caricia y soltando la tensión en su cuerpo suspiró, entrando en un sueño más profundo y sereno.

—Kimiko, lo siento, no puedo descansar ahora. Si yo no me preocupo de ella, ¿quién lo va a hacer? Te di mi palabra que las cuidaría en tu ausencia; y aunque sea tarde y me haya alejado por muchos años de tus niñas, verás que ahora honraré nuestra promesa.

Escuchó un sonido fuera de la habitación. Nodoka se mantuvo quieta por unos segundos. Se levantó muy lentamente para no despertar a Akane, con una destreza que los años y sus difíciles experiencias le habían enseñado. Antes de alejarse de la cama, metió la mano bajo su almohada y la deslizó sacando una brillante pistola plateada con detalles negros en sus líneas y algunas piezas. Con una vistosa empuñadura, pues tenía la particularidad el mango de tener una figura tallada con finas líneas en la superficie, con la forma de un árbol de cerezos y sus raíces enredándose sobre un escudo que parecía ser el de la ciudad de Kioto. No se trataba de la pistola más moderna de todas; por el contrario era vieja, pero muy bien conservada.

Nodoka, de pie, se tensó. Comenzó a dar cortos pasos separando apenas las piernas dentro de su largo yukata. Con ambas manos sostuvo la pistola delante de su cuerpo. Sabía cómo hacerlo, había tenido a un excelente maestro; y de la misma forma en que aquel hombre le había enseñado a ella, había también educado a su hijo en ese arte maldito pero a la vez necesario en el mundo en el que se desenvolvían. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, miró a Akane dormir por última vez. Con una mano deslizó lentamente la puerta de su habitación, mientras que con la otra sostenía la pistola en alto cerca de su rostro. Usó el pulgar para quitar el seguro del arma, muy lentamente, evitando que el sonido de "click" de la pieza se escuchara más de lo evitable. Salió al pasillo.

No había nadie. Pero había mirado en la dirección equivocada. Cuando escuchó la voz a sus espaldas.

—Soy yo, mamá, no te preocupes.

—¿Ranma, hijo?... ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Su joven hijo descansaba sentado en el piso de piernas cruzadas, apoyando la espalda en la pared del pasillo justo fuera de su habitación.

—Iba a entrenar un rato y me aseguraba que todo estuviera en su lugar, es todo.

A Nodoka no podía mentirle. Era obvio que el muchacho había estado allí sentado en el piso quizás por horas. Seguramente habría incluso dormido en ese lugar.

—Vete a tu cama, Ranma, ya son pasadas las tres de la madrugada, debes descansar un poco también.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y ella? —dijo un poco inseguro. No quería que su madre notara la especial preocupación que tenía por su protegida, pero también le fue imposible no preguntárselo tras el haberle tenido que explicar a Akane la delicada situación en la que se encontraba.

—Ella está bien, duerme como una linda pequeña.

—Estúpida Akane —murmuró aliviado.

—¿No te gustaría asegurarte por ti mismo, querido? —Nodoka dio un paso atrás y le indicó la entrada a la habitación.

El joven se sonrojó intensamente, pensándolo por más tiempo del debido, y reaccionado negó con fuertes movimientos de cabeza.

—No tengo que hacerlo, te creo, ¡te creo!

Nodoka bajó el arma, volvió a colocar el seguro a la misma y girándola en la mano se la ofreció a su hijo por el mango.

—Necesitas un arma si vas a hacer guardia frente a mi puerta. Pero me la devolverás en la mañana, recuerda que todavía estás castigado y sin derecho a portar armas de fuego por ahora, jovencito.

—Lo sé, deja ya de regañarme como si fuera un crío —bufó.

Ranma tomó el arma, sabía que esa vieja pistola era la favorita de su madre por alguna razón que él ignoraba. La revisó al momento casi por costumbre sacándole el seguro, deslizó el cargador dejándolo caer de la pistola, atrapándolo con la otra mano. Chequeó las balas sacando la primera con el pulgar y volviéndola a hundir al momento dentro del cargador. Ajustó otra vez el cargador dentro de la pistola con un certero movimiento. Luego deslizó el riel preparándola, cargándose con la acción del mecanismo una bala dentro del cañón. Se sentía bien, ligera, eficiente, equilibrada y muy bien conservada por su madre. Hasta parecía tener indicios de haber sido desarmada y limpiada por partes cada día. Luego con la mano soltó el martillo, la pequeña pieza en la parte trasera del arma que provocaba el golpe y estallido del dispara, subiéndolo lentamente con los dedos para que no se disparara por accidente y ajustó otra vez el seguro.

Mientras se encontraba distraído, Nodoka había regresado a su habitación, pero salió a los pocos segundos con una manta en las manos que dejó caer sobre su hijo.

—Debes cubrirte o enfermarás.

—No necesitas decírmelo, ya soy un adulto, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Soy un profesional, parte de mi trabajo es saber montar una simple guardia.

—Pero yo sigo siendo tu madre, y parte de mi trabajo es saber protegerte de una gripe. Buenas noches, Ranma.

El joven, un poco avergonzado, estiro la manta encima de sus piernas y se mantuvo sentado en el piso a un costado de la puerta, ahora con la pistola firmemente asida por su mano.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

Nodoka cerró la puerta. Ranma, otra vez solo en el pasillo, apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Cerró los ojos y descansó pero siempre con sus sentidos alertas. Recordó las frías noches de guardia que había realizado junto a Ryoga, cuando ambos fueron cadetes de la _JSDF_.

.

..

Ranma conducía el Ferrari por las calles de Shinjuku. A su lado, en el lugar del copiloto, Akane pensaba profundamente mientras miraba por la ventana. Ella vestía su uniforme celeste de la preparatoria y blusa blanca, pues se había propuesto ir a la escuela a pesar de todo, no permitiéndose vivir asustada por culpa de un criminal. Pero lo que más extrañeza le había causado, fue que su tía Nodoka se tomó su deseo con mucho entusiasmo. Esperaba un sermón de su parte, o que se negaría a que ella dejara el departamento. Sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario, hasta pareció que la incentivaba a hacerlo aumentando su propia confusión.

Todo había salido bien, a excepción de un pequeño detalle. Akane giró la cabeza para mirar a Ranma conducir; y no, no era pequeño, pues ese joven a su lado era un enorme "detalle" del tamaño del monte Fuji. La condición para poder ir a la escuela era "él". Tendría que soportar a su guardián rondando en su escuela durante todo ese día. ¿Qué dirían sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri? De hecho comenzaba a imaginarlo y no pudo evitar sonrojar anta la vergüenza que desde ya comenzaba a saborear con disgusto. ¿Y los chicos, los que la acosaban siempre, molestarían a Ranma también? ¿Y cómo reaccionaría Ranma al verse atacado? Ahora palideció, ella sabía cómo derrotarlos… sin lastimarlos mucho. ¿Pero él, un joven que siendo casi de su misma edad era ya un investigador privado, dominaba las artes marciales quizás tan bien como ella, sabía manejar armas de fuego, trataba con Yakuzas y criminales, y quizás qué cosas más? Todavía no lo conocía lo suficientemente como para estar segura de si era o no un joven violento, o rebelde. ¿Qué sucedería si se enfrentaba a la señorita Hinako? Apretó los dientes, ése sería un día muy largo.

Sus dedos no paraban de jugar nerviosos, cuando descansaba las manos sobre el maletín de cuero que tenía encima de las piernas. Al rato torció los labios dudando, cuando una traviesa idea se cruzó por su mente: ¿sería tan malo que Ranma se enfrentara a los chicos de su escuela?

Fue víctima de una extraña punzada de curiosidad que la sedujo. Todo chico en su escuela la atacaba intentando vencerla, o se alejaban de ella por miedo a que sus acosadores pudieran lastimarlos. Pero Ranma no era ni de un grupo, ni tampoco del otro que se acobardaría ante una amenaza. No lo imaginó de esa manera. ¿Lucharía contra todos? ¿Lucharía por ella?

¡Por ella!

Contuvo el aire un momento. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos cuando sintió que el repentino calor la sofocaba. "Qué estoy imaginando, no puedo ser tan tonta", pensó afligida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma, mirándola un poco preocupado de forma rápida antes de volver su atención a la pista.

—Sí, no es nada, no me sucede nada, ¡deja de mirarme! —lo evitó volviendo su atención hacia la ventana. Los edificios eran como oscuras siluetas en ese día de niebla, como un ejército de silenciosos gigantes más allá del borde de la autopista.

—Si tú lo dices… y como si alguien quisiera hacerlo —se quejó con un fuerte murmullo.

Akane lo escuchó, pero no quería discutir en ese momento. Volvió a pensar en la escuela, en la manera en que Ranma podría enfrentarse a todos. ¿Lo desafiaría Kuno? Recordó que debió haber advertido a Ranma sobre él. Ese idiota y obsesivo muchacho que quiso repetir un año sólo para seguir molestándola, promoviendo a que todos la atacaran al proclamar que el único digno de salir con ella sería el que la venciera en combate. ¡Y qué feliz fue al creer que a lo menos su último año de preparatoria podría ser normal!, y más abrumadora la desilusión de verlo otra vez en la escuela al comenzar el año y saber que sería exactamente igual que los dos anteriores.

Suspiró enfadada.

—A ti sí te pasa algo —repitió Ranma—. Suéltalo ya, Akane.

—Ya te dije que no es nada de tu incumbencia —respondió agresiva, con un enojo frío e hiriente que nunca fue para él.

Ranma sintió aquella rabia como una bofetada. Estaba bien, discutían y se decían cosas; pero no merecía aquello, no su desprecio.

—Lo siento, "su majestad", no me mostraré más preocupado por nada que te pase desde ahora y me limitaré a cumplir con mi trabajo. Espero estés feliz.

—Yo… yo no…

Arrepentida no supo cómo responderle. Había sido injusta con él, después de todo, al que odiaba era al idiota de Kuno y los chicos de su escuela. Ranma no había sido tan molesto, nunca, a pesar que lo malinterpretó en un principio, y que tuvieron un pequeño par de accidentes. Pero él había salvado su vida.

Recordó entonces lo ocurrido en su casa, durante la noche del ataque. Cuando se encontraba desnuda en el baño, más vulnerable que en ninguna otra situación; y la luz se había ido. Golpes, estruendos, quejidos y la pared estremeciéndose. Ella misma, en su temor, desesperada intentaba tantear a oscuras fuera de la tina buscando una toalla con la que cubrirse. Mientras los ruidos fuera del baño se hacían más violentos.

Se llevó ambas manos a su pecho, como si deseara cubrirse con recato sintiéndose otra vez desnuda ante él, y volvió a sonrojarse al pensar en lo sucedido después. Cómo Ranma había entrado en el baño acudiendo en su ayuda, pero en la oscuridad él muy tonto no había sabido dónde mejor poner sus manos para apoyarse que en… Jamás le había permitido a ningún hombre acercarse a ella, ¡menos tocarla de esa manera! Y él lo había hecho, desvergonzadamente, con una brusquedad que la lastimó al no saber lo que hacía.

Lo volvió a observar en secreto, en especial las mismas manos grandes con las que ahora cogía el volante, rodeando el cuero oscuro, haciéndolo crujir con fuerza, deslizando la piel sudorosa por la superficie, casi como una caricia, para luego volverlo a coger con fuerza con ambas manos. Al tomar el volante con una sola mano apoyó apenas la palma, con ligereza, y la deslizó alrededor de todo el círculo para hacerlo girar muy lentamente. Y lo volvía a coger con ambas manos, más fuerte que antes, apretujando el cuerpo con celo. Y ella sintió un escalofrío, cortando su respiración a la mitad, al imaginar esas bruscas manos haciéndole lo mismo a ella. Los ojos de Akane comenzaron a humedecerse, a brillar como el cristal de los edificios en la distancia reflejando el débil sol. Hipnotizada por el movimiento de las grandes manos. Aturdida, en una mezcla de miedo y también emoción, por pensar que de esa manera, con esas mismas manos, él se había movido sobre su delicado cuerpo. Y su piel comenzaba a recordar, a recrear con su imaginación, lo que en ese preciso momento por culpa del miedo, no había podido percibir.

Y comenzó a respirar a intervalos cortos; muy cortos, conteniéndose en lo posible, intentando no revelar su estado de agitación.

Aquellos dedos, largos, de puntas duras con cayos en las yemas; acostumbrado a la violencia y a las situaciones extremas: sí que los recordaba. La fricción de la que había sido víctima, la forma en que esa dureza raspó su piel en las zonas más delicadas de su cuerpo hasta la cúspide de sus emociones que frotó con estúpido descuido, lo más sensible de sus juveniles senos en una forzada y no planificada caricia. Recordaba lo que no había querido revivir, o a lo menos que había tratado de ignorar omitiéndolo de sus pensamientos hasta ese momento. Y lo siguió observando e imaginando de qué manera se habrían movido sobre su pecho, cuando tantearon con curiosidad en la oscuridad su blando cuerpo, el muy bruto, intentando dilucidar lo que estaba tocando. Y ella, en su terror, paralizada sin poder siquiera detenerlo. Dejándolo hacer en su estupor, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde para ambos. Porque él se había detenido al tener sus manos bien puestas sobre ella, finalmente consciente del crimen que había cometido; con las manos extendidas y presionando entre sus violentos dedos, las cúspides más sensibles y sonrosadas de toda su vergüenza…

Akane sintió que se ahogaba. Quería abrir la ventanilla, sus propios recuerdos y desbordada imaginación le estaban provocando una oleada de sensaciones que nunca había sufrido; y la asustaban. Comenzó a sentir la extraña contradicción dentro de su corazón entre vergüenza que la condenaba moralmente por tener tales pensamientos y el anhelo por no detenerlos. Tanteó la puerta con sus temblorosos dedos, muy lentamente, no quería que él se percatara de su inusual estado de fiebre que ni ella podía comprender, y más temía en su humillación sintiéndose incómoda donde jamás confesaría aunque la mataran. Podría preguntarle a él de qué manera se abría esa maldita ventanilla. Pero temió acusarse a sí misma, no teniendo fuerzas en ese momento para alzar su propia voz. Se daría cuenta de su vergüenza; vería a través de ella y sus pensamientos. Desnuda estaría otra vez a sus ojos y sin ninguna oscuridad que la pudiera defender. ¡Moriría, no lo soportaría!

Ranma bajó la mano rápidamente cogiendo la pequeña palanca de cambios. Cerca, tan cerca de su vestido. Akane quiso retroceder asustada, apoyarse contra la puerta para escapar. Pero en lugar de hacer caso a su mente todavía inocente que veía peligro en todo lo que estaba sintiendo con terror, su cuerpo la desobedeció víctima de una extraña ansiedad. ¿Qué se sentiría si otra vez él…? Cerró los ojos, como si quisiera negar lo que ella misma había pensado. ¡Era culpa de alguien más, no de ella! De él, sí, de él porque sí, porque era la única excusa que le quedaba para mantener su ingenuidad a salvo de sus deseos. El rubor de su rostro ya era peligroso y la condenaría si él la miraba en ese momento. Pero con los labios cerrados, con porfía infantil, volvió su rostro hacia la ventana para no mirarlo.

Mientras que sus piernas juntas, con recato, se inclinaron ligeramente en la dirección opuesta.

El joven volvió a bajar la mano con fuerza, lo hizo otra vez, en cada movimiento en que realizaba un cambio, el vestido celeste de Akane se encontraba más y más cerca de su mano. Mano atrás, mano hacia la izquierda, mano atrás, mano otra vez hacia la izquierda, más allá, alcanzando un cambio más alto. Más rápido, más poderoso, con cada rugido del Ferrari. Sin darse cuenta pasó a llevar los primeros pliegues del vestido. Él no se percato de lo ocurrido, casi como un gesto inconsciente, distraído movió la mano sacudiéndosela por la sensación del roce y la volvió a aplicar con fuerza llevando la palanca hacia atrás.

Akane estaba tensa mirando la ventana. Y sintiendo un miedo y una emoción que como un vacío se abría bajo sus pies, terminó por mover las piernas un poco más hacia el lado de Ranma.

En la autopista el joven ganó velocidad. Mostró los dientes en una confiada sonrisa, le provocaba placer poder correr con libertad. Presionó el pedal, el motor rugió, todo el vehículo vibró. Akane cerró los ojos un momento ante la exquisita sensación que le provocó el movimiento. Y Ranma pasó el último cambio con fuerza. Su mano topó y al soltar la palanca de cambios, se deslizó sobre la pierna de Akane quedándose al momento paralizado al tenerla tan firmemente apoyada sobre el vestido, sintiendo uno de los blandos muslos de la chica siendo aplastados por su propio peso.

—Ah, yo… —bajó los ojos aterrorizado, para confirmar lo que ya sabía había hecho… otra vez.

La chica no lo miró, con el rostro hacia la ventana tenía todos los cabellos erizados, víctima de un poderoso escalofrío. Pero no había sido producto de la ira o del miedo como él se lo imaginó; tampoco de la sorpresa.

—¡Lo siento! —Ranma retrocedió la mano asustado, ni siquiera se había percatado que era ella la que había cruzado las piernas juntas por delante de su mano—. Fue sin ninguna intención, lo juro. Yo no…

—No te distraigas —Akane no lo miró. Suspiró, como si estuviera armándose de paciencia. Pero dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones muy lentamente. Y luego agregó con profunda calma, incluso con satisfacción a la vez que ella retrocedía las piernas juntas inclinándolas hacia la puerta, muy lenta y calmada, alejándose de él—. Estás conduciendo; mira la pista, Ranma.

La voz de Akane la sintió extraña, muy suave a pesar de lo sucedido y aletargada; como si quisiera parecer estricta pero en lugar de eso terminó siendo calmada como una brisa primaveral.

—Pero…

—Está bien, no tuviste la intención de hacerlo, fue sólo un accidente. Te perdono… si tú me perdonas a mí por lo que te dije hace un momento.

—¿Cómo?

—Estaba enfadada recordando una cosa que no fue tu culpa. Lo siento, no quería tratarte mal, Ranma —la voz de Akane lo tenía confundido. Ahora la escucha con un toque de feminidad que le provocó estragos y un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca—. Has hecho mucho para protegerme y no merecías que yo fuera tan brusca contigo. Gracias, Ranma.

—Supongo que está bien entonces —el joven agregó rascándose la cabeza, extremadamente confundido, pero a la vez emocionado por esa manera que tenía ella de expresarse. ¿Siempre había sido tan dulce?

Apenas pudo ver su rostro de Akane, que ocultaba de él; pero, por un momento, creyó verla sonreír. No lo siguió pensando por más tiempo y volvió su atención al camino. Se creía afortunado, después de la paliza que recibió de ella tras lo sucedido en el baño de su casa en Nerima, que le dolió mucho más que lo recibido en su lucha contra ese criminal; lo de ahora lo creía un milagro.

Akane, con las mejillas rojas, y sonriente, apoyó la cabeza en la ventana acurrucándose, disfrutando del paisaje.

.

..

Finalmente habían llegado. El Ferrari dio un giro al descender de la autopista hacia las calles del barrio de Nerima, y mucho más lento se movilizó por una avenida de la tranquila ciudad. Akane recobró su entusiasmo, y cada dos cuadras lo interrumpía obligándolo a bajar la velocidad. ¿Qué le sucedía a esa chica? Ranma no podía creer que esa niña fuera la misma que estuviera amenazada de muerte. Cualquier otra jovencita estaría aterrada en su situación, pero ella parecía tomarse la realidad con la misma indiferencia y optimismo que… que él. Ranma se sonrió. Cuando Akane volvió a tirar de su brazo. El contacto de los dedos de Akane sobre su camisa, con tanta confianza, comenzaba a agradarle más de lo que él mismo podría perdonarse. A esas alturas había olvidado por completo la regla de oro que le enseñó su madre sobre el trabajo de un profesional.

—Ésa es la heladería donde vengo con las chicas —dijo jalando suavemente del brazo de Ranma para que le prestara atención—, y allí está la biblioteca municipal.

—¿Sí? —se rió de la infantil actitud de Akane. ¿Es que ella creía que él no conocía Nerima?

Sin embargo le estaba mostrando un mundo que si bien era habitual para las personas normales, a él le recordaba con un poco de tristeza que no le era habitual. Donde mirara podía ver negocios de Yakuzas, negociantes ilegales de joyas, representantes del mercado negro, traficantes de influencias, cambistas del bajo mundo, rincones donde vivían los informantes más habituales de su negocio. Pero a los ojos de Akane pudo ver, como hace años no lo conseguía, el mundo de luz y risa habitual de la gente que moraba ese barrio. Era como si viviera en un mundo paralelo y ella lo había transportado al suyo.

¿Qué habría sido de él si hubiera podido asistir a la preparatoria, haber tenido amigos con los que discutir, visitar un puesto de tallarines en la calle después de clases? ¿O haber acompañado en las compras a una amiga… o novia? Sus ojos se posaron en Akane y como ella seguía indicándole puntos interesantes de la ciudad.

—Ese es el teatro y la fuente de soda. ¡Oh, y por allá está el cine! —Akane se cruzó peligrosamente por delante de Ranma para apuntar por su lado de la ventana, apoyando una mano en el borde del asiento, soltando su cinturón de seguridad, casi trepándose sobre el joven. Ranma frenó bruscamente a pesar que se movía a una velocidad muy lenta esperando el cambio de una luz del semáforo. Y con los brazos la sostuvo contra por encima de sus piernas en una muy incómoda posición, para evitar que ella se golpeara en el costado con el volante.

—¡Se puede saber qué estás haciendo! —reaccionó asustado tras su propio desesperado movimiento.

Akane, sonrojada, se sintió cohibida. Se había olvidado completamente de lo que estaba haciendo en su entusiasmo. Ni siquiera ella se explicaba su actitud.

—Perdón, yo…

Al levantar el rostro, se percató que ambos se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro, casi rozando sus narices. Los dos jóvenes perdieron la voz y el deseo de discutir. Era una cercanía peligrosa, cuando sus mechones se enredaban mutuamente y al aplastar sus cabellos se hacían cosquillas en sus frentes. La fuerte bocina del vehículo tras ellos los hizo saltar. Rápidamente, cohibidos, se separaron. Akane volvió a cruzarse el cinturón de seguridad, inclinando el rostro avergonzada. Y Ranma, no menos cohibido, aceleró rápidamente para cruzar la calle tras la luz verde del semáforo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por un buen rato.

.

..

Había sido el paseo más largo que Ranma recordaba haber dado en su Ferrari, pero también el más placentero. Miró hacia el costado. Akane correspondió a su atención con una sonrisa, para después, tímida, volver el rostro hacia la ventana. Él mismo se observó en el espejo retrovisor, también se reía entre dientes como un imbécil. Imaginó que podría acostumbrarse a esos paseos, no sería tan incómodo tener que llevarla todos los días a la escuela como al principio había protestado cuando su madre la autorizó a dejar la protección del departamento para ir a la escuela.

Bien, pensó, llegando a la preparatoria tendría mucho con lo que lidiar, más si a aquél asesino se le ocurría mostrar su cara. Pero se relajó, creyó que ningún idiota podría atreverse a atacar a Akane en un lugar público, menos estando él cerca. Y hasta el momento, nada malo había ocurrido. Finalmente, su caótica suerte parecía estar cambiando… "Mierda", pensó al mirar de nuevo el retrovisor.

¿Es que no podía simplemente haberse quedado callado? Ahora estaba seguro, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos podía librarse de su gran boca.

Dobló en un callejón que unía a las dos distantes avenidas, pasando entre los edificios. Akane, al darse cuenta, alzó el rostro confundida.

—Ranma, la escuela Furinkan está más adelante, no es necesario que tomes un desvío.

—Ya lo sé —respondió escuetamente, en un tono más frío que a ella la desconcertó. Ya no parecía ser el mismo idiota muchacho con el que discutía hace un momento atrás.

—¿Sucede algo malo?… Ranma…

El joven no le respondió, pero gruñó una negativa interrumpiéndola. Ranma miró otra vez por el retrovisor. Presionando los pedales movió la palanca de cambio y aceleró repentinamente. El Ferrari _F355_ rojo salió del otro extremo del callejón doblando bruscamente en la nueva y amplia avenida de dos pistas por lado.

—¡Ay!, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —reclamó la chica al haberse sacudido contra la puerta.

—Nos están siguiendo. Ajústate el maldito cinturón —respondió el joven con una frialdad que la lastimó.

Del callejón tras ellos surgió una camioneta oscura, de vidrios polarizados, que aceleró con mayor violencia y giró en su dirección adelantándose a un pequeño automóvil que tuvo que frenar con desesperación para no chocar.

—¿Siguiéndonos, quién? —Akane terminó de acomodar su cinturón de seguridad, e inclinó la cabeza mirando hacia atrás entre los asientos.

Pero Ranma, casi por reflejo, posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Akane obligándola a agacharse.

—¡Baja la cabeza, boba!

—¿Pero qué…?

El estruendo fue como el de un relámpago que la dejó sorda por un instante. Seguido después por un sonido similar al granizo y sintió que algo caía sobre su vestido como si le hubieran arrojado un vaso de agua. Confundida miró para descubrir pequeños restos de cristal sobre sus ropas, y un agujero en el centro de la horrible cicatriz que quedó en el parabrisas trasero del Ferrari y otro agujero idéntico en el parabrisas justo delante de ella. Sintió un escalofrío que la paralizó, cuando comprendió que su cabeza se habría encontrado en el trayecto de la bala de no haber sido por Ranma que la salvó.

—Nos… ¿n-nos dispararon? ¿Cómo se atreven?

—Y a plena luz del día, ¡no está jugando, eso no fue ninguna una advertencia, sino…! —Ranma miró a la asustada chica a su lado por un instante, se arrepintió de haber expresado en voz alta su temor, pero comprendió que su propio miedo se mezclaba con una incipiente rabia que nunca antes había sentido.

"Ese maldito de verdad quiere deshacerse de ella".

Akane miró hacia atrás sin dejar de agacharse un poco, cuando vio que de la ventanilla del copiloto de la camioneta, alguien había asomado un arma de fuego. No era una persona, sino a lo menos dos los que se encontraban dentro de esa camioneta.

—¡Nos van a matar! —Akane exclamó asustada con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella nunca había estado en una situación como ésa.

—Deja de quejarte y sostente firme.

Ranma deslizó los pies sobre los pedales, hizo un rápido cambio, piso el acelerador a fondo y giró el volante rápidamente hacia la izquierda, después a la derecha. El Ferrari aceleró abruptamente haciendo un movimiento en zigzag, evitando un vehículo para adelantarlo y cruzarse otra vez por delante. La camioneta para su sorpresa no se quedó atrás, en su intento de evitar al otro vehículo lo impactó por detrás haciéndolo perder el control. El joven notó que la camioneta apenas salió abollada tras el impacto ni tampoco perdió velocidad.

—¿Está blindada? —se llevó una mano a su camisa china tocándose el cuerpo, y recordó que ya no tenía su arma—. ¡Por los mil demonios!

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Ranma!

Pk —¡No lo sé, estoy pensando! —trató de acelerar más, evitando a otro dos vehículos. Nadie podía competir con su Ferrari. Pero aquella camioneta poseía una endiablada potencia, quizás se encontraba refaccionada. Cuando a veinte metros vio otras dos idénticas aparecer por ambos lados desde las calles aledañas cerrándole el camino.

—¡Vamos a chocar! —gimió Akane, conteniendo el aliento.

—No, claro que no…

El joven confió en las cualidades de su vehículo. Cambió rápidamente los pedales, tiró del freno de mano y giró bruscamente el volante. El Ferrari derrapó realizando una prolongada curva en "U" cambiando de pistas, rozando con la parte trasera a las dos camionetas que chocaron entre sí al haberse adelantado, cuando sus conductores debieron creer que el Ferrari intentaría pasar por en medio. El F355 apenas perdió velocidad cuando las llantas derraparon por el asfalto, dando un brusco brinco al cruzar la pequeña división en el centro de las avenidas, acelerando velozmente en sentido contrario. El joven vio a la primera camioneta que los seguía, a punto de cruzarse con ellos por la pista opuesta.

—¡Akane, abajo!

—¡Ya lo sé!

El copiloto de la camioneta se asomó por la ventana ahora con una pequeña pero poderosa subametralladora entre las manos. A pesar de la situación, Ranma pudo ver el arma antes de cubrirse: era una moderna "FN P90", un tipo de arma utilizada por policías de élite o grupos de fuerzas especiales en el mundo.

El atacante disparó una larga ráfaga al momento de cruzarse con el Ferrari. Las balas destrozaron todos los vidrios desde el parabrisas frontal hasta el trasero. Y rozaron la cabeza de Ranma, cuando éste había atraído a Akane hacia sus piernas, echándose sobre ella para protegerla, sosteniendo el volante apenas con unos dedos para no perder el control. El cruce a esa velocidad apenas duró una fracción de segundo que casi les costó la vida.

Ranma se levantó al momento mirando hacia atrás, levantó a Akane obligándola a volver a su lugar, pero con la mano sobre la cabeza de ella, la presionó en un brusco gesto, para que se mantuviera agachada. Pasó otro cambio, aceleró, otro más; más Al momento volvió a poner su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y la obligó a agacharse hacia adelante. Él hizo lo mismo y escuchó más disparos surcar el aire y algunos chocar contra la carrocería de su Ferrari.

—Me las van a pagar, ¡esto costará una fortuna!

—No es tiempo de preocuparse por eso —Akane trató de mirar hacia atrás de manera precavida—. Ranma, siguen detrás de nosotros.

La primera camioneta apenas se cruzaron, realizó rápidamente la misma maniobra que ellos y les pisaba los talones, las otra dos, a pesar de encontrarse abolladas, aparecieron mucho más atrás intentando reducir la distancia. El Ferrari se movía entre otros automóviles adelantándose rápidamente, pero sus perseguidores no se quedaban atrás conduciendo de forma agresiva provocando accidentes a su paso y sacando a los demás conductores de la pista.

—Bien, con esto queda confirmado que no se tratan de simples ladrones de antigüedades —murmuró Ranma pensando en voz alta, más preocupado al saber que ya no se enfrentaba a un único criminal, sino que a todo un grupo bien organizado—. Nos dispararon a plena luz del día y en una concurrida avenida, estos imbéciles no le temen a la policía, ¡ni siquiera los Yakuzas se atreverían a algo así! Demonios, ¿quiénes son estos tipos?

—¿Ranma, a dónde nos dirigimos?

—Fuera de la ciudad. Si seguimos aquí alguien más podría resultar malherido.

El Ferrari ganó ventaja y tomando un desvío se introdujo por una nueva pista que lo llevaría hacia las montañas. Podría haber dejado a las camionetas atrás con mucha facilidad, pero Ranma tenía un ojo en el espejo retrovisor y parecía intencionalmente mantenerse siempre al margen de los perseguidores para no perderlos.

—Ranma, todavía nos siguen. ¿No podemos ir más rápido?

—Puedo —el gesto del joven se volvió brutal, sorprendiéndola con un tono de voz escalofriante—, pero no quiero.

Pronto los edificios cedieron a una pista en mitad de un bosque con las montañas de fondo. Se desvió por un camino rural de tierra y gravilla introduciéndose entre los árboles. Las camionetas lo siguieron, pero se detuvieron al comienzo de los primeros árboles formando una línea. Parecían saber que ese camino no tenía otra salida. Se abrieron las puertas y descendieron seis sujetos armados, vestidos con formales trajes azules, grises y negros; y anteojos oscuros que impedía reconocer claramente sus rostros. Se dieron rápidas instrucciones con las manos, usando gestos que únicamente conocería personal militar entrenado y con las armas preparadas se introdujeron finalmente entre los árboles; aunque separados siempre avanzaron formando una amplia línea para rastrear el terreno, cada vez extendiendo más el arco que formaban al avanzar entre los árboles. Tras ellos apareció otra figura de una de las camionetas, más pequeña cubierta por una capa púrpura y una capucha que le cubría el rostro. Aquél personaje, en apariencia desarmado, caminó lentamente y confiado detrás del grupo sin intentar ocultarse o mantenerse a cubierto como hacían los demás hombres.

.

..

Unos minutos más adelante Ranma detuvo el Ferrari a la sombra de una gran roca, parecía conocer bien aquel lugar y sus escondites en las afueras de Nerima. Abrió la puerta, y se dispuso a bajar del vehículo cuando Akane lo cogió tirándolo por la camisa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Es hora de algunas respuestas, no voy a perder esta oportunidad —quiso salir pero Akane insistió en tirar de su brazo—. Maldición, confía en mí. No te muevas de este lugar y agáchate en todo momento.

—Ranma, es demasiado peligroso, deberíamos…

—¡Agáchate! Estos sujetos parecen profesionales, no sabemos si también trajeron a un francotirador. Intenta no facilitarles el trabajo, ¿quieres?

Aunque brusco e insensible, la amenaza surtió efecto en Akane y aterrada bajó la cabeza. La mano de Akane se deslizó por la manga de Ranma hasta que rozó sus dedos. Él la cogió entonces por la punta de los dedos, en un contacto que mantuvo aparentando distracción por un momento prolongado, antes de finalmente separarse.

—Prométeme que vas a volver… ¡Ah!

La interrumpió arrojándole su camisa china sobre la cabeza para que se cubriera, quedándose sólo con su ajustada camiseta. Luciendo su cuerpo atlético y jeans que sin la camisa lo hacían ver un poco más alto.

—Lo prometo —intentó sonreír, moviendo hacia la espalda la trenza china que tras el ajetreo había quedado colgando por delante de su hombro. Lamentablemente para el temor de Akane, él era un pésimo mentiroso.

.

..

El bosque se tornó denso, el suelo irregular cruzado por mohosas raíces. Se podía escuchar el refrescante canto de un río cercano. Los hombres se preguntaban entre sí dónde se habría ocultado un automóvil en aquel terreno al no poder encontrar ningún camino o sendero. Portaban pistolas y dos de ellos estaban armados con subametralladoras. Se cubrían de tronco en tronco agazapándose, y avanzaban dándose silenciosas instrucciones con las manos. Pero el terreno los fue separando y pronto les costó mantener el contacto visual.

Al avanzar formaron parejas sin tener que ponerse de acuerdo, parecían trabajar como un equipo profesional y bien coordinado. Uno de los hombres miró hacia atrás a su compañero cuando caminaban delante de algunos troncos que el tiempo había derribado. El otro asintió permitiéndole avanzar mientras alzó el arma con intención de cubrirlo ante cualquier peligro inminente.

Del tronco que se encontraba detrás del que tenía el arma preparada, Ranma se asomó y con el silencio de una pantera cogió al hombre por la espalda rodeándolo por los hombros con un brazo, y el cuello con el otro brazo, jalándolo hacia atrás. Lo último que se vio fueron los pies de aquel sujeto desapareciendo tras del tronco.

El primero de los hombres alcanzó una nueva cobertura tras el tronco de un árbol. Miró hacia atrás para buscar a su compañero y descubrió que se encontraba solo. Ahogó una maldición e irguiéndose comenzó a apuntar desesperado en todas direcciones. Cada tronco, cada hoja, cada sonido del bosque le pareció una amenaza en su temor.

—¡Arriba, imbécil!

Al escuchar esa voz apuntó al momento apuntó hacia el cielo, había una gran rama cruzando sobre su cabeza, pero estaba vacía. En vez de venir por arriba, Ranma apareció atacándolo por delante cogiéndolo desprevenido. Le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y luego un codazo que presionó su cuello aplastándolo contra el árbol. El hombre medio aturdido no podía respirar, tampoco tenía fuerzas para defenderse. Ranma comenzó a registrarlo sin mover el codo de su posición aplastando el cuello del hombre, le quitó el arma que guardó deslizándola bajo su propio cinturón por detrás, luego le registró los bolsillos y encontró una extraña billetera, la que poseía un emblema con forma de una medalla grabado en ella que le resultó familiar, y que también guardó rápidamente en uno de los bolsillos.

—Supongo que podría interrogarte —le arrancó violentamente los anteojos oscuros y buscó los ojos del hombre, los descubrió temblorosos de ira—, pero debes ser tan estúpido que gritarías al momento de soltarte, y todavía tengo que lidiar con tus otros amigos —el joven sonrió de forma siniestra—. Buenas noches.

Con un certero golpe lo dejó inconsciente y cogiéndolo por debajo de los brazos lo arrastró a un lugar seguro junto a su compañero entre los arbustos.

.

..

Uno de los hombres intentaba llamar por radio, pero nadie respondía. Miró a su compañero e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. El otro mostró los dientes, hizo una señal con la mano empuñada en alto y se juntaron más, avanzando cada uno cuidando la espalda del otro.

El que iba adelante se detuvo y apuntó. Ante él se encontraba Ranma. El joven con las manos en alto en señal de rendición se sonreía inocentemente.

—Hola… eh… pensé que podríamos hablar, después de todo esto debe tratarse de un terrible malentendido, ¿saben?

Aquel sujeto preparó el arma. Ranma entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo supuse —el joven deslizó el pie por las hojas del suelo tirando de una cuerda que había preparado con anterioridad. Al instante una trampa se cerró alrededor del tobillo del atacante alzándolo de cabeza en el aire. El segundo hombre más atrás también quiso apuntar, pero apenas el cuerpo de su compañero se había alzado ante sus ojos como una cortina distrayéndolo por un instante, Ranma ya se encontraba frente a él, dándole un golpe en el brazo que lo hizo desviar su disparo hacia el aire rozándole los cabellos al muchacho.

Los pájaros volaron por el atronador ruido, los otros dos que no se encontraban lejos corrieron hacia dónde provino el sonido del disparo.

Al llegar a ese lugar, vieron a uno de sus compañeros tirado en el piso inconsciente y al otro colgando de cabeza balanceándose con desesperación. El que colgaba al girar los miró y gritó angustiado.

—¡Detrás de ustedes…!

.

..

El personaje cubierto por la capa púrpura y la capucha que ocultaba su cabeza, alzó el mentón al escuchar varios disparos que siguieron al primero. Sin perder la concentración siguió caminando por sobre las ramas. Era tan sencillo el rastro a seguir que ni siquiera sintió orgullo cuando se encontró ante un claro oculto en el bosque a un costado de un riachuelo. Allí había una gran roca como una pared y ante ella su objetivo: el Ferrari rojo. No se agazapó, ni se puso en guardia, sino que con gran soberbia avanzó con pasos lentos hacia el deportivo. Sus delgadas zapatillas de género no hicieron sonido alguno. Llevó una mano tras la cintura por debajo de la capa y sacó una larga cuchilla de hoja recta y notorio diseño de la dinastía Chang.

Rodeó el vehículo acercándose al asiento del copiloto. Podía verla agazapada en el interior, la chiquilla a la que debía matar, cubriéndose con camisa china de bello color azul. Sería tan sencillo. Se detuvo, pareció como si lo estuviera pensando detenidamente, o quizás más, dudando con un ligero temblor sacudiendo su mano. Aspiró con fuerza recobrando la concentración y la fría calma que debía tener.

En un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta y cargó enterrando el puñal sobre la camisa. Sintió la resistencia del pequeño cuerpo de esa chica; la carne blanda y los tendones duros resistiéndose a la muerte. Continuó presionando la empuñadura con ambas manos hasta que la cuchilla atravesó a su objetivo alcanzando el relleno del asiento que perforó con mucha más facilidad. Tras el golpe jadeó con agitación: lo había hecho, esa chica estaba muerta.

Cuando percibió algo extraño; no había escuchado ningún quejido, ni grito de dolor, ni tampoco su objetivo se había defendido, nada. Tiró del cuchillo y la camisa se rasgó revelando en lugar de un cuerpo, un simple maletín de cuero que se abrió siguiendo a la cuchilla en su ascenso, y brotó de su interior una pila de libros y cuadernos perforados por su arma que se desparramaron a sus pies.

Entonces escuchó el firme grito de Akane, que apareció a su lado y lo atacó con un recto y desesperado puñetazo.

.

..

Ranma cogió al último de los hombres que quedaba consciente por el cuello de la camisa. El tipo se encontraba en pésimo estado, con uno de sus brazos doblado de manera antinatural colgando inerte a su costado, revelando la auténtica furia del que los había sometido.

—Habla ahora o te arrepentirás; ¿quiénes son ustedes, por qué desean lastimar a Akane?

—Pobre idiota. No diré nada a un ignorante como tú.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

—No es a ti a quién buscamos… en primer lugar. No te inmiscuyas en asuntos de adultos, mocoso.

El joven sintió un escalofrío. La sonrisa de ese hombre le pareció brutal, pero más que todo, confiada. ¿Acaso él ya no los había derrotado? A menos que…

—¡Akane!

—Demasiado tarde, niño…

Lo silenció de un certero golpe y dejándolo caer corrió con desesperación de regreso a su escondite donde había dejado el Ferrari. Tarde su mente le comenzó a dar pistas, de cómo todo ese grupo de atacantes se habían alejado en lugar de acercarse a su escondite. ¿Fue coincidencia, o con la premeditada intención de apartarlo de Akane? Si su presentimiento era cierto más le valía arrojarse a un precipicio. Saltó sobre un tronco inclinado y deslizó los pies por una ladera cubierta de hojas húmedas. Sentía el sabor amargo del agotamiento en la garganta, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Todo lo que imaginaba era la sonrisa de Akane y él, en su idiotez y arrogancia, la había dejado sin ninguna protección.

—Akane…

Escuchó un disparo que le heló la sangre y paralizó su corazón, uno que venía en dirección de su escondite.

.

..

El golpe que Akane lanzó consiguió dar en la cabeza de su atacante, y lo arrojó violentamente contra la enorme roca que les hacía sombra, como si se tratara de una sólida pared. La capa cayó exponiendo su rostro. Akane contuvo la respiración por el asombro que le provocó descubrir que su "asesino", era en realidad una "asesina"; y parecía tratarse de una chica de su misma edad. Pero la ropa que usaba era la de una guerrera de la antigua China, similar a las que había visto únicamente en una vieja película de artes marciales. Aquella chica tenía el cabello largo y oscuro con un llamativo reflejo púrpura, los ojos de esa desconocida la miraban con exótica belleza, afilados como los de una astuta gata; y también con la misma atemorizante determinación, como si Akane fuera la presa.

La chica se pasó la mano por su mejilla lastimada, pero pareció no resentir mucho daño por el golpe de Akane. Al instante se impulsó para ponerse de pie y contraatacó lanzándose sobre ella. Akane no podía dudar, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba en juego y era mucho más que su orgullo. Adoptó su firme postura de defensa, entrenada durante años por su padre ella no perdería la concentración aunque supiera en su interior que ese combate no se trataba de otra competencia deportiva, o parte de un entrenamiento: se enfrentaba a una rival que quería acabar con su vida.

Precavida se mantuvo a la defensiva evitando los golpes de la asesina, cuando notó que su velocidad no era la suficiente para contenerla. En un momento de desesperación bloqueó una patada de la chica con los brazos, y la fuerza que recibió fue tal que la hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás. Su espalda se golpeó contra el Ferrari, deslizándose hasta caer sentada a un costado del neumático.

La asesina examinó a su víctima. Sabía que esa chiquilla no estaba a su nivel y recordando la humillación del engaño, y el dolor latente que todavía sentía en su mejilla por aquel feroz puñetazo que por suerte no la noqueó, demostró con una sonrisa la satisfacción que sentía por la venganza. Llevó la mano hacia atrás donde sacó un segundo puñal. Akane se quejaba en el piso, olvidándose por un momento de su situación hasta que el reflejo del acero le dio en los ojos. Ahogo un quejido de terror, no tenía como escapar.

—¡Detente! No tienes que hacer esto, ni siquiera te conozco.

—No rencores, niña violenta. Shampoo sólo cumplir su trabajo.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo? ¿Por qué alguien quiere matarme? No lo comprendo.

—Shampoo no saber detalles, recibir orden y tener que cumplir tarea. Shampoo lo lamenta. Pero sentir orgullo, porque chica violenta defenderse bien, ser buena rival —por un momento la guerrera demostró un ligero toque de humanidad y duda.

Apretando la mano alrededor del puñal se decidió. Levantó el arma.

El estruendo de un disparo provocó el grito de Akane. El puñal de Shampoo saltó en el aire y dio giros antes de clavarse en la tierra a varios metros de su dueña. La asesina retrocedió la mano sintiendo el repentino dolor que le provocó el impacto en su arma que la había estremecido por completo. Pero como una gata a la que es imposible separarla de su presa no importando qué la amenace en ese instante, no hubo retrocedido un pie cuando sacó un tercer puñal de su cinto con la intención de acabar rápidamente con Akane.

Un nuevo disparo la detuvo, cuando apenas había alcanzado a sacar su arma sin siquiera haberle permitido intentar moverse. La asesina retrocediendo otra vez cogiéndose la muñeca adolorida. Tras quedar desarmada y miró hacia su derecha.

Entre los árboles al principio creyó ver a un chico. Pero no se trataba de un hombre. Nodoka Saotome vestía jeans que le quedaban un poco holgados y un suéter largo que le cubría el inicio de las piernas arremangado hasta los codos. Una gorra china de tela cubría su cabeza y ocultaba el moño con el que había recogido su cabello, desentonando completamente con el resto de su ropa. Si ya se veía extraña la siempre elegante mujer con esas ropas que la hacían parecer más un chiquillo, más sorprendía ver que el suéter se ajustaba en su cintura por un cinto de cuero, del que colgaba la funda de su arma al costado de su cadera. La misma pistola semiautomática plateada, que portaba entre sus manos con una temible destreza que fue notoria para la guerrera.

—¿Tía…? ¡Tía Nodoka, ella es peligrosa! —Akane exclamó en una mezcla de alivio y también temor.

—Querida —dijo Nodoka en un calmado tono maternal dirigiéndose a Shampoo—, es mejor que desistas. Ya no tienes ninguna arma a la que pueda apuntar, así que mi siguiente disparo podría poner las cosas muy desagradables para ambas, si es que insistes en lastimar a mi protegida.

Shampoo miró a Akane, después a Nodoka. Por su honor no podía perder aquel encuentro a pesar de la situación desventajosa en la que se hallaba. Decidida giró el pie y se lanzó corriendo hacia Nodoka, pues sería la mejor estrategia en ese momento, aunque sea suicida, su honor demandaba no bajar la cabeza ante un oponente ni escapar de una batalla. Nodoka torció los labios contrariada. Apuntó, pero un segundo después retrocedió el arma levantando el cañón.

Ranma apareció deslizando los pies por el suelo entre ambas levantando una estela de hojas. Directamente enfrentándose a Shampoo. El joven, desesperado y jadeando, apenas tuvo tiempo de observar la situación; ni siquiera notó que su rival era una chiquilla de la edad de Akane. Todo lo que vio en ese momento fue a Akane que parecía lastimada en el suelo apoyada contra su automóvil, un par de puñales clavados en la tierra y a un asesino profesional cubierto con una larga capa que había sido el responsable de lo que fuera que le hubiera sucedido a Akane. Su rugido fue escalofriante cuando se lanzó contra la asesina que ya casi la tenía encima.

—¡Ranma, detente! —Nodoka trató de calmarlo, notó la furia ciega de su hijo y temió lo peor. Pero lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde para la amazona.

La asesina pensó que sería fácil acabar con él, ¡ningún hombre podía compararse a las guerreras de la tribu…! Su mente quedó en blanco cuando descubrió que no había conseguido siquiera lanzar su ataque, y ese hombre ya había arrojado un puñetazo recto que vio delante de su rostro. Intentó detenerlo bloqueando con los brazos y comprendió con miedo su error, al no ser capaz de igualarlo en velocidad, pero tampoco en fuerza; pues tras el primer embiste ese hombre joven la sacudió con una serie de rápidos ataques que ella pudo reconocer lejanamente en estilo, pero la técnica que utilizaba se encontraba a un nivel superior al que ella dominaba. Sólo bloquearlo le costó un gran dolor en los brazos.

Ranma dio un impaciente grito de furia, tras dos rápidos ataques que hizo a Shampoo perder el poco equilibrio que le quedaba. Y rotando el torso lanzó un codazo con toda la fuerza contenida de su cuerpo, a una distancia muy cercana al cuerpo, que ella también intentó detener, porque no podía hacer nada más. El golpe de su codo hizo sonar los huesos del brazo de la amazona hasta que dio un escalofriante alarido. La amazona dio dos pasos atrás, gimiendo hasta las lágrimas, cuando vio que Ranma ya había dado un rápido brinco y giraba el cuerpo en el aire estirando la pierna, lanzando una patada circular que ya no pudo evitar.

Mientras su propio cuerpo daba giros en el aire, elevándose tras la brutal patada que le había dado en la cabeza, los ojos de Shampoo únicamente demostraban su propia sorpresa por lo sucedido. Ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad para defenderse, nada, ella y todos los años de dura preparación a la que había sido sometida fueron apabullados en una decena de segundos ¡por un extranjero, un hombre!

Apenas el pie de Ranma tocó el suelo, ya no se preocupó más por el asesino que cayó dando tumbos por la tierra como un muñeco sin vida; ni siquiera se había percatado que su rival se había tratado de una mujer. Le dio la espalda y corrió, como si la batalla no hubiera significado más que una distracción en el camino, para llegar a Akane. Se arrastró al arrojarse de rodillas ante ella cogiéndola por los hombros. En su desesperación la remeció bruscamente.

—Akane, ¡Akane! ¡Estás viva! Estás viva… —finalmente pudo respirar. Había contenido la respiración desde que se había lanzado sobre el asesino hasta ese momento—. ¿Estás… estás bien, te lastimó? No tienes sangre, ¿qué te hizo?

—¡Ya, basta! Tú eres el que me estás lastimando, estúpido.

—Pero…

—Estoy bien, Ranma —ella suspiró profundamente cuando el joven la hubo dejado en paz. Aliviada trató de sonreír pero el miedo de todo lo sucedido ese día mezcló su gesto cándido con sus frías lágrimas que brotaron sin que pudiera evitarlo—… estoy bien —repitió con el poco valor que le quedaba quebrándosele la voz.

Nodoka avanzó lentamente acercándose al cuerpo de Shampoo. Con el arma colgando de su mano dobló las piernas acuclillándose con gran recato a pesar que ya no vestía uno de sus kimonos, y tocó suavemente el rostro de la guerrera, después buscó con los dedos el cuello de la chica.

—Todavía vive, pobre muchacha —aspiró profundamente y exhaló con enorme alivio—; mi querido hijo me asustó por un momento. Por suerte no hemos tenido que lamentar una tragedia —se quedó examinando a la inconsciente chica con una mano en la mejilla—. Así que también contrataron a una amazona de la tribu: esto únicamente nos puede traer más problemas.

Se dedicó a observar a su hijo, el que todavía con las manos sobre los hombros de Akane parecía creer que sólo ella existía en su mundo. Todo el miedo que aparentemente el joven había sentido por Akane derribó aquella imagen segura y arrogante con que antes la había apartado. Mientras que la chica, en su propio orgullo, intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas antes que estas pudieran rodar por su rostro, sin mucho éxito en una pelea ya perdida. Era la primera vez que Nodoka había visto a su joven hijo Ranma en tal estado frenético.

Nodoka nunca lo había visto tan desbocado, jamás él muchacho había perdido con tanta facilidad la frialdad de su espíritu en los momentos tensos; ni siquiera cuando en el pasado se había enfrentado al terrorífico maestro Happosai.

—Más y más problemas —lamentó la señora Saotome.

.

..

_**- Archivo 6, cerrado -**_

..

.

..

* * *

.

**Notas del autor: **

.

Hoy sí seré escueto, pues he luchado más de lo que debería con este capítulo. Tan inseguro que hubo una sección que cancelé en esta edición final, para darle más trabajo en la siguiente. No fue un problema de tiempo, topé con un problema de inseguridad por ciertos pasajes en la trama que no me cuadraban del todo. Es mejor darle una segunda revisión.

Además, como habrán visto, en este capítulo comenzó finalmente la acción. Y sí, demostró que eta trama puede tener niveles de violencia bastante más álgidos que en otras de mis series. La parte sensual, pues, fue una pequeña broma del momento, espero les haya gustado. Quién sabe si se retomará algo de esto en un capítulo futuro... (Algo más se viene, puede tener su toque provocador, pero no será pronto)

Y comienzan a insinuarse más detalles interesantes del pasado de los personajes. Así que no pierdan nota, que incluso algunos detalles incluidos en las curiosidades pueden ser guía de lo que suceda en el futuro.

Bien, sabíamos ya que el robo de P-chan no era el centro de la trama. ¿Pero se esperaban algo tan grande? Les prometo que la verdad es todavía mayor a lo que se imaginan.

Gracias a los que NO respondieron a la pregunta. Pero sí hay una ganadora, y por interno fue la que más se acercó. Pero el barco no era de Inglaterra. Casi, casi.

Durante la época tardía del Shogunato Tokugawa, el último antes de la restauración que abolió el sistema de Daimios o terratenientes, muy similar a los feudos, que gobernaban a Japón en lugar del emperador y hacían la guerra entre sí para elegir al Shogun que estaba por sobre los demás, es que sucedió un hecho traumático para su país. Japón estaba cerrado al mundo exterior, pero en el año de 1853 una nave estadounidense comandada por el comodoro Mattew Perry, entró en la bahía de Edo (actual Tokio, antes de ser la capital), y **obligó** al gobierno japonés a abrirse comercialmente con occidente.

Esta situación, la abertura forzada a la cultura occidental que comenzó a influir en el país, los tratados comerciales **abusivos** para el gobierno y la sensación de caos que existía en el Shogunato por la humillación que significó el aceptar tratar con los extranjeros por la fuerza, es que fue uno de los detonantes del inicio de la restauración Meiji.

Este tema lo cogeremos en el futuro. Les advierto, lo que he preguntado de historia no ha sido al azar. (¿Otra pista?)

.

* * *

.

**Curiosidades:**

.

**Japan Self Defence Force (JSDF)**

Las "Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón", cuyo nombre en el mismo país de Japón también se pronuncia oficialmente en inglés. Son las fuerzas armadas de ese país. Su origen es un poco controversial, puesto que al finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, como ya sabemos, Japón fue ocupado por el ejército estadounidense hasta finales de los años cincuenta. Incluso, el último territorio en ser devuelto al gobierno de Japón, fueron las islas de Okinawa, si mal no recuerdo, por allá durante los años setenta. Por eso es que Okinawa concentra la mayor cantidad de bases estadounidense en funcionamiento actualmente, gracias también al tratado de alianza militar y estratégica que ambos países todavía poseen.

Volviendo a la JSDF. Poseen un estatus particular en el mundo, pues **la constitución** **de Japón** establece a la nación como un **país pacifista**, en especial por los terribles sucesos que todos recordamos como fue la detonación de dos bombas atómicas en esa nación, que devastaron las ciudades de Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Al principio, tras la guerra, Japón no contaba con ningún tipo de fuerzas armadas, ya que el único ejército era el de ocupación. Pero, al comenzar la guerra fría, Estados Unidos presionó para que Japón, con una excusa de protección soberana de su territorio, formaran sus propias fuerzas armadas y les sirviera de aliado militar en su conflicto en contra de la extinguida URSS, y mantener parte del control del Asia Pacífico.

Así es como nació la JSDF. Sin embargo, siguen siendo por principio **una fuerza militar exclusivamente dedicada a la defensa territorial y a la paz interna de Japón**. En "el papel" figura casi como una extensión de la policía, a pesar que en la realidad es uno de los ejércitos con mayor presupuesto militar en el mundo. Lo que provoca una clara contradicción. Y es tan estricta su filosofía pacífica, que en kanjis japoneses en ningún documento oficial pueden utilizarse las palabras "fuerzas armadas, "militar" o "ejército". De tal modo que siempre se refieren a ellas como las Fuerzas de Autodefensa o JSDF.

En lo armamentístico, por el principio filosófico de defensa que los mueve, es que la JSDF no posee armamento ni preparación del tipo **invasiva**. Cuentan con una gran cantidad de misiles de defensa para interceptar cohetes enemigos, pero no misiles de largo alcance para poder atacar. Cuentan con una pionera tecnología en fuerzas terrestres, manufacturan sus propios tanques de guerra que se consideran entre los mejores del mundo, pero no poseen aviones del tipo bombardero, sólo cazas para defenderse. ¿Se entiende? Todo su armamento está enfocado únicamente a la defensa territorial.

Tanto así, que no contaban con "fuerzas especiales" equivalente a las élites de otros ejércitos del mundo, como los Gurkas de Inglaterra o la Fuerza Delta de Estados Unidos. Para casos especiales, contaban únicamente con las fuerzas especiales de la policía. Hace muy pocos años es que formaron dos unidades de fuerzas especiales en la JSDF: pero siempre con la excusa que serían para combatir el terrorismo internamente en el país.

Siempre están manejándose dentro de lo que su constitución pacifista les permite. Además, es el ejército con menos problemas para abandonar sus filas en lo administrativo, ya que se le considera un trabajo civil más, y no un estado legal aparte de los civiles como sucede en otras partes del mundo. Es común en Japón que la **JSDF tenga problemas de personal** porque las empresas privadas contratan y se llevan a los técnicos preparados por la JSDF con ofrecimientos de mejores sueldos y garantías; ya que sus soldados son de nivel profesional con preparación técnica y especializada en las universidades; como sucede con los ejércitos más modernos.

Así que hasta el día de hoy, siendo uno de los ejércitos más modernos del mundo, y que participan en operativos de la ONU en el mundo (siempre enfocados en la defensa y protección de civiles, jamás en los ataques), no pueden, **están prohibidos por ley**, atacar a ningún país extranjero, **ni siquiera en una acción de defensa preventiva**. Sólo pueden recibir ataques y defender el territorio de Japón.

El parlamento Japonés se encuentra dividido en dos facciones:** los que pretenden defender el estatus de paz y critican las modificaciones que les han devuelto el estatus de ejército a la JSDF en los últimos años**; y la otra facción **que apela a que la JSDF recupere su estatus de ejército, sin las limitaciones, como el resto de las fuerzas del mundo anulando los artículos pacifistas de su constitución**, y así convertirse también en una potencia armada.

Es un gran debate que ha durado años en la política japonesa.

.

* * *

.

Quiero agradecer profundamente y de todo corazón a una persona muy importante para mí. Que escribe como solo ésa persona sabe hacerlo. Porque en este día me ha ayudado a sacar este capítulo que de otra forma no habría podido ver la luz. A esa persona tan especial para mí, le dedico este capítulo completamente con todo mi genio y dedicación.

¿Cómo, no lo imaginaban? Pues las **Advertencias** de este capítulo... **no las escribí yo**. No, no fui yo, ni una sola coma en ellas. Sino que lo hizo una persona con el talento para imitar mi estilo y ácido humor personificándome a la perfección. ¿Es que no se dieron cuenta de la pequeña broma que les teníamos preparada?

¿Y quién sería **esa persona** tan **maravillosa**?

(Guiño)

.

_Noham Theonaus.-_


	7. Archivo 7

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

.

* * *

.

**Advertencia:** Jamás, pero jamás de los jamases, lean El Señor de los Anillos desde su segundo tomo sin antes haber leído el primero. Años atrás, durante mis infantiles días de media (preparatoria para algunos), me encerraba durante los descansos en la recién estrenada biblioteca de nuestra escuela para explorar nuevos mundos. La épica aventura del profesor Tolkien ya era muy conocida de nombre en ese entonces, pero algunos años antes de las actuales películas que la hicieron masiva, así que su saber pertenecía únicamente al círculo de lectores amantes de la fantasía o los jugadores acérrimos de rol; de los que practicaban su versión más clásica en papel, lápiz y dados.

No por nada el original "Calabozos y Dragones", iniciador de todos los juegos de rol y que luego también sería la base para comenzar el famoso género de RPG's (Rol Playing Game) en computadoras, también se inspiró en la obra de Tolkien. Una vez cuando trabajaba en un cine preparando palomitas de maíz ("dulces" recuerdos de mis palomitas con mostaza), mis compañeros me invitaron a una partida de rol de mesa, o "Tierra Media", inspirada directamente en El Señor de los Anillos. Pues en casa de uno de mis compañeros, a la luz de las velas, música de la película de fondo (en ese tiempo ya la estaban proyectando), y una mesa con oscuros personajes sentados a su derredor, vivimos toda una noche de grandes aventuras. En especial cuando "la elfa" del grupo, discutiendo con su hermano "el enano", le disparó una flecha que se clavó en su trasero. Y al "maestro" del juego, el que dirigía la historia y siempre nos inventaba peligros para intentar matarnos, se le ocurrió que cada vez que el enano quería intentar moverse, debía tirar los dados "por la flecha en su glúteo"… Y lo único que él quería era partirle la cabeza a su hermana la elfa con el hacha.

¡Y en mitad de una batalla rodeados por más de veinte orcos! No sabíamos si echarnos a reír o gritarles por el lío en el que nos encontrábamos.

Lo lamento, siempre me desvío del tema. Pues resulta que me topé con ese libro tan valioso y que me era imposible de conseguir en ese momento por otros medios. Lamentablemente sólo tenían del segundo tomo en adelante titulado "Las dos torres". Ante las dudas, no sabiendo si sería prudente comenzar a leer desde el segundo tomo sin conocer nada del primero, pero de verdad nada más que el popular nombre de la saga y el tema muy en general, es que me lancé de todos modos a leerlo. ¿Qué tan difícil podría llegar a entender lo antes sucedido?

Para los que han visto solamente las películas, les debo advertir que la escena final de la primera, por generosidad del director, está completa agregando ya parte del segundo libro. En la novela, en cambio, la acción está cortada. Termina de manera muy brusca en el primer tomo y la acción continúa casi en la siguiente línea dentro de la misma escena al iniciar el segundo. Bien, no es malo. El problema es que en esto mi querido y admirado Tolkien fue extremadamente cruel. Supongo que jamás pensó en que un pobre estudiante un día en el futuro tendría que lidiar directamente desde su segundo volumen sin haber podido, por crueldad del destino, comenzar desde el primero.

¡En ninguna parte puso una clara descripción de los personajes, siquiera un resumen de los acontecimientos! Y con lo que se gasta para describir escenarios… Y te lanza de lleno, sin ninguna preparación previa, a su mundo fantástico a mitad de la acción que quedó pendiente del primer tomo. Esto puede ser ridículo de confesar, pero me pasé las primeras veinte o treinta páginas intentando adivinar si el heroico Aragorn era un humano, un elfo, ¡o un mediano! Vaya desastre. A lo menos estaba claro que Legolas era un elfo, ¡pero Aragorn…! Sí, fue ridículo. No entendía nada, me sentía tan confundido como haber despertado a mitad de una fiesta de año nuevo y sin los pantalones, en la cama con una súper modelo famosa a la que no le conocía ni siquiera el número telefónico… Je, bueno, no tan así, pero…

Lo mismo sucede con algunos fics. Han esperado durante meses una actualización, pero al toparse con ella, tan felices y leer las primeras líneas, ¿han sufrido porque sus recuerdos no los ayudan a entender lo que estaba sucediendo en la trama? Más si es una obra de universo alterno, o una larga donde los temas no avancen con fluidez, y eso tiende a confundir todavía más en qué parte de la historia estábamos parados.

A veces es mucho trabajo para un escritor complementar sus textos con explicaciones al iniciar una escena, descripciones o simples resúmenes de los acontecimientos ocurridos para contextualizar la trama. Sí, es aburrido, es un trabajo extra, lastima al alma impaciente que desea publicar rápido o avanzar más a prisa para llegar a las escenas divertidas. También es injustamente criticado por quienes si tienen la velocidad de seguir la acción y muy buena memoria, y no necesitan de esos rodeos como el resto. ¿Pero y qué sucede con los lectores que sí necesitan de esas explicaciones? Cuando uno escribe lo hace para el mundo entero, no para unos pocos. El desafío de un escritor no está en crear una historia, sino en "contarla". Poder transmitir esa información a los lectores. De cada escritor está la responsabilidad y determinación de a que "universo de lectores" pretende llegar.

En el fandom nos apoyamos muchas veces en clichés y situaciones que los fans tienen claras. Incluso usamos construcciones que para nosotros son códigos de nuestro propio mundo cerrado; porque toda subcultura posee sus propios códigos. "Por chica de la trenza" o "pelirroja" inmediatamente comprendemos que se habla de Ranma, y no necesitamos escribir a cada momento: "Ranma que es en realidad un hombre pero en un cuerpo de mujer por culpa de una maldición de Jusenkyo". Sí, todos lo hacemos, usamos esos códigos con la ventaja que nos ayudan a resumir el texto. ¿Pero qué sucede para alguien que viene desde el exterior?

También abusamos de los clichés o dinámicas presentes en la animación japonesa. Pero para una persona que no es de este mundillo como nosotros, ¿entendería fácilmente rasgos de la cultura oriental, y más que oriental, de los exclusivos en la ficción del anime y del manga? ¿Esos temas que inclusive nosotros no comprendemos bien, porque nos basamos en clichés sobre clichés inventados por fans que a veces no tienen ni fundamento? Es un tema complejo.

Conozco casos de personas, muchas, que leen fics de Ranma ½ porque conocieron el anime por la televisión abierta y se enamoraron de sus personajes. Sin embargo, no saben mucho o nada sobre el resto del género del anime, del manga o de la cultura japonesa. También hay otros casos, el de lectores que gustan leer el último capítulo, o uno por la mitad, de cualquier fic antes de darle una oportunidad y comenzarlo desde el inicio. Y en ese caso, si se encuentran tan perdidos en la trama, ¿podrían entusiasmarse?

¿Por qué lo hacen? Debo confesar que yo critico mucho a varios amigos, porque antes de comenzar con una nueva novela acostumbran, tiemblen, a leer las últimas páginas antes de comenzar por el inicio. Sí, les critico que con eso pierden la emoción. Y los tengo amenazados que si un día leen un original mío, lo escribiré de tal manera que las últimas páginas sean de ninguna importancia habiendo resuelto la trama mucho antes como por la mitad, con la única intención de "trolearlos". Pero, en fin, eso no va al tema.

Es por ello que es muy importante que como autores sepamos que nuestra labor es comunicar. Y para hacerlo debemos apoyarnos en todas las herramientas que tengamos a mano, aunque eso a veces nos pese, haga de nuestras obras un trabajo más difícil, o algunos lectores se sientan fastidiados por el exceso de información. Sin embargo, eso hará de nuestras obras más universales, capaces de ser leídas y entendidas por todo el mundo y no únicamente por un pequeño grupo que conoce nuestros códigos más secretos y sectarios.

Digo, en todo hay que encontrar un equilibrio. Yo mismo peco de narraciones ampulosas, densas y constantemente cíclicas. Trato de corregirlo, es mi batalla constante. Sin embargo, jamás debemos mirar en menos el intentar introducir a un personaje más de una vez si ha pasado un tiempo desde su última aparición, o de escribir un pequeño resumen en un par de líneas si nuestras historias llevan tiempo sin ser actualizada, o tomarse un párrafo extra para aclarar una escena antes de iniciar la acción; o también, un párrafo o dos para explicar algún concepto cultural que luego vayamos a utilizar dentro de la trama aunque en el momento no se comprenda del todo su importancia.

Mi hermano dijo una verdad enorme como un buque cuando, para variar, se encargaba de destruir mi ego: "No me gustan las notas de autor en general, siento que están demás en cualquier obra, y las tuyas apestan, son exageradas y terribles. Si esa información era tan preciada debería encontrarse dentro de la misma obra. Cualquier explicación que se requiera por fuera de la obra para entender a la obra, significa que tu escrito está mal, que no se entiende. Un texto no necesita de ninguna aclaración extra del autor, ni glosario de símbolos bonitos y rebuscados, o un mapa de leyendas para ser entendida; si tu obra no se comprende por sí sola, es tu culpa."

Lamentablemente él tenía razón. Y yo que de perezoso comenzaba a apoyarme en las notas para no complejizar demasiado los textos. ¿Pero se enreda tanto un texto porque tenga más explicaciones o aclaraciones? No, en absoluto, eso demuestra únicamente la falta de experiencia del autor para hacer entretenido o a lo menos fluido y natural, un pasaje necesario. Y eso se supera únicamente probando, probando, probando y probando otra vez hasta que encontremos nuestras propias palabras para hallar ese equilibrio entre la velocidad de la acción y la proporción de las descripciones. Como diría mi abuela que en paz descanse: "echando a perder se aprende."

Por eso, si han de escribir textos con capítulos tan distanciados en el tiempo, si la vida los obliga a dejar meses entre una actualización y la otra de sus obras; a lo menos tengan la amabilidad hacia sus lectores, por amor también a su misma obra para que sea más entendible, y por ello, más perfecta: dense el trabajo de poner dentro de la misma algún resumen, aclaración o descripción de los personajes y situaciones antes de comenzar otra vez con la trama, o previo a los momentos importantes dentro de la misma. Les aseguro que sus lectores agradecerán profundamente no tener que estar volviendo del capítulo cuarenta al primero cada vez que necesiten recordar quién o cómo era físicamente un personaje, o algo más tonto, en qué lugar del mundo se hallaban conversando en esa escena final.

Es triste, pero a veces sucede que ni eso se encuentra explicado, y al iniciar un esperado nuevo capítulo, no tenemos idea de en qué lugar de Japón nuestros personajes están parados. Más en un fandom como el nuestro, donde las situaciones se tornan tan similares entre una historia y otra, que las confusiones en la memoria son más que comunes de lo que creen.

Cómo sea, por culpa de mi hermano ahora mi orgullo de autor está herido de muerte… ¡mejor vayan a leer el fic y déjenme en paz tratando de solucionar el siguiente entuerto en el que me encuentro metido!

(A todo esto, lo de la súper modelo fue una metáfora, ¡no vayan a mandarme privados pidiéndome su número telefónico! _¡Pffftt…!_)

.

* * *

.

.

..

.

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:_

.

..

.

**S&T Detectives**

.

_**De china con amor / El prometido de Kimiko**_

.

..

.

En la oficina de los investigadores privados Saotome y Saotome. La dueña del negocio y también principal investigadora bebía un poco de té en una tradicional taza de diseño imperial, una pieza original de la dinastía Ming que sacó de su colección para honrar a sus importantes invitadas. Sentada ante ella una anciana pequeña, arrugada, que abrazaba un largo bastón de madera y vestida con atuendos exóticos notoriamente chinos, disfrutaba también del brebaje con gran satisfacción.

—Es bueno —dijo la anciana suavemente tras el último sorbo.

—No tanto como el de la aldea —Nodoka respondió con honestidad—. ¿Y cómo ha estado su salud, matriarca Cologne?

La vieja lanzó una estridente risotada, que tras largos segundos calmó recobrando la solemnidad del momento; aunque en su actitud no parecía tomarse nada seriamente, como si toda formalidad fuera en realidad parte de una broma, de un simple juego.

—Siempre fuiste muy buena para evitar las conversaciones delicadas, Nodoka Saotome —habló finalmente la anciana afilando los ojos.

—¿Lo soy? Oh, no lo había notado —Nodoka respondió ingenuamente, tan relajada en apariencia como la anciana.

Miró hacia una esquina de su oficina donde había unos mullidos sillones. En uno de ellos descansaba Shampoo. La joven guerrera inclinaba el rostro con las manos sobre las piernas. Vestía un traje chino distinto, más holgado y cómodo, pero lo suficientemente formal como para honrar la situación. Su cabello desprendía el perfume de un baño reciente. Tenía algunas banditas sobre el rostro, un parche un poco más grande en el costado de la frente y otro en la mejilla, también se asomaba bajo la manga ajustadas vendas que comenzaban en la mano, imaginándose con seguridad que subían por el brazo hasta el hombro lesionado de la chiquilla. Sin embargo, ella parecía herida en una parte mucho más profunda que su cuerpo y que no se podía expresar con palabras.

—Lamento lo de su bisnieta, no fue la intención de mi hijo lastimarla de esa manera. Él se encuentra profundamente arrepentido, de haber sabido que se trataba de su bisnieta habría sido mucho más… sutil.

—No hay nada que perdonar, ha sido un duelo honorable y ella ha perdido. Yo soy la que debo estar agradecida porque el joven discípulo perdonó la vida de mi tonta y descuidada bisnieta. Shampoo es una guerrera, estará bien. La herida fue en el corazón, no en el cuerpo, y ésas son un poco más largas de sanar para una cría con tan poca experiencia como ella. Le servirá de lección —Cologne dejó de sonreír con sarcasmo, ignoraba intencionalmente la furiosa mirada que Shampoo le dedicó desde su puesto tras haberla tratado de guerrera sin experiencia—. Debo preguntar y espero me respondas directamente, Nodoka Saotome; ¿esa chica, Akane Tendo, es en realidad sólo una de tus clientas?

Nodoka sonrió, pero en su interior pensaba rápidamente en lo que debía responder. A pesar de la afable conversación que tenía con su antigua conocida Cologne, existía en realidad un secreto enfrentamiento entre ambas. Esa anciana era una de las matriarcas de la tribu Joketsuzoku: el orgulloso pueblo de guerreras que en siglos anteriores habían servido como leales campeonas y guardaespaldas de varias dinastías de emperadores en China; y hoy producto de la necesidad de los tiempos modernos, se convirtieron en una tribu secreta de solicitadas asesinas y espías.

—Akane Tendo es hija de mi fallecida hermana Kimiko Tendo —la manera de expresarse de Nodoka se ajustaba un poco a las costumbres de la aldea. En la antigua China usar el apellido solamente para dirigirse a una persona era lo formal. Llamarla por el nombre y apellido a la vez como si fueran uno solo, era una señal de confianza y amistad. Únicamente los parientes directos, miembros de una única casa como padres e hijos, o esposos y esposas, podían llamarse, y no en público, directamente por sus nombres de pila.

—Oh, no sabía que habías tenido una hermana, Nodoka Saotome. Mis condolencias.

—No de sangre, pero sí de espíritu. Y agradezco sus sentimientos, señora Cologne.

Para Cologne aquello era fácil de entender. Para las guerreras había ocasiones en que los vínculos que se formaban entre camaradas eran superiores a los que la familia podía tener. Torció los labios demostrando lo incómoda que se sentía con toda aquella situación.

—Esto complica un mucho las cosas. No te mentiré, conoces nuestras tradiciones: esa chica ha sido escogida como un blanco de nuestra aldea. El cliente que la ha solicitado ha pagado el más alto precio por ella.

—¿El más alto? —repitió Nodoka, quería estar segura de lo que había escuchado, o si se trataría de otra de las bromas de la anciana.

—El más alto —repitió con solemnidad haciéndola entender la veracidad de sus palabras, y continuó hablando como si no hubiera sido interrumpida—. Si hubiésemos sido más prudentes, e investigado el trabajo descubriendo tu parentesco con ella, jamás hubiéramos aceptado tal contrato. El consejo se encuentra muy apenado por tan vergonzoso desliz. Debo confesar, aunque sea humillante, que las nuevas generaciones de nuestra aldea son muy imprudentes. Toman decisiones apresuradas que comprometen a toda nuestra gente aceptando trabajos sin antes asegurarse de las condiciones de los mismos. Por ello en nombre de mi pueblo, y del consejo de Matriarcas, pido nos perdones, Nodoka Saotome, por las molestias ocasionadas. Nos ha superado la codicia. Hacía muchos años que nadie pagaba el precio máximo, equivalente a la ejecución de un gobernante o un emperador; más ofrecido por una simple chiquilla sin conexión alguna fue como un regalo para la codicia de algunos miembros del consejo. Debí sospechar, debí investigar más, sabía que debía haber una razón por tal ofrecimiento.

—Eso ya es pasado, señora Cologne.

—No todavía —la advirtió la anciana desestimando las esperanzas de Nodoka, y continuó para su pesar—. Pido mis disculpas también por haberlos subestimado; nunca ha sido el deseo nuestro de ofenderlos de esa manera: de habernos enterado a tiempo que el joven discípulo sería nuestro rival, habría movilizado a un grupo digno de sus esfuerzos y también de tu astucia. Pero al creer que sería un trabajo simple pensé en dejárselo a Shampoo. El de hoy hubiese sido la primera misión real de mi bisnieta.

La señora Saotome intentó evitar no muy bien su gesto de repulsión. Sabía que no podía entrometerse en las costumbres de la aldea por mucho que le desagradaran. Miró a Shampoo por un momento con lástima, y pensó en la triste vida de una jovencita entrenada para seguir tan peligroso camino. Se sintió aliviada también de haber prohibido a su arrebatado hijo presentarse ante la anciana en la oficina. Tanto Cologne como Nodoka sabían que eso hubiese complicado mucho más la situación, en especial al poder leer los ojos alterados de Shampoo. Una guerrera herida era más peligrosa todavía que una bestia acorralada. Nodoka insistió en su estrategia, no quería perder la fe en poder solucionar ese entuerto de manera saludable y pacífica para ambas partes.

—Supongo que esto no fue más que un incómodo malentendido y podamos olvidarnos de todo —intentó sonreír. Cologne no lo hizo lo que la obligó a perder las esperanzas en una solución rápida y sencilla.

—Sabes que no podemos retractarnos de un contrato tan fácilmente, a menos que el consejo de matriarcas lo ordene. Si fuera mi voluntad no tendría inconvenientes, pero mi honor y el de mi bisnieta Shampoo también están en juego.

Y por honor también se refería a sus vidas. Nodoka sintió que cargaba sobre sus hombros el peso de estar luchando por salvarlas también a ellas dos de tan caprichoso destino.

La madre de Ranma suspiró pesarosa. No tenía más opción. Se levantó para descolgar su espada de la pared. La desenfundó ante la calma de Cologne. Shampoo se tensó, creyó que esa mujer atacaría a su bisabuela. Pero antes siquiera que intentara moverse, la anciana ya la había advertido con una simple mirada para que se mantuviera quieta y en silencio. Nodoka depositó la espada de acero brillante sobre el escritorio entre ambas y se volvió a sentar.

—Existe otra manera que dejaría a su bisnieta y a usted sin responsabilidad alguna, y anularía el contrato sobre mi sobrina Akane Tendo.

La anciana meneó la cabeza como si se compadeciera de los intentos de esa mujer por evitar lo inevitable. Nadie podía vencer al destino.

—Ese camino sólo se aplica a los miembros de tu familia directa, Nodoka Saotome.

—Akane Tendo no es únicamente mi sobrina, hija de mi hermana de espíritu Kimiko Tendo. Akane Tendo es también "mi hija por ley"; mi hija ahora —repitió lenta y amenazadoramente sin perder su elegante compostura—, y miembro directo de mi familia —agregó al final mirando después precavidamente a Shampoo. Conocía las leyes, tenía que darse a entender muy bien que su hijo ya estaba tomado, aunque fuera una mentira que inventó en el momento, o tendría más problemas que lamentar en el futuro.

—Pero no es tu hija de sangre. El contrato sigue siendo válido, ya te lo dije, niña.

—Es mi protegida.

—Será un triste enfrentamiento entonces, a pesar de la amistad que la aldea tiene contigo, Nodoka Saotome.

—¿Qué podría ser necesario para que el consejo de matriarcas acepte anular el contrato?

—Nada, sólo la vida de esa chica, o la de diez de nuestras mejores guerreras que hayan fracasado en el intento, incluyéndonos a Shampoo y a mí misma como las primeras. Sólo así se ganaría su derecho a vivir, y se consideraría su sangre invaluable e intocable por la tribu.

Nodoka no se mostró alterada. Relajó el cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla.

—Si el precio es tan poco, entonces estaría encantada en aceptar —respondió la señora Saotome con una frialdad que no alteró a Cologne, pero que sí le demostró la auténtica importancia que la vida de Akane tenía para ella. Era algo que debía dejar en claro—. Mi hijo Ranma, estoy segura, por Akane no sólo estaría de acuerdo en pagar ese precio… incluyéndolas a ustedes dos de la manera más honorable posible. De ser necesario mi hijo estaría dispuesto también a pagar el doble de ese precio, o el triple; o a toda la aldea si fuese necesario con tal de proteger a "mi hija" Akane Tendo.

Guardó silencio y esperó. Cologne meditó un momento.

—¿Es tan importante para el joven discípulo la vida de esa chiquilla?

Nodoka debía jugar muy bien sus cartas, y no demostrar en ningún momento dudas, o Cologne no le creería.

—Ya le expliqué que Akane Tendo es más que mi sobrina. Es la prometida de mi hijo, su futura esposa, mi hija por ley. Eso la hace sangre de mi sangre y por tanto el precio de las diez vidas no bastarían; sólo el precio de la existencia misma de toda la aldea podría satisfacer el ansia de venganza de mi hijo si algo llegase a sucederle a ella. ¿Vale la pena el orgullo de una guerrera el porvenir de la tribu Joketsuzoku?

—Oh, ¿y tienes pruebas de que esa niña sea tan importante para el joven discípulo?

Nodoka levantó la mano y apuntó con frialdad a Shampoo, asustando un poco a la joven guerrera que no sabía qué responder al haberse convertido repentinamente en el centro de las miradas de las mujeres.

—Usted conoce a mi Ranma tanto como yo. Allí tiene la primera prueba. Pero si no está conforme, le propongo que intente atacar a Akane ante los ojos de Ranma, y veremos como mi hijo reacciona.

La anciana estalló en una carcajada más fuerte que las anteriores.

—Realmente quieres matarme si me propones eso, Nodoka Saotome. Conozco bien al joven discípulo, ¿piensas que sería tan necia de provocarlo abiertamente? Bien, acepto tu palabra, y felicidades a tu hijo por su próxima boda. A pesar de ello, nuestras leyes siguen existiendo y por encima de cincuenta vidas —la anciana se inclinó sobre la mesa y le repitió muy lentamente, haciéndole ver a Nodoka también la seriedad de sus palabras—; valen incluso cien.

Cologne se sonrió.

—Supongo que no me queda otra opción —dijo entonces Nodoka acariciando el frío acero de la katana.

—¡Oh, Nodoka Saotome!, ¿estás segura de ello? Podrías poner en un serio aprieto al consejo de matriarcas si es lo que quieres hacer —la anciana se rió a pesar de la gravedad que deberían tener sus palabras, era obvio para ambas que fingía sentirlo. Para Cologne la vida de Shampoo era mucho más importante que el honor del atolondrado consejo que la había puesto en tal predicamento. ¿O se habría tratado intencionalmente de una trampa para derrocarla? Era común intentar hacerlo entre las matriarcas en la constante lucha de poder de la aldea. Al volver tendría que ajustar algunas cuentas, y la ayuda de Nodoka sería muy apreciada otra vez si decididamente "hacía aquello".

—Pues ése será el problema del consejo de matriarcas por haber aceptado un trabajo sin investigar previamente la situación, tal como usted me ha confesado, matriarca Cologne, y haber puesto además en peligro a mi familia por tal descuido.

—Ahora me siento regañada por una niña, qué mundo extraño el de estos días. ¿Entonces lo harás?

La mujer asintió. Se levantó lentamente, erguida, con solemnidad. Sostuvo con ambas manos la katana por la que había hecho aquel juramento original muchos años atrás en China.

—Yo, Nodoka Saotome, acudo al segundo de los tres deseos que la tribu Joketsuzoku me ha otorgado como el más grande de los honores y regalos: quiero que la tribu desista de su intención de asesinar a cualquier miembro mi clan, incluyendo a mi "hija por ley" Akane Tendo y a todos los miembros de su anterior familia por sangre, el clan Tendo.

Cologne exhaló un profundo suspiro, volviendo a mostrarse como una simple y ruidosa anciana.

—Acepto tu deseo en nombre de mi pueblo. El consejo no podrá rebatir lo que ellas mismas han otorgado en el pasado. Mi pueblo todavía te recuerda por el gran servicio que nos has proporcionado —rió un poco—. Creo que al final acudir a tu segundo deseo es una solución que caerá más que bien al consejo, porque también nos librará a nosotras del deshonor; ningún cliente vale más que nuestras promesas.

—Me alegro que así sea.

—Ay, qué desperdicio, siempre pensé que usarías tus dos deseos restantes para acabar con un problema de verdad. Pero todavía te queda uno, ¿me pedirás finalmente que me deshaga del idiota de tu marido? Personalmente me encantaría hacerlo.

— ¡No, claro que no! —exclamó Nodoka perdiendo la compostura, enrojeciendo ligeramente—. Genma es un poco torpe, pero no merece morir. Además ya no estoy casada con él, me he divorciado, no es necesario ser tan drásticos.

La anciana estalló en una nueva risotada. En el fondo le molestaba que una mujer de tanto valor se hubiera ligado a un hombre tan problemático e inferior como ese astuto ladrón de Genma Saotome; en la aldea eso sería intolerable y por Nodoka la tribu misma se hubiera encargado de secuestrar al mejor de los prospectos. Todavía ella era una mujer joven, aún podía engendrar a más semillas valiosas como el hijo guerrero que ya había regalado a ese mundo. ¿Y si después procreaba a una hija? Sería perfecto... Sin embargo, respetaría sus sentimientos aunque a pesar de sus muchos años de vida y experiencia todavía no era capaz de comprenderlos. Le quedaba un deseo a Nodoka y sabía que esa mujer lo guardaría muy bien, durante años si fuera necesario como había hecho hasta ahora. Se volverían a encontrar algún día.

.

..

Shampoo caminaba cabizbaja siguiendo a su bisabuela a la salida del edificio. Un taxi las esperaba estacionado en la vereda.

La joven guerrera se detuvo abruptamente llamando la atención de Cologne.

—Bisabuela castigar a Shampoo por fracaso.

—No, no lo haré, Shampoo. Te enfrentaste a un oponente superior, no fue tu culpa, no estabas preparada. La responsabilidad fue mía por haberte dado un trabajo por encima de tus habilidades.

—¡Ningún hombre ser superior a Shampoo!

Cologne murmuró una reprimenda por el orgullo ciego de su bisnieta, y luego agregó:

—¿Sabes cuál fue el primer deseo de esa mujer?

La joven amazona esperó en silencio a que su bisabuela continuara.

—Que entrenara personalmente a su hijo cuando cumplió los diez años. Sé a lo que te enfrentaste, Shampoo, y créeme, tuviste suerte de no haber alcanzado a lastimar seriamente a aquella chiquilla Akane; porque de haber sucedido estoy segura que tú y yo no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

La anciana se detuvo frente al taxi y alzó el rostro con los ojos hacia el frente. En el lado opuesto de la calle, en la amplia y transitada vereda frente a la entrada del parque de Shinjuku, divisó a Ranma que también la miraba fijamente, a pesar que los rápidos vehículos se cruzaban uno tras otro entre ellos. El joven hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza a su antigua maestra, la anciana hizo lo mismo hacia su joven ex discípulo. No sólo se trató de un saludo a la vez que una despedida, sino también de un mutuo gesto de disculpa por lo que ambos se sentían un poco avergonzados, al haber estado a punto de destruir algo que les era mutuamente valioso.

.

..

Ranma se encontraba en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. Su semblante abatido se realzaba por las ojeras y la palidez de su rostro producto de las pocas horas de sueño que había conseguido tener la última noche. En cuclillas, con las piernas dobladas, se equilibraba sobre la punta de los pies, descansando los brazos sobre las rodillas. Los ojos los tenía fijos en la triste imagen de su maltratado y silencioso _Ferrari F355_ rojo.

Los vidrios se encontraban destruidos y sólo algunos fragmentos se adherían todavía a los bordes del metal. Un espejo retrovisor colgaba de una de las puertas. La pintura se encontraba rayada con las marcas de los disparos. Las luces estaban hechas añicos y parte del relleno del respaldo de los asientos colgaba escapándose de los agujeros que las balas le habían hecho al interior.

Realmente habían tenido mucha suerte de que las balas no dieran en las puertas. Quizás esos sujetos creyeron que se encontraba blindado lo que había salvado sus vidas. Exhaló profundamente, derrotado, no encontrando ningún consuelo en ese pensamiento.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Akane salió tímidamente mirando en todas direcciones. Cuando lo encontró caminó más segura a su encuentro. Pero a medida que se acercaba la chica notó el ánimo apesadumbrado del joven y fue alentando los pies cada vez más a medida que se acercaba. Se detuvo en silencio a su lado mirando también al maltratado deportivo.

Pasaron un par de minutos más en silencio. El joven volvió a suspirar. Akane arrugó el rostro en un gesto de tristeza.

—Pobre _Ferri-chan_, ¡cómo lo han dejado! Y todo por protegernos.

—¿_Ferri_… qué? —preguntó el joven lentamente, arrastrando las palabras de manera tardía, tan decaído que casi no se notó su enfado.

—_Ferri-chan_ —respondió Akane con solemnidad. Y al igual que él no dejaba de mirar al Ferrari en todo momento, siendo sus pocas palabras las únicas que rompían el frío silencio del estacionamiento—; _"Ferri"_ de Ferrari, y _"chan"_ de bonito.

—Ya lo sé… boba —aspiró lentamente y volvió a suspirar apoyando un codo en la rodilla, y con la mano sostuvo el peso de su rostro—. No le pongas nombres raros a mi Ferrari.

—Pero es tierno…

—Es "mi" Ferrari. Yo lo llamo como quiero, no tú. ¿Quién podría ponerle nombres a un deportivo, y en especial uno tan tonto?

—_Ferri-chan _es un nombre bonito. Y se lo merece, él ha sido muy valiente y deberíamos tratarlo con más respeto.

—Akane, ¿te das cuenta que estás hablando de un deportivo? ¿Una cosa? Las cosas no son valientes.

—Ranma, no lo digas en voz alta —Akane le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz, con el dedo sobre sus labios—. _Ferri-chan_ podría sentirse ofendido. Además, el pobre ha sufrido mucho…

—Llámalo como quieras —Ranma la interrumpió bruscamente—, ya no tiene importancia.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos. Akane comenzó a jugar con los dedos. Observó un momento al joven a su lado. Después se pasó una mano por la corta melena ordenando unos pocos mechones detrás de la oreja. Regresó a los dedos. Ahora alzó la otra mano haciendo lo mismo con su cabello del otro lado. Esperó. Se escuchó el lejano eco de otro vehículo estacionándose y ella se tensó un poco. Observó a Ranma, y vio como él, siempre atento, ya había afilado los ojos en la misma dirección; pero cuando notó que eran gente conocida del edificio volvió a mostrarse desanimado mirando únicamente al Ferrari. Akane sacudió la cabeza un poco y los mechones que había conseguido ordenar volvieron a escaparse por delante de su frente. Esperó otro poco, cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cintura y tras estirarse con fuerza hacia atrás, intentando relajar la tensión en su cuerpo. Volvió a juntar las manos por delante y lo volvió a observar fijamente como si esperara a que él respondiera a su mirada.

Ranma seguía sin reaccionar, ignorándola por completo.

Finalmente Akane inclinó ligeramente el rostro mostrándose muy arrepentida.

—Lo lamento, ha sido mi culpa —murmuró la chica.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió el joven distraído.

—Lo que le pasó a _Ferri_… digo, a tu automóvil.

—Ah, eso —volvió a suspirar. Akane se sintió más culpable que antes y a la vez exasperada por la falta de energía del muchacho.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—Ya te escuché la primera vez, tonta.

—Idiota.

Ranma exhaló lentamente antes de responderle sin energía.

—Eh… torpe.

—Pervertido… —Akane lo miró, todo su forzado entusiasmo chocó contra la falta de espíritu de Ranma—; olvídalo, esto ya no es divertido.

—¿Te divierte discutir?

La chica se sonrojó furiosamente. Tenía enormes deseos de cogerlo por la camisa y zamarrearlo hasta que volviera a ser el mismo idiota exasperante de antes, que ya comenzaba a extrañar. Pero se contuvo porque sabía que todo había sido por intentar protegerla a ella.

—Te pagaré… Sí, eso haré. Algún día te prometo que reuniré el dinero y pagaré por la reparación de _Ferri-chan_.

—Y dale con el nombre tonto —Ranma, por un momento, volvió a sonreír por las ocurrencias de Akane. Agregando en un tono burlesco e irónico—. ¿Así que pagar por las reparaciones de un Ferrari? Seguro que lo consigues…

—¿No me crees capaz de hacerlo?

—Te creo, si te creo —volvió a sonreír, más resignado—, pero no puedo esperar ciento cincuenta años a que reúnas el dinero. Ni siquiera imaginas lo que cuesta uno solo de los vidrios de un deportivo, menos reparar el resto de la carrocería y los asientos.

—Estás exagerando, Ranma, no puede ser tan costoso.

Ranma se puso de pie y sacudió el pantalón con las manos. Tiró de los bordes de la camisa china de seda. Hizo un par de elongaciones con los brazos y, más repuesto, se acercó a ella a una peligrosa distancia provocándole a Akane un ligero temblor, pero que en su orgullo la chica no quiso demostrar manteniéndose firme en su sitio.

—¿Quieres saber cuánto me costará arreglar todo esto… Akane? —Ranma se acercó un poco más a ella susurrando provocadoramente en su oído. Akane cerró los ojos, sonrojada, cuando sintió aquel aliento haciéndole cosquillas en su oreja. Pero su secreto placer duraría muy poco, hasta que escuchó la para ella astronómica cifra.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —Exclamó angustiada. Ranma retrocedió y negó con la cabeza. Akane rápidamente comenzó a sacar cuentas con los dedos—. Con mis mesadas no lo conseguiría ni en doscientos años. ¿Y si trabajo cuando termine la escuela? Ningún empleo me daría lo suficiente. Tendría que entrar a la universidad primero, conseguir un trabajo mejor remunerado y aún así tardaría años, a menos que me haga famosa… Me pregunto si se me dará bien el canto.

—Espera un momento, Akane, ¿lo estabas pensando en serio?

—Claro que sí, hice una promesa.

Ranma estalló en una fuerte carcajada, no podía creer lo testaruda que era esa chica. Y mientras reía Akane también sonrió; sabía que debía enfurecerse con él por burlarse así de sus esfuerzos, pero, por el contrario, se sintió más feliz al verlo otra vez tan lleno de energías como debía estar siempre.

—Ya, Akane, déjalo. En mi trabajo gano mucho dinero, lo repararé y pagaré la deuda en menos de un año… creo.

—¿Tanto se gana siendo un detective privado? —preguntó asombrada.

—No siempre, eso depende de los casos que tomes y de lo reconocido que puedas llegar a ser. Pero si eres tan bueno como yo, por supuesto que no queda ninguna duda.

—Vanidoso —Akane se unió a su risa, y curiosa no pudo evitar preguntarle—. ¿Y cuánto me cobrarías a mí por todo esto?

Ranma se llevó una mano al mentón, y con los ojos en el cielo pensó detenidamente.

—Veamos… ¿protegerte de una organización misteriosa que contrata a los mejores asesinos del mundo? Eso está difícil, no es muy habitual. Creo que por eso ya hablaríamos de varios millones de yenes, sólo para comenzar, sin cubrir los costos extras como los viajes, la munición y la reparación de _Ferri_… ¡Ferrari!, digo, de mi Ferrari.

—¿T-tanto? —el cabello de Akane se engrifó—. Oh, bien, supongo que debo estar agradecida porque no me estén cobrando nada. Aunque no me gusta provocarles tantos problemas, además del peligro que corren sus vidas por mi culpa.

Akane se mostró repentinamente decaída, recordando que su situación no era algo con lo que pudiera bromear.

—Ya te dije que lo olvidaras. Escuchaste a mamá, para ella tu madre era como su hermana.

—¿Y?

—Eso convierte este asunto no en un trabajo, sino en un problema de familia —el joven mostró un resplandor agresivo en los ojos, empuñando con fuerza las manos, apuntándose a sí mismo con el pulgar—. Y te prometo que nadie se mete con mi familia sin recibir su merecido.

Akane se emocionó por las palabras del joven. Y le preguntó lentamente con una astuta mirada.

—Así que protegerme… no lo haces sólo porque sea tu trabajo, ¿no es verdad?

—¡Claro que no, boba, es mucho más importante que eso…! —apretó los dientes al percatarse de lo que había dicho. Akane sonrió traviesa mirándolo en una actitud que él, chico sin experiencia en los caminos del sentimentalismo, no pudo adivinar que era de infantil coquetería.

Tras el vergonzoso silencio de Ranma. Akane, feliz, comenzó a jugar deslizando un pie por el suelo.

—Ranma, si nuestras madres eran casi hermanas, ¿en qué nos convierte eso a nosotros?

El joven se rascó la mejilla, aliviado porque ella hubiera cambiado el tema de conversación. Akane parecía tan curiosa como él sobre ese asunto y más divertida todavía.

—No lo sé, ¿casi primos?

Se miraron fijamente con la palabra "primo" en sus mentes. Al final los dos hicieron una muesca de asco apartando los ojos.

— ¡Iiiuuugh!… eso fue raro –se quejó Akane.

—Ni que lo digas, no me gusta la idea.

—A mi tampoco. Mejor dejémoslo como amigos —Akane sonrió en una sincera muestra de amistad.

—¿Sólo amigos? —se preguntó Ranma quejándose al momento.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

Ranma la miró fijamente. Y sólo al descubrir el espanto en el rostro de la chica, es que se percató que había hablado en voz alta en lugar de únicamente haberlo pensado, y al instante se desdijo rápidamente.

—Estoy bromeando, ¡bromeando! No te lo vayas a tomar en serio, boba. ¿Además, cómo crees que podría fijarme en ti? Todavía tienes el cuerpo de una niña de secundaria, y tu pecho es tan plano como…

La fuerte bofetada hizo eco en el estacionamiento.

—Oh, lo había olvidado —exclamó la chica con frialdad, disimulando indiferencia, abanicando un poco adolorida la mano con que recién lo había abofeteado—, la tía Nodoka me mandó a avisarte que la comida estará pronto.

—Ah… gracias —la evitó mirando en otra dirección sobándose la mejilla—, iré enseguida.

—Por mí puedes demorarte un año entero, que no te voy a extrañar.

—¿Estás enfadada? Era una broma, torpe.

—¡Por supuesto que no!... Y puede que yo sea torpe, pero tú tienes la sensibilidad de un elefante dentro de una cristalería. ¡No te enteras de nada! —respondió con un fuerte sarcasmo regresando al elevador, dejando al joven más confundido que nada por sus palabras.

Se alejó con pasos firmes, estaba realmente enojada. Cuando había querido animarlo por su tonto automóvil terminó sintiéndose más humillada por él. ¡Cuerpo de una chica de secundaria! Ya quisiera él decirle eso a la horda de idiotas que la acosaban en la escuela. Además, no dejaba de ser un desconsiderado y malagradecido... Se detuvo a mitad de camino y giró para encararlo por última vez.

Todo su furor no pudo cegarla al descubrir al joven otra vez mirando su maltratado deportivo con los tristes ojos de un cachorro abandonado, como si su anterior discusión jamás hubiera existido. Entendió entonces que las palabras de Ranma no habían sido más que una actuación para disimular su angustia, porque seguía tan desanimado como al principio. Volviendo a sentirse culpable por su falta de comprensión hacia él, respiró profundamente y regresó intentando armarse otra vez de paciencia.

—Ranma… ¡Ranma!

—¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa ahora, por qué sigues aquí molestándome? ¿No te ibas?

—¡Perdóname por lo que le pasó a _Ferri-chan_! —Akane insistió, diciéndolo de manera directa y fuerte. De corazón dulce en el fondo, no pudo evitar también entristecerse por la patética figura del muchacho—. Ha sido mi culpa todo lo que ha sucedido, yo no quería que se estropeara tu querido deportivo, ni que tú…

—¡Y otra vez con lo mismo, Akane!, ¿quieres dejar ya ese tema? ¿Es que no lo terminas de entender? Por eso te dije que eras una torpe.

—Pero…

—Este estúpido pedazo de chatarra no es lo que me tiene enfadado —reaccionó dándole una fuerte patada al parachoques que estremeció todo el Ferrari, asustando a la chica.

—¿N-no, entonces por qué estas tan deprimido? No te entiendo, Ranma.

El joven dudó. Tres años atrás a sus infantiles quince lo hubiera negado todo, dos años atrás se hubiera inventado una estúpida excusa, hace un año habría provocado una fuerte discusión con esa chiquilla únicamente para evitar responderle. Sin embargo, a sus dieciocho años y tras haber experimentado en más de una oportunidad el peligro en su vida, se había vuelto un joven muy impaciente y a veces directo cuando no tenía que serlo.

—En el bosque —respiró con dificultad, avergonzado—, fue mi culpa.

—¿El bosque? ¡Ah!, te refieres al ataque de esa chica, "Shampoo". Ya veo, así que te sientes mal por haberla lastimado.

—No eso, Akane, lo que te quiero decir…

—Y por mi culpa tuviste que golpearla, de seguro no debes caerle muy bien. Lo lamento mucho —exclamó furibunda de una forma que a él lo confundió sin poder comprenderla.

—Bueno, eso estuvo mal, no me di cuenta que ella era una chica hasta después, pero yo no me refería a…

—Y es una chica muy bonita —Akane torció los labios evitándolo, cruzando los brazos—. Supongo que es lógico que te preocupes tanto por ella.

—¿B-bonita? Creo que sí, supongo, pero yo…

—¡Oh!, así que sí la consideras bonita a ella, ¿y también te gusta el que no tenga un cuerpo de chica de secundaria como yo? Pues lo lamento entonces, ¡ya que por mi culpa ahora ella te odia! Lo siento, ¡lo siento! ¿Estás satisfecho ahora?

—¡Quieres parar, Akane! —la cogió por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo—. No me importa lo que suceda con ella, no es eso a lo que me estoy refiriendo.

—¿Entonces a qué? Primero fue tu deportivo, y ahora esa exótica chica de china. ¿Qué ahora?

—Idiota, es que no entiendes nada. La única que me preocupa eres tú, Akane, ¡tú, grandísima idiota!... Eh…

Ranma la soltó dejando las manos en alto y ambos inclinaron los rostros. El suelo nunca fue tan interesante como en ese momento para la torpe pareja de jóvenes.

—Yo… quiero decir que yo… —Ranma se pasó la mano por el rostro.

—¿Tú qué, Ranma? —preguntó débilmente, contagiada por la misma quietud del muchacho. Agotada por culpa de sus intensas e indescriptibles emociones.

—Yo… -Ranma tragó con dificultad, le era difícil hablar; pero más difícil le sería perdonarse—. Yo tome una mala decisión que pudo haberte costado la vida. Ése… ése fue el segundo error que cometo en tan poco tiempo —apretó los dientes mostrándolos al separar ligeramente los labios—. Pudiste haber muerto, Akane, cuando confiaste en mí.

—Así que era eso —murmuró la cohibida jovencita. Respiró profundamente para después exhalar todo el aire en un prolongado suspiro. Necesitaba calmar el intenso palpitar de su rostro. Luego recordó el terrible momento en que vio la muerte tan de cerca y tembló—. También fue mi culpa, Ranma. No fui prudente durante mi encuentro con esa chica.

—Ella era mejor que tú, no tenías nada que hacer.

—¡Ya lo sé! —todavía la irritaba el reconocer que su fuerza y habilidad por las que era reconocida en la escuela, no habían sido suficientes en una situación de peligro real—. Pero no hablo de eso. Al final llegaste a salvarme, fue mi culpa no haber resistido por más tiempo, me desconcentré y caí. De haber estado en mis cinco sentidos jamás le hubiese permitido que me derrotara tan fácilmente. Fue mi culpa haber tenido miedo y no ser capaz de controlarlo.

—Yo también tenía miedo, Akane.

La confesión de Ranma la dejó sin respuestas. Tenía deseos de preguntarle a qué tenía miedo exactamente; pero más temía ella escuchar una respuesta con la que comenzaba a fantasear para su propio tormento y con la que no sabría cómo lidiar. Al final guardó un profundo silencio.

—Akane.

—¿S-sí?

—La próxima vez no cometeré el mismo error, no permitiré que te apartes de mi vista. Sé que no he demostrado ser un profesional —se mordió los labios casi hasta lastimárselos, para finalmente decir con gran dificultad; él jamás había suplicado en la vida, nunca, no era propio de un hombre hacerlo. Pero en ese momento se sintió obligado por un sentimiento desconocido que lo superaba—. Akane… ¿puedes volver a confiar en mí?

Akane se alegró, hasta ese momento nunca había visto esa faceta insegura y tímida de Ranma. Y le encantó.

—Ranma, yo nunca he dejado de confiar en ti.

El joven se sintió perturbado y cuando quiso buscarla, ella ya se había marchado corriendo de regreso al elevador.

.

..

Akane descansó la espalda en la fría pared del elevador, mientras los números se iluminaban uno tras otro en el tablero. Cruzó los brazos e inclinó la cabeza pensativa.

—Es un poco bruto.

Caminó por el largo pasillo que la guiaba a la puerta de la oficina. Se detuvo un momento mirando el paisaje desde las alturas en la sección que daba hacia los ventanales. Apoyó las manos en la cintura cuando lo recordó un poco irritada.

—Un malagradecido, y un torpe, jamás se entera de nada.

Entró en la oficina y cerró la puerta. Aquel lugar se encontraba en silencio. Siguió hacia la puerta siguiente que la llevaría tras la oficina, donde comenzaba el amplio departamento en el que temporalmente vivía junto a los Saotome. Pero dejó de moverse mirando el escritorio, recordando el momento en que lo conoció.

—Arrogante, engreído y vanidoso —murmuró recalcando cada palabra en un tono golpeado.

En la sala del departamento pudo percibir el apetecible aroma de la comida. Dejó caer su cuerpo en uno de los mullidos sillones. Cruzó las piernas con femenina elegancia, pero también energía, como si estuviera enfadada. Cruzó los brazos de igual manera pensando en un problema que no parecía tener respuesta. Tras meditar un rato, su rostro se fue suavizando.

—Pero no es un mal chico cuando lo conoces —se dijo a sí misma—, y hasta es apuesto si se queda callado durante cinco minutos.

Nodoka apareció tras ella. Cubría el kimono azul oscuro, de bonitos bordados que representaban ondulantes olas en el océano, con un delantal de cocina.

—Akane, querida, olvidé preguntártelo antes, ¿te gusta el_ "tempura"_ de camarones?

—Sí, tía —Akane, distraída, respondió enredando las ideas mientras se mordía coquetamente un dedo con los labios—; aunque es un poco tonto, "él" igual se ve apetitoso.

—¿"Él"? —preguntó la mujer confundida—. ¿De quién hablas, querida?

Akane enrojeció hasta las orejas. Trató de responder pero sólo consiguió murmurar incoherencias. Al final, en un acto de desesperación, dejó el sillón de un salto y con una torpe disculpa corrió en dirección del baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Nodoka se quedó sola un momento. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente con la mano en la mejilla.

—Ay, Kimiko —lamentó la mujer, un poco sonrojada también al comprender recién el enredo que debía existir en el corazón de la chiquilla—, no sólo debo lidiar con mi tormenta, sino también con la tuya. Siempre te gustó meterme en tus líos, ¿no, querida?

Intentó sonreír, pero todo lo que pudo expresar fue un nervioso suspiro.

—Si tan sólo hubieras tenido la mitad de la timidez que posee tu hija Akane. Definitivamente ella debió haber heredado ese rasgo de su padre.

.

..

La joven Nodoka Torii, aburrida de esperar, se sentó en el piso con las piernas dobladas y la espalda recta. Vestía ya su uniforme de preparatoria oscuro, de blusa manga larga y falda también larga y entablada hasta los tobillos, el único atuendo que había traído para ese viaje. Se encontraba ante la puerta del baño de la posada en la que habían pasado la noche.

—Kimiko —la llamó por décima vez—, debemos irnos, ya es hora. Es la última casa que nos falta por investigar.

—¡No estoy preparada! —escuchó la fuerte voz de su amiga desde el interior del baño.

—Pero fue tu idea esta aventura.

—No, no lo fue. Fue tu idea, Nodoka.

—Vamos, Kimiko. ¿Qué no íbamos a desenmascarar a tu futuro esposo y detener una trágica boda? Siempre quisiste ser la protagonista de esta clase de historias.

—No puedo hacerlo, ¡no quiero hacerlo! ¿Y si resulta ser un auténtico carcamal lleno de arrugas, baboso, hediondo y pervertido?

—Eso es lo que hemos venido a averiguar, ¿o no?

La escuchó murmurar dentro del baño hasta que, aparentemente decidida, la llamó suavemente:

—Nodoka…

—Dime, estoy aquí, Kimiko —Nodoka miró el techo en un gesto de exasperación.

—¿Podrías hacerte pasar por mí y preguntar en mi lugar?

—¿Ah? —Nodoka dio un chillido de espanto—, ¿estás loca, y si a mí me terminan casando con el carcamal?

—¡Mala amiga, traidora!

—Con que esas tenemos —enfurecida y también muy lastimada, de una manera que pocas veces Nodoka Torii demostraba ante lo demás, se levantó bruscamente—. Te he acompañado por medio Japón buscando a tu misterioso prometido, te he cubierto en todas tus travesuras, he escuchado todas tus penas y he corrido a tu casa a cualquier hora cada vez que me necesitabas. Y por si fuera poco, ¡permití que me cortaras el cabello! —tiró de su nueva y más corta trenza estilo chino color castaño, que no le quedaba para nada mal haciéndola ver un poco más enérgica y divertida de lo que en realidad era—. ¿Y me tratas así? Si quieres puedes quedarte en ese baño toda la vida que yo me regreso a Tokio.

Caminó enfadada por el pasillo, pero no avanzó más de tres metros antes de detenerse dudando, apenada por lo que había dicho. No alcanzó a regresar arrepentida cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y Kimiko salió corriendo saltando sobre su espalda abrazándola por detrás.

—¡No me dejes, Nodoka! —Kimiko la abrazó con fuerza llorando con exageración—. Soy una tonta, una idiota. Perdóname por ser tan bestia, ¡una estúpida, malagradecida, egoísta y horrible!

Nodoka tuvo que contener sus propias lágrimas, también emocionada. Pero se detuvo con los ojos entrecerrados al escucharla gimotear, con la nariz sucia, y se le erizaron todos los cabellos.

—Kimiko… ¡no te limpies en mi espalda!

.

..

La enorme casona japonesa en mitad del paisaje agreste, a los pies de un pequeño cerro, tenía una vista privilegiada de los campos de arroz; los que se componían de piscinas rectangulares de agua de baja profundidad formadas entre senderos de tierra, que reflejaban el espléndido cielo y el manto de cúmulos blancos que cubrían el horizonte. Del otro lado había más cerros de frondosa vegetación con algunos tejados de otras casas asomándose entre las copas de los árboles, y muy a lo lejos se insinuaban las montañas. Cruzaron ya casi frente a la casa un pequeño riachuelo caminando por un puente de tablas de no más de dos metros de largo. Los árboles las cubrían del intenso sol, que como manchones de luz dibujaba la silueta de las hojas sobre sus cabezas y cuerpos. Las cigarras cantaban con fuerza y libélulas bailaban alegremente delante de ellas. El frontis de la casa estaba rodeado por arbustos podados como si fueran una sólida pared.

—¿Estás lista? —Nodoka preguntó apenas sosteniendo su propia voz.

Kimiko negó con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza. Pero su amiga la sostuvo del brazo temiendo que volviera a escapar y la arrastró a pesar de la resistencia que ella puso en los pies.

El jardín frontal era pequeño, pero se adivinaba que el resto del terreno era amplio detrás de la casa. Nodoka quedó impresionada con la calidez que desprendía el tono oscuro de la madera y el aroma de los árboles del jardín, también escuchaba el sonido de alguien cortando verduras en una lejana cocina y la tapa de una olla bailando sobre el vapor. Todo aquello la hizo imaginar su perfecta vida soñada como una sencilla mujer japonesa, leyendo novelas y viviendo de la poesía esperando a su imaginario y noble esposo. Pero a su lado Kimiko no se encontraba para nada feliz. Con el rostro desencajado temblaba violentamente sosteniéndose en todo momento de la manga de Nodoka, como si se fuera a desmayar si llegaba a soltarla.

—Buenos días, niñas, ¿necesitan algo?

Un anciano cuidaba de las flores del jardín, con un amplio sombrero de paja y una sencilla camisa a cuadro con vistosos tirantes. El hombre moreno, de barba cuidada y cabello blanco como la nieve, se acercó a ellas con amabilidad. Tenía una toalla alrededor de los hombros con la que se secó el sudor.

—Es viejo —murmuró Kimiko palideciendo.

—Y tiene arrugas —agregó Nodoka temblando.

—¿Sucede algo malo, niñas?

Kimiko dio un corto grito y se ocultó detrás de Nodoka, la que, aterrada, irguió el cuerpo lo más que pudo retrocediendo, forcejeando con su amiga que la empujaba hacia adelante.

—P-perdónenos, señor, b-buscamos a S-Soun T-Tendo.

—Ya veo. Pues aquí me tienen, yo soy Soun Tendo, jovencitas.

Ambas apenas ahogaron un chillido.

—¡Parece una uva seca! —gimió la joven Kimiko acurrucándose en la espalda de Nodoka.

—¡Kimiko! —Nodoka trató de regañarla, pero se encontraba tan asustada como ella.

El viejo se mostró confundido ante la extraña reacción de las chicas. Se rascó la cabeza bajo el sombrero. Nodoka, un poco más sensata, entró en razón pensando que quizás se habían equivocado de persona. Intentó calmarse preguntándole al anciano, pero sin dejar de sentirse contagiada por el temblor de Kimiko que se abrazaba a su espalda. Esa torpe amiga siempre había sido igual, muy valiente para meterse en líos, pero una cobarde a la hora de solucionarlos dejándoselos todos a ella.

—P-perdónenos, señor T-Tendo, ¿p-pero…? —trató de aclarar su voz—, ¿pero usted es casado?

—Claro que sí, estoy casado desde hace más de cincuenta años. Mi mujer está ahora preparando la comida. Su sopa _miso_ no tiene comparación en toda la región. Si quieren puedo invitar a tan encantadoras niñas para que lo comprueben —el anciano sonrió entusiasmado. Se notaba que era amable y le gustaba recibir visitas.

—¿Ves? Está casado, no es él, no es el Soun Tendo que buscábamos —Nodoka giró cogiendo con alivio las manos de su amiga.

—¿Estás segura?... ¿Y si es bígamo?

—Ya basta, no digas esas cosas que es descortés.

El anciano las escuchó discutir como si él no estuviera parado ante ellas. Entonces lanzó una fuerte risotada.

—¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! Ustedes están buscando a mi nieto "Soun Tendo", ¿no es así? Deben ser amigas de su escuela en Tokio, ahora que las veo bien no reconozco sus uniformes. Perdónenme por haberlas asustado, lo llamaré enseguida.

—¿Nieto? —murmuró Nodoka.

—¿Estudia en Tokio? —Kimiko, sin soltar las manos de Nodoka, agregó igual de impactada.

—¡Soun, Soun, ven aquí que tienes visitas! —gritó el viejo con un vozarrón que asustó a las jóvenes por su vigor.

—¡Voy, abuelo! —se escuchó un juvenil grito en respuesta. Pero a diferencia del anciano no era agresivo o impetuoso, más bien les pareció una voz calmada y profunda que se esforzó para hacerse oír.

Entonces lo vieron aparecer, al mismo muchacho que Kimiko conoció en la estación de ferrocarril. Llevaba el largo cabello oscuro suelto por la espalda, la piel bronceada brillaba bajo el sol tanto como su sonrisa amena, que se tornó en confusión cuando vio a las chicas, en especial a una de ellas. Vestía un traje de entrenamiento y llegó al jardín secándose el rostro con una toalla.

Kimiko soltó bruscamente las manos de Nodoka cogiéndola desprevenida, y dio un paso al frente dejándola atrás, limpiándoselas en el vestido de toda humedad. Recobrando sorprendentemente el valor.

—Abuelo, ¿me buscabas? —preguntó, un poco desconfiado, el joven Soun Tendo.

—No yo, niño tarado. Son estas dos encantadoras señoritas las que lo hacían, ¿qué esperas para invitarlas a pasar y ofrecerles una taza de té a tus amigas?

—¿A-amigas?

—¡Buenos días! —Kimiko se robó la atención de todos saludando con mucho entusiasmo, como si intentara forzarse para hablar a pesar de su nerviosismo, a la vez que hizo una exagerada y femenina reverencia que contrastaba con su brusca ansiedad—; mi nombre es Kimiko Shimizu, y he venido desde Nerima para conocer a mi futuro esposo Soun Tendo. ¿Eres tú ese Soun Tendo con el que debo casarme?

Nodoka se dio con la mano en la frente, pensó que su amiga Kimiko tenía la sutileza de un elefante dentro de una cristalería.

—¿Kimiko Shimizu, mi futura e-esposa? —a Soun le temblaron los labios no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando miró a su abuelo buscando respuestas.

El viejo se llevó una mano a la cabeza moviéndose el sombrero un poco contrariado. Recién comprendía que esas chicas no eran amigas de Soun, en especial cuando escuchó el apellido de su viejo amigo de Tokio, "Shimizu".

—¡Abuelo! —insistió el joven un poco enfadado al descubrir a su abuelo sudando copiosamente, y no por el calor.

—Soun, nieto, sabes que con tu abuela nos preocupamos mucho por tu futuro… y… bueno… como decirlo… Nunca te hemos visto interesarte en otra cosa más que las artes marciales, creíamos que necesitabas un pequeño empujón a tu edad.

—Pero si apenas cumplí los dieciocho.

—Eso no es excusa, con tu abuela nos casamos a los dieciséis.

—Abuelo, no puedes intentar comprometerme a cada momento, esto es un poco incómodo. Y… y comprometes a más personas en tus bromas.

Nodoka se acercó a Kimiko cogiéndola por el brazo.

—¿Ves?, parece que al final todo fue un malentendido —suspiró aliviada—. Ahora ya no te deberás preocupar por ninguna boda. ¿Kimiko, qué te sucede?

Kimiko no le respondió, los ojos de la chiquilla estaban humedecidos en una mezcla de vergüenza y también desilusión. Jamás la había visto de esa manera.

—Lo siento —dijo Kimiko repentinamente, pasándose la manga por el rostro, interrumpiendo la discusión de los hombres—, ha sido mi error venir, lo lamento mucho. Perdóname por haberte incomodado —le dijo a Soun mirándolo directamente a los ojos, provocándole al muchacho una extraña reacción—, espero que algún día sí puedas conocer a alguien que te agrade.

Giró ante los asombrados tres, y con pasos firmes y veloces caminó de regreso a la entrada sin mirar hacia atrás, desapareciendo tras los arbustos al doblar por el sendero.

—¿Kimiko…? —Nodoka no comprendía lo que estaba sucediéndole a su amiga.

Soun se quedó clavado en su sitio, sintiéndose horriblemente mal por una razón que no comprendía del todo. Había pensado en la chica de la estación desde el día anterior y verla en su propia casa le había provocado casi una conmoción. Pero al discutir con su abuelo se había olvidado por completo de ella. No sabía qué hacer. Su abuelo le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Eres un grandísimo idiota, Soun.

—Pero… ¿yo, por qué?

—Qué crimen más grande existe que el lastimar así el corazón de una doncella.

—¿Corazón, lastimar?

—Deja de preguntar como un idiota y alcánzala.

—Yo no la quería ofender, pero…

—¡Muévete o puede que un necio como tú pierda su única oportunidad en la vida! ¿Dónde más vas a encontrar a una jovencita tan hermosa que haya estado dispuesta a venir únicamente a conocerte? ¿Ah, ah, dime? ¡Corre, grandísimo tarado si no quieres que te dé con el azadón!

—Voy, ¡ya voy!

Soun salió corriendo, desapareciendo también por el sendero dejándose llevar por la situación.

—Los jóvenes de hoy son tan lentos —se quejó el abuelo dando un resoplido.

Nodoka asintió solemnemente.

.

..

Kimiko corrió hasta detenerse sobre un puente más amplio que cruzaba el río que alimentaba a todo el valle. Agotada se apoyó en la baranda intentando recuperar el aliento. Pronto los jadeos se confundieron con algo distinto, un gimoteo del que ella misma no se percató hasta que sintió sus propias manos húmedas por las lágrimas que cayeron de su rostro. Se intentó limpiar, se dio de golpes en la frente, se regañó tratándose de necia. Ella jamás había creído en el amor, menos en esa estupidez a la que algunos llamaban "a primera vista". Era un capricho, pronto se le olvidaría.

Sin embargo, ella era terca y de ideas repentinas, pero que jamás cambiaban, si se proponía que él era "el indicado", nada la haría desistir, ni siquiera su propia voluntad.

Se torturaba a sí misma con una fantasía en la que ella hubiera por una vez hecho las cosas bien. En la que ella no hubiera escapado de casa en primer lugar para conocer a Soun, sino que hubiese esperado a que él llegara a su hogar en calidad de su prometido, aunque fuera para disculparse del compromiso que ya sabía había planeado el abuelo de Soun junto con su padre. No importaba, porque su padre jamás hubiera desistido de aquel compromiso.

Imaginó que por el sólo hecho de ser su prometido ella lo habría odiado. Hubiera tratado de detestarlo con todo su corazón. Pero al final cedería a sus nuevos sentimientos comprendiendo que aquel tímido muchacho era tan noble y bueno como su corazón se lo intentaba decir y viviría una maravillosa historia de amor digna de la mejor de las novelas tontas de Nodoka. Ahora nada de eso sería verdad, ella había conseguido deshacer el compromiso antes que siquiera comenzara a existir, era libre… y se sentía vacía y miserable, como si se hubiera ganado el gran premio de la lotería, pero en el camino perdido el cupón.

Nunca fue prudente, jamás se guardó nada de lo que sentía. ¿Por eso es que ahora lloraba como una idiota? No entendía nada, su mente y su cuerpo actuaban de forma extraña. Había un dolor en su corazón que aumentaba cada vez que pensaba que ya no lo volvería a ver. Por un error había truncado su destino.

—Kimiko, eres una grandísima boba —se regañó a sí misma entre lágrimas—, todo porque él tiene una cara bonita, también un cabello largo y hermoso, ¡y esa mirada de tonto desamparado tan encantadora! ¡Eres una idiota!

—P-perdóname por tener cara de tonto desamparado.

—¿Nodoka? —giró para dirigirse a su amiga. Pero se detuvo al descubrir en su lugar al joven Soun Tendo. Pálida al haber sido descubierta en tan vergonzosa situación, dejó caer los brazos y las lágrimas siguieron brotando hasta rodar por su mentón y caer en el suelo gota tras gota, aunque ella ya no hablaba ni gemía, haciendo un ligero y débil gimoteo esporádico.

—Creo que he sido un poco brusco e insolente contigo —Soun jugaba con los dedos, miraba en ambas direcciones, se pasaba la mano por el cabello, volvía a ajustarse su camisa de entrenamiento, la miraba a ella y desviaba otra vez los ojos asustado—. Yo no quise ofenderte, ni tampoco rechazarte, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que yo…! Yo… Pero es que apenas nos conocemos y…

—¿Te soy desagradable? —preguntó temerosa.

—No es eso…

—¡Entonces te enamoraste de mí! —saltó juntando las manos con una repentina sonrisa.

—¡Claro que no! —Soun respondió por reflejo, tapándose la boca.

—Así… que me… odias… —Kimiko volvió a llorar como una niña, contrastando su mirada atenta y seria con las copiosas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sin ninguna preocupación por su apariencia.

—Yo… yo no te odio —Soun no sabía si estaba más nervioso por él, por ella, por ambos o porque todavía no entendía que pasaba en la cabeza de esa chiquilla—, es sólo que… no sé cómo decirlo… todo esto es muy repentino. ¡Eso es, es repentino, demasiado repentino!

Kimiko dejó de llorar tan repentinamente como había comenzado llevándose un dedo a los labios. Soun se inclinó más y más ocultando su rostro mirándose los dedos cuando intentaba decir algo que no era capaz ni él mismo de interpretar.

—Pues… digo yo… sé que es repentino, pero… fue culpa de mi abuelo todo esto… aún así… me gustaría que… que… ya sabes… yo…

—¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer? —Kimiko se acercó a él intentando seguirle el ritmo de las ideas.

—Que pudiéramos… conocernos un poco… mejor… antes de…

—¡Entonces sí te gusto!

Soun Tendo dio un paso atrás, más asustado todavía al haber descubierto el rostro de Kimiko tan cerca de él, y tan sonriente que parecía nunca haber llorado.

En la distancia, tras unos arbustos, Nodoka y el abuelo Tendo observaban cada uno con un par de binoculares en las manos.

—Soun es tan lento —se quejó el abuelo—, podría llevarles toda la tarde.

—A mi me preocupa Kimiko —se quejó Nodoka—, con lo impredecible que es, hasta podrían terminar casándose hoy si no hacemos algo.

—¿Dices la verdad? Pues eso sería maravilloso —rió el viejo.

—¿Maravilloso? —Nodoka se quejó inconscientemente de lo que decía con un gesto de dolor—. Su nieto no sabe en lo que se está metiendo.

—Demasiado tarde —farfulló el anciano entusiasmado. Nodoka, nerviosa, volvió a ajustarse los binoculares.

Soun llevaba más de diez minutos intentando explicarse entre balbuceos, mientras que Kimiko, sonriente y con las manos juntas detrás de la cintura, lo escuchaba atentamente asintiendo con entusiasmo a todo lo que él decía, o intentaba decir sin éxito.

—Por eso es que no te odio, pero tampoco puedo estar enamorado de ti. No puedes enamorarte de alguien en tan poco tiempo, se necesita conocernos mejor… Pero tampoco estoy diciendo con esto que me desagrades, es que primero tenemos que hablar… y después ser amigos y —Soun se encontraba sonrojado furiosamente, cada palabra le costaba más que la anterior, cuando la vio asentir por décima vez tuvo una inquietante sospecha dejando caer los hombros—… no me estás escuchando.

—Sí te estoy escuchando, y tienes razón en todo —haciendo una divertida sonrisa comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—. Primero tenemos que conocernos mejor, charlar, y después me invitarás a una cita.

—¿Cita? —Soun, avergonzado, sintió que perdía la voz.

—Pero no me gusta que me inviten a lugares costosos, eso es vanidad y un gasto innecesario, además que debemos ahorrar para la boda.

—¡Boda!

—Espera un momento, no seas apresurado. Sabía que los chicos eran impacientes pero esto es demasiado —suspiró como si se encontrara acalorada ante la imaginaria presión de Soun—. ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí, la cita: me gusta comer helado, y aunque los chicos encuentren vergonzoso entrar a una heladería, ¿podrías hacer ese sacrificio por mí? Quisiera de vez en cuando poder lucir a mi novio frente mis amigas.

—B-bueno, supongo que sí, si tú quieres, aunque nunca antes he entrado a uno de esos locales y… ¡espera!, ¿dijiste novio? —Soun respondió honestamente al sentirse acorralado por esa encantadora sonrisa—. No, ése no es el problema, el problema es que…

—Seis meses saliendo puede ser suficiente —lo interrumpió sin siquiera prestarle atención—, no tengo mucha paciencia. Aunque tendrás que pedirme matrimonio de una manera adecuada.

—¿Adecuada? —el joven Soun ya no tenía aire con el que suspirar de sorpresa.

—No me gustan los restaurantes, creo que ya lo estás adivinando. Prefiero algo más íntimo a la luz de la luna y… bueno… —sonrojada inclinó el rostro, agregando con un débil hilo de voz mientras jugaba con la punta de sus dedos—... quién sabe lo que podría pasar después en una velada tan romántica.

—¿Pasar después?

—¡Iiiiaaah! ¡No te atrevas a pensar en eso, pervertido!... Que después estaríamos obligados a casarnos mucho más rápido de lo planeado. ¿Te imaginas si mi padre descubriera que me dejaste embarazada antes de la boda? Él puede ser realmente aterrador.

Soun palideció, casi sintiendo real todo lo que ella le contaba de manera tan abrupta, con un terrible escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

—Yo no… no…

—Mi papá de seguro te mataría, él también practica artes marciales y es muy bueno con la espada. Tiene una colección de sables en casa, los que afila cada día —asintió seriamente la chica, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos como si imaginara el serio problema que tendrían.

Mientras que Soun Tendo se imaginó a sí mismo siendo asesinado por un monstruoso suegro de tres metros de alto, con la cara de un Oni de seis brazos y seis afiladas katanas, una en cada mano.

—¡No , yo no quiero morir! —gritó espantado, poco le faltó para arrojarse de rodillas y pedir clemencia. Cuando recordó que todo eran simples suposiciones de ella. Agotado se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos—. Ya… ya ni siquiera sé lo que yo debería estar pensando.

—¡Olvídalo, Soun, no me tocarás hasta después de habernos casado! No deseo quedarme viuda tan pronto. Aunque entiendo que los hombres tengan sus… necesidades. ¡Pero tendrás que tener paciencia!

—Pero ya te dije que yo jamás haría algo que…

—Deja de insistir, eres un travieso —se sonrió divertida—. Ahora… ahora… ¿qué seguía? ¡Ah, sí! El problema es si debería casarme al estilo tradicional u occidental. ¿Qué te gustaría más?

—Occidental —respondió seguro y directo, con su voz profunda, en un momento en que tras escucharla se la había imaginado con un hermoso vestido blanco a la usanza de occidente; para perder al instante la determinación dándose cuenta que comenzaba a caer en su juego—. ¡Ya basta, esto me está confundiendo!

—Claro que sí es confuso. Ya estamos hablando de matrimonio y ni siquiera me has invitado a salir —suspiró profundamente desanimada con las manos en la cintura, meneando un poco la cabeza—. A este paso nuestro primer beso tardará siglos.

Soun sintió repentinamente su orgullo herido. En pocos minutos había visto una maravillosa vida pasar frente a sus ojos y, aunque no la conocía mejor, con sólo eso le bastaba para saber que aquella chica era la más original que podría haber conocido jamás en su vida; no se parecía a ninguna otra chica que jamás había conocido en su vida. Se inclinó ante ella en una forma reverencia, armándose de valor. Lo que fuera a suceder en el futuro no tenía vuelta atrás; pues ya se sentía tan enredado en ese hilo del destino, que mejor sería aceptarlo con determinación o terminaría estrangulado.

Estaba decidido a hacer las cosas bien, como debía hacerlas un hombre, y más un practicante del arte como él había sido educado.

—Kimiko Shimizu, sé que apenas nos conocimos ayer por culpa de un accidente; pero desde ese momento no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Creo que me gustas mucho, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —la escuchó gimotear otra vez. Asustado se irguió creyendo que había hecho algo mal—. Perdóname si dije algo inapropiado…

— ¡Por qué tardaste tanto, Soun, idiota! ¿Te divierte escucharme hablar como una boba, acaso no entiendes qué tan frágil es el corazón de una doncella?

No lo entendía, Soun Tendo no lo entendía. Negó con la cabeza tontamente a modo de disculpa.

—¿Lo siento…?

—Acepto —Kimiko lo interrumpió de manera abrupta, limpiándose las mejillas con ambas manos—, por favor, cuida bien de mí —hizo también una formal reverencia ante el joven.

Soun arqueó las cejas. Luego se sonrió, comenzaba a entender un poco cómo iban a funcionar las cosas desde ese momento; y su tan atesorada vida de calma, meditación y entrenamiento dejó de tener importancia. El destino era singular; años atrás se propuso ir a una preparatoria en la capital para buscar su propio destino lejos de su abuelo, al que quería mucho pero siempre tendía a manipularlo de alguna manera, y ahora, tras no haber encontrado nada de interés en la ciudad que llenara la siempre melancolía de su corazón, el destino vino a encontrarlo en su propio pueblo, justo en los días en que desanimado se había propuesto volver por unos días a su casa junto a sus abuelos.

Con feliz resignación también una lenta reverencia ante Kimiko.

—Y tú cuida de mí.

—Ahora —Kimiko tomó las manos de Soun entre las suyas haciendo que el rubor del muchacho subiera hasta el cabello—, como eres mi novio oficial, espero que me defiendas de mi padre. Ha de estar convertido en un demonio en este momento, ya que me he escapado de casa para venir a conocerte. Jamás en mi vida había salido de Tokio siquiera, mi padre siempre fue muy celoso conmigo. ¿Imaginas cómo ha de estar en este momento?

—¿Tu padre, un demonio? —Soun palideció. Otra vez el demonio Oni se le apareció en su imaginación, más furioso que nunca escupiendo fuego por la boca y con una serpiente por lengua danzando entre sus afilados dientes maldiciéndolo por una eternidad.

—Todo lo hice por ti, mi querido Soun, así que debes tomar responsabilidad y protegerme.

—Yo no sabía eso, y… y quizás debamos esperar un tiempo antes de hablar con él… para que… se calme un poco.

—Tiene que ser hoy, ya que debo volver a casa y mi padre no me esperará un día más; podría ser peligroso para ti si dejamos que aumente su enojo —Kimiko lo cogió por el brazo apegándose a su cuerpo hasta que el joven dejó de sentir su propio corazón—. Vamos a tu casa ahora, me presentaré formalmente con tus abuelos y recogerás tus cosas para que regresemos juntos a Nerima, donde pasarás algunos días con mi familia. ¡Está será la mejor aventura de todas!

—Si tú lo dices, señorita Kimiko…

—¡Llámame Kimiko! No permitiré que seas tan formal conmigo. Después de todo vamos a casarnos pronto, ¿no te parece, "Soun"?

Soun gimió entre dientes. Creía con certeza que había caído en las fauces de un león. Aunque al ver la radiante sonrisa de esa chica sentía que su vida nunca había sido tan divertida como en los últimos veinte minutos. ¿Qué más lo esperaba si multiplicaba aquello por horas, días, meses y años?

El abuelo de Soun celebró bajando los binoculares.

—Esa chica es fantástica, ¡lo ha atrapado en tiempo record! Aunque no se lo diremos a la abuela Tendo, ella cree tener la marca anterior conmigo. A la abuela la conocí en un festival en el templo y al día siguiente ya era su novio. Y eso que yo había venido a este pueblo sólo por un fin de semana en un viaje de negocios dado mi antiguo trabajo, y terminé quedándome aquí para siempre. Tu amiga Kimiko me recuerda tanto a mi querida Izumi en su juventud.

—No me diga… —Nodoka todavía no sabía si emocionarse o afligirse por su amiga. Siempre supo que Kimiko estaba loca, pero jamás creyó que hasta ese punto.

.

..

_**- Archivo 7, cerrado -**_

..

.

..

* * *

.

**Notas del autor: **

.

Fue bastante ridículo darme cuenta al retomar Detectives, que éste capítulo pudo haber salido días, incluso semanas atrás. Estaba casi listo cuando lo dejé y no lo recordaba, tan enfrascado en los demás proyectos que no lo vi. Lo siento. Por ahora me dedicaré a este fic por un par de semanas más para llegar a temas más divertidos; ya que como una vez dije estaba casi completo, y mi trabajo entre capítulos es coger el material y editarlo a conciencia pues existe como un bloque único en el original que cree a principios de año. Lo único que no tengo escrito es el final, todo lo demás ya está planificado. Aunque en la versión final, al reacomodar muchas escenas, debo de todas maneras crear o eliminar contenido a medida que voy estructurando los módulos o capítulos en que arbitrariamente debo separar la trama.

En el original había pensado crear capítulos mucho más cortos. Como ejemplo, la escena dentro de éste inspirada en el pasado habría sido un capítulo completo en mi versión prototipo. Pero dado que tengo otros proyectos abiertos, y que tanto este torpe escritor, y ustedes mis astutos lectores, compartimos una impaciencia espantosa, es que no he querido torturarlos y me he decidido a agregar más material por cada entrega.

Ahora, si me perdonan un momento, un único momento, quisiera tomarme "un minuto de confianza" para hablar personalmente con mi querida amiga Ely, y agradecerle como siempre el apoyo que nos ha dado a los escritores al interpretarnos del original japonés partes del manga para salir de dudas cuando las traducciones nos hacen líos con la trama, o aclarándonos conceptos complejos de la cerrada cultura japonesa. Así que le ruego al resto cerrar los ojos, o dar vuelta, y no leer el siguiente párrafo. ¡O los castigaré!

_Mi estimada Ely:_

_ ¡Sí!... ¿Verdad que Akane se ve lindísima tan solo vistiendo la camisa de Ranma? A mí también me fascina esa imagen. ¡Es de mis situaciones predilectas! Tan sensual, a la vez que ingenua, imaginándola perturbada, ligeramente sonrojada; y todo sabrosamente sazonado con la idea bien clara de que no llevaba ropa interior… ¿Y la parte en que le pone a todo nombres bonitos? Lo del Ferrari fue pura y malévolamente intencional, voy a abusar más de eso en lo futuro. ¡Qué más da!, mejor aún en este fic abusaré de todo el fanservice pro Akane Tendo que me encuentre en el camino, tengo suficiente espacio y libertad para hacerlo en capítulos futuros. Así que ya sabes, estoy abierto a más de tus sugerencias fetichistas; ¡las espero sobándome las manos para trabajarlas con peligrosa dedicación!_

Cof, cof… Ya, pueden abrir los ojos… espero me hayan hecho caso o lamentarán las consecuencias. Ejem…

Retomando lo serio, volvemos a las notas con nuestra habitual y flemática compostura británica, como los profesionales que somos.

La doble "C" de "Ucchan" siempre se me olvida. Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, y gracias por recordármelo, je. También debo decirles que sobre la broma del capítulo anterior, y viendo las respuestas que ha generado, pues yo… ¡no me arrepiento de nada! Todos tenemos derecho a nuestros momentos de absoluta e impía maldad, y no prometo que no volverá a suceder algo terrible tampoco, ¡menos puedo prometer que no sea posible que suceda algo muy trágico dentro de la trama al punto que querrán mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata! (De oro no, sigo siendo un ser humilde de corazón) Así que… tengan miedo, mucho miedo.

Ahora sí, en serio, siento haber alargado la broma. Je…

.

* * *

.

**Mini taller de escritura:**

.

Sí, me he inventado otra sección de la manga que no creo esté en todos los episodios, porque ya destilar veneno en las columnas de advertencia en cada entrega es bastante agotador. Pero no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de aprovechar la tribuna que inmerecidamente me han dado. Así que antes que se me escapen a leer el fic siguiente, mis queridos y felices consumidores de fantasía —lo que para mí es el más dulce de los halagos—, quiero ocupar un poco de su tiempo para aclarar un punto que me tienen un poco incómodo. Siempre he debido repetirlo a través de mensajes privados o algunos reviews, que es mi manera habitual de criticar la obra de algún colega cuando discutimos con pasión un detalle técnico. Pero esto es más masivo de lo que puedo manejar y tengo las esperanzas que al hacerlo público, ustedes me ayuden en mi pequeña cruzada.

Aquí está el problema:

_**Uso del guión largo para los diálogos:**_ He notado que lamentablemente en la mayoría de los fics se ignora completamente la diferencia que existe entre el guión corto y el guión largo, cometiendo un vergonzoso y hasta terco error a la hora de escribirlos, en el que ocupan el guión corto, o "-", para identificar un diálogo dentro del texto narrativo. Es un error muy básico de cuando se comienza a escribir. No teman que les pase, ya que a todos nos sucedió una vez al comenzar cuando éramos novatos, y es muy sencillo además de corregir. Lo malo es cuando aprendiéndolo no se deja de hacer, porque está mal, así, de frente, contra toda la norma, ¡está muy mal! Y lamentablemente esto se está volviendo un mal hábito incluso entre los que tenemos más experiencia y provoca que nuestros escritos, a primera vista, no se vean bien acabados ni mucho menos a un nivel profesional como quisiéramos. Además de que somos mal imitados por los que recién comienzan y nos usan de guía, provocando una todavía más incómoda iteración de este error.

¿O no han visto en qué cantidad de fics se escriben los diálogos utilizando erróneamente el guión corto?

Recuerdo, como anécdota, que antes de aprender esto que era tan sencillo y a la vez ignorado, casi toda la saga de Crónicas de Asgard la escribí con guiones cortos en lugar de largos para los diálogos (Romi, puedes reírte de mí). Me sentí tan avergonzado al aprenderlo que pensé podría haber utilizado la función de reemplazar para cambiarlo, pero tenía otros guiones cortos bien ocupados en otras funciones, como cuando se usa para simular un tartamudeo cortando las sílabas dentro de un diálogo, y eso me hubiera provocado un desastre peor al editar. Además que no puedo volver ahora atrás teniendo tantas cosas pendientes y ese crimen todavía me hace trasnochar. El orgullo es un peligroso enemigo del sueño de un pobre escritor de fanfictions, ¿no lo creen? Espero algún día tener tiempo para corregirlo. Pero la idea es no volver a cometerlo en lo futuro.

Aclaremos de nuevo: el guión que se debe utilizar para diferenciar los diálogos dentro de un escrito narrativo en español, ES el "GUIÓN LARGO", o "—"; y NO el "guión corto" o "-" que lamentablemente se ha acostumbrado a ser muy utilizado en los fics.

Ejemplos.

**Incorrecto:**

"**-**¿Ah? **-**Nodoka dio un chillido de espanto**-**, ¿estás loca, y si a mí me terminan casando con el carcamal?"

**Correcto:**

"**—**¿Ah? **—**Nodoka dio un chillido de espanto**—**, ¿estás loca, y si a mí me terminan casando con el carcamal?"

La pregunta que se deben estar haciendo muchos ahora, con la cara de Ryoga Hibiki buscando la escuela Furinkan mientras exploran aterrados sus teclados, es: "¿y cómo demonios hago un guión largo con mi teclado?"

Existen varias maneras sencillas para hacer un guión largo sin tener que insertar manualmente el símbolo cada vez que lo necesiten, copiándolo de la escalofriante lista de símbolos especiales de "Word". Pues, si utilizan "Word", que es el editor de texto más conocido y que supongo la mayoría ocupa, la combinación por defecto para el guión largo debieran ser las teclas presionadas a la vez: "**Alt**" más "**Ctrl**" y "**-**" (no el guión normal, sino que el signo "**menos**" del teclado numérico).

Ahora, si no poseen teclado numérico como sucede con la mayoría de los computadores portátiles, entonces tendrían que manualmente configurar una nueva combinación de teclas a gusto de ustedes para usar de manera rápida un guión largo.

Una pequeña guía:

En Word vayan a la pestaña superior "Insertar", luego diríjanse a "Símbolo" y si no se abre una nueva ventana directamente, pues escojan allí mismo "Más símbolos". Les abrirá una interesante ventana llena de misteriosos símbolos que ya les debería estar quitando el deseo de seguir explorando, y odiándome como jamás se lo hubieran imaginado. ¡Pero no teman! No tomen en cuenta esos símbolos, no es necesario buscarlo a mano (yo antes lo hacía, ¡torpe de mí!).

Sigamos. En la parte superior aparecen dos pestañas: la pestaña "símbolos" donde se encuentran; y una segunda pestaña llamada "Caracteres especiales". Denle a la última y verán una lista de los símbolos más utilizados. Y coronando la lista, _voilà!_, aparecen los guiones y entre ellos el "guión largo" que buscábamos. Ahora es cuestión de escoger el "guión largo" de la lista, para luego, teniéndolo seleccionado, presionar el botón inferior que dice "Teclas".

Se les abrirá una nueva ventana donde se les mostrará las combinaciones de teclas que se usan para insertar un guión largo en el texto. Pueden elegir la que se les dé la gana y agregarla a la lista, sin tener que borrar la combinación anterior ya que se acumulan como opciones. Muy útil. En mi caso personal escogí una combinación muy parecida a la original para no olvidarla, la misma combinación de ALT+CTRL+"guión corto", pero esta vez con el guión normal del teclado en lugar del signo menos del teclado numérico. Ustedes escojan una combinación que les sea sencilla de usar mientras escriben.

Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy de aburrirlos. Intentaré mesurarme para la próxima oportunidad. Además, todo esto no es algo que yo domine, sino es parte de lo que he aprendido gracias a los diestros colegas y amigos que he tenido la suerte de conocer, los que me han enseñado con cada crítica y opinión; ayuda maravillosa durante los momentos de escritura y socorro en los tristes bloqueos. A ellas y ellos todo el mérito, y seguramente será a ellos también a los que molestaré otra vez cuando surjan nuevas dudas que podríamos conversar y aclarar en una siguiente entrega de este mini taller.

Cualquier consulta no duden en preguntar, que por PM siempre respondo y, de no saber algo (lo más seguro), personalmente iré a molestar a los auténticos maestros para traerles alguna respuesta y así ayudarnos entre todos a mejorar cada vez más el nivel de nuestros relatos.

Que nuestros textos se vean mucho más ordenados, bonitos, expresen con mayor exactitud lo que desean y se sientan más seguros y profesionales, es el deseo mío, y de todos. Invito también a mis colegas si desean aclarar algún tema literario a que lo hagan, bien podría y con gran placer darle esta sección a alguien aparte de mí en una próxima oportunidad (conseguiré secuestrar a alguno, no teman). O motivarlos para que aclaren sus propias ideas sobre la escritura en sus historias.

También están invitados todos los que todavía no lo sepan, al subforo de Taller Literario, en el foro de Ranma ½ aquí en fanfiction, para ayudarlos con mayor detalle, entre todos, si surgen dudas un poco más complejas. Recuerden que dos cabezas piensan mejor que un Panda.

.

* * *

.

**Pregunta para los FF Detectives:**

.

_¡Un adelanto para el siguiente capítulo! ¿Qué significan los nombres "Tokio" y "Kioto"?_

.

* * *

.

**Curiosidades:**

.

**Sobre la cultura China: nombres.**

.

¿Notaron que en esta entrega fui extremadamente gravoso con la manera de hablar de los personajes? El que los personajes repitieran tan constantemente los nombres y lo hicieran de esa manera cansina, fue intencional.

En la cultura China, hasta donde tengo entendido (nunca falta que las costumbres cambien en lo que hablamos), existen podríamos llamarlo tres niveles de cercanía.

El primer nivel, el formal, cuando una persona se dirige a la otra de manera distante, lo llaman únicamente por su apellido, muy similar a como lo hacen los japoneses. Usaremos al pobre de Zhang Wei como ejemplo:

—Señor Zhang, es un placer conocerle.

El segundo nivel de cercanía es el que queda para lo íntimo, familiares o amistades queridas. Y, aunque les parezca extraño, en este nivel más íntimo se acostumbra a llamar a las personas por su nombre y apellido juntos, como si fuesen una sola palabra:

—¡Zhang Wei, qué alegría verte, viejo pillo!

¿Contraproducente? Podría ser. Por ello es que muchos nombres chinos suenan como una sola palabra siempre, al estar pronunciado tanto el nombre como el apellido en un entorno más familiar. De allí ejemplos como Liu Pei, Xiang Yu, Bao Pu, etc. Pero existe un nivel más íntimo todavía. Este nivel es exclusivo sólo para el trato mucho más cercano, que es el que existiría entre únicamente los amantes, o padres e hijos. Y es aquí donde se pueden llamar únicamente por su nombre:

—Wei…

—Pei-Pei…

¿Ya lo comprenden? Otra curiosidad sobre los nombres en la cultura china, es que si buscaron una lista de nombres, como sucede cuando lo hacen con los nombres japoneses para usarlos con sus personajes, les será muy difícil de hallar. Porque incluso en Japón, si bien usan el significado de los nombres para bautizar a sus bebés, son como nosotros en que usan los nombres de un universo conocido de nombres propios. En cambio, los chinos no poseen nombres propios o de personas que se repitan. En la cultura china pueden nombrar a un hijo con el nombre de cualquier sustantivo que se les ocurra, basándose en su significado. Como es común a las niñas ponerle nombres de cosas hermosas como las flores, o a los hijos nombres de adjetivos incluso, o cualidades. Pero ninguno de estos, aunque obviamente se repitan por el uso, son nombres propiamente tal. ¿Se entiende? Incluso, para la cultura china es altamente ofensivo bautizar a un bebé con el nombre de otra persona. Pueden coincidir, se los decía, pero jamás usar el nombre de otra persona con esa intención para bautizar a un niño. Jamás, por ejemplo, a un hijo le pondrían el nombre de un abuelo.

Otro detalle más, con éste acabo para no aburrirlos más. Existe un nombre todavía más íntimo para ellos. En China los padres acostumbran a elegir tardíamente un nombre para sus hijos una vez que estos nacen. Antes de eso, ellos lo nombran con un "apodo cariñoso". Casi un nombre que podríamos interpretarlo como "cariñito", "bebito", "hermoso", "niño amado", etc. Este nombre un poco cursi se convierte en un apodo que los padres pueden seguir ocupando por costumbre durante toda la vida de su hijo incluso adulto. Pero es un nombre que únicamente los padres pueden usar con él, nadie más.

Ahora sobre la manera de hablar de Shampoo: malamente cometo el error, y lo sigo cometiendo, de hacerla hablar de forma pésima por culpa del doblaje latino que la mostraba de esa forma y se me quedó pegado. En otros doblajes la hacen hablar fluido y normal. Ambas representaciones están equivocadas. Para los japoneses es común representar a los chinos hablando como lo harían allá los niños de cierta edad. Y no, no es hablando mal, sino es porque los chinos que aprenden japonés tienden a hacer eso mismo: que es hablar de sí mismos siempre en tercera persona. Así que Shampoo hablaría de manera normal, pero siempre en tercera persona de sí misma. Un poco de esto sí quedó en los doblajes o algo intento usar en mis escritos también. Como cuando Shampoo aparece: "Shampoo quiere tener una cita con Airen"/ "Shampoo matar a Akane". Ésa es la idea. Para tenerlo presente.

Tras estas explicaciones ustedes podrán comprender el nivel de afecto que puede tener esa persona con Nodoka, según vieron en este capítulo. (No, mi querida amiga, no te adelantaré nada más hasta que lo leas, je…)

.

* * *

.

Y para finalizar. Agradezco a todos sus consejos y críticas. Cada nueva historia, por mucho que se parezca el estilo por ser de un mismo autor, necesita su ajuste propio para ir descubriendo su propio camino en estilo, velocidad y estructura.

Sé que tengo problemas con mi nula capacidad de síntesis. Soy una persona visual y tiendo a querer contar historias a través de las imágenes. Además soy terco, aunque uno de mis maestros de literatura me insistía hasta darme coscorrones que no se podía describir nada con las palabras con el detalle que consigue una fotografía, insisto en lograr algo similar. Otra cosa que siempre intento desafiar, es el poder contar tramas a través de gestos o miradas, y dentro de un contexto escrito. Sí, lo sé, estoy realmente desquiciado. Pero de no tratar imposibles todo el tiempo, creo que la vida sería muy aburrida.

Pero intentaré ir podando mis exageradas descripciones y ser más preciso. Para eso estoy ensayando en mis nuevas historias cortas, donde mentalmente tengo un límite de palabras y así ejercito esa maravillosa capacidad de contar menos en más. Algún día aprenderé, espero… antes de que cumpla ochenta. (Esta eterna nota de autor me dice que quizás a los noventa)

Matt, amigo, muchas gracias por tu honesta crítica y consejos. De la misma forma te responderé con honestidad también. Sé que es un protocolo últimamente muy aceptado dentro de fanfiction en los últimos tiempos, el saludar uno a uno a los amables lectores que han dejado reviews. No lo critico, por el contrario, alabo esa capacidad comunicacional que poseen mis estimados y hábiles colegas. Por el contrario yo no poseo esa capacidad. Pero intento responder a las críticas trabajando directamente dentro de los textos y aplicando lo que se me ha dicho, o aclarándolo si no va a lugar pues hay cosas que son más de estilo y de tramas que tienen que ver con cada uno.

Sin embargo, lo que sí debo decir es que no estoy de acuerdo con esa idea de que si cito directamente a las personas que me dejan reviews, eso me generaría más reviews, como si se tratase de invertir en capital humano. O peor, digámoslo vulgarmente, como si estuviera sobornando a los lectores para que me dejen más reviews a cambio de un poco de figuración dentro del fic.

Eso no va conmigo, aunque sea una persona horriblemente antisocial, por más que intento verlo de otra manera no puedo. Si cito a los queridos lectores de manera espontánea y por gratitud solamente, como hacen mis colegas escritores, está bien. Pero si lo hago con el expreso motivo de "instar más reviews", entonces creo que está mal. No quiero comprar las opiniones de nadie. Además que si una persona me deja reviews sólo con la ilusión de ser nombrado dentro del fic, también me genera conflictos. Porque entonces jamás podría volver a creer que está pendiente de la obra, sino que de la exposición social que le entrego a cambio de más alabanzas. Y para esos menesteres ya bastante tenemos con Facebook y otros sitios actuales que no comprendo en realidad. Lo siento, es que no manejo cuenta de ninguno de esos lugares, soy un poco enchapado a la antigua.

Pero creo que ya me comprendes. Para mí la acción no es la mala, el motivo sí; y buscar más reviews a cambio de figuración, cuando la única importante de todo esto debiera ser la obra, los personajes, la ficción en general; encuentro que no va conmigo, me incomoda un poco. Crear historias sólo para llamar la atención y formar círculos sociales, o hablar de la vida privada de uno cuando se supone hacemos esto justamente para desviarnos de la realidad… no, no lo sé. Para eso existen también los foros, allí podemos compartir y hablar de lo que queramos, incluso de la obra misma.

Quizás realmente me encuentro una década atrás en comparación a este mundo y estoy condenado a la extinción. Pero sigo creyendo que estamos aquí por una fantasía que queremos leer, y no para traficar notoriedad; porque luego nos ponemos como Doña Florinda y el Profesor Jirafales lisonjeándonos mutuamente, je. De hecho, aunque no me crean, puedo confesar además que antes no ponía notas de autor en mis historias, pues creía que la aparición del autor quebraba un poco la inmersión. Ahora lo hago a pedido de varios colegas que me han hecho ver que es interesante hablar del proceso creativo. Y con ello me he entusiasmado para probar nuevas cosas. Pero como ven, por más que me alargue en estas notas, columnas, explicaciones, curiosidades, desafíos, aclaraciones, etc., el tema de interés en las notas sigue siendo complementar el universo de la trama y hablar de sus procesos. ¿O quién no encuentra divertida la entrevista de Rumiko en la que confiesa que originalmente quería que Ranma se transformara a golpes, pero luego, al comprar unas cortinas de baño, dio con la idea de usar el agua? Eso es divertido y trata también del contexto en el que fue creada la obra.

Lo otro, es puro interés personal y bastante ambicioso de mi parte, mi deseo para que mejoremos entre todos nuestros textos y hacerlos más perfectamente divertidos. Gracias, amigo Matt, por tu sincero interés, sé que tus motivos siempre han sido los mejores y me emociona tener tu apoyo; pero es difícil tratar con los viejos ermitaños como yo. Intentaré de todos modos ser un poco más comunicativo.

De ustedes, hasta el siguiente mundo que podamos visitar juntos,

.

_Noham Theonaus.-_


End file.
